Amor real
by NixSophie
Summary: Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre sí y sin poder separarlos...
1. Terminó el verano

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

**1. Terminó el verano.**

La luz de un nuevo día se colaba por todas las ventanas de la casa, especialmente por la que una hermosa rubia con cabellos que caían sobre sus bien formadas caderas, acababa de abrir. El calor matutino entró iluminando dos bultos aplastados en las camas gemelas de la habitación.

- Serena, cierra la ventana - la voz masculina salió de uno de los bultos - déjame dormir un poco más.

- Lo siento Haruka, pero Sammy debe levantarse para ir a la escuela - la rubia hablaba mientras amasaba el bulto que permanecía en silencio - Samuel levántate o traigo a Mina para que te pare de inmediato... - amenazó mientras en la otra cama, el bulto que hablaba, se deshacía y tomaba su almohada en las manos.

Haruka Tenou Aino era un hombre apuesto de 25 años, rubio, de cabello liso y corto. Tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, músculos bien marcados y una piernas de infierno. Salió de su manta sin camisa y vistiendo solo una pantaloneta a medio muslo. Con mucha fuerza golpeó el otro bulto haciéndole emitir un extraño gruñido.

- Sammy levántate de una vez que quiero dormir y tu hermana no me deja - le gritó a su primo de 17 con el que compartía su habitación desde hacía dos años, cuando Serena y Sammy perdieron a sus padres en un accidente, al igual que él y su hermana Mina, siete Años atrás

- Serena! Es el primer día... - intentó defenderse el joven que salía de las sábanas tras el golpe de Haruka antes de ser interrumpido por su hermana.

- Me importa un bledo si es el primero o el último, te levantas ahora mismo y te alistas para la escuela - terminó de hablar y lo golpeó una vez más con la almohada que Haruka le había pegado.

- Sere... Pero tengo sueño... - Sammy hizo un tierno puchero a su hermana.

Sammy Tsukino Aino era un joven apuesto, rubio en el mismo tono de Haruka, tal vez era la sangre Aino la que les pintaba a todos el cabello de rubio cenizo o dorado. Era un poco desgarbado aún, pero su altura y porte prometía convertirlo en todo un adonis. Sus ojos azules resplandecían siempre que veía a su hermana o a su novia, Hotaru, las dos mujeres que amaba.

- Sigue jugando hasta la madrugada con Haruka y Mina... - le reprochó antes de salir y dejar a los dos chicos solos.

Serena era una joven de veinte años hermosa. No era muy alta, pero su cuerpo y curvas bien formadas la compensaban. Sus cabellos dorados como el sol caían sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos de un azul como el cielo eran grandes y brillantes. Era dulce y tierna con los demás, y aunque la responsabilidad no era su fuerte, al cumplir los 18 años tuvo que asumir el papel de su madre después de que Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino murieran en un accidente.

Había terminado la preparatoria y debía responder por un revoltoso chico de 15 años. Sintió miedo en ese momento, pero su primo Haruka le dio la fuerza necesaria. Él perdió a sus padres a la misma edad y quedó a cargo de Mina, cuando ella tenía solo 13. Con mucho esfuerzo había empezado la universidad y le quedaba solo un año para terminarla. Sacó a su hermana adelante y ahora le pagaba también la universidad a ella.

Decidieron vivir los cuatro juntos y repartir responsabilidades. Serena desistió de la idea de entrar ala universidad y comenzó a trabajar en el café internet y de videojuegos que tenía un amigo de la universidad de Haruka. Andrew era buen jefe y la aceptó a ella y a Mina como sus ayudantes, aunque Mina solo pasaba horas pegada de un computador jugando algún estúpido juego online y hablando por micrófono con un gran grupo de adictos a esos juegos.

Haruka y Sammy también jugaban lo mismo. Pero para ella eso no tenía gracia. Se sentía estúpida de solo imaginarse ahí sentada, así que solo se limitaba a atender a los clientes, cambiar su dinero por fichas para las máquinas y ordenar todo el local.

Caminó a la habitación que compartía con Mina. Buscó su ropa y se cambió rápidamente. Un jean descuidado, una camiseta algo holgada y pasada de moda, zapatillas conversse negras, una cola de caballo en su cabello y listo.

Salió de nuevo dejando a su prima profundamente dormida. Mina y Haruka saldrían después de las diez para la universidad, pero Sammy entraba a las ocho a la preparatoria y ella debía abrir el local a las nueve.

Caminó a la cocina y encontró a Sammy sirviendo dos cuencos con cereales. Ya tenía el uniforme puesto y le sonreía con amor.

- Buenos días hermanita - le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de tomar la botella de yogurt y verter un poco en cada plato.

- Buenos días - se sentó en la barra. Debía admitir que la cocina no era su fuerte y su hermano y Haruka eran los encargados de preparar las comidas.

- Perdóname por la pataleta - le extendió un plato con una cuchara - pero de verdad me dormí muy tarde.

- Sammy, ese juego se los va a comer a los tres! - reprochó antes de clavar la cuchara en el plato y comenzar a comer.

- Es divertido Sere - se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer - me llevas al colegio?

- Si... - respondió distraída.

- Qué pasa? - Sammy vio la preocupación en los ojos de Serena.

- Esta tarde tengo mi primera clase en la universidad - suspiró recordando que Haruka insistió en que tenía que estudiar y le pagó su primer semestre sin dejarla reprochar.

- Eso es bueno, no? - el joven no entendía.

- Supongo que si... - lo miró a los ojos - Sammy hace dos años no toco un salón de clases...

- Seguro te irá bien... - le sobó la mejilla con cariño - eres buena para tratar a las personas - recordó que empezaría a estudiar psicología.

- Supongo - bajó su rostro y siguió comiendo en silencio.

Al terminar, salió con Sammy en su auto, un viejo, pero bien conservado, wolkswagen escarabajo de color rojo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela de Sammy y miró a su hermano sentado a su lado.

- que tengas buen día - se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla - te quiero...

- Y yo a ti tontita - le dio un beso igual - nos vemos más tarde en el Crown, recuerda que yo te reemplazaré por las tardes...

- Si... - le sonrió - nos vemos más tarde... - vio como su hermano salía del auto entusiasmado y despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer por las puertas amplias, dio marcha al carro en dirección al centro de juegos.

Era la única que trabajaba en las mañanas. Andrew estudiaba ingeniería de sistemas en la misma universidad de Haruka. Mina solo iba en las tardes, después de la universidad y Serena era la única que tenía la mañana libre.

Entró, encendió luces y equipos, buscó un paño para limpiar el polvo inexistente. Puso algo de música para no sentirse sola y, pasada una hora, estaba sentada en el ordenador del mostrador leyendo una revista de chismes online.

Unos minutos después, Amy, su amiga inseparable entraba en el local. La peliazul había crecido con ella en el mismo barrio. Era una chica muy estudiosa, de su misma edad y algo tímida.

- Amy, que gusto, pensé que hoy regresabas a la universidad en la mañana - Serena salió del mostrador y corrió a su amiga.

- Si regreso hoy, pero en la tarde, al igual que Lita y Rei - eran un grupo de cinco chicas, contando a la perezosa de Mina.

Estudiaron juntas hasta la preparatoria, pero al llegar a la universidad, Serena no siguió con ellas. Lita estudiaba cocina y también inverstía su tiempo li re en tontos juegos. Amy estaba en su segundo año de medicina y Rei estudiaba música.

- Entonces podré irme contigo más tarde - la invitó a sentarse con ella en el mostrador y se sentaron a hablar de todo y de nada.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ondulados revoloteaba por la amplia cocina de su casa.

Un hombre alto y apuesto, pelinegro con los cabellos cortos rebujados y con unos ojos de un azul zafiro que recordaban un mar tranquilo la abrazó por detrás asustándola.

- Hola mami - le besó los cabellos con ternura y ella se estremeció del susto. Le sobrepasaba en estatura casi que una cabeza.

- Tu y tu hermano me van a matar del susto un día de estos - Luna era una mujer tierna y atenta que adoraba a sus tres hijos: Hotaru, de 17 años; Seiya, de 21 y Darien, de 25.

- Hablando de ese loco, ya salió para la universidad? - soltó a su madre y le dio u. Mordisco a una de las tostadas que estaban servidas sobre un plato.

- Seiya fue a llevar a Hotaru al colegio - lo miró con reproche - como al señorito Darien le dio por quedarse discutiendo quien sabe con quien hasta las tres de la madrugada...

- Mamá! - le dio un beso en la mejilla - es una forma de rebajar la tensión de un largo día - descargó la tostada mordida en el plato - me voy o llegaré tarde - y diciendo esto, salió corriendo de la casa.

En la universidad de Tokio, Haruka y Mina caminaban abrazados como dos enamorados hacia la facultad de artes.

Un pelinegro con una extensa coleta abrazaba a otra pelinegra que sonreía mientras hablaba con una castaña que llevaba entre sus manos una canasta de mimbre cubierta.

- Hola chicos - Mina se soltó del abrazo de su hermano y corrió a sus amigos.

- Mina! - La castaña la saludó efusiva - qué tal el verano?

- Para qué demonios le preguntas si se la han pasado encerradas jugando - Rei las regañó.

- Eres una amargada Rei - Mina le sacó la lengua y los hizo reír a todos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi Rei - Seiya se quejó - Darien y Hotaru hicieron lo mismo todo el verano...

- Chicos, les dejo a mi hermanita... Debo ir a clases - Haruka le dio un beso en la frente a Mina y salió en dirección de la facultad de medicina.

- Qué pasó con Serena! - no la vi mucho - Rei le perguntó a Mina.

- Nada, lo mismo de siempre - respondió aburrida - de la casa al Crown, del Crown a la casa, cuidando a Sammy y visitando el cementerio cada dos días.

- Esa tal Serena suena un poco aburrida, no? - ni Seiya ni Darien habían conocido a la famosa hermana de Sammy y prima de Haruka y Mina, lo único que sabían de ella era que parecía una antisocial por completo.

- Tu la viste una vez - Rei miró a su novio - cuando fuiste al Crown por Hotaru hace unas semanas, ella atiende allá.

- Hum... Supongo que no la conozco... - miró su reloj - vamos amor, debemos entrar a clase - ayudó a Rei a pararse y caminó con ella a su salón.

- En verdad Serena sigue empeñada en no relacionarse con nadie? - Lita miró preocupada a Mina.

- Lo hace inconsciente - suspiró - desde que sus papás murieron parece que solo tiene vida para Sammy... No me parece justo con ella...

- Debemos sacarla de ese cascarón... - Lita habló casi en un susurro.

- Sí... Amy está con ella en este momento, me dijo ayer que tendría clases en las tardes, así que espero que la integre con alguien más... - se rió de forma irónica - aunque lo dudo, Amy también es un poco solitaria... Dios las hace y se junta el hambre con la necesidad - terminó seria y con un suspiro.

- Mina... Es Dios las hace y ellas se juntan... O Se juntaron el hambre con la necesidad- rió Lita ante la confusión de su amiga.

- El caso es que me entendiste - miró su reloj- debo irme a clase, nos vemos más tarde Leti... - lo último lo dijo riendo, ese era el nick con el que jugaba Lita.

- Adiós Vinus - le respondió ella con gracia y se separaron.

Pasado el medio día, Haruka, Mina y Andrew entraron al Crown discutiendo alguna tontería del dichoso juego que tenía harta a Serena. Tras ellos, vio llegar a Sammy con Hotaru, la adorable novia que tenía desde hace un año.

- Hola hermanita - Sammy caminó directo al mostrador y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Serena - Andrew llegó hasta ella - puedes irte ya, yo me ocupo con Sammy - le sonrió.

- Lo siento Andrew - aún se disculpaba por haberle pedido que le rebajara el tiempo de trabajo para poder estudiar.

- Ya te dije que lo olvides - le entregó su bolso y miró a Amy - Se irán juntas? - Amy solo asintió, si bien pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar con su amiga, no hablaba mucho con Andrew o Haruka.

- Amy - Haruka llamó a la peliazul - te la encargo...

- Claro Haruka, - Amy los miró a todos y se despidió con la mano halando a su amiga fuera.

- qué diablos te pasa Amy? - Serena se atrevió a hablarle mientras caminaban al parqueadero donde estaba su auto.

- Haruka me intimida - dijo mirando al suelo y sonrojándose.

- Por Dios... Te gusta mi primo? - Serena estaba entre divertida y sorprendida - porqué no lo habías dicho?

- porque me da vergüenza - admitió la chica.

- Hay Amy... - subió al auto y quitó el seguro de la puerta del pasajero esperando que su amiga se montara - deberías ir a casa más seguido...

- Ni se te ocurra! - Amy se exaltó - por fin logré liberarme de en la universidad... No es fácil disimular...

- Cobarde - la miró mientras ponía en marcha el auto.

Llegaron al campus en silencio, bajaron del auto y Amy se ofreció a acompañar a Serena hasta su salón. La dejó instalada y se fue a la facultad de medicina antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

Mientras Serena recibía sus primeras tres clases, en el Crown, Sammy, Andrew, Mina y Haruka se instalaban en los computadores para comenzar a jugar.

Al conectarse, el grupo en el que estaban todos, los saludaron con efusividad.

**- Pov de Darien -**

Casi que no veo conectarse a Haruka y a Andrew, ya me estaba aburriendo de solucionar dudas del juego a los más nuevos, no soy bueno para eso.

Busqué el nick de Haruka y teclee rápidamente mi primer mensaje personal del día.

- Casi que no llega jefe :)

- Ya bájale Endy - vio el mensaje enviado por Urano - más bien, porqué no me ayudas a conseguir algo que necesito.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir ayudando a los nuevos...

- Vinus, hazte cargo de los nuevos - Urano ahora escribía para el grupo entero y no solo para Endymion.

- Claro Jefe - Urano, o bueno, Haruka, era el jefe del grupo, conocía a la perfección cada detalle, cada monstruo, cada estrategia, por eso todos lo llamaban así - Sting, me ayudas? n.n

- Con gusto primita - Sting, el nick de Sammy, respondió e inmediatamente unos cinco mensajes de aprendices en el juego les llenaron los chats privados a Mina y Sammy.

**- Fin de pov de Darien -**

Después de media hora de intentar matar un bicho, Haruka se desesperó y pegó un grito por el micrófono que hizo que todos en el Crown lo miraran.

- Qué diablos te pasa Darien! - se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado duro y bajó la voz - estás en otro planeta o qué... Ve a descansar, no pienso morir más por tu culpa.

- Discúlpame amigo - Darien le respondió y lo escuchó en los auriculares - parece que estoy algo cansado, iré a dormir un rato... Tal ves te ayude más tarde... - acto seguido se desconectó.

Serena regresó al Crown pasadas las seis de la tarde. Sus primos ya se habían ido y al parecer Hotaru también. Andrew y Sammy estaban jugando cada uno en un computador y no la escucharon cuando entró.

- SAMUEL TSUKINO! - le gritó la rubia a su hermano, parada tras él, después de haberlo llamada unas siete veces y no encontrar respuesta.

Un coro de "llegó la fiera", " uyyy Sting", "lo van a matar" y "que miedo tu hermana" fue lo que escuchó el pobre rubio por los auriculares después del grito de Serena

- Habla más fuerte Serena, creo que mis amigos no te escucharon bien - le reprochó y aún escuchaba las burlas de Haruka, Mina, Lita, Darien, Hotaru, Andrew y otro cinco jugadores más.

Sorprendiendo a su hermano, Serena tomó el tonto auricular y se acercó al micrófono.

- El verano terminó! Cojan oficio y dejen que mi hermano estudie! - lo dejó en su lugar y miró a Sammy - te espero en el auto en tres minutos, si no vengo por ti...

- Sí Serena - dijo avergonzado y viendo a la rubia enfurecida salir. Se sentó y tomó el auricular de nuevo - Chicos, creo que me van a castigar...

- No lo dudo - La voz de Burla de Darien lo exaltó.

- No molestes Endymion... Que ustedes sean mayores no te da ningún derecho a molestarme o burlarte de mi hermana...

- Yo no me burlo... Solo digo que es una fiera Que hay que domar

- Endy, deja al pobre... Y no molestes con ese tema, a todos nos afecta - ahora era la voz de Lita la que se escuchaba y bastante enojada.

- Ya, ya... - Sammy no escuchó más porque desconectó el juego y el programa que les permitía estar en contacto y salió sin despedirse.

Afuera, Serena lo esperaba. Estaba cabizbaja triste y a punto de llorar. Sammy sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba y solo se limitó a abrazarla.

- Voy a dejar de jugar tanto, te lo prometo - le susurró.

- Perdóname Sammy - dejó escapar un sollozo - se que no soy como mamá y solo quiero lo mejor para ti...

- Lo se Serena - levantó el rostro de su hermana con suavidad - eres única hermanita y te agradezco en el alma todo lo que haces por mí - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - vamos, te invito a un helado?

- Está bien - se abrazó a Sammy por la cintura y caminó junto a él.

Caminaron juntos por un largo rato. Terminaron por sentarse a ver la puesta de sol en el parque y despedirse así de las vacaciones de verano y dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo de sus vidas...

* * *

**Bueno esto es solo un abrebocas, no ha pasado nada, solo les mostré la situación actual de cada uno de los personajes... En el próximo empieza la acción...**

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva aventura... **

**Sophie.**


	2. Yo? Jugando? De nuevo?

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la historia de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Vamos Serena... Algo te pasa - Haruka sonaba preocupado.

- Nada, solo estoy algo cansada - respondió mientras se dejaba caer boca arriba en la cama de su hermano sacando a su primo de la concentración en el juego.

- Te conozco Tsukino... - dijo a modo de advertencia.

- Es solo eso Haru... - suspiró - estoy cansada de muchas cosas...

- Sere... - se levanta del escritorio y se acuesta junto a ella tomándole la mano - te he dicho que puedes confiar mí...

- Haruka... - deja escapar el llanto que tanto oculta a su hermano y prima y se acurrucó en el pecho fornido de su confidente - Siento que no puedo más... No soy como mi madre y tengo miedo...

- Ya princesa - le sobó las cabellos - Eras una chica maravillosa y alegre... Es tan difícil volver a serlo?

- Solo quiero que Sammy salga adelante - dijo entre sollozos - no me importa lo que me pase a mí o todo lo que tenga que sacrificar por él... - un fuerte suspiro - y se que no lo puedo hacer feliz...

- Él es feliz contigo Sere - le da un tierno beso en los cabellos - te agradece todo lo que haces por él... Y Hotaru le ha ayudado...

- Lo se... - sorbió la nariz - por eso le permito que juegue... Pero hacerme cargo de él es demasiada responsabilidad para mí...

- Lo extrañas verdad? - preguntó de pronto.

- No te voy a negar que quisiera retomarlo - sonrió - pero no puedo volver a perder tanto tiempo y menos ahora que trabajo, estudio y cuido a Sammy.

- Vamos princesa, puedes controlarte, lo se - le levanta el rostro para mirarla a los ojos - y me haces falta...

- No me vas a convencer Tenou - le sonríe.

- Ya lo veremos - le besó la frente - estoy necesitando una maga con buenas habilidades... - le puso cara de vendedor de postres que quiere tentar a un obeso que acaba de empezar una dieta.

- Me retiré hace dos años - le saca la lengua mientras Haruka le limpia las lágrimas - y ya no juegas lo mismo...

- La base es la misma y me serviría tu ayuda... - le acaricia la mejilla - sabes cómo me tomo las cosas que me interesan y no voy a descansar hasta tener de vuelta a Serenity.

- No seas tonto - lo abraza con fuerza - me preparas una sopa? - lo mira con ojos inocentes - Sammy está con Hotaru en el Crown y Mina salió con Andrew...

- Como ordenes - hizo gesto militar y la incitó a levantarse y acompañarlo a la cocina.

Poder desahogarse con Haruka era todo un alivio. Desde pequeña tenía una relación muy cercana con él. Conocían todos sus secretos y sostenían una relación tan fraternal que parecían más hermanos entre ellos que con Sammy o Mina.

Pero el que Haruka revolviera su pasado la dejó más pensativa que nunca. Era cierto que había cambiado enormemente desde que murieron sus padres... Pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta por qué. Nadie excepto Haruka.

Desde que cumplió los quince años, aún estudiando en la secundaria, empezó a jugar con Haruka un juego online. Hasta ese momento, los dos pasaban extensas horas con consolas de videojuegos en la casa de Serena cuando sus primos iban de visita. A las jornadas nocturnas se unía Sammy y Mina simplemente dormía después de aburrirse de ver.

Serena y Haruka eran bastante buenos, pero cuando conocieron su primer juego online, por Nicolas, un amigo de Haruka, todo cambió. Ambos se sumieron tanto en el juego que se volvieron expertos, pagando el precio de la ambición.

Serena mantenía su vida normal con sus amigas en las horas de la mañana, pero después del colegio, se encerraba en su cuarto durante largas horas a jugar con Haruka, Nicolas y Richard, un chico que conoció en el juego y al que conocieron tiempo después en la vida real.

En ese entonces, los padres de Serena cuidaban, a distancia, a Haruka y a Mina. Eran sus tutores legales, aunque les permitieron vivir solos en el apartamento de sus padres. Ikuko Tsukino era una mujer adorable pero muy persuasiva. Se dio cuenta de la doble vida y la enorme adicción que su hija y sobrino estaban sufriendo e intentó por todos los medios reducirla.

Gracias a Dios, Haruka era responsable y mantenía bien su promedio. Pero Serena era otro cuento. Bajaba sus calificaciones, pasaba horas eternas pegada al computador y era casi imposible razonar con ella.

Pero el día en que Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino sufrieron el accidente de auto, todo cambió. Haruka y Serena tuvieron que hacerse cargo de todo en la clínica donde llegó Ikuko agonizando. En un cuarto de cuidados intensivos, iluminado por fuertes luces y tras enterarse que su padre había muerto, Serena se aferraba a Haruka mientras esperaba que su madre abriera los ojos.

El recuerdo llegó a la mente de Serena con gran claridad mientras observaba a Haruka picar las verduras para la sopa que le estaba preparando

**- Flashback-**

- Haru di e que se pondrá bien - lloraba Serena abrazando a su primo.

- Ya princesa, seguro se pondrá bien - la consolaba sobándole los cabellos.

- S...Ser... Serena - la voz débil de Ikuko los alarmó y se acercaron al instante hasta el cabezal de la cama.

- Mamá no hables - Srrena llorando intentaba sostener la máscara de oxígeno que su madre se quería quitar.

- Serena ... - empezó despacio la mujer mirando a su hija a los ojos - tienes que ser responsable... - hablaba con dificultad - ahora te toca cuidar a Sammy... Prométeme que dejarás ese tonto juego...

- Mamá... - Serena tenía las palabras atragantadas - volverás a casa y me seguirás regañando...

- Serena prométemelo! - su madre, con una expresión de dolor la miraba intensamente. Estaba agonizando.

- Sí mamá...te lo prometo - intentó tranquilizarla.

- Haruka, cuídalos - miró a su sobrino- yo ya no podré hacerlo y Serena te necesita...- sabía muy bien la fuerte relación entre ellos.

- Tía... Shhh - Haruka le tomó la mano - volverás a casa...

Ikuko sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación. Tomó aliento, volvió la mirada a su hija y siguió.

- Serena, princesa... Te lo suplico, cuida de tu hermano, ahora tendrás que ser su hermana, padre, madre y amiga... Deja los juegos y asume que eres mayor - dijo y se sumió en un fuerte dolor - prométemelo Serena...

Haruka miró a su prima sufriendo, la puso la mano en el hombro y asintió para darle ánimos. Sabía perfectamente que su tía estaba dando él último aliento.

- Lo prometo mami - dijo entre llanto recostando la cabeza en el costado de su madre.

Con las últimas fuerzas, Ikuko puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Serena y le acarició los cabellos.

- Se qué puedes hacerlo hija... Te amo... - y tras un fuerte suspiro, el sonido intermitente del corazón monitoreado de Ikuko se convirtió en un pitido agudo y constante.

**- Fin de flashback -**

- Eras más feliz hace dos años... Y extraño eso - la frase de Haruka sacó a Serena de su viaje al pasado. El rubio se había sentado en frente de ella y le había servido un baso de agua fría.

- lo se - dijo resignada.

- Quiero verte reír de nuevo Serena - le dijo serio - y si para eso necesito hacerte romper una promesa, lo haré.

- Se lo prometí Haruka - lo miró intensamente a los ojos reflejando el gran dolor que sentía - además ahora estoy estudiando - tomó el baso y dio un sorbo.

- Yo también estoy estudiando, y a punto de termina, princesa - le revolcó los cabellos con gracia - y no por eso lo dejé... Nos apasionan los juegos Serena y solo cuando haces algo que te apasiona, eres feliz... - suspiró mirando el cielo - tal vez cuando encontremos otra cosa que nos llame mucho más lo dejemos del todo...

- Pero tu te sabes controlar y hasta Mina... Yo no...-lo miró de frente.

- Te puedo ayudar con eso - la miró con dulzura - ya tengo un plan...

- Te odio Haruka - le dijo sonriendo.

- Yo se que me adoras, fea...- sonrió triunfante - eso es un sí?

- Solo si no me vuelves a decir así! - respondió alzando la voz y enojada.

- Cómo feita? - - Haruka haciéndose el inocente.

- HARUKA TENOU! - gritó serena de u a forma que casi todo el barrio se enteró. Salió a perseguir a su primo como una fiera salvaje por toda la casa.

Fuera, un auto rojo estaba aparcado frente a la puerta. Dos rubios y dos pelinegros estaban dentro mirando asustados a la casa de la que provino en fuerte grito.

- Insisto Sammy, tu hermana es una fiera - El pelinegro que estaba al volante habló después de asimilar el susto.

- Respétala Darien! - respondió el rubio molesto desde el asiento trasero.

- Vamos Sammy, hay que empezar la apuesta - Mina se bajaba del asiento delantero - hoy le voy a Serena... - añadió divertida metiendo la cabeza por la ventanilla - Gracias Darien... Adiós Hotaru - corrió a la puerta y la abrió del todo. A Darien le pareció ver una sobra con extensos cabellos dorados atacar a su amigo, tirado en el suelo con un cojín pero la puerta se cerró de inmediato.

- No quisiera estar a solas con ella - dijo al aire ignorando a su hermana que le daba un beso en los labios a Sammy a modo de despedida.

- Es adorable - Dijo Sammy abriendo la puerta del auto - aunque no cuando la hacen enojar...

- Ya me doy cuenta - rió irónico - adiós Sammy.

- Adiós y gracias Darien - miró a su novia en el asiento trasero - nos vamos mañana linda - y corrió a ver lo que sucedía.

Mientras duró la puerta abierta, Darien vio a su amigo azotar con el mismo cojín a un bulto que se cubría la cara.

- Es dulce - le dijo Hotaru cuando vio a su hermano escudriñando la puerta - a su manera, pero es dulce.

- Si tu lo dices... - y dio marcha al carro.

Dentro, Haruka se vengaba de su prima y la tenía muerta de la risa en el suelo. Sammy y Mina estaban de pie, abrazados y mirando la escena.

- Más duro Haruka! - se atrevió a animar el menor de la casa ganándose una mirada asesina de Serena.

- Ven acá Samuel! - larubia se levantó del suelo y corrió a perseguir a su hermano.

Una hora más tarde, los cuatro terminaban de cenar en el comedor. Mina se disponía a recoger la mesa pero Haruka la interrumpió y le dijo que se sentara de nuevo. Los ts más jóvenes lo miraron confundidos.

- Chicos, a partir de mañana vamos a tener unos horarios - miró a Serena con confianza - después de la escuela o la universidad, dedicaremos tres horas a estudiar - miró a Sammy con advertencia en sus ojos - a las siete, nos sentaremos los cuatro a la mesa para cenar - miró ahora a su hermana. Mina no era amiga de sentarse a la mesa - a la una de la mañana, a mas tardar, todos estaremos dormidos, el resto del tiempo, pueden invertirlo en lo que quieran...

- Y a qué se debe eso? - Mina estaba entre confundida y aburrida.

- A nada en particular - le sostuvo la mirada a su hermana - pero ya no estamos en vacaciones y es mejor asegurarme de que todos tenemos buenos promedios.

- Tienes que controlarlo todo, verdad Haruka? - Mina lo miraba con picardía.

- Sabes que sí -se puso de pie - Sere, te espero en la biblioteca - dijo serio y dejó a los tres rubios asustados en la mesa.

- Ve Sere... Parece enojado - Mina se mordía un labio temerosa - Sammy y yo levantamos la mesa.

Y sin decir nada más, Serena caminó hasta la biblioteca. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Haruka instalando la laptop de Serena y la propia en la misma mesa. Le sonreía como si hubiera cometido una travesura y le ofrecía una silla para que se sentara.

- te diste cuenta que dejaste a nuestros hermanos asustados? - Serena entra y cierra la puerta tras ella - Haruka no creo que sea buena idea...

- Serena, han pasado dos años - la abraza- quiero volver a verte feliz... - alza su rostro para mirarla a los ojos - ustedes son mi vida Sere, no dejaría que volvieras a caer en el vicio... Slo lo controlaría si eso te devuelve la sonrisa a los labios...

- haber - se suelta del agarre de su primo y se sienta frente a la laptop de cubierta rosa - ya lo instalaste?

- Si, incluso te cree un ícono en el escritorio, una cuenta y un personaje... Tienes tu mismo nick... - le responde mientras se sienta frente a su propio computador.

Ambos loguearon en el juego al mismo tiempo. Serena comenzó a sentir la adrenalina que no sentía hace dos años. Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y Haruka sonrió satisfecho. Después de tanto tiempo, vio a su prima sonreír, poco, pero lo hizo.

En las pantallas, un par de personajes se encontraban frente a frente.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo Urano - Serenity hablaba en el chat público - hasta la apariencia es similar...

- Claro princesa - le responde el personaje que lleva puesta una enorme armadura negra - la base es la misma de lo que jugábamos hace años... Los gráficos son algo tiernos pero el juego es divertido...

- Está bien - el personaje se empezó a mover - supongo que debo subir nivel...

- Sí, pero déjame te busco alguien que pueda ayudarte, para mí es difícil y desesperante, recuerdas?

- Puedo sola Haruka - el personaje con extensos cabellos plateados le respondió.

- Serenity, sabes la regla, nada de nombres reales...

- Ya empezaste...

- Te quiero fea... - fue el último mensaje que salió de Urano antes de cambiar el color de su conversación y halar para el grupo de personas que dirige - Endymion está on?

- No, estoy durmiendo - Endymion respondió de inmediato - te estaba esperando puedes conectarte al RC? (software para conferencias por micrófono)

- No, luego te explico, puedes ayudarle a Serenity a subir?

- y ella es? - Endymion confundido.

- Una nieva jugadora - le limitó a responder Urano.

- Por fin descubrí cómo halar en grupo - El comentario de Serenity sorprendió a Urano - y no hables de mi como si no estuviera leyendo!

- perdón princesa - Urano arrepentido.

- Un momento - ahora hablaba un sorprendido Endymion - el jefe le pide perdón a alguien?

- Una larga historia que se resume en que Serenoty y yo estamos en igualdad de condiciones...

- Está bien niña jefe - Endymion estaba divertido - la espero en la ciudad principal para ayudarla.

- Puedo hacerlo sola señor engreído - Serenity se molestó por el comentario.

- Serenityyyyy - un personaje llamado Demon interrumpió la conversación.

- Dem! - respindió la chica de cabellos plateados - ha pasado tiempo!

- Si princesa - Demon alegre - te extrañé...

- Y yo a ti y a Nick...

- Su alteza - Endymion estaba impaciente - lamento interrumpir su reencuentro pero piensa subir nivel o seguir parloteando?

- ENDYMION - Urano no escribía con letras mayúsculas nunca, a menos de estar enojado - respétala!

- Si jefe - respondió cual sodado.

- Urano, yo la acompaño - interfirió Demon.

Serenity y Demon empezaron a pasar mapas y mapas matando tontos bichitos, después de unos diez minutos, Demon rompió el silencio y le habló por un chat privado.

- Serena me alegro tenerte de regreso.

- Y a mi, cómo está Osaka?

- Bien, aburrido sin ti y sin Nick, pero bien...

- Yo también te extraño Richard.

- Qué te hizo volver?

- Haruka, insiste en que esto puede animarme un poco.

- Tal vez tenga razón princesa...

- Oye, quién es el engreído de ahora?

- Endymion? Es un buen jugador, solo entra en las noches y es bastante servicial, pero poco paciente, como lo pudiste ver...

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que conocerlos a todos - el personaje hablaba mientras se levantaba del suelo a atacar otro bicho con un cuchillo.

- Son buenos chicos...

- lo dejaré para mañana... Creo que iré a dormir - Serenity hablaba mientras Serena, quien la manejaba, miraba a su primo hacerle señas de debían acostarse.

Serena miró el reloj, llevaban tres horas matando bichitos y diez minutos como le había parecido, eso le demostró por qué era un vicio en el pasado. Cuando jugaba, el mundo a su al rededor desaparecía por completo.

Apagaron los computadores y salieron de la biblioteca. Se detuvieron en el pasillo, cada uno al lado de la puerta de su habitación.

- Ves que podías hacerlo? - le dice Haruka feliz - y sonreíste...

- No puedo creer que esté jugando de nuevo... - abrió la puerta de la oscura habitación - buena noche mi Haru...

- Buena noche mi cabeza de bombón...

Y así cada uno desapareció tras la puerta dispuestos a dormir. Serena sintiendo algo de energía correr por su cuerpo después de estar dos años muerta en vida. Haruka, feliz por ver a su prima, a su princesa, a su confidente y única amiga, reír y dejar el zombie en que se había convertido, dentro de un armario.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y el interés que despertaron con esta nueva historia... Seguiré respondiendo sus mensajes personalmente...**

**De antemano me disculpo, no se si pueda actualizar en unos ocho días. El trabajo esta semana me quitará muchísimo tiempo por un especial, pero intentaré sacar raticos para terminar el siguiente capítulo...**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia... Besos!**


	3. Jugando con la Maestro

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

Una semana después de que Serena comenzara a jugar de nuevo, la rubia, o platinada, si se refiere a su personaje, se había convertido en toda una experta. La mano derecha de Haruka había regsado y ahora podían planear mejor una guerra contra grupos.

Las guerras eran el objetivo principal del juego, controlar un territorio durante una semana era todo un honor. Y para fortuna de Haruka, Serena era una estratega sin igual. Mientras él se ocuparía del ataque, ella de la defensa.

Darien quedó relegado a lo que menos le gustaba: ayudar y enseñar a los nuevos. Y como si fuera poco, pasaba horas, por orden de Haruka, apoyando las órdenes de Serena que preparaba la estrategia para la guerra del domingo.

Sammy, Mina, Hotaru y Lita descubrieron a Serena. Conocieron su historia y accedieron a guardar su secreto como lo había hecho Haruka.

Sábado en la noche. Un pelinegro se sentaba a jugar en su habitación después de pasar tres horas leyendo sobre neurología. Conectó del RC y un minuto después, un personaje con una apariencia muy similar a la suya aparecía cargando una espada tres veces más grande que él.

- Pov de Darien -

[NOTA: lo que esté entre comillas "" son los pensamientos de Darien, no lo que escribe como Endymion]

- Endymion te estaba esperando - la voz de mi nueva jefe me hace resoplar.

- Hola Serenity... - le respondo sin ganas, hoy no quiero discutir con ella, ha sido un día pesado - para qué me necesitas?

- iremos a buscar suministros para mañana - me dice alegre. Que chica más rara y Haruka no quiere hablar de ella - necesito que me cubras mientras yo los saco

- Como quieras - le respondo y me dirijo al mapa donde se encuentra.

"Nunca pensé que una mujer pudiera jugar tan bien. Si no fuera porque escucho su voz todas las noches regañándome, diría que juega como hombre. Tiene una hechicera que no resiste más de un golpe, pero ningún bicho puede acercarse porque desaparece en el intento. Tiene una actitud dulce cuando habla o ayuda a otros, pero cuando se concentra, es de temer".

Pongo mi personaje frente a ella para atraer los bichos a mí. Ella usa uno de esos tontos emoticones donde me saca la lengua y comienza a cargar los mejores hechizos que tiene. Yo solo le atraigo los bichos mientras ella mata y recoge lo que necesitamos del suelo. No hablamos mientras estamos en la misión, y aunque respondemos las preguntas que nos llevan a los oídos por el RC, poca atención les prestamos.

Dos horas después, ella camina a un lugar seguro y se sienta en el suelo. Yo la imito y me permito estirar brazos y piernas en la silla de mi escritorio.

- Creo que es suficiente - rompe el silencio del chat privado - gracias Endymion.

- No hay nada que agradecer - le respondo - eso es para todos... No?

- Claro... Aunque me preocupa algo la guerra de mañana...ñ

- Creo que contigo, hemos suplido lo que nos faltaba, yo no me preocupo - tengo que admitirlo, es la mejor hechicera que he visto en un año entero que llevo jugando esta cosa.

- No es eso... Las capacidades para ganar la tenemos - esta chica es compleja - hay un personaje que he estado siguiendo. Tiene un estilo muy similar a alguien que conocí hace años y si entra a la guerra solo me seguirá a mí... Sabes lo que sucede si me tiene como blanco?

- Sí, nos quedamos sin escudo de ataque y sin ataque en la defensa - esa frase tan estúpida de Haruka ya la teníamos grabada.

- Te voy a cambiar tu tarea de mañana - dijo sin más y me siento confundido.

- perdón? Solo sirvo para distraer y lo sabes, tú misma me lo dijiste!

- Lo se, pero parece que tendré que enseñarte algo más de ese personaje niño engreído - y Vuelve con lo de niño... Lleva llamándome así desde que me conoció... No sabe que tengo 25 años?

- Haber , soy todo ojos - me levanto del suelo esperando a que ella me indique nuevas cosas.

- Haz ensayado usar ese mercenario para defender a alguien?

- supongo que no - para qué decir mentiras, solo me usan como tanque distractor.

- Ok, dame un segundo - volví a escuchar en mis oídos su voz - Sting quieres venir al mapa en que estamos Endymion y yo?

- Ya voy - la voz de Sammy le respondió e inmediatamente estaba frente a nosotros con su bandido.

- Sting, necesito que intentes atacarme - volvió a escribir y dejé de escuchar su dulce voz... "Dulce? Qué demonios piensas Darien Chiba? Solo estoy abrumado por su forma tan profesional de jugar..." - Endymion, debes detenerlo todo el tiempo, usa todas las habilidades que tengas y manténlo alejado de mí a toda costa, mañana serás mi guardaespaldas - "lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que mantenerla viva?"

- Ahí voy! - Sting comenzó su ataque imparable. Demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

- Mierda Endymion! - Serenity estaba enfadada, estoy seguro.

- Perdón ahora si - le dije mientras la veía curarse a sí misma después del primer ataque que me tomó por sorpresa.

Y no se de donde apareció de nuevo Sting contra la pobre hechicera que se veía tan frágil. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y me interpuse entre ellos pero no logré usar ninguna habilidad, solo me llevé un golpe que de seguro la habría matado.

- Vamos Endy... Usa tus habilidades - me estaba animando? Me curó, y mientras lo hacía, otro ataque a su espalda llegaba a toda velocidad.

Una habilidad, una habilidad y rápido!... Tomé una piedra del suelo y se la lancé tan fuerte que dejé al pobre Sting tonto unos segundos.

- Así es! - me alavó.

- Mierda! Olvidé existía esa habilidad... - Logró decir Sting después de un minuto - pero ahora voy por ambos!

- Cuidado Endymion! Yo te cubro y tu a mí - después de decir eso, la hechicera invocó un monstruo súper fuerte que nos amenazaba al mismo tiempo que Sting - En guerra no será uno solo el que ataque ;-) - esta chica va en serio con mi entrenamiento? Pensé que era solo un juego!

Sin darme cuenta, Serenity lanzó alguna especie de hechizo que dejó congelado a Sting pero ahora el bicho enorme la amenazaba. Solo atiné a sacar una espada grande y ponerla entre las garras del monstruo y la cara de Serenity.

- Te lo tomas a pecho - le dije algo disgustado.

- Si! Sosténlo tres segundos... - y después de decir esto, comenzó a cargar otra magia pero al parecer mucho más poderosa.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sting se descongeló y corrió a atacarla. Serenity se elevó en el aire lanzando una ráfaga de bolas de fuego y yo dejé a Sting tendido en el suelo por un combo de habilidades con la espada que terminaron con él. El monstruo desapareció con el ataque... Era tan poderosa? No quisiera ser sus enemigos mañana...

- Bien hecho, no lo pienses solo actúa - Serenity me sacó de mi burbuja personal en la que aún asimilaba lo sucedido.

- Eso fue en realidad muy intenso - me senté de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo. Revivió a Sting y le abrió un campo en medio de los dos.

- No sabía que eras tan buena Sere... - Sting comenzó la conversación.

- Me estoy adaptando apenas...

- Apenas? Agradezco estar en tu grupo! - no podía dejarla con ese apenas... Era la jugadora más buena de todo el servidor - mataste un bicho súper poderoso con un solo ataque!

- No fue uno Endymion... Fueron tres juntos - ella hablaba en serio? Solo vi uno!

- Imposible! - podía ser tan buena? Seguramente era una pobre chica regordeta, con lentes que le aumentan el tamaño de los ojos y apariencia nerd...

- Es posible cuando conoces bien tus habilidades, ahora, creo que es mi hora de dormir - dijo ella sin más - nos vemos chicos - y se desconectó de inmediato.

- Es buena, verdad? - Sting me habló justo cuando la hechicera platinada desapareció.

- Si... Bastante - no tenía nada más para decir.

- Bueno señor Endymion, yo también lo dejo antes de que mi hermana venga a atacarme - pobres Sammy y Haruka al tener que vivir con esa fiera.

- No están ya muy grandes para aguantarse a esa loca?... - pregunté sin pensarlo.

- Hey! Es mi hermana! Respétala! - me lo imagino rojo de la ira.

- Ya... Lo siento, pero es que no puedo dejar de imaginarla como...

- Cómo nada! - ups, creo que mi cuñadito se enojó.

- Bueno Sammy, te dejo - y me desconecté.

El domingo aburrido pasó tan lento como siempre. Almuerzo familiar en el jardín, charla seria con papá sobre el hospital que maneja. Postres de mamá y hasta una interrupción de la loca Serena que llamó a mi mamá para pedir un permiso, al parecer, el siguiente domingo saldrá con Sammy a la playa y quiere llevar a Hotaru.

La hora de la guerra se llegó. Hotaru y yo nos conectamos al tiempo y todos estaban ya listos. La nueva mano derecha de Urano daba cientos de órdenes y la mitad eran solo para mí.

Ya habíamos elegido el territorio que disputaríamos. El grupo estaba dividido en 2. Mi posición, al lado de Serenity y con Demon apoyándonos, era aburrida. Erámos los últimos, y mientras todo el grupo tenía órdenes de atacar, nosotros tres debíamos guardarles las espaldas.

- COMENZÓ! - la voz llena de adrenalina de Serenity resonó en nuestros oídos y mis sentidos se alertaron - Endymion necesito que estés muy atento... Demon, mantén vivo a Endymion, no te preocupes por mi.

- Como en los viejos tiempos princesa! - le respondió el chico. Parece que se conocen muy bien.

Todo iba bien hasta la mitad del castillo del que nos estábamos apoderando. Recibimos pocos ataques en la espalda y los del frente derribaban las defensas como si fueran naipes. Lo estaba disfrutando hasta que un grito de Demon me alertó.

- Serenity! Es él?

- Creo que sí, estoy casi segura...

- Qué pasa princesa? - ahora era Haruka quien hablaba preocupado.

- Sabes quién es Black Prince? - Serenity se escuchaba entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

- No pero su estilo es muy similar al de Diam...

- No lo menciones! - Esa mujer de verdad le tenía miedo a un jugador? - Endymion te necesito muy alerta.

Agudicé la vista y me percaté de que alguien nos seguía muy de cerca.

- Serenity, alguien nos sigue.

- Lo vi hace rato, cúbreme me deshago de él...

Me paré frente a ella y la vi elevarse como en el entrenamiento y cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su hechizo, Black Prince, de un grupo llamado Black Moon, apareció frente a mi. Estaba dispuesto a atacar a Serenity pero no lo podía permitir y desenvainé mi espada. Solo debía distraerlo unos segundos pero el tipejo me lanzó un golpe que me inmovilizó. Demon me curó al instante y seguí enfrentándolo.

En ese momento entendí el entrenamiento de Serenity. No sabía quién era el tipo o porque ella le temía, pero conocía muy bien su forma de jugar y solo quería llegar a ella pero no lo iba a permitir.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Vi una luz que salía de Serenity y rodeó a Black dejándolo en el suelo. Lo mató de un golpe, o tres o como fuera. Demon corrió a curarla mientras volvía a poner los pies en el suelo y yo solo pude espabilar.

- Ya se quien eres Serenity... Y te voy a encontrar - dijo el tipo desde el suelo.

- Estás bien princesa? - Urano dejó su puesto y estaba a nuestro lado.

- Regresa a tu puesto Urano, estoy bien...

La guerra terminó sin grandes tropiezos. Black Prince no atacó más pero la voz de Serenity denotaba temor, no por el juego, era algo más y yo quería saber qué sucedía. Si me eligió como su guardaespaldas acá, no fue de gratis, quería... No, necesitaba saber qué pasaba con ella.

Ganamos, los ánimos estaban por lo alto y ella felicitaba a uno por uno por el trabajo hecho. Cuando llegó a mí, solo agradeció y se despidió.

- ENDYMION! - el grito de Haruka en mis oídos me despertó - qué te pasa tonto?

- Nada... Me voy a dormir... - no sabía qué me decían pero esa mujer me tenía intrigado y algo me decía que debía protegerla y no solo en el juego... Me desconecté.

"Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, quedé de encontrarme temprano con Haruka para ultimar detalles de una exposición que tenemos, así que lo mejor es ir a dormir y olvidarme de esto por un rato".

- Darien, hijo despierta - los golpes de mi mamá en la puerta me despertaron pero aún puedo quedarme un par de minutos más...

Y como en todos los días, dos minutos después, Hotaru saltó encima de mi.

- Darien! Me llevas al instituto? - sus ojitos de perrito son únicos.

- Y Sammy no te lleva? No los lleva siempre su hermana loca?

- No es loca, es muy dulce... - no entiendo mi hermanita porqué la quiere tanto - Y no nos puede llevar porque precisamente hoy tuvo que ir a una conferencia en la Universidad.

- Déjame dar una ducha, recogemos a tu novio y los dejo en la escuela.

Después de dejar a Hot y a Sammy en el colegio y de aparcar en el estacionamiento de todos los días y me dirigí a la cafetería de artes donde seguramente estaba mi hermano con sus amiguitas y Haruka con Mina.

Pero antes de llegar, algo me dejó aturdido. Miré hacia abajo y vi una extensa cabellera rubia entres mis manos.

- Disculpe - la voz dulce de la hermosa chica me hizo reaccionar y la solté ayudándola a sostenerse.

Era hermosa. Tenía unos ojos azules tan radiantes como el cielo de verano. Sus cabellos rubios iluminaban su rostro de una forma única. Su cuerpo pequeño pero lleno de curvas la hacían ver entre indefensa y sensual.

- No te preocupes preciosa - le dije mientras le ayudaba a recoger un par de libros que dejó caer.

- Gracias - me miró a los ojos realmente arrepentida y estoy seguro que sonrojada pero de la nada salió corriendo - Amy espérame!- se fue gritando por el pasillo

Llegué a la cafetería y encontré a Haruka hablando amenamente con un chico de la edad de Seiya, supongo. Mi hermano y sus amigas hablaban juntos en la mesa. Los chicos me saludaron con la mano y Haruka caminó a mi en compañía de su amigo.

- Hola Darien, te presento a Richard, un viejo amigo - me señaló al chico que muy formalmente me extendió su mano.

- Mucho gusto,Darien Chiba - le dije formalmente.

- Richard estará en casa un par de días mientras está de visita.

- Si, ha sido un placer Darien, pero debo alcanzar a alguien... - y el misterioso chico salió corriendo.

- creo que ese chico se llevó una gran sorpresa hace unos minutos - Haruka habló alejándome de los recuerdos de la hermosa rubia - y a ti que te pasó, estás en las nubes!

- Nada, solo que creo que abracé un ángel torpe - sonreí como idiota.

- Wow... Darien Chiba enamorado? Quién fue la que hizo ese milagro? - empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro salón.

- No es enamoramiento, solo me topé con una hermosa rubia que salió corriendo como loca - y después de eso, tuvimos un día normal.

Después de la cena con mis hermanos y mis padres, volví a mi habitación. Me conecté un rato y me percaté de que ni Sammy, Haruka o Mina estaban conectados. Vi a Demon y pensé que él podría sacarme de mis dudas.

- Demon te espero en el casino nuestro castillo. - le escribí al chat privado y bloquee el resto de chats, no quería ser interrumpido.

- Dime Endymion - habló al entrar por el portal.

- Hace cuánto conoces a Serenity?

- No se, más d años... No recuerdo bien, por que?

- Sabes porqué Black Prince le causa tanto temor? Y porqué le dijo que la encontraría?

- Son cosas que pasaron hace dos años y medio más o menos, pero no creo que sea yo quien deba decírtelo.

- Es alguien peligroso en la vida real? Solo dime eso...

- No es peligroso para el mundo, solo para ella... Y debo dejarte Endymion, me están esperando para una cena especial.

- Fin del pov de Darien-

En otro punto de la ciudad, Sammy, Mina y Haruka veían cómo Serena revisaba cada puerta y ventana de la casa.

- Ya Sere... - intentó calmarla Mina.

- Tú no lo conoces Mina... Ese tipo es un monstruo... - y la rubia se desmoronó en el suelo llorando como una niña pequeña.

- Princesa - Richard entraba en la sala - por eso vine, no quiero que se acerque a ti... - se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó - eres como mi hermana Serena...

- Gracias por venir - se abrazó a él mientras el chico miraba a Haruka con una expresión de preocupación.

Una hora después, Sammy descargaba a su hermana en la cama y la arropaba. La rubia quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala mientras Haruka y Richard halaban con Mina, Amy, Lita y Rei sobre el temor de la rubia.

Mientras el más joven de la familia cuidaba el sueño de su amada hermana. Haruka caminaba como fiera enjaulada por la sala.

- Haruka detente que me mareas! - Mina se cansó de ver a su hermano.

- Richard, necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a ese animal antes de que la encuentre a ella... - Haruka estaba realmente preocupado.

- Sabes que es tan buen hacker como yo Haruka... - Richard miraba un poco arrepentido a una muy nerviosa Amy - pero haré lo que pueda y ya empecé a reforzar la seguridad de la red acá, mañana refuerzo la del Crown...

- Gracias... - Haruka desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto.

- sigo sin entender porqué ese tipo quiere encontrar a Serena - Mina habló confundida.

- Quiere terminar lo que Haruka y yo le impedimos años atrás... - Richar se puso de pie haciendo un pequeño ruido con la silla - Amy me das dos minutos?

- Yo... - la peliazul caminó hasta la puerta de jardín trasero y Richard fue detrás.

- Fue duro para ella encontrarlo de nuevo no? - Mina comento imprudentemente a sus amigas.

- Aún se quieren, no? - Lita le siguió el hilo.

- Déjenlos chicas, no sean metidas, más bien, Lita, te llevo?

- Si, supongo que Amy pasará la noche acá... - y las dos salieron en silencio de la casa.

Afuera, Amy miraba el suelo conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Perdóname Amy, sabías que debía irme si quería seguir estudiando...

- Pero no te despediste Richard... Estuve preocupada...

- Fue por tu seguridad amor... Sabes que el gobierno vigila mis pasos...

- Lo se... Pero no puedes dejar eso? - por fin lo miró a los ojos

- Lo intenté, pero sigo siendo el eje central de la seguridad informática nacional... - le dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

- Pero si es así no tienes que alejarme - los ojos de Amy mostraban una sincera súplica.

- Amy, te protejo de las personas a las que persigo... Te pedí que rehicieras tu vida...

- No puedo... Intenté... - sollozaba - quise mirar a otros, incluso a Haruka que se parece mucho a ti... Pero nadie era como tu...

- Amy... - la abrazó con fuerza - cuando terminemos con esto, cuando atrape a Diamante Black, vendré por ti...

- Es el mismo Diamante que quiere a Serena?

- El mismo Amy, pero mientras menos sepas, mejor... S un hombre peligroso, un delincuente y está obsesionado con ella desde que Serena tenía quince años... - la alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos - Te amo Amy... Me esperarás?

- Lo haré - y se puso de puntitas para besar al hombre que amaba desde años atrás.

* * *

**las cosas están un poco enredadas, lo se, pero poco a poco se va a entender lo que pasa entre Diamante y Serena...**


	4. Todo un caballero

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Chicos son las siete! - el grito de Haruka resonó en toda la casa.

Del cuarto de las chicas, salieron Amy, Serena y Mina riendo a todo volumen. Del cuatro de los chicos, salió Sammy algo adormilado y de la biblioteca salió Richard un poco frustrado. Todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor donde haruka ya había servido la cena.

- Huele rico Haru! - Serena, sentada entre su hermano y su primo le metió la cuchara a su plato.

- Calmada Sere... - Sammy rió al ver a su hermana alegre después de dos días en los que ni se había levantado.

- Irás mañana a estudiar? - Richar sonaba muy preocupado.

- Si, ya he faltado mucho - un dejo de temor se apoderaba de Serena.

- Yo te acompaño, puedo trabajar desde la cafetería... - Richard suspiró - no quiero que estés sola Sere...

- Gracias Richard - le envió una mirada de súplica y siguió comiendo en silencio.

La cena terminó entre los comentarios tontos de mina sobre una salida a divertirse. Serena y Richard estuvieron ausentes. Al terminar, Sammy acompañaba a Serena a lavar los platos.

- Sere, me vas a decir quien es ese tal Diamante y qué demonios hace Richard acá? - Sammy se sentía impotente y sin poder ayudar a su hermana.

- Diamante es un bastardo Sammy... - suspiró - y Richard... El es un hacker del gobierno Japonés... Un agente de seguridad informática desde hace cuatro o cinco años...

- Qué? Y de donde lo conoces? - estaba sorprendido.

- Cuando empezamos jugar Haruka y yo lo conocimos, bueno a los dos, eran buenos amigos y unos genios de la informática... Los dos tienen la misma edad de Haruka, y casualmente vivíamos en la misma ciudad así que nos conocimos en la vida real - otro suspiro - fuimos muy unidos, incluso con Nick, a ese no lo conoces... Pero bueno, eso es el pasado- dejó escapar una lágrima.

- Perdóname Sere - Sammy la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con amor - No quiero que algo malo te pase, quiero protegerte Sere...

- Se supone que soy yo la que debo cuidarte... - sorbió su nariz - extraño a mamá y a papá...

- To también hermosa - le besó los cabellos - Quieres jugar un rato? Socializar y olvidarte de todo esto?

- Entraré pero a saludar, no quiero que me vea - recordó a Diamante e hizo una fea mueca que su hermano no vio.

- Está bien - la alejó un poco y le besó la frente.

- Dormirás conmigo hoy? - Serena con su rostro empapado de lágrimas miraba a su hermano con súplica.

- Lo que quieras Sere... - y después de otro abrazo ambos salieron de la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, en el juego, la hechicera de cabellos plateados aparecía en el castillo que dominaba su grupo. A la vez, Sting, Venus y Urano aparecían a su lado.

- Buenas noches a todos - Serenity hablaba para todo su grupo - perdonen mi ausencia estos días...

- Hola Jefa! - Saturn, el personaje de Hotaru respondió, seguido por un gran número de personas que la saludaban.

Todos se fueron dispersando en sus labores. Serenity se quedó sentada en la estancia del castillo solucionando dudas y dando consejos por mensajes privados. Unos diez minutos más tarde, a su lado apareció Endymion.

- Hola Endy - le habló ella en mensaje personal, por cortesía.

- Serenity - respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, cosa que la extrañó - días sin verte...

- Si... Solo algunos problemas, nada del otro mundo...

- Estás bien? - no entendía por qué, pero sentía que algo le pasaba, no hablaba con el entusiasmo de siempre, ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

- Si... Supongo...

- Vamos Serenity, qué te pasa? - de verdad sentía curiosidad por esa chica.

- Cosas del pasado que se revuelven Endymion... Todos tenemos malos días...

- Quieres que vamos a matar bichos para que te animes? Yo te cubro! - dijo entretenido.

- No puedo salir del castillo Endy... - se limitó a responder.

- bueno, entonces, te haré compañía...

- Ve a jugar, no te preocupes por mi...

- soy tu guardaespaldas Serenity, no te voy a dejar sola... - eso la conmovió.

-Gracias, supongo que me hace falta un amigo que no esté mezclado con tanto problema como yo.

- Olvídate de los problemas por un rato... Más bien, dime, qué te gusta hacer?

- Jajajaja intentas conocerme?

- Si me voy a quedar cubriéndote la espalda acá sentado, tenemos que hablar de algo, no? - Darien en verdad quería saber más de ella y estaba ignorando los mensajes que Urano le mandaba para matar un monstruo súper fuerte.

- Qué te digo, solo me dedico a trabajar y estudiar, no tengo mucha vida social, así que solo me gusta compartir con mi familia en las noches...

- Qué? Tienes 30 años acaso?

- Que poco caballero...

- Lo siento, pero es difícil pensar en una joven que solo vive para trabajar y estudiar... Es en serio? - no podía creer lo que leía. solo se dedicaba a responsabilidades?

- Si, tengo muchas responsabilidades y dejé a un lado la diversión... - se sentía bien desahogarse con alguien más. A su hermano y primos no podía decirles eso porque se sentirían mal al saber que ella sacrificaba todo por ellos.

- No es justo contigo, algún día te sacaré a pasear... En donde vives?

- En Tokio...

- Bueno, somos de la misma ciudad, aceptarías si te invito a un helado un día de estos? - porqué demonios la estaba invitando a salir?

- No mezclo mi vida personal con el juego...

- Bueno... Igual la invitación sigue en pie... - recordó algo que quería preguntarle desde que la conoció- Porqué te dicen princesa Sting, Urano y Demon?

- jajajaj en un cuento viejo... - agradeció el cambio de tema - Urano me llama así desde niña... No lo entiendo, a mi me decía princesa y a su hermana la llamaba monstruo...

- Se conocen hace mucho?

- Si, de toda la vida... Y nunca pudo quitarme el apodo, ni jugando...

- Y entonces Sting y Demon? - preguntó Endymion con la intensión de saciar la curiosidad de Darien, que empezaba a notar que la misteriosa chica, detrás de la hechicera fuerte, era frágil y dulce.

- Bueno, a Sting se le pegó la manía cuando cumplió los diez años... Aunque la dejó cuando cumplió quince y la retomó hace dos años... Y Demon, bueno, él la asumió hace tres años, quizá se le contagió algo de Urano... Es algo sobre protector conmigo... - para Serena era tan bueno hablar sin pensar en sus responsabilidades. Estaba disfrutando el momento.

- O sea que a todos los conoces bien y de hace tiempo... - no era una pregunta, era más una cavilación.

-Si... Somos muy unidos...

- Los quieres mucho? - no supo qué más preguntarle, solo quería que la conversación no acabara.

- Son mi vida... - El amor que sentía por su familia se vio reflejada en ese comentario y Darien no pudo evitar sentir celos. Era cierto que tenía a su mamá, a su papá y a sus dos hermanos, pero sus lazos no eran tan fuertes como los que estaba viendo en la misteriosa hechicera. Siempre fue tan independiente y desprendido de las personas que ahora empezaba a sentir esa necesidad - y a ti? Qué te gusta hacer? - Serenity lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Quería seguir con esa conversación? Parecía que ambos querían.

- Mi vida es un poco aburrida... Estudio en las mañanas, duermo en las tardes y juego en las noches...

- Debe haber algo que te apasione... No? A mi, mi familia, por ejemplo...

- Supongo que si... Me gusta salir a caminar por parques y ver la naturaleza... Me relaja...

- extraño eso... - Serenity se devolvió a su adolescencia cuando salía con sus padres y su hermano a hacer picnics en inmensos parques - hace ya más de cinco años no voy a un picnic...

- En verdad? Vives encerrada entonces...

- Algo así.

- pues majestad, va a tener que aceptar una invitación de este plebeyo para llevarla a disfrutar de una tarde natural.

- No seas ridículo Endymion - Serena quiso creer que rea verdad. Que podía salir con él, fuera quien fuera y disfrutar de la vida, pero después de Diamante, no podía confiar en eso. Por ese motivo fue que los primos Aino tenían la regla de, mientras jugaban, no había nombres reales - eso es imposible...

- No te deja tu novio? - "que no tenga novio... Que no tenga novio... Mierda Darien Chiba qué demonios estás pensando".

- novio? Jajajaja... No tengo Endy... Y tampoco tengo tiempo para uno.

- Entonces tus padres? - "no tiene novio!"

- Tampoco tengo... Murieron hace dos años... - se sintió acongojada, pero lo ignoró.

- Oh... Lo siento - "acabas de embarrarla Darien... Y porqué estoy coqueteando con una hechicera de un videojuego? Estás loco Chiba!" La confusión mental de Darien era enorme, pero solo quería pasar tiempo con ella.

- No te preocupes... Y olvida el picnic, si? - le dolía mucho no poder abrirse a eso, pero estaba primero su seguridad.

- no, lo siento princesa... - una idea cursó la mente Darien. Si no la podía tener en la vida real, por lo menos podía en el juego - Sígueme! - Endymion se levantó y salió del castillo.

- Endymion no quiero jugar... A donde vamos? - Serenity lo seguía, no quería dejar de hablar con él y tampoco estaba preparada para encontrarse a Diamante de nuevo.

- Solo un par de mapas Serenity... No vamos a jugar, solo quiero traer algo de naturaleza a su torre de cristal princesa...

La hechicera siguió a su guardaespaldas durante cinco mapas hasta que él se detuvo debajo de un árbol de flores rosadas. Estaba en medio de una pradera invadida de flores y unos monstruos muy débiles que no eran agresivos y que volaban como pequeñas hadas por el campo. Era un paisaje mágico, digno solo de un mundo de fantasía, de su mundo de fantasía.

- Te gusta? - Endymion se sentaba de nuevo en el suelo esperando la respuesta de Serenity.

- Si, es hermoso - se sentó a su lado. Sintió nostalgia y anhelo. Quisiera poder disfrutar de un momento así alguna vez en su vida.

- cuando me enojo con Urano y no quiero que me azote para ayudarlo, vengo a este mapa... No siempre entro a jugar... - se estaba sincerando con una desconocida.

- Entonces?... - Serenity quiso saber más.

- Estudio una carrera que exige mucho de mí, busco esto para desconectarme del mundo y relajarme un poco.

- Y no tienes novia? Amigos? Familia?... Porqué un juego?

- Novia no, amigos, si... Y familia, también... Pero mis amigos están acá y mi familia... Soy algo independiente de ellos...

- Jajajaja suenas como un viejo!

- Gracias por el alabo majestad... Cuantos años me pone?

- No me digas así!... Y por la forma en que hablas te pondría unos treinta, pero dices que aún estudias, entonces te pondría la edad de Urano... Unos 25 quizá?

- Bingo princesa!... Tengo la edad de Urano, aunque él me lleva unos cuantos meses... Y usted majestad? Cuantos años tiene?

- Cuantos me pones?

- considerando que tienes la vida de un ama de casa, te pondría cuarenta... Pero si dices que aún estudias, te pondría unos 23?

- Acabas de ponerme tres años más...

- Eres entonces bastante joven... Deberías vivir como cualquier chica de tu edad...

- No se si me sea permitido Endymion... - la nostalgia empezaba a apoderarse de Serena - Endy te tengo que dejar, es algo tarde y debo dormir...

- Está bien princesa, que tengas buena noche - Darien no entendía porqué estaba tan interesado. Era verdad que le causaba curiosidad pero de ahí a estar tan interesado.

Ella se desconectó sin más, al mimo momento que Sammy entraba a su habitación.

- Princesa, vamos a dormir, mañana volverás a la U y Amy me dijo que tienen clase en la mañana - Sammy se sentó en la cama de ella.

- Lo se... - cerró su laptop y volteó para mirarlo - Hey! Se invirtieron los papeles? No soy yo quien te manda a dormir?

- No soy un Niño Serena, y se que solo nos tenemos tu yo - se levantó y abrazó a su hermana con inmenso cariño - yo también puedo cuidarte hermanita - le dio un beso en la mejilla - le vas a prestar tu cama a Amy? O se la presto yo?

- Se va a quedar acá? - Serena se sorprendió.

- Sí, dijo que mientras Richard estuviera de visita se quería quedar y Haruka se lo permitió - le respondió mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

- Supongo que puede dormir acá - abrazó a su hermano por la cintura y salió con él de la habitación - duermo mejor en tu cama...

- Pareces una niña pequeña Serena! - le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, una hermosa pelinegra invadía la cama de su hermano mayor.

- Darien me llevarás mañana de compras? Di que sí - Hotaru saltaba sentada en la cama de su hermano.

- No puede ir Seiya? - Darien cerraba su laptop y se giraba en su escritorio para enfrentarla.

- Mamá dijo que me llevaras tu... Necesito comprar un traje de baño nuevo y algunos vestidos para ir con Serena y Sammy a la playa!

- No puedo creer que mis papás te dejaran... - se levantó y caminó hasta la cama con cara de travesura - pero bueno, te llevaré de compras - tomó a Hotaru y la cargó en sus hombros para sacarla de la habitación.

- Darien! Abre! - Hotaru golpeaba divertida la puerta de su hermano.

- Hasta mañana pulga! - el pelinegro se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre el suelo antes de acostarse en la cama y mirar para el techo. Pensando en su misteriosa hechicera. Se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, una rubia afanada arrastraba por el pasillo de la universidad a sus dos amigos, uno de cada mano.

- Serena porqué tanta prisa? - decía entre risas Richard.

- Serena despacio por favor - pedía Amy con súplica.

- quiero ir a la biblioteca antes de la clase! - se limitó a decir - y la clase va a comenzar en quince minutos.

Llegaron al edificio de la biblioteca y mientras Richard y Amy esperaban a Serena en la entrada, la rubia revisaba estanterías en busca de un libro en específico para recuperar el tiempo perdido de clases.

Una mano masculina y fornida pasó por su cabeza tomando un libro. La sobresaltó y se apartó para no estorbarle. Miró de arriba a abajo al dueño de la mano. El alto moreno con el que chocó días antes le sonreía haciendo que se intimidara. Un tenue rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas y bajó su mirada al piso.

Darien no podía alejar su mirada de la pequeña rubia que tenía al lado. Era hermosa, tierna y adorable. El rosado en sus mejillas le daba un toque inocente muy llamativo y no quería dejar de mirarla. Dejó el libro que estaba devolviendo en el estante y se decidió a hablar.

- Hola... - dijo tímidamente el pelinegro.

- Ho... Hola... - Serena seguía con su mirada en el suelo.

- puedo ayudarte? - fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntarle.

- No encuentro el libro que necesito, debe estar prestado.

- cuál es? Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo - Darien seguía mirando a la tierna rubia.

- Obsesiones y fobias, de Sigmund Freud - dijo casi en un susurro.

- Psicología?

-Sí... - se limitó a responder casi sin voz. Ese hombre la tenía intimidada, era atractivo y atento, pero había prometido no volver a fijarse en un hombre, no después de Diamante.

Darien tomó el libro y se lo ofreció a la tímida chica.

- ten preciosa - porqué le estaba diciendo preciosa? No entendía.

- Gra... Gracias - balbuceó, alzó la mirada y la cruzó con los ojos azul zafiro que la miraban intensamente por un instante, recibió el libro y salió corriendo dejando a Darien ilusionado.

- "Es una chica hermosa... Voy a tener que buscarla luego " - y con ese pensamiento, salió directo a su clase.

Horas más tarde, Serena y Richard estaban en la cafetería de psicología tomando un jugo. La rubia jugaba con su pajilla distraída pensando en su conversación de la noche anterior con Endymion y en los ojos azul zafiro de esa mañana. Algo en esos dos hombres la tenían distraída y con su mundo de cabezas.

- Planeta Tierra llamando a Serena... Hey princesa te estoy hablando hace rato! - la voz un poco alta de Richard la hizo volver.

- Perdóname Richard... Estaba pensando - tomó un sorbo del jugo de naranja que tenía frente a ella.

- No me asustes princesa, solo te he visto así de pensativa un par de veces y por una persona que no vale la pena - Richard dejó su vaso en la mesa y la tomó por la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos - cuéntame qué pasa Serena.

- Nada Richard - dio otro sorbo al jugo - al final, vienen con nosotros mañana a la playa?

- No lo creo, voy a llevar a Amy a las montañas, pero necesito que te cuides mucho - le dijo serio.

- Suenas como todo un agente encubierto - soltó una risa irónica.

- No bromees conmigo Serena, sabes que hablo en serio.

- Si oficial! - hizo un gesto de saludo militar - igual, solo voy a ir con Sammy y Hotaru, Haruka y Mina se quedarán por cuestiones de estudio, aunque creo que Mina se queda por Andrew.

- yo ya hablé con Sammy y le expliqué todo, te va a cuidar bien...

- Ya no más Richard, no soy una niña... - quería ser fuerte, pero en el fondo agradecía que la cuidaran, no quería volver a vivir esos instantes de terror que vivió con Diamante.

Un apuesto pelinegro miraba aburrido desde lejos. No esperaba que tuviera novio. Ese chico la miraba con preocupación y tenía el rostro entre sus manos, seguro era su novio. Dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Cuando la noche calló, Endymion estaba sentado en el lugar que compartió el día anterior con su hechicera. Pensaba en Serenity y en la rubia de la universidad. No entendía porqué esas dos mujeres estaban ocupando su mente por igual.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando vio a la hechicera platinada aparecer a su lado.

- Hola Endy - dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Serenity, que sorpresa! - en realidad se había sorprendido.

- qué tal tu día? - solo quería hablar con alguien y dejar de lado tantos conflictos mentales. Esperaba que llegara rápido el nuevo día para disfrutar de un buen descanso.

- Nada fuera de lo común, un día como muchos otros aunque me divertí un poco con mi hermana yendo de compras.

- Oh... Tienes una hermana?

- Sí, es menor y me pusieron de niñero hoy jajaja - era bueno hablar con ella, podía ser él mismo.

- Me sorprende señor Endymion... Se avergüenza de su pequeña hermana?

- No, pero nunca he disfrutado mucho las compras.

- es un buen desestresante, o eso dicen... Bah... No me hagas caso, tampoco amo salir de compras.

- Eres la primera mujer que dice eso - era creíble que una mujer dijera que no le interesaban las compras.

- No soy como todas... - se limitó a decir, definitivamente disfrutaba mucho hablar con él, podía abrirse tan fácilmente.

- Serenity, puedo confesarte algo sin que lo tomes a mal? - era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle que disfrutaba mucho su compañía, sentía la necesidad de confesarlo.

- No me asustes... - "confesar algo? Quién es este hombre? Será amigo de Diamante?"

- Tranquila... Es solo que disfruto mucho hablar contigo... Ya no me dan ganas de jugar, solo de sentarme contigo a hablar... - listo, lo había dicho.

- No te comprendo - ella también disfrutaba su compañía, pero era posible? No, no de nuevo.

- Me gusta compañía, puedo hablarte sin temor y ser yo mismo... Es solo eso - era posible sentir algo por un personaje virtual?

- Supongo que debo agradecerte... También disfruto de tu compañía Endymion... Y te extrañaré este fin de semana... - bueno, había algo malo en disfrutar de la compañía de alguien? No podía ser tan de mala suerte para vivir lo mismo dos veces... O si?

- Porqué? Qué harás? - no hablaría con ella el fin de semana?

- Me voy de viaje, salgo mañana en la mañana.

- Mañana viernes? No estudias? - no quería dejar que se fuera, un fin de semana sin hablar con ella era mucho.

- Sí, pero me tomaré el día, necesito salir de la ciudad - se limitó a decir sin dar muchos detalles, en verdad extrañaría hablar con él.

- oh... También te extrañaré... No puedes llevar tu computadora?

- no, no para donde voy, solo mi celular - se imaginó por un momento en la playa jugando con su laptop y soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno, no podemos hablar por correo? Por mensajería instantánea? - "en serio le dije eso? Qué pasa contigo Chiba?"

- Bueno, tal vez por mensajería instantánea... Búscame "Princess Serenity" - se limitó a decirle mientras recordaba cuando Haruka le abrió la cuenta unos tres años atrás.

- Está bien, déjame cojo mi celular y te agrego...

Un momento de silencio se hizo dentro de la pantalla. Serna tenía su celular en la mano esperando la solicitud de Endymion. Darien cambiaba su hoja de vida antes de agregarla, cambio su nombre real por el de su personaje y luego envió la solicitud a su hechicera. Vio que tenía la foto de un close up de un rostro femenino. No se veían muchos rasgos, pero podía notar un brillo hermoso en un ojo azul celeste que estaba acompañado por la mitad de una hermosa sonrisa de labios rosados.

Serena vio la solicitud y se percató de la foto de Endymion. No se veía su cara, pero tenía un buen cuerpo. Era la silueta a contra luz de un alto y atlético hombre recostado en una baranda mientras miraba el atardecer frente a él.

-Listo, ya te agregué - Endymion volvió a escribir - ahora podré estar en contacto con mi princesa - se le escapó.

- Tu princesa? - contestó Serenity entre ilusionada y asustada.

- Sí, eres mi protegida... Soy tu guardaespaldas y todos te llaman princesa... Así que eres mi princesa y supongo que soy tu caballero jajaja - "arregla esto Darien Chiba, no puedes enamorarte de alguien que no conoces!"

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón... - Serena suspiró, de verdad estaba sintiendo cosas por ese caballero.

- A qué hora sales? - le preguntó para cambiar el tema.

- Seis de la mañana, debo conducir y creo que ya está algo tarde - miró el reloj que marcaba las diez de la noche.

- Ve a dormir princesa Serenity, no quiero que te duermas en carretera... - lo decía de corazón.

- Está bien... Descansa Endy...

- Lo haré, descansa tu también Sere...

Acto seguido, la hechicera desapareció. Serena se levantó del escritorio y caminó hasta su cama acostándose boca arriba. Programó la alarma en su celular y apagó la lamparilla. Esperaba que Mina no llegara con mucho ruido a dormir más tarde. Se cubrió con la manta y justo cuando cerraba los ojos, su celular vibró bajo su almohada. Lo tomó y se sorprendió enormemente. Con una sonrisa estúpida en su cara leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

Endymion: Ten dulces sueños princesa.

Princess Serenity: igualmente gentil caballero.

Después de responder, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**Se que no tengo perdón... Pero por fin tuve un respiro de la oficina para terminar esté capítulo, tal vez mañana mismo publique el siguiente para compensarlos...**

**No he respondido tampoco sus comentarios, pero entre hoy y mañana lo hago, lo prometo...**

**Besos! Sophie!**


	5. Las vacaciones, enamorándose

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

Eran las seis y diez minutos de la mañana cuando Darien sintió el claxon de un auto desde afuera de su casa. Se levantó y vio un Viejo escarabajo rojo afuera del que se bajaba Sammy. Seguro Sus amigos llegaban a recoger a Hotaru.

- Nos vemos el domingo Darien! - escuchó la voz de su hermanita desde el otro lado de la puerta y sin responder nada volvió a la cama.

Recordó su celular y la hora. Seguramente su princesa debía estar conduciendo pero quiso enviarle un mensaje.

**Endymion**: Buen viaje princesa.

En el escarabajo, Serena tarareaba la canción que sonaba en el auto mientras veía a su hermano hablando con la señora Luna y el señor Artemis Chiba. Su celular vibró y lo tomó para ver el mensaje que acababa de llegarle de Endymion. Con una sonrisa estúpida se animó a responderle.

**Princess Serenity:** Muchas gracias, te avisaré cuando llegue a mi destino... Feliz día.

Vió a su hermano llamándola, apagó el auto y se bajó para saludar a los suegros de Sammy.

- Señores Chiba - Serena hizo una pequeña reverencia en respeto.

- Así que tu eres Serena? Sammy nos ha hablado mucho de ti - Artemis Chiba, un hombre alto, de cabellos largos y blancos le tomó las dos manos a la rubia. Era bastante cálido.

- Qué haz dicho de mi Samuel? - miró a su hermano con enojo fingido.

- Solo cosas buenas cariño - Luna, una mujer pelinegra, con cabello ondulado y expresión adorable le ponía una mano en el hombro.

- Cuidarás bien a nuestra Hotaru? - Artemis una vez más le hablaba.

- Claro Señor, la cuido siempre como si fuera mi hermanita.

- Serena! - Hotaru se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia. En verdad tenía mucho cariño por ella.

- Hola Hotaru! - le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que ella saludara a Sammy.

- Hola Bombón! - Seiya, vestido con un pantalón de pijama solamente salía cargando el equipaje de su hermana - crees que ese cacharro los llevará hasta la playa? No iba Haruka con ustedes?

- Haruka parece que tiene algunos trabajos que adelantar, así que solo iremos los tres... Y mi escarabajo es fuerte! - le sacó la lengua en forma infantil.

- Se conocen? - Luna Chiba miraba confundida a Serena y Seiya.

- Sí mamá, estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria, es amiga de Rei - Seiya abrazaba a su mamá por los hombros - cuida mucho a Hotaru Bombón.

- Claro... - miró a su hermano y a Hotaru - listos chicos?

- Si! - dijeron al tiempo.

- Señores Chiba, Seiya, gracias por dejar venir a Hotaru, feliz fin de semana - hizo una reverencia más.

- No te preocupes Serena, eres bienvenida siempre - Luna le respondió y después abrazó a su hija.

Serena regresó al auto y lo encendió. Un par de minutos después, Sammy abría la puerta de pasajero y se deslizaba en el asiento de atrás para que Hotaru fuera adelante con Serena.

- La playa nos espera - con esas palabras Serena dio marcha al carro y subió un poco el volumen de la música.

Tres horas más tarde, el escarabajo se estacionaba afuera de una pequeña cabaña que estaba a pocos metros del mar. La cabaña que dejaron sus padres para ellos y a la que iban Serena y Sammy cada que podían. Era la primera vez que iban acompañados, pero Serena consideraba a Hotaru como la salvación del rebelde Samuel, por eso la había invitado.

- Sammy, muéstrale a Hotaru su habitación, dale la que era mía - decía Serena mientras sacaba las maletas del auto y las dejaba en el proche.

Sammy y Hotaru entraron tomados de la mano y ella aprovechó para tomar su celular del bolsillo de sus jeans y enviar un mensaje. Pensó en qué escribir y recordó que Endymion amaba la naturaleza. Sacó una foto con el teléfono. El mar azul y tranquilo un sol brillante y una palmera quedaron plasmados en la fotografía que adjuntó en el mensaje.

**Princess Serenity:** Recordé que te gusta ver la naturaleza, acabo de llegar a mi destino y lo quería compartir contigo...

Metió su celular en el bolsillo y entró las maletas a la casita de madera de dos pisos.

En la cocina ya estaban Hotaru y Sammy hablando.

- Sere... Nos vamos a cambiar, te molesta si vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, quiero mostrarle el lugar a Hotaru -Sammy se acercaba a su hermana para ayudarla a subir las maletas al segundo piso.

- Tranquilos, vayan, yo tomaré el sol y llamaré a Karmesite para que nos prepare algo de comer.

- Karmesite? - Hotaru estaba confundida.

- Sí, ella es la esposa del hombre que nos cuida la cabaña y viene a cocinarnos cuando Serena y yo estamos de visita.

Los jóvenes desaparecieron por quince minutos y reaparecieron en la sala. Sammy solo vestía una pantaloneta a sus rodillas y unas sandalias playeras. Hotaru tenía un vestido transparente y corto sobre su traje de baño y unas sandalias blancas. Se veían muy lindos. Serena quiso poder compartir así con alguien. Los vio partir desde la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Cambió los jeans y la camisa por un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa. Una pequeña faldita a juego que funcionaba como salida de baño y una sandalias rosa.

Tomó una cartera con su bloqueador solar, su celular y su ipod. Salió de la casa y buscó una de las sillas de madera que estaban frente al mar. Se acostó, buscó su celular, lo puso a su lado esperando la respuesta de Endymion y cerró los ojos para relajarse bajo una palmera que le daba sombra.

El olor del mar, el sonido de las olas y el ambiente costero siempre la relajaban. Y era relajación lo que necesitaba después de lo sucedido en la semana. Sus pensamientos viajaron por el guapo pelinegro de la biblioteca y por el agradable Endymion. Se sintió confundida y triste por no poder hablar de eso con alguien. Se perdía en sus pensamientos cuando su celular vibró.

**Endymion:** De haber sabido que ibas a la playa, hubiera buscado la forma de acompañarte...

Quería acompañarle? No, seguramente lo dice por decirlo. Escuchó risas y vio a Sammy entrando al agua con Hotaru que acababan de llegar de su paseo.

**Princess Serenity:** No creo que disfrutes mucho un paseo a la playa con una viejita de cuarenta años ;-)

Darien tuvo que ocultar la risa. Estaba con Haruka en la cafetería de la universidad. Habían salido de clase solo unos cinco minutos antes.

**Endymion:** Seguramente lo disfrutaría princesa, me gusta hablar contigo...

- DARIEN! - el grito de Haruka lo obligó a bajar su celular - por fin me miras! Te decía que si vienes a casa este fin de semana para terminar el trabajo que debemos entregar el lunes.

- Supongo que si... Tu hermana loca no está, verdad? - no quería pasar un fin de semana con la entusiasta Mina y seguramente estaba con Sammy, la fiera de Serena y Hotaru en la playa.

- No, ella sí está en casa, no fue a la playa por salir mañana con Andrew - resopló con rabia.

- Bueno, no habiendo de otra... - revisó su celular y encontró un nuevo mensaje.

**Pincess Serenity:** yo también disfruto hablar contigo... Más tarde te envío otra fotografía, por ahora, iré a refrescarme un poco al mar...

Sintió algo extraño. Su entrepierna estaba reaccionando a esas palabras. Era posible sentir algo así por alguien a quien no conoces? Tecleó rápido una respuesta antes de que Haruka lo notara.

**Endymion:** solo no te ahogues... Quisiera estar allá contigo...

- Nos vemos en la tarde en casa entonces, tengo que ir antes de que Richard se vaya a su paseo con Amy...

- Richard? Amy? Con cuántas personas vives? No era solo con tu hermana y tus primos? - se confundió al escuchar los nombres.

- Si, pero Richard, el chico que te presenté hace días - Darien recordó al pelinegro, era el mismo que estaba hablando ayer con su rubia - se queda en mi casa por unos días, y Amy, su novia también, es amiga de Serena y Mina.

Se llama Amy la rubia? Un lindo nombre, pero si tenía novio, debía olvidarse de ella, así que cambió el tema.

- Espera un momento, eso quiere decir que Hotaru está en la playa sola con su novio? - el pánico se apoderaba de él.

- Serena es una chica responsable, no pasará nada, confía en ella - Haruka hablaba tranquilamente.

- Claro! No es tu hermana la que está al cuidado de la fiera esa que tienes por prima!

- Darien, juzgas mal a Serena, en serio, ella es una mujer de confianza, hecha y derecha... - pensó un poco - algo joven, pero muy responsable y dulce.

- No entiendo porqué mis padres dejaron ir a Hotaru - se pasó la mano por los oscuros cabellos alborotándolos un poco.

- La dejaron porque Serena se los pidió, quería compartir algo de tiempo con su familia más cercana y Hotaru es la novia de su hermano... Supera que tu hermana está creciendo Chiba!

- Qué harías si Andrew se lleva a Mina para la playa un fin de semana?- se estaba enfureciendo.

- Nada, es desición de Mina... - resopló y miró a su amigo a los ojos - Mira Darien, cuando no tienes a tus papás te vuelves más sobre protector con tus hermanos, Sammy y Serena son como hermanos míos... Pero así los protejas, te das cuenta que hay cosas que los ayudan a sobrellevar su pena... - suavizó un poco su semblante - la tragedia de mi tía y su esposo está muy reciente, y Hotaru les ha ayudado mucho a ellos a superarla, Sammy es más feliz y Serena es feliz si él también lo es...

- Es primera vez que me hablas así de ellos... - se sintió estúpido por la escena que estaba montando minutos antes.

- Es la primera vez que actúas como un idiota - Haruka le empujó el hombro - tu hermana no podría estar en mejores manos, créeme.

En una playa de Japón, Serena salía del mar como toda una sirena. Sus cabellos dorados escurriendo agua por su delicado cuerpo, brillaban con el sol. Su piel se iluminaba y su sonrisa reflejaba libertad.

Sammy estaba sentado en una de las sillas de madera con Hotaru dormitando a su lado, en otra. Al ver a Serena sentándose a su lado no pudo evitar el comentario.

- Sere, eres hermosa, no entiendo porqué no consigues un novio... Deberías empezar a hacer tu vida... - Sammy hablaba serio, no parecía un chico a punto de cumplir los 18 años.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Sammy - escurrió su cabello y se recostó en la silla - no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, primero estás tu.

- Serena, no quiero que dejes tu vida a un lado por la mía...tenías mi edad cuando te hiciste cargo de mi, porqué no puedo hacerlo yo mismo?

- Sammy, se lo prometí a mamá... Te voy a cuidar siempre... - puso su faldita sobre la cara y se recostó para tomar el sol.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Serena no se dio cuenta de la hora, solo sintió las manos de Sammy sobre sus hombros.

- Hey, princesa, ya el almuerzo está listo

- Creo que me quedé dormida - se sentó somnolienta y no vio a Hotaru por ningún lado - donde está Hotaru?

- Se está dando una ducha antes de comer, ven - le extendió la mano para ayudarla a parar - vamos a comer juntos.

- Ya te alcanzo - buscó su celular en el bolso y vio el nuevo mensaje. Miró a Sammy pidiendo privacidad y cuando este se fue, respondió.

**Pincess Serenity: **perdona la demora, me dormí bajo el sol después de un corto baño en el mar... Sería bueno algo de compañía, me siento un poco sola...

Guardó el celular y caminó dentro de la casa. Encontró a Karmesite poniendo la mesa y a Hotaru ayudándole.

- Señorita Serena, que bueno verla de nuevo - la mujer la abrazó con cariño - no venías hace meses...

- Me alegra verte Karmesite, voy a darme una ducha rápida y vengo a comer - caminó hasta la habitación que había sido de sus padres y ahora era la suya. Descargó el bolso en la cama y sacó el celular dejándolo encima de las cosas amontonadas.

Se metió a la ducha fría y unos cinco minutos más tarde salió envuelta en una toalla. Vio la pantalla de su celular iluminada y corrió a él. Había una respuesta de su caballero.

**Endymion: **Ten cuidado con el sol princesa, no estoy allá para protegerte y no quiero que algo malo te pase.

Sonrió tontamente. Se estaba entusiasmando con ese hombre. Tecleó su respuesta.

**Princess Serenity:** Se cuidarme bien del sol... Y dame unos minutos que me estoy vistiendo.

La respuesta no tardó más de tres segundos en llegar.

**Endymion:** eso es mucha información para un hombre soltero Serenity.

Una sonrisa pícara cruzó el rostro de Serena y corrió a vestirse. Un pequeño vestido blanco, de falda suelta que caía a mitad de sus muslos se adhería a su piel como un guante. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y tomó el celular.

**Princess Serenity:** tu crees? Para mi es normal, todos debemos vestirnos, no?

Bajó con su celular al primer piso donde su hermano y Hotaru ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Se sentó y descargó el celular al lado de su plato e inmediatamente vibró asustándola.

- Con quién hablas Sere? No estamos descansando? - Sammy la miraba con reproche.

- Eh... Con Rei... - mintió.

- deberías guardarlo - Sammy la miró divertido.

- Tu estás con Hotaru, yo sola, déjame hablar un poco con mis amigas... - le sacó la lengua de forma infantil y vio el mensaje que le envió su caballero.

**Endymion:** Tienes razón... Aún así fue mucha información para mí... Aceptas salir a un picnic conmigo?

**Princess Serenity:** Y dale con el picnic, no Endy, no puedo ir contigo a un picnic...

Serena dio un suspiro, ignoró el mensaje que acababa de llegar y se dispuso a comer. Una vez terminaron, Sammy y Hotaru se llevaron el escarabajo para la ciudad y ella salió a ver cómo cambiaba el cielo de color. Se sentó en la arena con su celular en la mano, el mar en frente y el viento jugando con su cabello.

**Endymion:** porqué no puedes? Me intrigas Serenity.

Un suspiro más. Ella quería decirle que si, que podían salir, pero iba a ser imposible.

**Princess Serenity:** Cosas del pasado... Qué haces?

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

**Endymion:** En este preciso momento, busco algo de ropa, voy a la casa de uno de mis mejores amigos a estudiar y pasaré el fin de semana allá... Y tu?

Serena agradeció que no insistiera con salir. Sonrió y le respondió.

**Princess Serenity:** Estoy sentada en la arena, sintiéndola en mis pies, ensuciando mi vestido blanco, por cierto... Y viendo el cielo cambiar de colores...

**Endymion:** Me alegra que te estés dando un tiempo para ti... Pero es viernes, porqué no sales a tomar algo? Con quien fuiste, a todas estas?

Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en el rostro de Serena, alejó un mechón de su cabello del rostro y respondió.

**Princess Serenity: **Disfruto ver el mar más que salir de rumba... Y vine con mi hermano, estamos teniendo un tiempo familiar.

**Endymion: **tanto tiempo familiar que estás hablando conmigo?

**Princess Serenity:** Si quieres ya no te hablo entonces...

La desilusión estaba atravesando a Serena. En verdad se sentía bien hablando con él.

**Endymion: **no quise decir eso princesa, discúlpame... Es solo que pensé que estabas compartiendo con él.

**Princess Serenity:** si, pero quería ir al pueblo y yo quería descansar... Además... Quería hablar contigo...

En su habitación, Darien sintió que su corazón palpitaba más fuertemente. Ella quería hablar con él... Ella disfrutaba de su compañía.

**Endymion: **me alegra eso... Qué tal está el clima?

Darien tenía que cambiar el tema, no quería ilusionarse mucho o terminar enfrascados en una discusión porque ella no aceptaba su invitación a salir.

**Princes Serenity:** bien, está fresco pero hay mucho viento... Y el cielo se está poniendo cada vez más hermoso.

**Endymion: **debe estar cerca el crepúsculo, no?

**Princess Serenity:** si, eso es lo que estoy esperando para enviarte una fotografía, la verdad es de postal...

**Endymion: **la estaré esperando princesa... Tengo que dejarte por media hora, salgo ya para la casa de mi amigo, te hablo cuando llegue?

**Princes Serenity:** está bien Endy... Te esperaré...

**Endymion:** y abrígate, no quiero que la brisa te resfríe...

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo, tomó la mochila que había preparado, apagó la luz de la habitación y salió directo a la sala.

- A donde vas hijo? - Artemis estaba sentado leyendo una revista en la sala.

- Voy a casa de Haruka, vamos a estudiar todo el fin de semana - le contestó serio - porqué dejaste ir a Hotaru con Serena y Sammy a la playa? - seguía sin confiar en la fiera.

- Darien, no tengo porque darte explicaciones - bajó la revista y miró a su hijo a los ojos - pero si quieres saber, esa chica es adorable y solo quería ser amable con Hotaru.

- Pero está con su novio, solos! - elevó una octava su voz.

- No están solos, y Hotaru tiene su propia habitación allá... Así que deja de cuidarla en exceso y vete a estudiar mejor...

- Despídeme de mamá - tomó las llaves de su auto y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, Seiya apareció detrás.

- Vas a casa de Haruka? - llevaba una mochila en su mano.

- Si, por? - Lo miró extrañado.

- Voy para allá, me llevas? - lo miró con la tonta sonrisa que siempre tiene. No era que odiara a su hermano, solo le molestaba lo extrovertido que era.

- Si no hay de otra - se detuvo en la mochila - dormirás allá?

- Eh... Si... - Seiya se ruborizó - Mina nos invitó a Rei, Lita y a mi a pasar la noche allá, tal vez Rei, Lita y yo nos vayamos en la mañana a hacerle compañía a Serena.

- Bueno, alguien en esta casa piensa... - cedió el paso a su hermano y salió cerrando la puerta.

Ya montados en el auto sintió su celular vibrar pero no lo miraría con su hermano al lado.

- Porqué dices que alguien piensa? Sigues enojado por lo del paseo de Hotaru? - Seiya lo miraba conducir.

- Si... Si vas la cuidarás, verdad? - le hablaba sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

- Vamos, Darien, no es tan malo, pero si eso te tranquiliza, lo haré - le palmeó el hombro - cada año te vuelves más cascarrabias hermanito.

- Hey respeta! - le dijo entre risas.

- Es verdad.. - Suspiró - Darien... Crees que es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio?

El auto frenó inmediatamente. Darien miró a su hermano que estaba sonrojado y realmente avergonzado. ¡Estaba hablando en serio!

- Seiya no estarás pensando... - a Darien se le atragantaron las palabras.

- Si... Quiero proponerle a Rei que sea mi esposa... Estamos a dos años de terminar la universidad y estoy muy enamorado - hablaba a borbotones sin mirar a su hermano.

- Seiya! Es muy pronto! Están muy jóvenes... Miráme a mi, aún estoy soltero...

- Darien, si ni siquiera haz tenido novia después de Beryl... O te volviste gay o definitivamente te quedarás solterón... Eso pasó hace qué? Cinco años?

- Si, cinco, pero no es como dices... - suspiró - y respétame no soy gay! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

- Eso duele! - Seiya se sobaba la cabeza - qué me aconsejas?

- Porqué me preguntas a mí? Pregúntale a papá, yo qué voy a saber de esas cosas Seiya - encendía el carro de nuevo y lo ponía en marcha.

- Eres mi hermano, confío en ti y es tu deber como hermano mayor - se limitó a decir mientras veía como se iluminaba un poco el jean de Darien. Seguro era una llamada a su celular- Te llaman, no vas a contestar?

- Nop, es un mensaje y lo veré cuando no estés cerca de mi - le contestó cortante.

- Ah... Tienes una novia por ahí y no quieres decirlo - estudió el rostro de Darien. Consternación, frustración y culpa?

- No molestes Seiya! - se limitó a decir enojado, seguramente esa era la imagen que su Serenity le enviaba del crepúsculo. Se estaba obsesionando con la hechicera.

- Te pillé Dar... Tienes que presentármela algún día - Seiya miraba por la ventana y hablaba serio - crees que no conozco a mi hermano?

- Te odio, lo sabías? - Darien soltó entre una risa de frustración.

- Me amas, lo se... No puedes vivir sin mi - le dijo bromeando y cambiando la voz por una mas seria - quien es?

- No lo se... La conocí jugando... Pero es una chica dulce... Me está robando el sueño y no entiendo porqué.

- Estás enamorado de alguien a quien no conoces de verdad? - La sorpresa de Seiya era palpable en todo el interior del deportivo rojo.

- Parece que si - volteó a verlo un instante - pero donde digas una sola palabra Seiya, te mato!

- Cuando he dicho algo tuyo Dar? Me extraña - estaba llegando a la casa y Seiya vio el auto de Lita estacionado - ya llegaron Lita y mi Rei!

- Pareces un niño pequeño - Darien rió con ironía y aparcó detrás del auto verde.

Ambos bajaron del auto y caminaron juntos a la puerta de la casa. Un barullo se escuchaba desde afuera. Mina gritaba algo ininteligible y los demás reían como locos.

Haruka les abrió la puerta y mientras todos se saludaban sacó su celular y miró los dos mensajes de Serenity.

**Princess Serenity:** Eres muy lindo, ahora buscaré una manta para abrigarme

**Princess Serenity:** supongo que no haz llegado a la casa de tu amigo... El crepúsculo está hermoso y me encanta compartirlo contigo aunque sea por una fotografía.

La foto que estaba adjunta era un cuadro hermoso. El mar llegaba con suaves olas a la playa. El cielo teñido de diferentes tonos de rosa, naranja, púrpura y azul le daba a la imagen un toque mágico. Una palmera se mecía por el viento y se veía oscura. Y muy cerca del borde, se veían unos delgados y hermosos pies desnudos, con las uñas pintadas de rosa pálido y medio cubiertos con una manta azul de flecos. Los pies de Serenity!

Cerró la foto y se apresuró a escribirle una respuesta.

**Endymion:** Acabo de llegar... Me agrada saber que te abrigaste y ese atardecer es sencillamente hermoso... Gracias por compartirlo conmigo princesa...

Y así se dispuso a estudiar con Haruka en la biblioteca mientras Mina y sus amigos planeaban un par de salidas en la sala de estar.

En la costa, Serena sintió vibrar su celular mientras miraba a su hermano y a Hotaru escribir cosas en la arena. Lo tomó y leyó el mensaje de Endymion y tecleó rápido una respuesta.

**Princesa Serenity:** Quisiera poder compartir esto contigo... Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan bien hablando con alguien... Creo que me iré a dormir temprano si no respondo más tarde, es porque me quedé dormida... Feliz noche Endy... Dulces sueños...

Serena dejó el celular y la manta sobre la arena y corrió a jugar en la arena con su hermano y cuñada. Hotaru tomó el celular de Serena y les tomó fotos a Sammy y a la rubia jugando, de espaldas, de frente, a Sammy cargándola en los brazos antes de lanzarla al agua, a Serena riendo mojada.

Luego fue Sammy quien empezó a tomar fotos de Hotaru y Serena juntas, Serena persiguiendo a Hotaru, las dos en el agua y finalmente, una de Serena sentada en la orilla del mar, con sus ropas pegadas por la humedad, su cabello en una pulida trenza y mirando el horizonte que cada vez se ponía más oscuro.

Cenaron juntos y Serena se despidió temprano. Se acostó en su habitación y se quedó dormida rápidamente.

En la casa de los primos Aino, después de un par de horas estudiando, Mina entró alarmada a la biblioteca con el teléfono en su mano.

- Haruka! Es Sammy, está muy asustado! - le extendió el teléfono que Haruka tomó mientras cambiaba su semblante por uno serio.

- Cuando termines con tu primo me pasas a mi hermana por favor? - Darien le dijo con cautela, algo extraño estaba pasando porque ni Haruka ni Mina tenían buena cara.

Haruka asintió y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

- Sammy, qué pasa? - un silencio invadió la biblioteca y Haruka se ponía cada vez más serio - No, Richard está con Amy en las montañas... Intentaste despertarla? - otro silencio y Darien se impacientaba, nunca había visto a su amigo tan asustado - Sammy, acuéstate con ella, abrázala, cuando duerme contigo no le pasa eso... - otro largo silencio - Dile a Hotaru que se quede con ella un momento y préparale un te, te he enseñado y no la dejes sola en toda la noche, mañana las chicas van y te puedes relajar, Lita sabe bien qué hacer - más silencios y Darien se estaba desesperando - está bien, me llamas cuando se calme... - Haruka miró a Darien - ah, y pásame a Hotaru, Darien quiere hablar con ella - Haruka le extendió el teléfono a Darien que lo tomó con rabia y salió de la habitación.

- Hola, Sammy? - Dijo Darien preocupado.

- No Dar, soy yo - la voz de Hotaru lo relajó un poco y salió al jardín para hablar más tranquilo.

En la cabaña, Hotaru estaba acostada al lado de Serena. La rubia llevaba delirando una media hora, desde que se acostó a dormir. Gritaba asustada y repetía el nombre de Diamante una y otra vez pidiendo que se alejara. La pelinegra, por orden de Sammy, la abrazaba protectoramente mientras tomaba el teléfono en su oído.

- Qué pasa Hotaru, pensé que la fiera de Serena estaba cuidándote? Qué es lo que está pasando allá? - Darien hacía pregunta tras pregunta.

- No pasa nada Darien, tranquilízate - hotaru acariciaba los cabellos de Serena - solo que Serena está teniendo pesadillas, según Sammy, lleva una semana con ellas y creo que Haruka le dijo que hace tres años no las sufría.

- Pesadillas? Tanto alarme y preocupación por unas pesadillas?

- Está delirando, tiene la temperatura alta y parece en un ataque de pánico - Hotaru hablaba suave - no hemos podido despertarla y Sammy está asustado porque es primera vez que tiene que lidiar esto solo.

- No entiendo nada? Fiebre y delirios? Deberían llevarla a un hospital - Darien de pronto sintió preocupación por la cuñada de su hermana.

- Sammy dice que no es necesario, me dijo que es por algo en su pasado, menciona y menciona a un hombre que parece que le hizo mucho daño, pero Sammy no sabe la historia, solo la saben Richard y Haruka.

- Te cuidado Hotaru... Y no duermas con Sammy, por favor - ahí estaba su temor, lo dejó salir.

- Tranquilo Dar, no soy tonta y tengo una linda habitación, además Sammy dormirá con Serena esta noche, según él y Haruka, eso la calma.

- Pásame a tu novio por favor - dijo serio.

- Ya te lo paso - Hotaru vio a Sammy entrando con un té en la mano y le extendió el teléfono - Darien quiere hablar contigo.

- Y qué quiere tu hermano? Pelear? No estoy para eso Hot... - Tomó el teléfono a regañadientes al ver la cara de desaprobación de su novia - Ayúdame a despertarla mientras hablo con Darien - se llevó el teléfono al costado y contestó - Qué quieres?

- Hey, más respeto! - Darien estaba molesto - qué está pasando?

- Darien, ahora no estoy para una escena de celos fraternales, mi hermana tiene una crisis nerviosa y debo ayudarla - escuchó un suspiro de Sammy - no quiero ser grosero contigo, pero tengo que dejarte, dile a Haruka que lo llamaré cuando solucione esto acá y colgó.

Darien se quedó petrificado en el jardín. Vio a Haruka acercarse con un vaso de agua en la mano y mirando al cielo

- Quieres explicarme qué pasa con tu prima? No debería ella estar cuidando a Hotaru en lugar de siendo cuidada?

- Darien, bajále al estrés, ya te dije que Hotaru está en buenas manos, en este momento me preocupa es Samuel - Haruka dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó en el césped invitando a Darien a sentarse a su lado.

- Qué sucede? - Darien se relajó un poco y se sentó cerca de él.

- Darien, mi prima hace años tuvo una experiencia traumática con un hombre. Recién sucedió, deliraba todas las noches y mis tíos solo podían dormir con ella para tranquilizarla. Cuando ellos murieron, los recuerdos de ese tipo se fueron por un tiempo, hasta hace una semana, que la encontró - suspiró frustrado - Richard nos está ayudando a encontrarlo pero los nervios de Serena están por las nubes - Haruka miró a su amigo que lo escuchaba atento - lleva una semana durmiendo con Sammy o conmigo, por eso también fue que viajó, quería reponerse de ese dolor y el mar le ayuda.

- No tenía idea - Darien miró al cielo sintiendo lástima por ella - perdón por actuar como un tonto.

- Tranquilo Darien, yo era igual con Andrew cuando empezó a salir con Mina y con Serena soy peor - se rió de forma irónica.

- Porqué peor? No se supone que tu hermana es Mina? - Haruka lo había confundido.

- Mina es muy loca, pero sabe cuidarse muy bien - tomó un poco de agua - Serena es ingenua e inocente y siempre hemos sido muchos más unidos que con nuestros hermanos - miró a Darien - Además, ese hijo de puta la quiso violar - la voz se le quedó en un hilo con la última frase.

- Que? - la información le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

- Richard, Nick y yo la salvamos, pero desde eso, nunca me he separado de Serena y la he cuidado como una bebé - suspiró - Samuel no sabe lo que sucedió y ahora lidio con esconderle la verdad, ese chico ve por los ojos de su hermana y podría buscar y matar el tipo ese.

- Lo siento Haruka, no tenía idea - volvió su mirada a las estrellas - y a qué viene Hotaru en todo esto, porqué la llevaron a ese viaje y es tan unida a Serena?

- Hotaru llegó a la vida de ellos dos cuando sus padres murieron. Sammy era muy rebelde y se negaba a obedecer a Serena. Ella estaba destrozada por la muerte de sus padres, la responsabilidad y un par de promesas que hizo a mi tía en el lecho de muerte - Haruka por fin se estaba desahogando- Sammy conoció a tu hermana en la escuela y ella empezó a visitar nuestra casa para estudiar con él - rió con nostalgia - vieras a Hotaru regañando a Sammy por no obedecer a Serena - hubo un corto silencio - tu hermana los unió.

- Wow- Eso era mucha información. Nunca pensó en que esa extraña familia guardara tantos problemas y tanto dolor - no se qué decir.

- No digas nada Darien, no hay necesidad - le pidió el teléfono con la mirada y el brazo estirado - solo no le digas a nadie lo que hablamos acá - empezó a marcar un teléfono y Darien siguió mirando el cielo estrellado asimilando todo lo que pasaba.

- Richard, perdona por interrumpirte - La voz de Haruka lo trajo de vuelta - Serena tiene una crisis en este momento, Sammy la está intentando calmar, crees que tu y Amy pueden ir mañana a la cabaña? Yo no puedo ir y ella nos nos necesita a alguno de los dos - Haruka guardó silencio y escuchó con atención - está bien, lo voy a llamar,él debe estar más cerca -guardó silencio otra vez - Si, lo tengo y gracias, le avisaré a Sammy que mañana van todos.

- Qué fue todo eso? - Darien le preguntó mientras veía a Haruka marcar otro número.

- Te dije que Richard, Nick y yo la salvamos, verdad? - Darien asintió - pues, mañana seguramente Serena va a estar muy deprimida y va a necesitar que uno de los tres la acompañe - terminó de marcar y puso el teléfono en su oreja - Nick vive cerca de donde están, es el primero que puede llegar - puso una mano en señal de pare y escuchó en el teléfono- Nick hola, tiempo sin hablar, soy Haruka - otro silencio - Después nos ponemos al día, necesito pedirte un favor, recuerdas la cabaña de mis tíos? - Haruka guardó silencio una vez más - la misma, Serena está allá con su hermano y cuñada, tiene una crisis, crees que puedes ir a ayudarles? - un último silencio - Gracias Nick, ya llamo a Sammy y le digo que estarás allá en una hora, te debo una! - colgó una vez más el teléfono.

- Ese tal Nick es de confianza? - Preguntó Darien mientras veía a su amigo marcar un tercer número.

- Sí, es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Serena, de hecho, solo tiene dos y a mi - la mano indicando que pare una vez más se alzó - Hot, linda, dile a Sammy que en una hora estará llegando allá Nicolás Kumada, es un hombre alto, de cabello castaño a los hombros y un poco desaliñado - escuchó un momento en silencio - Déjenlo entrar y que vea a Serena, solo él puede ayudarle en este momento - escuchó otro instante - Si linda, lo se, solo no la dejen sola mientras llega Nick y dile a Sammy que no se preocupe, si ya está despierta solo es cuestión de esperar, dile que se aleje y acompáñala tu, no va a dejar que ningún hombre se le acerque si no es Richard, Nick o yo - un silencio largo - Está bien linda, dile a Nick que me llame cuando pueda, feliz noche - una vez más colgó.

- Ya despertó? - preguntó Darien apenas vio a su amigo relajarse un poco.

- Si, le dio un puño a Sammy y parece que tiene un ojo morado - miró a Darien y rió - eso si asustó a tu hermana.

- Porqué le pegó a Sammy?

- Porque cuando entra en pánico solo ve cuatro rostros, el del imbécil ese, el mío, el de Richard y el de Nicolas, si ninguno de los tres está ahí, cualquier hombre que se le acerque tiene el rostro del hijo de puta.

- Osea que solo deja que se le acerquen mujeres?

- Mujeres y animales - suspiró - le encantan

- Tu prima es más rara que un perro a cuadros - dijo finalmente antes de retomar sus estudios.

En la cabaña, Sammy estaba preocupado, paseando por la sala con una bolsa de hielo en su ojo derecho mientras Hotaru y su hermana estaban en el segundo piso. Quién era ese Diamante que le hizo tanto daño para que ella estuviera así?

La puerta sonó y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Corrió a abrir y un hombre con la descripción que Hotaru le dijo estaba ahí parado.

- Sammy haz crecido bastante desde hace tres años - Nicolas lo miraba con familiaridad.

- Nicolas? - preguntó confundido.

- Si, tu no me recuerdas, solo me viste una vez, pero bueno, dime dónde está Serena?

- Está arriba, en la habitación de mis padres, el pasillo a la derecha - le dijo sin mayor protocolo.

- Te hizo eso? - le preguntó divertido mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Si, me dio un puño cuando despertó y me vio - se retiró la bolsa del ojo que empezaba a ponerse morado.

- Está pegando duro la princesa - dejó a Sammy y subió las escaleras corriendo. Abrió la puerta y vio a la rubia acurrucada en la cama, con la mirada perdida y a la pelinegra acariciando sus cabellos.

- Tu debes ser Nicolas - dijo Hotaru apenas lo vio.

- Si, y tu? Hotaru? - se acercó con cuidado.

- Si, gracias por venir - Hotaru se sintió un poco aliviada - dime qué hago

- Dile que estoy acá - Nicolas esperaba aún alejado de la cama.

- Sere, Nick está acá, quieres verlo? - Hotaru la miraba con temor.

- Nick? - la rubia sonaba temerosa y ronca.

- Si princesa, acá estoy - Nicolas se sentó en la cama cerca de ella y le sobó los cabellos mientras le hacía una seña a Hotaru para que saliera. Cuando la chica pelinegra abandonó el cuarto Serena rompió en llanto - Ya Serena, mírame, estoy acá, no pasa nada - la levantó y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara.

- Nick! - Serena lo abrazó con fuerza - Gracias, gracias por estar acá.

- Ya, ya, cálmate por favor - la abrazaba y acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura - supiste que volvió? Que me está buscando?

- Richard me lo dijo hace unos días, le estoy ayudando a encontrarlo princesa, no se va a acercar a ti.

- Nick, ven conmigo a Tokio, por favor - rogaba en su pecho.

- No puedo Serena lo sabes, tengo a cargo las empresas de papá, sabes que por eso me tuve que venir a vivir a la costa - le hablaba dulcemente.

- Tengo miedo - sorbió su nariz.

- Lo se, Serena, pero tienes que alejar ese miedo de ti, dejaste a tu hermano con un ojo morado que seguro mañana estará peor.

- Sammy! Le pegué? - se alejó del abrazo y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- Si, lo dejaste justo como dejaste a tu papá hace tres años, en esta misma cabaña, recuerdas?

- Ya tres años? No eran dos y medio? - preguntó confundida.

- Como sea, pero el pobre chico está colgado del techo, debes tranquilizarlo Sere, si quieres me quedo contigo hoy, pero ve a tranquilizar a Sammy.

- Creo que le debo una explicación - se levantó de la cama, alisó su ropa y peinó un poco su cabello - puedes quedarte? No te esperan en casa?

- Sere, vivo solo y lo sabes, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue Richard mañana, además tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con él - la tomó de los hombros y la miró a los ojos - ve y habla con Sammy, él debe saber lo que pasó, yo se que Haruka te dice que no, pero es lo más justo.

- lo haré... Gracias por venir - lo abrazó una vez más y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio a Sammy recostado en el mueble y a Hotaru poniéndole la bolsa de hielo en el ojo. Se veían lindos.

- Hotaru, linda, puedes dejarme sola con Sammy un momento? - Preguntó con arrepentimiento Serena haciendo que los dos jóvenes la miraran.

- Claro Sere, iré a descansar - le dio un beso en los labios a Sammy y luego uno en la mejilla a ella y se marchó por la escalera.

- Vamos a caminar Sammy, tenemos que hablar - caminó a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta.

Salieron juntos sin decir nada. La noche era estrellada y una hermosa luna llena se reflejaba en el mar. Serena se abrazó a Sammy por la cintura y empezó a caminar con él por la orilla del mar.

- Perdóname por el golpe - la rubia rompió el silencio - Papá quedó igual hace unos años.

- Papá? - Sammy se sintió extrañado. De ahí era de donde había visto a Nicolas, en unas vacaciones con sus padres en la cabaña. Él llegó a media noche porqué Serena tenía pesadillas y sus padres le dijeron que era un doctor - Nicolás es médico?

- No, él es un empresario, bastante rico, por cierto - le respondió como si nada - Sammy, tengo que contarte algo que pasó no hace mucho tiempo...

Así, durante casi 45 minutos, los hermanos Tsukino caminaron abrazados, Serena contando la historia, con pelos y detalles de lo que había sufrido con Diamante, de porqué había dejado de jugar, las promesas a su madre, el puño a su padre y las pesadillas. Regresaron a casa y encontraron a Nicolas dormido en el sofá.

- Nick, ve a dormir al cuarto de Sammy - Serena lo despertaba con suavidad.

- Estás bien? - se levantó el castaño refregando sus ojos.

- Si, ve a dormir, el segundo cuarto de arriba a la izquierda - le señaló las escalas y le dio un beso en la mejilla - gracias por venir.

- Buena noche Sere, y no me agradezcas, hace mucho no te veía - le dio un abrazo y desapareció por las escaleras.

- Debes descansar princesa, vamos - Sammy la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la cama, la acostó y se acostó a su lado sobando sus cabellos.

La conversación lo había dejado sorprendido. Sentía que había envejecido unos veinte años. Sentía odio por el tal Diamante. No quería dejar a Serena sola un instante y ahora entendía porqué Haruka era tan cercano y sobre protector con ella. Pensando en todo eso se quedó dormido.

El sol de la mañana se filtró por la ventana del cuarto de Haruka. Darien despertaba en la cama de Sammy, Seiya, quien estaba durmiendo en el suelo en un colchón ya no estaba, y Haruka estaba tapado hasta la cabeza.

El pelinegro se sentó y buscó su celular. Vio el último mensaje que le llegó de Serenity deseándole buena noche y sintió remordimiento por no responderle, pero se había enfrascado en la historia de Serena y en sus estudios. Después de ese, había otro mensaje acompañado de un hermoso amanecer, con la misma palmera, sin pies esta vez, pero con una figura femenina con muy buenas curvas y un largo cabello. La figura estaba bastante oscura por el contra luz y estaba de pie mirando el horizonte y rozando los pies en el agua de la orilla. Parecía la imagen de un hada. Tenía un vestido que caía en girones disparejos que se mecían al viento al igual que su cabello. Esa era Serenity?

** Princess Serenity: **buenos días Endy... No se si ya despertaste pero te comparto el amanecer que viví esta mañana, es hermoso y me hizo recordarte... Disculpa la mujer que sale en la foto, pero me la tomaron sin darme cuenta y cuando recordé tomarle la foto al amanecer ya se habían pasado los colores... Así que te tocó conformarte con la fea mancha... Feliz día...

Fea mancha? Si esa era su Serenity, era hermosa. No podía verle la cara ni el color de su cabello, pero se veía simplemente perfecta. No podía creer que esa fuera la mujer que le tenía la mente hecha trizas.

**Endymion: **sin ofender, pero eres más linda que ese amanecer... Buenos días mi princesa, espero que hayas descansado.

La respuesta le llegó al instante y no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

**Princess Serenity: **Debes estar miope... Ese fantasma negro de la foto es horrible... Te aconsejo ir al oculista.

En la playa, Serena estaba sentada en una de las sillas de madera, con su traje de baño puesto y veía a Sammy y a Hotaru jugar en el agua. Nicolas estaba recostado en la silla del lado , con los ojos cerrados tomándose un tiempo para descansar de una larga semana de trabajo. El celular en las manos de la rubia vibró y se iluminó con la respuesta de Endymion.

**Endymion: **Bueno. Lamento decirle, majestad, que mi oculista dice que mi vista está perfecta. Tal vez es usted quien se está quedando ciega... Te ves como una hermosa hada.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Ese hombre le estaba moviendo todo su mundo de una forma extrema. Le encantaba sentir eso, pero le daba miedo.

**Princess Serenity:** ya tengo suficiente sol que me de color, no hagas que me sonroje más con esos comentarios.

Darien vio la hora en su reloj. Las diez de la mañana, había dormido más de lo que esperaba. Caminó a la cocina llevando su celular para responderle a Serenity.

**Endymion: **en verdad te hice sonrojar? Ya quisiera ver eso, debes verte preciosa... Qué haces?

Serena sintió que el tenue rosa que tenían sus mejillas se convertía en rojo escarlata. Gracias a Dios nadie la veía.

**Princess Serenity: **si, lo haces... Estoy tomando el sol en una silla de madera frente a una hermosa palmera que se está moviendo por el viento... Y tú?

Darien no pudo evitar imaginarla. La unió con la imagen de la rubia de la universidad y le parecía perfecta. Pero su amigo le había derrumbado la ilusión. Además, Amy estaba en las montañas, no?

**Endymion: **me acabo de levantar, tuvimos una larga noche y estoy esculcando la cocina de mi amigo para encontrar cafe... Ten cuidado de no cocinarte al sol...

Serena sonrió como colegiala enamorada. Bueno, tal vez estaba enamorándose de ese hombre, pero no era ninguna colegiala.

**Princess Serenity:** no es primera vez que visito la playa, no me voy a cocinar... Ya tienes planes para hoy?

**Endymion: **Si, seguir estudiando... Oye, preciosa, hablamos en un rato, mi amigo acaba de despertar y vamos salir a comprar el desayuno... Un beso y ten cuidado con el sol...

Un beso? Le había enviado un beso? Serena guardó el celular entre sus cosas y se recostó para seguir recibiendo el sol. Pero en ese instante sintió el rugido de un motor que conocía muy bien. El auto de Lita.

Del auto bajaron Lita, Rei y Seiya y corrieron a abrazarla. Detrás otro carro se aparcaba. El de Amy. Serena soltó a Rei que fue la última en saludarla y corrió a lanzarse en los brazos de Richard.

- Ya princesa, ya todo está bien, estamos acá - Richard acariciaba el cabello de Serena mientras le pedía a todos que se alejaran, incluyendo a Amy - Nick se quedó contigo?

- Sí, se quedó acá, está durmiendo al sol - Serena se alejó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos - se lo conté todo a Sammy.

- Todo, todo? - Eso tomó por sorpresa a Richard.

- Si, todo, deberías ver como tiene el ojo, pobrecito - Serena lo volvió a abrazar.

- Cómo lo tomó?

- Bien, creo, no habló mucho, solo me dijo que no va a dejar que se me acerque - lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a la casa donde todos estaban instalándose.

- Serena, que linda casita! - Lita miraba cada rincón de la sala de estar, gracias por invitarnos.

- No hay de qué - Serena hablaba desde la puerta donde hacía señas a Sammy y a Hotaru para que entraran.

- Hola chicos - Sammy entraba sonriente y con su ojo morado, sorprendiendo a todos menos a Richard. Detrás de ellos, entraba Nicolas con todas las cosas de Serena en la mano.

- Sammy por Dios qué te pasó? - Rei se alarmó.

- No me digas que mi hermana te pegó? - Seiya se veía divertido.

- No, me pegó Serena, pero fue un accidente.

- Ehm... - Serena llamó la atención de todos - él es Nicolas, un viejo amigo de Haruka, Richard y yo - Señaló al castaño - nick, ellos son Rei, Seiya, Lita y Amy, la novia de Richard.

- Mucho gusto chicos - miró a Richard serio - Richard, podemos hablar?

- Claro, disculpen chicos - Y así salieron de la cabaña los dos.

La mañana pasó rápido tanto para Serena como para Darien. Mientras ella estaba disfrutando de la playa con sus amigos, él estaba estudiando con Haruka. Mina, afortunadamente para el pelinegro, había salido a ayudar a su novio en el Crown y no tendría que aguantar sus gritos.

Después del almuerzo, Darien estaba en el jardín de la casa de Haruka. Podía tomarse un tiempo para escribirle a su hechicera.

**Endymion:** te he estado extrañando princesa... He tenido una mañana horrible, entre libros y análisis... Qué tal tu mañana?

La respuesta llegó al instante sorprendiéndolo. Él pensaba que podría estar en el mar, caminando o tomando el sol.

**Princess Serenity:** también te he extrañado, más de lo que debería... Y mi mañana estuvo buena, sol, brisa, risas, frutas... Ahora estoy en mi cama, descansando un poco y esperaba que me hablaras, no quería interrumpirte.

**Endymion: **en verdad me estabas esperando o lo dices por decir?

**Princess Serenity:** si... Te estaba esperando, no entiendo porqué quiero hablar tanto contigo.

**Endymion:** pues somos dos sufriendo lo mismo princesa... No se qué me pasa contigo Serenity...

Darien se sentó en el césped del jardín. No entendía porqué le abría su corazón a esa mujer. Serena, acostada en su cama mientras los demás disfrutaban del mar, sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza. No quería, pero se estaba enamorando de Endymion, justo de la misma forma en que se había enamorado de Diamante...

**Princess Serenity:** ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa... Pero tampoco quiero entenderlo, solo disfrutarlo... Mañana en la tarde regreso a Tokio y podemos jugar juntos un rato...

**Endymion:** Serenity, acepta salir conmigo... Quiero conocerte...

Serena sintió que el pecho se le oprimía. Quería decirle que sí, que aceptaba salir con él. Pero el fantasma de Diamante la atormentaba. Lo había conocido igual, jugando, la había enamorado y había sacado las garras de gavilán.

**Princess Serenity:** No insistas por favor, me duele mucho decirte que no... Yo también quisiera conocerte, pero no puedo... Hablamos más tarde...

Darien sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Le dolió mucho la negativa, pero aún más que le dijera que hablaban más tarde. O se había enojado o estaba igual que él. Debía pensar en cómo arreglar las cosas con Serenity. Ya se le ocurriría algo.

La tarde avanzó lenta tanto para Serenity como para Darien. Mientras ella se lamentaba su decisión, él se estrujaba los sesos para arreglarlo todo con ella. Ninguno de los dos había recibido un mensaje del otro, y como si fuera poco, ninguno se había concentrado en sus planes.

Ya pasaban las ocho de la noche cuando Serena salió de la cabaña envuelta en la manta azul de flecos. Se sentó en la arena frente a la palmera que fotografiaba. Dentro de la casa, todos disfrutaban de algún juego de mesa, ella no quiso saber ni qué querían jugar. Tomó el celular en sus manos y lo miró esperando a Endymion.

Darien se rebuscó alguna idea toda la tarde. Pensó y pensó y no encontraba cómo disculparse, si es que tenía que hacerlo. Minutos antes encontró una hoja de papel roja y recordó la habilidad con la que entretenía a su hermanita años atrás. Hábilmente, convirtió la hoja en dos hermosas rosas de papel. Salió al jardín, las puso sobre el césped y les tomó una foto.

**Endymion: **Princesa, siento si te hice sentir mal o recordar un mal momento... No puedo darte algo de verdad pero si puedo enviarte un par de rosas para que me disculpes... Podrías perdonar a este humilde caballero?

Serena sintió vibrar su celular y se sobresaltó. La imagen de las rosas de papel la hizo sonreír como una tonta y decidió enviarle una respuesta.

**Princess Serenity:** No te preocupes, más bien, disculpa a esta tonta princesa por armar una pataleta por eso... Te extrañé mucho esta tarde.

La sonrisa de Darien no podía ser más grande. No recordaba haber sonreído así antes. Rápidamente escribió de nuevo.

**Endymion: **También te extrañé, no sabes cuánto... Mi pobre amigo estaba cansado con mis divagaciones... Te gustaron mis rosas?

Desde la cabaña, Richard y Nicolas veían a Serena en la arena con preocupación. Estaban solos en el segundo piso, buscando la forma de ayudarla.

- El otro fin de semana habrá un encuentro o eso me enteré - Richard rompió el silencio mientras miraba a su amiga - seguramente Diamante esté allá esperando que vaya... Crees que la debería llevar?

- Tienes ya las pruebas para acusarlo por fraude y espionaje? - Nicolas no quitaba los ojos de la ventana.

- Ayer llamé al centro general, están buscando una prueba más que lo incrimine, pero si lo atrapamos, podemos acusarlo por intento de violación, con el testimonio de Serena, tuyo y de Haruka.

- Pero no lo pueden condenar por eso, fue hace mucho tiempo y no logró herirla, quedará como una ex novia con deseos de venganza - la voz de Nick era seria y ahogada.

- Tengo que garantizar que siga conectado para buscar la prueba que me hace falta, pero el tipo es un maldito gran hacker - Richard dio la espalda a la ventana y pasó la mano por su cabello en exasperación - en el centro me dicen que use a Serena como anzuelo... No quiero usarla así Nick... - su voz se apagó.

- Puedes garantizar su seguridad si la usas? - Nick se volteó y se recostó en la pared junto a su amigo.

- Por eso estoy acá, no voy a dejar que ese tipo le toque un solo cabello - la rabia salía por sus labios mezclada con dolor.

- Pero sabes que Diamante se alarmaría si te reconoce, verdad? - Nick se sentó en la cama doble de la habitación de Serena.

- Lo se, no puedo ir con ella... Pero ahora que Sammy también sabe, tal vez él y Haruka puedan protegerla - se dejó caer en el suelo - Haruka si sacó el permiso para portar armas?

- No lo se, si lo hizo no nos dijo - Nick se acostó con sus pies colgando y mirando el techo - yo lo tengo, pero no puedo ir a Tokio, lo sabes.

- Lo se, no quiere aceptarlo - Richard soltó un fuerte suspiro.

En la playa, Serena escribía un sexto mensaje a su caballero. Estaba riendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

**Princess Serenity:** ya te pedí perdón... No eres ningún viejito...

**Endymion:** solo te molestaba, hermosa... Qué haces en este momento?

**Princess Serenity:** miro las estrellas, sentada en la orilla del mar y hablo con un hombre que se quiere hacer pasar por viejito de ochenta años :-)... Y tu?

**Endymion: **Bueno, tenemos algo en común, también estoy mirando las estrellas y buscando tu rostro en ellas... Lo malo es que solo encuentro la sombra del hada en el mar...

**Princess Serenity: **No me hagas sonrojar Endymion! No es de caballeros.

**Endymion: **pensé que los caballeros podían decirle a las princesas cuán hermosas son... A todas estas, sabes que el otro sábado hay una integración del servidor?

**Princess Serenity:** integración? Vida real?

Endymion: Si, me enteré hace un momento que entré a jugar un poco, Venus lo está promoviendo en el grupo, pero es de todo el servidor... Vas a ir?

**Princess Serenity: **No lo creo, no quiero ver a alguien que seguramente irá...

**Endymion:** Conoces a alguien más en la vida real aparte de Urano, Sting y Demon?

**Princess Serenity: **A Venus, Jupiter, Saturn y, desgraciadamente, a Black Prince.

**Endymion: **el tipo que te atacó en la guerra?

**Princess Serenity:** si, ese mismo y es a él al que no quiero ver.

**Endymion:** yo te puedo proteger del que sea, anímate a ir princesa...

**Princess Serenity:** no, no iré, no me insistas por favor...

**Endymion:** Esperaba verte allá... Pero bueno... Respeto tu decisión hermosa... Iré a dormir, mañana en la mañana regreso a casa, me avisarás cuando estés de nuevo en Tokio? Quiero saber que llegaste bien...

**Princess Serenity: **Gracias por entenderme... Y sí, mañana te aviso cuando vaya a salir y cuando llegue, quizá podemos ir juntos a matar bichitos... Un beso Endy... Feliz noche...

**Endymion: **Un beso princesa, descansa y sueña lindo!

Serena se quedó mirando las olas que llegaban a sus pies hasta que Sammy se sentó a su lado. Pasó su mano por los hombros de la rubia y la recostó contra su pecho.

- Sere, Haruka quiere hablar contigo - le dijo estirándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Hola? - Serena tomó la bocina y esperó que su primo contestara.

- Princesa, estás bien? - La voz de Haruka era preocupada.

- Sí Haru, estoy mejor, Nick te manda saludos - sonaba entusiasmada.

- Si,hablé con él y Richard hace unos minutos - guardó silencio y suspiró - Cómo lo tomó Sammy?

- Bien, igual que tu - respondió mirando a su hermano con amor.

- Dame un momento Sere - Haruka miró a la puerta de la biblioteca que se abría y a Darien entrando con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos - Darien, ya estoy contigo, cuelgo con Serena y seguimos - volvió su voz a la bocina- Sere, debo seguir estudiando, cuando llegues mañana, tendremos una larga conversación con Sammy y Richard, vale?

- Si, como tu quieras - puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que mínimo estarían pensando en llevarla de nuevo al psiquiatra - te quiero Haru.

- Y yo a ti Sere, pasa feliz noche - y colgó.

Esa noche fue mucho más tranquila para Serena. Lita durmió con ella para acompañarla y estar atenta a cualquier pesadilla, después de todo, ella era la única de sus cuatro amigas que conocía la historia completa. La mañana fue igual. Sin muchas novedades y con un extenso grupo de personas aburridas por tener que partir de la cabaña.

Pasaban ya las tres de la tarde cuando el escarabajo rojo y el automóvil verde de Lita se estacionaron frente a la casa Chiba. El ruido fuerte del motor del Wolkswagen despertó de su corta siesta a Darien. Sin prestarle gran interés volvió a la cama, tomó su celular en la mano y esperó que su querida hechicera le informara que había llegado bien a Tokio.

En el primer piso, Hotaru abrazaba a su padres y Serena les agradecía por permitirle acompañarlos. Seiya se despedía de Rei y los Chiba agradecían las atenciones.

- Nos vemos mañana Hotaru - Serena daba un último abrazo a su cuñada - que tengan buen día señores Chiba - y con un movimiento de mano, subió al auto y tomó su celular.

**Princess Serenity: **Ya llegué a Tokio, puedes estar tranquilo ;-)

La respuesta no se hizo esperar mucho. Casi tres segundos después, el celular indicó el nuevo mensaje.

**Endymion:** Me alegra que llegaras bien princesa... Qué tal el viaje?

**Princess Serenity:** Bien, los paisajes en carretera son lindos...

**Endymion:** Bueno, me alegra que disfrutaras estas cortas vacaciones... Vuelves a la rutina mañana?

**Princess Serenity:** Sip... Lamentablemente, si... Pero ahora mi rutina tiene algo que la alegra...

**Endymion: **Qué? Compraste un perro para sacarlo a paear?

**Princess Serenity:** No seas tonto... Tu alegraste mis días, contigo mi aburrida vida es mucho mejor...

**Edymion: **Ya somos dos pensando eso, hermosa... Iré a buscar algo de comer, hablamos más tarde?

**Princess Serenity: **Está bien... Buen provecho... Un beso...

**Endymion: **un beso para ti también...

Y al recibir ese último mensaje, Sammy ingresó al auto quitándole su privacidad.

- Ahora si, a casa! - dijo entusiasmado el rubio.

- A casa! - respondió Serena con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

- Estás bien Sere? - la nueva actitud de la rubia dejó sorprendido a Sammy.

- Mejor que nunca Sammy - dio marcha a carro - mejor que nunca... - y condujo camino a su casa.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda... Había tardado mucho en actualizar y les dije que hoy pondría otro como compensación...**

**Espero que les gustara y que estén aclarando un poco la historia... Aún falta mucho por contar de Diamante, así que no se preocupes...**

**Como adelanto, no se me ha olvidado que les prometí continuación de mis dos historias anteriores, pero he escrito muchas historias después de ellas, así que las publicaré como dos series de One Shot, una de 'Una vida normal' y otra de 'Un hombre nuevo'... Cada serie tendrá varias microhistorias que mostrarán la vida de Serena y Darien después de los finales... Les estaré avisando cuando las saco...**

**No siendo más... Los dejo para que sueñen con cosas bonitas... Feliz semana...**

**besos! sophie.**


	6. Integración! Reconociéndonos

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Samuel levántate que voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa! - Serena gritaba empujando a su hermano de la cama.

- Ya me levanto Serena - la voz adormilada de Sammy salía de un bulto cubierto de mantas sobre la cama del joven.

- Samuel Tsukino! - el grito enojado de Haruka hizo saltar a los dos hermanos - te paras o regresas a dormir con Serena a su habitación - el rubio salía de entre sus mantas y golpeaba a Sammy con una almohada - Siempre es lo mismo, ustedes dos no dejan dormir - terminó su grito y se envolvió de nuevo en sus cobijas.

La noche anterior, Haruka la pasó casi en vela por una discusión que había tenido con Richard acerca del encuentro que habría el sábado. Ya estaban a jueves y ninguno de los dos se ponía de acuerdo en pedirle a Serena que asistiera o que se abstuviera y eso lo tenía de mal genio.

Serena por su parte, ignoraba que ellos planeaban algo con ella para capturar a Diamante. Sammy tampoco sabía algo al respecto, para él, su hermana era intocable y pretendía protegerla como fuera y de quien fuera.

Sammy salió de las cobijas y entró inmediatamente al baño. Serena le dio un beso al bulto de mantas que era Haruka y salió, como todas las mañanas, a su cuarto a vestirse.

Richard y Amy ya estaban desayunando en el comedor cuando Sammy llegó vistiendo su uniforme. Detrás de él, Serena llegaba guardando el celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Una hora más tarde, y después de dejar a Sammy en el colegio, Richard, Amy y Serena abrían el Crown. La mañana era tranquila y Serena solo debía atender a una que otra persona que compraba un café, una malteada o que necesitaban un computador para un trámite express.

- Serena - Richard dejó a Amy sola un momento y se acercó a la rubia en el mostrador - Qué dirías si te pidiera que fueras al encuentro de este sábado? - la voz del pelinegro era dudosa

- Que no pienso ver a Diamante - Serena respondió seria - no quiero verlo Richard y seguramente va a buscarme allá.

- Aún sabiendo que Sammy y Haruka van a estar cuidándote? - tenía que hacer un intento, esa mañana había recibido una llamada de su jefe diciendo que tenían que entrar al sistema de Diamante, y quien mejor que Serena para mantenerlo online.

- Puedo tener a todo un ejército ahí Richard... - la rubia iba a seguir halando pero su amigo la interrumpió.

- Te voy a ser sincero Serena - pasó la mano por su cabello en señal de impotencia - me pidieron usarte para atraparlo - los ojos de Richard mostraban el conflicto interno que tenía entre cumplir su deber y proteger a su amiga.

- Tus jefes? Por eso estás acá? - Serena comprendió lo que pasaba.

- estoy acá protegiéndote Sere, pero tengo que entrar al sistema de Diamante y extraer una última prueba, si él sabe que sigues online, se mantendrá conectado y yo puedo atraparlo.

- Lo harás aún sin mi consentimiento? - La rubia preguntó con su rostro serio.

- No haría nada que te perjudicara, por encima de todo, Serena, eres como mi hermana... No hay día que no recuerde ese momento... - la voz se le apagaba con cada palabra.

- Lo haré con una condición - la decisión de Serena era notable. Ya lo había pensado mucho, solo quería librarse de ese fantasma de la forma que fuera - Lo tienes que atrapar, sí o sí.

- Sabes que Haruka me va a matar por esto? - Richard estaba entre preocupado, esperanzado y asustado.

-Yo ya crecí Richard, ya no tengo 16 - suspiró - puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y confío en ti.

- Gracias princesa... - un sonido proveniente de la vibración del celular de Serena contra la mesa lo interrumpió.

- Lo siento Richard, voy a responder, en casa discutimos esto con Sammy y Haruka.

Se sentó en si silla, tomó el celular y con una sonrisa de eterna enamorada leyó el mensaje de su caballero que dejaba la armadura y se convertía en príncipe.

Endymion: Buenos días hermosa... Espero que tu trabajo esté relajado... Te extraño, un beso...

Princess Serenity: Hola cielo, el trabajo ha estado tranquilo... Espero que tus clases vayan bien...

Desde el martes después de su llegada, Serena se atrevió a usar una palabra cariñosa con él. Había elegido cielo porque hablar con él le producía la misma tranquilidad y serenidad que le producían innumerables horas mirando al cielo.

Endymion: una aburrida, una interesante... Nada diferente a un día normal... Aunque parece que cambiaron la marca del café en la cafetería... Sabe horrible.

Princess Serenity: algo más por lo que debes alejarte de mi, cielo... Soy pésima cocinera y el café siempre me queda amargo.

Endymion: ya te dije que no me alejaré de ti princesa... Me encanta hablar contigo y no descansaré hasta conocerte...

Princess Serenity: No voy a encontrar algo que te espante? No soy una mujer digna de ti.

Endymion: No entiendo porqué te cierras tanto... Eres una mujer maravillosa, cualquier hombre daría su vida por estar contigo... Serenity, acéptame en tu vida...

Princess Serenity: cielo, no insistas, lo único que puedo darte de mi es esto, mi compañía y atención por medio de una pantalla, no más.

Endymion: Princesa, te lo dije anoche, lo que siento por ti ya sobrepasó el agrado de una charla... Me gustas Serenity, me gustas aún sin saber cómo eres.

Princess Serenity: Endy, te lo dije ayer y te lo repito hoy, me gustas pero no puedo corresponderte... Lo siento...

Endymion: lucharé por ti como sea, princesa... Te lo aseguro... Hermosa, te dejo,,mi hermano viene en camino y debo llevarlo no se a donde, no entiendo porqué no compra un auto.

Princess Serenity: qué tienes en contra de un buen tiempo entre hermanos, yo disfruto el tiempo que paso con el mío.

Endymion: tal vez tu hermano no sea tan intenso como el mío... Hermosa cuídate, te hablaré cuando me desocupe... Un beso...

Princess Serenity: un beso cielo... Cuídate...

Seiya golpeó el hombro de Darien con alegría mientras el pelinegro guardaba en su bolsillo el celular justo a tiempo. Resopló con frustración y le ofreció al alegre joven un asiento.

- Algo me dice que tu amiga cibernética sigue sin darte alas - Seiya tomó el café que había en la mesa, tomó un sorbo y lo escupió dramáticamente - aunque yo también tendría tu cara con este café... Qué te pasa Darien?

- Creo que un poco de ambos - soltó una risita liberadora - Esa mujer me tiene loco Seiya - suspiró - pero dime, vamos a ir a buscar el anillo o no?

- Si, pero no se enojarán tus amigos? - miró a todos lados buscando a Andrew y Haruka, era raro que no estuviera con ellos.

- Se acaban de ir, iban a tomarle turno a la fiera en el Crown porque ella tiene una reunión en el colegio de Sammy, algo de los grados de los chicos, creo que mamá también va.

- Oh... Lo había olvidado, el pequeño Sammy - sonrió y miró su reloj - Creo que un rubí le queda perfecto a mi Rei en su dedo, qué opinas?

- Seiya, tienes la cabeza de un pez dorado! - le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se paró de la mesa - Vamos por ese dichoso Rubí.

Pasaban ya las dos de la tarde cuando Seiya y Darien partían del centro comercial hacia su casa. El camino fue tortuoso para el mayor de los Chiba. Seiya estaba tan entusiasmado por comprometerse que no paraba de llegar, encontraron a Luna y Hotaru hablando en la sala de estar con mucha alegría.

- Serena es un sol, no puedo creer que quiera llevarlos como regalo de grados - Luna tenía las manos de su hija menor entre las suyas.

- Si mami, te imaginas, Sammy, Serena y yo esquiando en las montañas? - la pelinegra daba saltitos en el sofá.

- montañas? Mamá le darás permiso? - Darien recordó el impasse, la inestabilidad emocional de Serena y el peligro en que estaba al tener a ese demonio asechándola, no quería que ella arrastrara en ese mundo a su hermanita.

- Darien, hijo, no pasó nada cuando fueron a la playa, Serena es un sol y me pidió permiso hoy personalmente - Luna miraba a su hijo mayor con cara de "no me armes un show".

- No lo puedo creer! - se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello exasperado y resopló ruidosamente - ella puede ser responsable y todo lo amable que quieras mamá, pero por un tiempo, Hotaru debería estar lejos de la fiera esa.

Hotaru miró a Darien con una expresión extraña. Sammy y Serena le habían contado lo que pasaba y Serena misma le narró lo que vivió con Diamante. Después de todo, a la pobre Hotaru le tocó lidiarle una de sus crisis y era justo que supiera lo que pasaba.

- Mamá, yo calmo al tigre enjaulado - Hotaru decidida se levantó del sofá, tomó la mano de Darien y lo arrastró hasta la habitación del pelinegro, cerrándola con llave.

- Quién demonios te crees para arrastrarme así Hotaru! - Darien últimamente no controlaba su mal genio y parte de eso era por el cúmulo de información sobre la vida de Haruka y su familia, las negativas de Serenity y la falta de motivación que llevaba sintiendo meses atrás.

- Quién demonios te crees tu Darien! - era la primera vez que el pelinegro veía a su hermana tan enojada y alzándole la voz - Puedo aguantar que digas que Serena es una fiera y que te refieras a ella despectivamente, pero no voy a permitir que divulgues su dolor como si fuera noticia para revista de chismes y mucho menos que me alejes de ella por eso - la voz se le apagó y se sentó en la cama de su hermano - Haruka me dijo que te lo había dicho...

- Hotaru...- Darien se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros con dulzura pero ella lo interrumpió.

- Lo que tu amigo te contó no es nada comparado con lo ella me dijo - miró a Darien a los ojos - El dolor de Serena es tan grande y ella es tan buena que me siento bien acompañándola y ayudando a cargar su pena... - suspiró - No me alejes de ella por favor...

- Pulga, solo quiero protegerte - la apretó contra su pecho - No soportaría que un enfermo de esos se te acercara.

- Darien, Serena en este momento tienes más protección de la que ella misma sabe. Richard no la pondría en peligro ni un instante, la quiere mucho.

- Ese tal Richard tiene algo con ella? - por un instante sintió curiosidad - no se supone que tiene novia?

- Richard la adora, pero no de la forma que imaginas Darien - Hotaru seguía recostada en el pecho de su hermano - Richard siente algo de culpa en lo que pasó y fue el primero en encontrarla cuando ese miserable quiso violarla.

- Perdóname pulga, creo que últimamente no estoy muy bien - besó los cabellos oscuros de Hotaru- cuándo irán a las montañas?

- Pasaremos navidad allá, papá y mamá quieren ir también, así que posiblemente sean vacaciones familiares también.

- Estás loca si piensas que yo iré a esas vacaciones con la loca de Mina y la fiera de Serena - dijo con gracia.

- Darien no son tan malas - abrazó a su hermano - Mina si es un poco loca, pero a las dos las juzgas mal.

- Dejemos el tema ahí y discúlpame - le dio un eso en los cabellos - quiero dormir un poco, me dejas?

La noche cayó más rápido de lo que Richard quería. Estaba encerrado en la biblioteca de la casa de sus amigos rastreando la última señal de Diamante. Serena entró en silencio y se sentó frente a él recostando la cabeza en la enorme mesa de madera.

- Qué te pasa princesa? - le preguntó él sin dejar de hacer lo que Dios sabía qué hacía con tantos equipos esparcidos en la superficie.

- Haruka, Sammy y Mina vienen en cinco minutos y Nick está listo para la conferencia - suspiró y alzó la cabeza de la mesa - nos van a matar por esto Richard.

- Seremos tres contra tres Serena, Nick opina lo mismo que yo - dejó su trabajo y miró a la rubia con confianza - le perdí la pista de nuevo, tiene una barrera tremenda, por eso está desfalcando el banco nacional.

- Se que lo buscas por desfalco, sabíamos desde hace años que hacía eso con tarjetas de crédito y cuentas bancarias, pero porqué espionaje? - Serena se erguía del todo.

- Serena, trabaja para la mafia japonesa, los desfalcos son para él, pero está metido en todo el sistema de gobierno y de seguridad nacional y vende esa información a los mafiosos, al mejor postor - conectó a Nick en la pantalla de su computador y ahora era tres los que hablaban - Hola Nick, cómo va el negocio?

- Aburrido, como siempre, pero bien, gracias por preguntar - la voz de Nick salía por los altavoces del computador y Serena se paró detrás de Richard para saludar a su amigo - Hola hermosa!

- Nick, que alegría verte - le sonrió con amor - te ves bien de traje - Nicolas vestía un traje completo negro con la camisa azul celeste, sin corbata y suelta en los primeros tres botones.

- Ya lo sabía las mujeres enloquecen por mi- hizo un gesto de orgullo y una voz interrumpió su charla.

- Estamos acá, ahora sí nos dirán qué es lo que planean? - Haruka entró impaciente y algo enojado, seguido por Sammy y Mina.

- Iré al grano - Richard se puso de pie, volteó la pantalla para que todos lo vieran y siguió hablando - La seguridad privada de Nick está cuidando a Serena las 24 horas, yo estoy protegiendo las redes a las que tiene acceso...

- Eso ya lo sabemos - por primera vez, Mina estaba seria. Desde el miércoles que se había enterado, al lado de Hotaru de la historia de su prima, no quería dejarla sola un momento - Dinos mejor para qué es esta reunión.

- Voy a ir al encuentro que tienen el sábado - Serena habló sin expresión en su rostro mientras miraba a su hermano a los ojos buscando su apoyo.

- No irás a ningún lado el Sábado Serena! - el grito de Haruka resonó hasta en los cristales de las ventanas - me quedo contigo y te amarro si es necesario!

- Espera Haruka! - el grito de Sammy sorprendió a todos, nunca lo habían visto así - si ella quiere ir es por algo - miró a Serena esperando una buena excusa - porqué quieres hacer esto Sere?

- Quiero que lo atrapen de una vez por todas, no quiero seguir sintiendo miedo cada vez que salgo - la voz de Serena se quebraba a medida que salían las palabras y un par de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas - no me voy a exponer, solo necesito que me vea, que sepa que estoy jugando y así Richard va a rastrearlo mientras él me rastrea a mí.

Sammy caminó hasta quedar al lado de Serena y la abrazó con amor. Un amor tan inmenso y tan potente que solo podían demostrarse dos personas que se tenían solo la una a la otra y que vivían por brindarle felicidad al otro.

Los demás guardaron silencio por miedo a romper esa dulce burbuja. La acción de Sammy era el punto final a la reunión y demostraba que nada le iba a pasar a la rubia. Todos salieron de la biblioteca dejando a los hermanos solos.

Unos minutos después, Sammy alejó un poco a Serena y la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que le aumentaba casi diez años.

- Serena, no estoy de acuerdo con que ese tipo se te acerque, pero quiero que vivas una vida normal - le besó la frente - es hora de que vivas como alguien de tu edad y yo te voy a proteger de quien sea...

- Sammy... - Serena quiso hablar pero el rubio se lo impidió.

- No digas nada princesa, llevas dos años sacrificándote por mi, ahora me toca a mi - la abrazó de nuevo y la dejó llora por un largo rato.

La mañana del sábado llegó más pronto de lo que todos esperaban. En la casa de los Chiba, una pelinegra de baja estatura abría una de las habitaciones con picardía gravada en su cara. Entró caminando en puntitas y se lanzó con fuerza sobre su hermano mayor.

- Vamos de compras! - Saltaba Hotaru canturreando sobre un adormilado Darien.

- Dile a Serena, ella seguramente estaría feliz de llevarte, porqué yo? - Darien se sentaba y detenía a Hotaru para que dejara de brincar.

- Darien, Serena no puede llevarme porque está en jornada familiar antes de que los chicos vayan al encuentro de esta tarde.

Y así, a Darien lo obligaron a levantarse mientras que en la casa de los primos Aino, Haruka y Sammy terminaban de preparar el desayuno y Mina, Amy y Serena conversaban en su cuarto.

- Yo llevaré el vestido naranja - Mina tenía extendidos sobre su cama unos cinco vestidos y mostraba uno bastante corto con un corte imperial - no puedo dejar que Andrew mire para otro lado.

- Mina, creo que con ese vestido no solo Andrew te va a mirar - Amy estaba sentada en la cama de Serena mirando los vestidos de sus amigas.

- Mejor, a la diosa del amor la tiene que ver todo el mundo - descargó el vestido y tomó uno de la cama de Serena - Este es el que debes usar Sere - lo extendió en el aire.

Era un vestido blanco con tirantes, ajustado hasta la cintura donde una cinta ancha de seda rosa le daba la bienvenida a una falda ancha y suelta que llegaba unos cinco centímetros antes de las rodillas. La falsa tenía estampadas grandes flores del mismo tono de la cinta y que hacían ver la prenda tierna y relajada, un reflejo de la personalidad de Serena.

El encuentro estaba programado para las seis de la tarde en un centro de diversión. Bolos, billar, bar, zona de comidas, videojuegos y zona de baile, estaba a la disposición de las personas que iban llegando. Chicos desde los quince años y adultos hasta los treinta empezaban a llegar y saludarse.

Mina, Haruka, Andrew, Lita, Sammy y Serena entraron al lugar juntos. Sammy llevaba a Serena abrazada por la cintura y alerta a cualquier movimiento. Mina y Andrew se desaparecieron con Lita para jugar una ronda de billar.

Haruka se deslizó por un tumulto de jóvenes para presentarse a sus subordinados y Serena condujo a Sammy hasta la barra del bar, lugar desde donde se divisaba cada espacio y la entrada.

- Les sirvo algo? - el barman obligó a que los dos hermanos se giraran a verlo.

- Un refresco helado para mi - Sammy contestó al instante regresando su mirada a la entrada.

- Algo fuerte para mí - Serena hablaba entre nervios.

- Con mucho gusto - el barman se apartó.

- Algo fuerte Serena? Es primera vez que te veo pedir licor - Sammy estaba extrañado pero comprendía que su adorada hermana estaba nerviosa.

- Sammy, se que lo voy a ver acá y ahora siento que no estoy preparada - abrazó a su hermano y dio un fuerte suspiro.

- Hermanita, voy al baño y no tardo, quédate acá quietecita - Sammy la alejó un poco de su abrazo y le ofreció el coctel que el mesero había puesto frente a ellos - toma un poco y no te muevas, cualquier cosa nos envías un mensaje a mí o a Richard, sabes que él está dos pisos abajo con Amy.

- Ve - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó bien en la silla, dando la espalda a la entrada.

Sammy desapareció entre la multitud que empezaba a llenar cada espacio del centro de diversión. Serena daba su tercer sorbo al fuerte coctel que le sirvieron cuando una voz la congeló.

- Hasta que te encuentro Serenita - un hombre alto, de cabellos platinados y porte elegante giró la silla de la rubia, la tomó de los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie en una cuestión de segundos.

- Di... Diamante... - la voz entrecortada de la rubia salía en un suspiro.

- Si princesa, por fin tu niñero te dejó sola para acercarme - la mirada intensa de Diamante se clavaba en los ojos celestes de Serena.

- No es mi niñero - el valor empezaba a abrazar a la rubia y sus palabras salían con desprecio hacia el platinado - Es mi hermano y déjalo en paz - sostenía la mirada del hombre que aún la sujetaba por los hombros.

- Serena, Serena, Serena... Quién iba a pensar que te encontraría de nuevo para terminar lo que tu primito y tus amiguitos me impidieron hace tres años - la voz cantarina estaba tintada de de rencor.

- Aléjate de mí Diamante - la rubia intentó sacudirse del agarre que cada vez era más fuerte.

Por dentro, Serena solo quería llorar y correr. El temor y los recuerdos regresaron a ella en un instante. Pero por fuera, era otra cosa. No quería que el hombre que casi destruyó su vida se diera cuenta que era débil.

- Que lástima no poder conocer a mi cuñadito, pero tu y yo nos vamos ahora mismo - Diamante dejó un billete sobre el mostrador para pagar la bebida de Serena, la tomó por el brazo fuertemente y empezó a halonarla.

- Suéltame maldita sea! - Serena hablaba más fuerte cada vez intentando liberarse.

- Que sueltes a la señorita imbécil - una voz seductoramente masculina provenía de la espalda de Serena y alarmó a Diamante.

- Lo siento, seas quien seas, pero mi novia y yo nos vamos - Diamante miró a los intensos ojos azul zafiro que lo empezaban a amenazar.

- Dudo que esta señorita quiera irse con usted - haló a la rubia hacia su pecho protectoramente zafándola del agarre de Diamante.

- Esto no se va a quedar así - la rabia se apoderaba del platinado. Bajó la mirada a Serena y con una promesa que dejó helada a la rubia se despidió - te voy a encontrar Serenity y cuando lo haga, no tendrás a nadie que te proteja - Dio media vuelta y partió por la puerta principal.

**- Pov de Darien -**

Después de tres horas de compras y otras tres de espera para que Hotaru se vistiera, llegamos al dichoso centro de juegos donde sería el encuentro. No tenía intenciones de ir, pero Hotaru insistió tanto que no me pude negar.

Al entrar no veía más que gente desconocida abarrotando a Haruka. Era lógico, todo un maestro en el juego, el personaje más fuerte del servidor, al lado de Serenity... Todos querían conocerlo.

Sabía que Serenity no vendría, me lo dijo toda la semana y creo que hasta se enojó esta mañana cuando volví a mencionarlo. Esa mujer me tenía loco. Dejé a Hotaru con Mina, Andrew y Lita que estaban muy enfrascados en su partida de billar. Me ofrecí para llevarles algunas bebidas y caminé a la zona del bar. Allí la vi, estaba asustada mientras hablaba con un hombre que seguramente no era Richard.

Amy estaba hermosa, con un vestido blanco y rosa que le daban una apariencia de mujer y niña al tiempo. Mi rubia de la universidad estaba en el mismo lugar que yo y lejos de su novio, tal vez podría hablar con ella un rato.

A medida que me acercaba, el tipo la halaba hacia la salida. La agarraba con mucha fuerza y ella luchaba para zafarse. Tenía que ayudarla y aceleré mi paso y fue cuando la escuché.

- Suéltame maldita sea! - Amy gritaba con temor, estoy seguro que le temía a ese hombre y no pude resistirmo

- Que sueltes a la señorita imbécil - mi voz alarmó al hombre, estoy seguro.

- Lo siento, seas quien seas, pero mi novia y yo nos vamos - El imbécil se quería hacer pasar por su novio? le sostuve la mirada para demostrarle que primero tendría que pasar por encima mío. Amy no quería ir con él.

- Dudo que esta señorita quiera irse con usted - halé a mi rubia hacia mi pecho protectoramente y por fin la alejé de ese tipejo.

- Esto no se va a quedar así - la rabia se apoderaba del hombre de cabellos platinados. Bajó la mirada a Amy y soltó la promesa que me dejó helado - te voy a encontrar Serenity y cuando lo haga, no tendrás a nadie que te proteja - Dio media vuelta y partió por la puerta principal. La rubia que tenía entre mis manos era mi Serenity, mi princesa.

**- Fin del Pov de Darien -**

- Tu eres Serenity? - la voz de Darien salía en un susurro ahogado mientras la alejaba de su pecho para que recuperara la postura.

- Si... - Serena reconoció al pelinegro de la universidad y bajó su mirada avergonzada al suelo - Gracias por ayudarme, tu eres... - una tercera voz le impidió terminar la pregunta pero le dio la respuesta automática.

- Endymion aléjate de ella! - Sammy llegaba corriendo y gritando a donde estaban los dos, a solo unos pasos de la silla donde había dejado a su hermana.

- Samuel, me conoces como para que uses mi nick acá, y solo la estaba protegiendo de un imbécil - miró al rubio que se paraba protectoramente detrás de Serena - Le diré a Hotaru que estás con otra chica - agregó al darse cuenta que entre los dos rubios existía una fuerte conexión que no pudo descifrar.

- Hotaru sabe que estoy con ella - le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia que estaba sin palabras al darse cuenta que el pelinegro era su caballero - y por la seguridad de mi hermana no usamos los nombres reales cuando estamos en un ambiente de juegos, así que mejor te alejas de ella y me llamas por mi nick.

- Espera un momento - Darien pasó su mano por el negro cabello intentando entender las palabras de su cuñado - quieres decir que ella - señaló a la perpleja rubia - es tu hermana Serena?

- Por Dios! Que dejes de usar nuestros nombres! - gritó exasperado Sammy.

- Déjalo así Sammy - Por fin la dulce voz de Serena se escuchó - ya no hay peligro, gracias a Darien - recordaba muy bien, por Hotaru y Seiya, el nombre del mayor de los hermanos Chiba - acaba de espantar a Diamante - hablaba mirando a su hermano pero se giró para cruzar el azul celeste de sus ojos con el azul zafiro de los de Darien - Gracias una vez más, ya puedo irme, ya cumplí con lo que me pidió Richard, lo voy a llamar para que me espere en el ascensor - hizo el intento de sacar su celular del bolso blanco que cargaba pero la fuerte mano de Darien se lo impidió.

- Dame unos minutos Serenity, Serena, como sea - la confusión y los nervios por tener en frente a la mujer que le robaba el sueño.

- No puedo, lo siento - intentó dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta principal pero esta vez fue Sammy quien se lo impidió.

- Sere, habla con él - Sammy se había dado cuenta de la mirada de ambos, sin mencionar que desde el paseo a la playa sabía que ellos hablaban, pero no quiso interrumpir, esperaba que su hermana se diera una oportunidad - si Diamante ya no está acá, deberías disfrutar un poco - la giró de nuevo y la obligó a que enfrentara al pelinegro - te la encargo Chiba, y cuidado con ella, tiene quien la defienda - tomó su refresco de la barra, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y caminó directo a las mesas de billar.

- Dijiste que no ibas a venir - Darien rompió el silencio con un reclamo que hasta a él le pareció tonto.

- No puedo socializar con nadie de juegos, lo siento - sujetó mejor su bolso. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía si debía salir corriendo o estar ahí con él, el único lugar donde quería estar.

- Ese tipo era Black Prince? - preguntó sin más.

- Si y ya te agradecí por alejarlo - miró hacia la puerta - pero quiero irme de acá.

- Puedo llevarte a donde quieras, no me quites el placer de conocerte - le rogó mientras el conjunto de sentimientos encontrados de Darien tomaban turno para salir. Estaba nervioso, enojado, ilusionado y sorprendido, nunca pensó que su dulce Serenity era la fiera cuñada de su hermana.

- Darien, lo siento, pero de verdad, no puedo... - su voz se quebró, por fin el temor se estaba abriendo paso por la máscara de mujer fuerte y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir a borbotones - Déjame ir, necesito estar sola.

- Te llevo hasta tu casa si quieres, pero no quiero separarme de ti, no ahora - los recuerdos de la historia que le contó Haruka lo invadían y ahora tenía la necesidad de protegerla.

Haruka se acercó a los dos para saludar a su amigo e inmediatamente sintió la tensión que crecía en el pequeño espacio. Vio las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos de su prima y corrió a su lado.

- Qué pasó princesa? - Haruka miraba el rostro de Serena y el de Darien alternadamente - Dime, qué pasa!

- Un tal Diamante apareció y quería llevársela - Darien fue quien respondió como si nada - lo espanté sin saber que ella era tu prima.

- Gracias hermano - la sinceridad del agradecimiento era palpable - quieres ir a casa Sere?

La rubia asintió conteniendo las lágrimas. Darien sintió que el dolor de Serena le rompía el corazón y Haruka se debatía entre irse con ella o quedarse con sus amigos.

- No te preocupes Haru - la rubia sacó las llaves de su auto de la cartera y se las extendió a Haruka - Entrégaselas a Sammy para que lleve a Hotaru a casa - miró a Darien - Darien se ofreció a llevarme a casa, no puedo conducir y no quiero interrumpir a Richard y a Amy.

- Puedes cuidarla por mi? - Haruka miró suplicante a su amigo.

- Descuida, yo la acompaño - puso la mano en el hombro de Haruka y le extendió el brazo a Serena para que lo tomara pero ella empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal en silencio.

- No la dejes sola por favor, llegaré a casa lo más pronto posible, iré a avisarle a los chicos y al jefe de la escolta que la cuida.

- Escolta? - Darien se confundió.

- Luego te explico, ve - señaló a la entrada por donde empezaba a desaparecer la rubia y Darien salió corriendo.

La alcanzó esperando el ascensor. Ella sollozaba en silencio mirando las puertas metálicas. Darien solo guardó silencio y se paró detrás de ella, no sabía qué decirle.

Las puertas se abrieron y Serena entró sin percatarse de que el pelinegro entraba tras ella y presionaba el botón para cerrarlas dejándolos solos por primera vez.

- Serena...

- No tienes porqué acompañarme, quédate y disfruta, yo puedo irme sola - lo interrumpió antes de que empezara a decir algo más.

- No se qué te hizo ese imbécil, princesa, pero no te voy a dejar sola, no me importa cuanto te niegues - suspiró - no tienes qué decirme lo que pasa si es que te sientes más segura así, pero Serena, no soy como él, date cuenta por favor - casi rogaba.

- No...

- No digas nada, si quieres halamos de otras cosas, pero por favor, no me alejes de ti - levantó el rostro de la rubia para que lo mirara y con su pulgar limpió u a solitaria lágrima que humedecía la mejilla derecha de Serena - eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, no me quites el placer de acompañarte - acarició su rostro con dulzura y la abrazó con cariño permitiéndole liberar la compuerta que retenía las lágrimas.

La rubia rompió a llorar humedeciendo la camiseta blanca que vestía Darien. No supo cuando salieron de, ascensor y caminaron hasta estar recostados en el costado de un deportivo rojo.

Minutos más tarde que parecieron horas para Darien, Serena dejó de llorar y se separó del abrazo para brindarle una tímida sonrisa a su salvador que le extendía un pañuelo para que se secara la cara.

- Gracias - dijo la rubia recibiendo el pañuelo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, hermosa - deseaba darle un beso en la frente pero se abstuvo. En su lugar, le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

Dio marcha al carro y encendió la radio a un volumen bajo para alivianar el ambiente. De reojo vio como Serena tarareaba la canción que empezaba a sonar y tuvo el placer de escuchar su voz.

- Vamos a tu casa? - se atrevió a interrumpirla después de deleitarse un rato.

- No, no quiero quedarme sola - se ruborizó.

- Entonces? Un helado en el parque? - intentó cavilar un poco el humor de su acompañante.

- Quieres llevarme a un picnic com sea, vedad? - la sonrisa con la que le respondió Serena lo animó. Había bajado su escudo y le estaba permitiendo acercarse.

- No es un picnic si no hay manta de cuadros y canasta de comida, solo un helado y una caminata pacífica - la miró y le sonrió.

Para Serena él era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Sus anchos hombros, sus rasgos pulidos y perfectos, su voz seductora y la dulzura con la que la estaba tratando le permitía soñar con un posible futuro a su lado.

Para Darien, la sorpresa había dado paso a la alegría. Tenía a la rubia de la universidad y a su princesa en la misma persona, tenía que descubrir su relación con Richard y porqué pensó que eran novios, pero por ahora solo quería disfrutar de su compañía.

Aparcaron en un costado del parque número 10. Como todo un caballero, Darien le abrió la puerta y le ayudó a bajarse. Le ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos, pero ella se negó y solo se dispuso a caminar a su lado.

- De qué quieres el helado princesa?- Darien sacó a Serena de sus divagaciones. Ella llevaba minutos enteros mirando cada rincón del parque que no visitaba desde hace más de dos años.

- Eh... Disculpa, - le sonrió con inocencia, causando una oleada de ternura en Darien - De fresa estaría bien.

Minutos después, caminaban uno al lado del otro comiendo sus helados. El silencio era misteriosamente cómodo. Serena se maravillaba con la naturaleza que empezaba a tornarse ocre por la llegada del otoño. Darien se regocijaba con la sonrisa sincera de ella. No podía creer que esa mujer que catalogó en algún momento como una fiera, fuera la dulce chica que caminaba a su lado.

- Gracias Darien - Serena rompió el silencio cuando se recostaron en una baranda que rodeaba el extenso lago del medio.

- No tienes que agradecer, ya te lo dije - le sonrió con confianza - y porqué sabías mi nombre?

- Tus hermanos - respondió al instante - estudié con Seiya en la preparatoria, incluso él intentó conquistarme en algún momento - miraba el lago con ilusión en sus ojos - Hotaru habla maravillas de ti cuando está con nosotros y Sammy se queja mucho por tus celos.

- Vaya... No sabía que mis hermanos te tuvieran tan informada - Darien le daba el último bocado a su helado de chocolate sin quitarle la mirada a Serena - Y ya que nos estamos sincerando, debo pedirte disculpas.

- Porqué? - Serena se volteó a mirarlo confundida.

- Por llamarte fiera y no querer conocerte antes - Respondió sin más recostando su espalda en la baranda y mirando a la plaza por la que corrían unos niños.

- fiera? Explícame eso - La voz divertida de Serena lo embriagó. La rubia volvía su mirada al lago recostando su cabeza en los brazos apoyados en la baranda.

- Si, por la forma en que regañabas a Sammy cuando estaba jugando - soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en una risa tonta - Todos te teníamos miedo, bueno todos, menos Hotaru y tus primos.

- No puedo evitarlo - respondió tranquila - Sammy es mi vida, lo único que me queda en el mundo y quiero lo mejor para él.

- Te admiro Serena - Darien se giró de nuevo para mirar el lago - Sacrificaste mucho por él, seguro está más que agradecido.

- Si, aunque al principio fue un tormento - soltó un suspiro para seguir su historia - cuando mis padres murieron él tenía quince años y se resistía a obedecer a su hermana cabeza de chorlito...

- Cabeza de chorlito? - Darien la interrumpió divertido.

- Soy un fiasco en matemáticas e inglés, él es un chico genio y después de los diez años me odiaba, creo que hay un momento en que todos los hermanos se odian - sonrió a la nada viendo como una pareja de patos nadaban pacíficamente frente a ella - cuando quedé a su cargo quise reemplazar a mamá y eso lo enfurecía más, me insultaba, desobedecía, se volaba de casa y ni Haruka ni yo lográbamos contenerlo.

- Sammy era un rebelde? Voy a tener que alejarlo de mi pulga - dijo divertido Darien.

- Tu pulga lo cambió todo hace año y medio - Serena miró a Darien que la miraba intensamente - Hotaru lo regañaba y lo ponía a raya. A él le gustaba tu hermana y hacía lo que ella quisiera para conquistarla - volvió la mirada a los patos - Hotaru es una niña muy dulce y le cogí cariño rápidamente y parece que ella a mí también, así que me ayudó con Sammy.

- Eres la hermana que no tuvo, para Hotaru debe ser duro vivir con dos hermanos mayores que la sobreprotegemos - se sinceró con ella. Con Serena podía quitarse la máscara.

- Si, me lo dijo alguna vez, en casa la adoramos. Esa una chica maravillosa.

- No más que tu Serena, sin desprestigiar a mi hermana, pero en verdad te admiro - lo dijo con el corazón - ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por el lago - tomó la mano y la arrastró hacia los botes.

- Qué haces Darien? - Serena corría para seguir el ritmo de Darien.

- Te llevo a disfrutar de lo que tan embobada te tiene - se detuvo y la miró a los ojos - quiero que disfrutes de las cosas que te haz negado por cuidar de tu hermano - pasó su mano por el rostro de Serena en un tierna caricia que le produjo un leve escalofrío.

- Gracias Darien - le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él volvió a arrastrarla y le ayudó a subir a un bote.

Cuando iban a mitad del lago, Darien dejó de remar y dejó al pequeño bote andar a la deriva. Se detuvo a admirar el rostro maravillado de Serena. Parecía una niña que veía el mar por primera vez y eso lo enternecía.

- Hace cuánto no salías, exactamente? - Darien rompió el silencio mirando a su rubio tormento tocar las aguas.

- La última vez fue hace casi tres años, pero no quiero recordarlo - se volteó a ver al pelinegro que la miraba con adoración - Creo que Sammy tenía razón, es hora de retomar mi vida.

- Porqué la dejaste estancada Serena? Fue solo por tu hermano o por algo más? - no le iba a decir que conocía parte de su historia, pero esperaba que ella le contara todo por su propia voluntad.

- Muchas cosas juntas, Darien - suspiró y volvió su cuerpo para enfrentar al hombre que se estaba robando su corazón y al que tenía miedo de abrirse - algún día te contaré todo.

- Cuando quieras hacerlo, te voy a escuchar, Serena - tomó las dos manos de la rubia entre las suyas y las acercó a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso en ellas - Mis papás están esperando que vayas mañana con Sammy a almorzar en el jardín con ellos, parece que quieren proponerte algo.

- En verdad? Tus padres son un encanto- Serena regresó sus manos a sus rodillas.

- Sí, te quieren mucho - le sonrió - yo no pensaba estar en ese almuerzo, pero ahora estaré más que gustoso. Hotaru debe estar invitando a Sammy en este momento. Y debo agradecerte lo que haces por ella, mamá me contó del viaje que harán a las montañas.

- Quiero darle a mi hermano lo mejor y amo pasar tiempo con él. Normalmente viajamos juntos mucho a las propiedades de nuestros padres y me gusta compartir con tu hermana, por eso la invito.

- Si me hubieras dicho que estabas en la playa con tu hermano y su novia tal vez hubiera atado cabos antes - soltó una leve carcajada - tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- Y yo a ti, aunque no lo parezca - Las miradas cruzadas empezaban a disminuir el oxígeno del barco y creaban un ambiente cada vez más íntimo.

- Ahora si aceptarás mis invitaciones?

- Por ahora no, tal vez cuando sane viejas heridas, Darien - los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron con los recuerdos - tengo mucho dolor acumulado sin sanar, no es justo contigo.

- No me voy a rendir contigo - tomó el remo y condujo la pequeña embarcación a tierra.

Regresaron en silencio pero el celular de Serena rompió el encanto del momento. Ella se apresuró a sacarlo de la cartera y con una mirada de súplica le pidió perdón a su acompañante.

- Dime Richard - respondió al identificar la llamada.

- Serena, Diamante está intentando rastrear tu computadora y tu celular, aún lo tienes en tu cuenta de mensajería instantánea? - la voz de Richard era entusiasta.

- No, en mensajería no lo tengo desde ese día - Darien la miraba hablar.

- Está bien, entonces me concentraré en tu equipo, tengo tus contraseñas, así que me haré pasar por ti. Lo hiciste bien princesa.

- Richard, tenemos que agradecerle eso a Darien, el hermano de Hotaru - Serena miró a los ojos al pelinegro - si no fuera por él, seguramente en este momento Diamante me tendrïa quien sabe donde.

- Eso no iba a pasar Serena, en la entrada estaban los escoltas de Nick, de hecho, uno lo siguió y estoy esperando que me informe los lugares a los que ha ido. En este momento está quieto, pero aún no tumbo sus máscaras de red para saber la dirección exacta.

- Sabes que no entiendo nada de tecnología, solo cuida mi computadora si?

- Lo haré - la voz de Amy se escuchó en el fondo pero Serena no entendió lo que decía - Amy, amor, ya voy - un corto silencio - Dónde estás Serena, Haruka me dijo que Darien te traería a casa y aún no llegas.

- No te preocupes, ya le digo que me lleve, llama al gorila que me está siguiendo para que sepa y gracias, te quiero - escuchó un segundo más y guardó el celular.

- Quieres contarme qué sucede? Cómo que tienes un gorila detrás y porqué tienes tanta confianza con ese Richard, él no tiene novia? - el reclamo de Darien surgió de los celos por escuchar a Serena hablar con tanto cariño con el tipo que creyó era su novio.

- No hagas escenas Darien - resopló - Richard es mi ángel de la guarda y lo del gorila, es una medida momentánea, tengo dos guardaespaldas las 24 horas, pero en este momento, solo tengo uno.

- Serena estás en un grave problema? Porqué guardaespaldas? - Darien empezaba a bajar la intensidad de sus preguntas, pero aún así se escuchaba algo resentido.

- Cosas del pasado que empiezan a solucionarse, no más - le sonrió tímidamente - podrías llevarme a casa? Richard y Amy ya están allá y Richard me necesita.

- Será un placer - le hizo un gesto caballerístico para que caminara delante de él y ambos rieron ante lo sobre actuado.

Quince minutos más tarde, Serena y Darien bajaban del convertible rojo frente a la puerta de la casa de la rubia. Con galantería, Darien llevó a Serena hasta la puerta y mientras ella buscaba las llaves en la cartera se animó a romper el silencio que los invadía.

- Recuerda mañana el almuerzo en mi casa - estaba bastante cerca de Serena. Ella le daba la espalda mientras esculcaba el bolso.

- Si, hablaré con Sammy esta noche - Serena sacó un llavero enorme. Un tierno conejo de peluche sostenía sus llaves rosadas desde una manito. El tierno llavero hizo sonreír a Darien.

- Serena... - la rubia lo miró y él acercó sus rostros hasta quedar a centímetros - Gracias por salir conmigo - se acercó un poco más y depositó un casto beso en la comisura de los labios de Serena.

Ella sintió que todo su mundo se movía. Él quedó satisfecho y regresó a su auto en silencio, le dio marcha y dejó a la inmóvil rubia en la puerta.

- No puedo enamorarme de ti Darien - dijo Serena al aire, dejando que las palabras se las llevara el viento. Era demasiado tarde, ya estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

**No tengo perdón... No he podido responderpersonalmente cada uno de sus mensajes, he estado corta de tiempo entre el trabajo, la preparación de mis grados y algunos compromisos sociales...**

**Además le dedicaba algo de tiempo a este capítulo y al siguiente... Promto sacar el ratito para responderles y estén muy atent s porque esta misma semana saco el primer one shot de las dos series que voy a sacar sobre Una vida Normal y Un Hombre Nuevo...**

**Espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia, creo que no será tan larga como las anteriores, pero aún así le he dedicado todo mi amor... **

**Feliz semana! **

**Sophie.**


	7. El pasado de Serena y Diamante

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

Serena estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo. Mina estaba en su ya típico domingo ayudando a Andrew con el negocio. Haruka estaba con Amy y su hermana mayor, Michiru, en la sala hablando. Al parecer, Michiru acababa de regresar de Estados Unidos donde terminaba sus estudios. Richard estaba encerrado en la biblioteca con la computadora de Serena y Sammy, seguramente se estaba duchando para ir al dichoso almuerzo.

Un suspiro más se escuchó en la vacía habitación. Serena no durmió bien en toda la noche, aún cuando fue a acostarse al lado de Haruka. No la desvelaron las pesadillas esta vez, sino si indecisión sobre Darien, el hombre del que se había enamorado sin conocerlo y al que, gracias a su experiencia con Diamante, veía como una potente amenaza.

No se había levantado y ya pasaban las once de la mañana. Debían estar en la casa Chiba a la una de la tarde pero su mente no la dejaba levantar. Sería bueno para ella haber tenido alguien a quien contarle el dilema que tenía, alguien que la aconsejara y no la juzgara. Alguien que conociera su historia a la perfección y que le hablara con sinceridad.

La puerta de abrió y Serena no se dio cuenta. Solo se percató de que estaba acompañada cuando sintió su cama hundirse un pico y unas manos masculinas le sobaron una de sus piernas.

- Sere, cuándo me lo pensabas decir? - la voz de Sammy la hizo regresar a la tierra.

- Decirte qué? - Serena se sentó en la cama y puso cara de inocente.

- Que te gusta Darien, que llevabas más de dos semanas hablando con él - el rubio se sentó más cerca de su hermana y la incitó para que recostara la cabeza en sus piernas y así poder acariciarle el cabello.

- Cómo lo supiste? - se limitó a responder mientras se acomodaba y disfrutaba de las caricias de Sammy.

- Cuando estábamos en la cabaña busqué el número de Richard en tu celular y sin querer vi los mensajes que cruzabas con Endymion.

- No sabía que era él... Porqué no me lo dijiste tu?

- Porque no quería entrometerme Serena - se agachó y le dio un beso en los cabellos antes de seguir con su tarea de alisarle la dorada melena - Es un buen hombre, algo mayor para ti, pero se nota que le gustas.

- Sammy, no puedo, no otra vez - la voz de Serena se quebraba.

- Claro que puedes Serena, cuéntale tu historia, eso puede quitar el muro que pones frente a los hombres.

- Sammy me da miedo... - sorbió la nariz, señal de que estaba llorando - no quiero que me pase lo mismo de nuevo.

- Dale una oportunidad de demostrarte que no todos los hombres que se acercan a ti son como Diamante - detuvo su tarea por un momento y le giró el rostro a Serena para que lo mirara. Con su mano secó las lágrimas que decoraban el hermoso rostro - Serena, vive tu vida, hazlo de una vez por todas, date la oportunidad de ser feliz, mi tonta cabeza de chorlito.

- No me llamabas así desde que Hotaru llegó a tu vida - Serena sonrió con nostalgia.

- No te habías mostrado tonta desde ese entonces - la sentó y la abrazó con cariño - ya sabes que usar?

- No, no se que debo ponerme para ir a ver a los suegros de mi hermano.

- Y al hombre que te tiene loca - se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el armario abriéndolo - ven, te ayudo - y así empezaron a vestirse para cumplir con la cita.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Chiba, la mesa del comedor estaba lista y servida pero los comensales no comenzaban, estaban esperando a que la última silla se llenara.

- Hotaru, de verdad despertaste a Darien? - Seiya, sentado al,lado de su hermanita ya estaba impaciente y con mucha hambre.

- Si, dijo que se duchaba y venía - la pelinegra se veía arrepentida, tal vez la regañaran a ella por que su hermano mayor no bajaba.

- Buenos días familia! - la voz alegre y cantarina de Darien inundó el cuarto mientras el pelinegro besaba a su madre, padre y hermana. Finalmente a Seiya le dio un golpe en el hombro y ocupó su silla.

- Quién eres tu y donde dejaste a mi hijo? - Artemis reía divertido. Desde hacía más de cinco años venían lidiando con un genio terrible que poseía a Darien y de un día para otro volvía a ser un hombre alegre.

- Seguramente conoció a su tormento ayer en ese bendito encuentro que tenían - Seiya respondió sin más.

- Tormento? - Hotaru se extrañó. Sabía por Sammy que él había ido a llevar a Serena a casa y por eso se había perdido la integración.

- Paren Chicos y coman - Luna divertida interrumpió el divertido diálogo y salvó a su hijo mayor de una extensa explicación. Por el momento.

Terminado el desayuno, Darien regresó a su habitación y Seiya lo siguió. No se iba a quedar con la intriga y sabía que la misteriosa chica cibernética tenía que ver con el estado de humor de su hermano.

- Ahora sí, suéltalo Darien - Seiya entró y cerró la puerta con llave para que no los interrumpieran.

- Qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada que contar - Darien se hizo el inocente mientras intentaba organizar unos libros que ya estaban bastante organizados.

- El brillo de tus ojos, tu buen humor y el hecho de que me quieras evadir con tu bien ordenada biblioteca no dice lo mismo - se sentó en la cama mirando como Darien se volteaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

- Bueno, sí - soltó el aire de sus pulmones y volvió a la conversación - la conocí ayer, había dicho que no pensaba ir, pero allá estaba, hermosa, parecía todo un ángel.

- Si que te golpeó duro hermano - Seiya divertido le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- La conoces bien, o eso me dijo - tenía que confesárselo antes de la hora del almuerzo - estuviste enamorado de ella en el colegio.

- Darien yo solo estuve enamorado de una mujer cuando estaba en la preparatoria - hizo memoria Seiya mientras caía en quién era la mujer misteriosa - No me digas que es...

- Si, Serena Tsukino - completó la frase - Mi ciberchica era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Sammy y tu ex amor platónico - suspiró divertido - esto es más complicado de lo que creía.

- No puedo creerlo - Seiya se dejó caer en la cama - mi bombón juega esas tonterías?

- Y es muy buena - miró a Seiya cuando cayó en la forma en que la llamaba - porqué la llamas tu bombón?

- Cuando estábamos en la escuela se peinaba con dos ondagos en el cabello, parecían dos bombones y la dulzura de esa chica se igualaba, así que la bauticé mi bombón.

- Pues deja de llamarla así - los celos empezaban a apoderarse de Darien.

- Cálmate tigre, eso quedó en el pasado - Seiya volvió a sentarse y miró a su hermano a los ojos - Solo no la hagas sufrir, ya ha sufrido mucho Darien, no es justo con ella.

- Sabes lo que le sucedió? - otro que sabía la historia?

- No, nunca nos dijo nada, solo supimos que por un accidente terminó el año escolar desde casa - hizo memoria un poco tiempo - creo que eso sucedió hace tres años. Después, Haruka nos dijo que el accidente había sido por un hombre pero que no le preguntáramos nada, así que nos abstuvimos. Luego vino la muerte de sus padres y desde eso, Serena no es la misma.

- Pobre chica - sintió alivio por que su hermano no supiera el terror por el que había pasado Serena - No le haré daño, al contrario quiero reparar el que le hicieron.

- Buena suerte con eso hermano - le palmeó el hombro y salió de la habitación dejando a Darien solo.

El reloj marcaba la una en punto cuando un escarabajo rojo se estacionó frente a la casa de los Chiba. El sonido alertó a Darien que corrió hasta la puerta para recibir a su princesa. Abrió la puerta antes de que los dos hermanos Tsukino llegaran a ella.

Verla lo dejó sin aliento. Estaba simplemente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un delicado vestido blanco completo. En la parte de arriba, una pequeñita chaqueta de lana violeta le daba color a su apariencia. En sus caderas el vestido se convertía en un juego de volados que llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos delicados zapatos de bailarina del mismo color de la chaqueta y en su cabello una cinta violeta sostenía solo algunos mechones en una media cola.

Sammy, a su lado llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de botones blanca, por fuera y mangada a sus codos. Un atuendo muy similar al suyo, a diferencia que su camisa era negra y llevaba los puños bien cerrados.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Serena iluminaba la entrada y fue Sammy el que tuvo que hablar para que Darien por fin les diera la bienvenida.

- Hola Darien, perdona lo grosero que fui ayer - muy formalmente, Sammy estiró su mano para estrecharla con la del pelinegro que no quitaba los ojos de Serena - La vas a gastar si la sigues mirando así - le susurró al oído antes de abrirse paso y saludar a Luna que se acercaba a la puerta.

- Serena, estás hermosa - Darien tomó la mano de Serena y le dio un tierno beso en los nudillos admirando al precioso ángel que tenía en frente - me alegra que hayas venido.

- Gracias, no podía desairar a tu madre - Serena le respondió sonrojándose.

- Serena, encanto, que bueno que viniste - Luna se acercó y la abrazó con cariño - Pasa, Darien es un desconsiderado que te piensa dejar ahí parada - le dijo mientras la alejaba un poco para mirar su vestido - te ves hermosa, pareces un angelito.

- Gracias Señora...

- Dime Luna, no te pegues de formalidades - le guió su camino hacia la estancia donde Seiya y Hotaru ya estaban hablando con Sammy.

- Sere! Te ves hermosa! - Hotaru corrió a abrazarla. Darien solo veía desde atrás la escena. En verdad Hotaru amaba a Serena y Serena a su hermanita. Por eso todos le decían que estaba bien mientras la rubia la cuidaba.

- Bombón! - Ahora era Seiya quien la abrazaba con demasiada confianza - que bueno verte fuera de casa o del Crown - le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Darien se moría de la envidia. Ya quisiera él tener esa confianza.

- Supongo que si, me hacía falta algo del exterior - Serena se sonrojaba cada vez más.

- Sammy, Serena, que bueno que aceptaron venir - la voz profunda de Artemis Chiba llegaba desde un pasillo - Luna ha estado tan entusiasmada con ustedes dos que no ha salido de la cocina.

- Me da gusto verle señor Chiba - Serena le extendió la mano pero Artemis la abrazó con confianza.

- quítame el señor, llámame Artemis - soltó su abrazo y fue a abrazar a Sammy.

- Siéntate Serena, estás en tu casa - Luna le ofreció un enorme sofá - Hotaru y yo terminaremos el almuerzo, permiso - y así madre e hija desaparecieron por un pasillo.

- Porqué no mejor van al jardín, el sol está radiante y el día hermoso, pronto no habrán días así - Artemis habló y Sammy tomó la mano de su hermana para llevarla al enorme jardín de los Chiba.

Una piscina, cinco mesas redondas con sillas y paraguas, una estación para BBQ, un columpio en un enorme abeto y cientos de rosales que habían llegado al otoño antes de tiempo decoraban el lugar.

Detrás de Sammy y Serena, Seiya y Darien caminaban en silencio. Artemis se había escabullido en la cocina y Hotaru apareció de repente acompañando a sus dos hermanos.

Asombrada por el hermoso espacio Serena se quedó inmóvil. Vio a Sammy correr al columpio con Hotaru y a Seiya desaparecer tras escuchar el timbre de la puerta. Una mano en su cintura la alarmó.

- Te gusta? - La voz de Darien sonaba profunda y serena.

- Es hermoso - lo miró por primera vez, desde que llegó, a los ojos.

- En primavera es más hermoso, las rosas decoran todo - mientras halaba la conducía a una de las mesas - Siéntate - le ofreció la silla que tenía en frente - quieres tomar algo?

- No, gracias - tomó asiento mientras miraba a Hotaru y Sammy jugar juntos.

- Es bueno ver a Hotaru tan feliz - Darien se sentaba a su lado mirando a la parejita.

- A mí me encanta ver a Sammy tan entusiasmado - miró a Darien y recordó las palabras de Sammy esa mañana. Tal vez sí podría contarle todo. Solo tal vez.

- SERENA! - el grito alegre de Rei la sacó de sus pensamientos e incomodó a Darien que estaba disfrutando de un poco de privacidad - te ves hermosa - la levantó y la hizo girar - no conocía ese vestido!

- Me lo regaló Sammy en mi último cumpleaños, nunca lo había usado - se sonrojó y abrazo a su amiga - me alegra verte aquí.

- Y a mi también, pensé que tendría que aguantarme a tu hermano toda la tarde - miró a Darien que seguía sentado y sin decir nada - no estarás...

- No digas tonterías Rei, vine porque la señora Chiba me invitó - Vio a Seiya aparecer con una bandeja llena de refrescos y acercarse a la mesa.

- Parece que este almuerzo va a ser netamente familiar - Seiya miró directamente a Darien

- Si, supongo - respondió el pelinegro por no dejar.

- Gracias Seiya! - Hotaru llegó seguida de Sammy a romper la tensión que empezaba a crecer entre las dos parejas. Tomó dos refrescos y le entregó uno a Sammy.

- Serena, me das un momento? - Sammy haló a su hermana y la llevó lo suficientemente lejos para que no los escucharan.

- Gracias por salvarme - le dio un abrazo.

- No digas tonterías Serena, recuerda lo que hablamos esta mañana, vas a decirle todo hoy? - Sammy miraba muy seriamente a su hermana.

- Si, pero con Rei y Seiya asechando es imposible, y no creo que este sea el mejor espacio para hacerlo.

- Hotaru y yo pretendemos ir al parque después de comer, te voy a invitar y seguramente, si le interesas, Darien va a querer ir con nosotros - le dio un beso en la frente a la rubia - ánimo princesa, quiero que tú también seas feliz, aunque tu felicidad esté con el celoso de mi cuñado.

- Chicos - Artemis apareció por la puerta - la mesa está servida.

Por casualidad, Serena terminó sentada al lado de Darien en la mesa. En la cabeza estaba sentado Artemis, a su derecha Luna y a su izquierda Seiya. Al lado de Seiya estaba Rei, seguida de Serena. En los pies de la mesa estaba Darien y a la derecha de él estaba Hotaru, seguida de Sammy.

El almuerzo llegaba a su final. Los señores Chiba preguntaban a Rei, Sammy y Serena sobre sus vidas, sus proyectos y sueños. Entrado el postre, llegaron al tema de los grados de la preparatoria de Sammy y Hotaru.

- Serena, te agradecemos el regalo que quieres hacerle a Hotaru - comenzó Luna - pero quería preguntarte, el lugar al que van es de ustedes? O irán a un hotel?

- Mis papás nos dejaron tres propiedades - Serena respondió al instante - La cabaña en la playa, la casa en las montañas y una casa acá en Tokio que tenemos en arriendo, era nuestra casa y ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para vivir allí aún.

- Lo siento, cariño - la dulzura de Luna hacía que Serena y Sammy se sintieran como en familia - Qué tan grande es esa propiedad de las montañas?

- Tiene cuatro habitaciones, esa propiedad era de mi madre y mi tía, ahora es de Haruka, Mina, Serena y yo - Sammy fue quien respondió - solíamos ir las dos familias juntas en navidad.

- Y este año irán tus primos? - Ahora era Artemis quien preguntaba.

- No sabemos - Respondió avergonzada la rubia.

- Serena, es que queríamos saber, si tal vez toda la familia puede ir con ustedes, nosotros cubrimos los gastos de Darien, Seiya, Rei y de nosotros dos, obviamente, así tu puedes invitar a Hotaru como tenías planeado - Luna hablaba con cariño - Nos encantaría pasar la navidad con ustedes allá.

- Claro que pueden ir, creo que tenemos espacio suficiente - Serena se ilusionó, después de dos años, podría tener una navidad en familia, como en los viejos tiempos. Con una familia prestada, pero dulce y cariñosa, como solía ser la suya.

- Bueno, entonces está hecho - Artemis aplaudió alegre - nos vamos todos para las montañas a esquiar - miró con amor a su esposa - Recuerdas cuando esquiábamos juntos siendo jóvenes, Luna?

- Si, era maravilloso, creo que en una de las cabañas fue donde hicimos a Darien - el comentario hizo que el mayor de los hijos Chiba se pusiera más rojo que un tomate.

- MAMÁ! - Darien gritó en protesta mientras la vergüenza se apoderaba de él.

- Ya amor, siempre supiste que tu papá y yo te concebimos antes del matrimonio - Luna seguía como si nada fuera - y aún así sigues siendo nuestro tesoro.

- Mamá, por favor no más - Luna seguía hablando de Darien sin importar el rojo escarlata en la cara de su hijo o sus protestas.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí - Darien se relajó de nuevo ante la frase de su madre.

- Mami, podemos ir a caminar un rato al parque? - Hotaru cambió el tema.

- Claro, tengan cuidado y regresen pronto, mañana tienen clase y dudo que Serena quiera esperar mucho a Sammy.

- Sere, quieres venir con nosotros? - Sammy intervino y la pregunta era como si hubiera invitado a todos.

Minutos después toda la familia Chiba, incluyendo a Sammy, Rei y Serena entraban al parque número diez. Sammy, Hotaru, Rei y Seiya se dispersaron caminando tomados de la mano por diferentes lugares.

- Se molestan si los dejamos solos? - Artemis habló mirando a Serena más que a su hijo - queremos ir a caminar un rato.

- No hay ningún problema señor Chiba - Serena les respondió con una sonrisa cordial y vio a los padres de Darien partir tomados de la mano como si fuesen novios aún.

Serena se sentó en la banca más cercana mientras veía a los Chiba caminar juntos y recordaba a sus papás. Cuando sintió que Darien tomaba asiento a su lado rompió el silencio.

- Tus padres son adorables.

- Gracias, en ocasiones pueden ser algo exagerados al hablar, pero son maravillosos - respondió el pelinegro viendo a sus padres jugar a la lleva.

- Si lo dices por el comentario de tu creación...

- No le sigas a eso Serena, es vergonzoso que tus padres hablen así - miró a la rubia que tenía su rostro cruzado por diferentes emociones. Temor, nostalgia, cariño y valor.

- Darien, estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer - lo miró a los ojos sintiendo que se perdía en ellos - Bueno, más bien Sammy me regañó y me hizo ver todo desde otra perspectiva.

- Te prohibió acercarte a mi? - no supo qué más decir.

- No, me dijo que tenía que darme una oportunidad o se enojaría conmigo - respondió en medio de una risa irónica.

- Supongo que debo agradecerle eso - Tomó el rostro de Serena en sus manos y la miró intensamente - Quiero que seas feliz, que retomes la vida que dejaste metida en un cajón, Serena. Eres una mujer maravillosa.

- No puedo hacerlo sin confesarte algo primero - puso sus delicadas manos sobre las de Darien y las retiró de su rostro - tienes que saber porqué es tan difícil para mi pensar en los hombres.

- Soy todo oídos, hermosa, cuéntame - se acomodó en la silla y siguió mirando a la rubia que ahora miraba a un punto fijo en el horizonte.

- Todo comenzó cuando yo iba a cumplir los trece años - empezó a narrar - Haruka me mostró un juego online y como yo era su compañera de videojuegos, acepté probarlo... - un suspiro salió por los labios de Serena - era divertido y nos metimos de lleno en eso. Conocimos a Nicolas, Richard, Andrew y Diamante jugando. Casualmente, todos estudiaban en la misma institución y yo era la menor, su princesita - se recostó en la silla sin alejar su mirada del horizonte - me protegían muchísimo y los conocí en la vida real gracias a Haruka.

Diamante y Richard eran buenos amigos, unos genios de la informática y con trampas, lograban conseguirnos equipamientos y beneficios. Éramos el grupo más fuerte. Todos jugábamos bastante bien. Yo me sentía feliz con ellos, y más con Diamante. Él era galante dentro y fuera del juego. Me trataba como una reina y me gustaba que lo hiciera. Yo ya había cumplido los 16 cuando acepté ser su novia - Serena guardó silencio por unos minutos para tomar valor.

- Qué sucedió después? - Darien la incitó a seguir su relato.

- Por esa época tu hermano intentaba conquistarme pero yo estaba deslumbrada con Diamante. Un chico mayor, caballero, atento y tierno. Era algo loco y hacía estafas por internet al lado de Richard. Los dos robaban códigos de tarjetas de crédito para comprar cosas, pero esa es otra historia - se acomodó. Puso las manos en sus rodillas y se preparó para revivir sus peores momentos - Diamante me presionaba mucho para que me acostara con él, pero yo no me sentía preparada - soltó un gran suspiro - hace ya casi tres años, me invitó a conocer el yate de su padre. Fui con él a la bahía. El Black Moon era hermoso. Un yate enorme, con tres cabinas y un pequeño bar privado... Me ofreció una copa y yo me negué, eso lo enfureció como no te imaginas - miró a Darien para darse valor. Tenía que recordar porqué estaba contando su historia. Quería vivir como una chica normal. Volvió la vista a un punto invisible Frente a ella - Se lanzó sobre mí y me ató las manos y los pies. Dijo que no esperaría más por hacerme su mujer y que se llevaría mi virginidad antes de tirarme por la borda y dejarme ahogar en el mar que ya se oscurecía...

Darien tomó una bocanada de aire. Se imaginó a Serena joven, siendo asediada por Diamante y asustada por su ataque.

- Desgarró mis ropas sin piedad. Me lastimó con sus uñas en el afán por tenerme desnuda. Yo no podía moverme, lo tenía encima deteniéndome, las cuerdas lastimándome muñecas y tobillos. Solo podía gritar y rogar por que no me hiciera nada, pero no valió de nada - un par de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro - Lo vi desvestirse muy rápido. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre completamente desnudo y eso me asustó mucho más. Se veía rudo y atemorizante - las lágrimas corrieron libres y Serena empezó a sollozar.

- Serena no sigas si no quieres - Darien se sorprendía con los detalles del evento. Se conmovía por las lágrimas de la rubia y no quería verla mal.

- Debo seguir Darien - lo miró intensamente - Me interesas y es justo decirte lo que está mal conmigo, ya tu elegirás si puedes estar con una mujer que está rota por dentro - se limpió las lágrimas, tomó una bocanada de aire y siguió con su historia - Diamante se montó encima mío, estaba listo para violarme pero mi ángel de la guardia apareció. Todo fue muy rápido. Richard empujó a Diamante lejos de mí y se abalanzó para desatarme y cubrirme con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Yo sentía temor por él y por mí y a la vez estaba avergonzada por que mi amigo me viera sin ropa. Diamante se levantó y pensaba atacarnos a los dos con una botella pero Haruka y Nicolas aparecieron y se detuvo al verse atrapado. Haruka me vio medio cubierta por la chaqueta y se lanzó a Diamante a golpes. Casi lo mata, Nicolas fue quien detuvo todo y nos sacó del yate. Diamante quedó inconsciente en el piso mientras Richard me llevaba en brazos, Haruka me cubría y Nicolas acercaba su auto para irnos.

- Cómo supieron ellos que estabas allá? - Aún había un vacío en la historia y ese vacío explicaría la extrema confianza de Serena y Richard.

- Richard era el mejor amigo de Diamante. Sabía que él quería acostarse conmigo y le decía siempre que me esperara. Ese día los chicos fueron a casa de Diamante para ir a la inauguración del la nueva sección del Crown, la de computadores y juegos online. Esmeralda, la madre de Diamante, les dijo que había ido a dar un paseo en el yate, pero ignoraba que estaba conmigo. Nicolas conocía el yate porque sus padres y los de Diamante hacían negocios y Richard había viajado un par de veces con el imbécil ese. Así que los tres fueron a buscarlo. Richard entró primero mientras Nicolas y Haruka parqueaban el auto y saludaban a uno de los capitanes que estaban en el muelle - Se secó las nuevas lágrimas que empapaban su rostro - Según Richard, quiso matar a su amigo, pero verme así solo lo impulsó a protegerme. Después de unas horas llegó el shock y Haruka tuvo que contarle a mis padres lo que pasó... Desde eso no he vuelto a salir o a confiar en un hombre y me encerré en los videojuegos para matar a cuanto tipo veía pasar frente a mi.

- Princesa... - la voz de Darien salió en un susurro.

- Por eso no podía salir contigo o conocerte - Serena siguió sincerándose - No confío en los hombres y les tengo miedo, Darien. Le temo a las demostraciones de cariño y tiemblo cuando Un Hombre diferente a Sammy, Haruka, Richard o Nicolas me abraza. Hay noches en las que lo veo sobre mí intentando terminar lo que empezó.

- No voy a dejar que ese idiota se te acerque Serena - no se atrevió a tocarla. Temía que entrara en shock por el gesto.

- Richard lo va a atrapar, estoy segura - suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la silla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Darien- Confío en que encontrará las pruebas que necesita para meterlo a la cárcel por lo que le queda de vida.

- Es un delincuente peligroso? - no se le ocurrió otra cosa para decir.

- Es un espía. Hackea los servidores del estado y vende información a mafiosos. Richard es agente de seguridad informática y pidió ese caso hace un año. Siente que así también él podrá sanar lo que vivimos.

- Quién más sabe todo esto?

- Sammy, Mina, Amy y Hotaru se enteraron hace unos días, yo misma se los conté porque desde que reapareció Diamante he tenido crisis nerviosas con las que me han tenido que ayudar. Me pareció justo que supieran - se enderezó y miró a su acompañante a la cara - ahora lo sabes tu y nadie más, aparte de los implicados.

- No se qué decirte - era verdad. Estaba en shock aún.

- No debes decir nada - le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron - ahora sabes porqué mis negativas y estás en la libertad de apartarte de mí.

- No lo haré, hermosa - le sostuvo la mirada prometiéndole el mundo entero con ese simple hecho - no me alejaré de ti por eso.

- Será difícil Darien...

- Lo se Serena - tomó el rostro de la rubia en sus manos y se acercó hasta juntar sus frentes. Cerró los ojos y puso todo su corazón en las palabras que salieron convertidas en un susurro - No me importa lo difícil que sea, Serena... Quiero sanar tu corazón y devolverte la vida que perdiste desde ese día.

Serena, con los ojos cerrados absorbió cada palabra. Se las gravó en la mente y deseó poder tener una relación normal con el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

- Quiero besarte - Darien dejó salir lo que tanto deseaba hacer desde el día anterior - pero tengo miedo de asustarte - seguía con sus frentes juntas, su voz susurrada y sus manos sujetando el rostro de Serena.

- No lo hagas - respondió ella sujetando las manos que la sostenían y alejándose - no aún - volvió la vista al parque y vio a dos niños correr mientras reían.

- Quieres algo? - Darien rompió el silencio después de unos cinco minutos

- Un helado, pero esta vez invito yo - se puso de pie mirando con cariño al pelinegro que no encontraba algo que decir o como tratarla - De chocolate, verdad?

- Si, te acompaño - se levanto y caminó al lado de la rubia rumbo al puesto de helados.

El silencio que los invadía no era incómodo, era un silencio necesario. Serena había narrado su historia al hombre que se le había robado el corazón. Había recordado los peores momentos de su vida y estaba pensando en darse una nueva oportunidad en la vida después de tres años. No esperaba que él reaccionara bien, pero el silencio era una buena señal.

Él por su parte, seguía imaginándose el espeluznante momento. Entendía por fin la enorme conexión que existía entre Serena, Haruka y Richard. A Nicolas no lo conocía, pero estaba seguro que sería igual y si quería tener algo con su hermosa rubia, tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos. Sabía por Haruka que había momentos en los que compartía la cama con alguno de esos hombres y eso lo mortificaba. Debía ayudar a que el corazón de Serena sanara y que los malos minutos que vivió se borraran por fin de su cabeza.

No le daba miedo iniciar algo con ella. Pero no sabía como hacerlo con una mujer que tal vez, tema ser tocada por un hombre. Además, estaba el hecho de que él no tenía una relación hace más de cinco años, que Serena era cinco años menor que él, que era era la prima sobre protegida de su mejor amigo y que había dejado de vivir por la felicidad de otros.

Caminaron juntos por el mismo sendero del día anterior. Serena marcaba el paso que terminó en el pequeño muelle del lago. Con gracia se sentó en un borde, se quitó los zapatos de bailarina, los puso a su lado y dejó que sus pies cayeran y tocaran la superficie del lago.

Darien se sentó al lado con los pies doblados y se dedicó a observarla. Sonreía tan natural y hermoso que podría iluminar la más oscura habitación. Mecía sus piernas como una niña pequeña provocando ondas en el agua. Era simplemente adorable. Despertaba en él no solo ternura y una necesidad inminente de cuidarla, sino también la ilusión de compartir con una mujer de verdad, una mujer que reúne lo mejor de la niña, la adolescente y la adulta. Su cuerpo era de infarto; tal vez no era extremadamente voluptuosa, pero sus curvas definidas prometían convertirse en la puerta al cielo, ese cielo que quería conocer con ella.

- No te aburres Darien? - la voz suave de Serena se mezcló con el sonido del agua turbia que dejaban sus pies.

- Aburrirme de qué, princesa? - dijo después de despertar de sus pensamientos.

- De acompañarme sin decir nada - se limitó a decir sin mirarlo.

- No, no me aburro, Hermosa - la tomó por el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos - me encanta ver cómo sonríes.

- Serena! - La voz de un muy sonriente Sammy que alzaba una mano en señal de saludo desde una pequeña embarcación que se acercaba al muelle los hizo alejarse.

- Parece que ahora seré yo el que tenga que aguantar los celos enfermos de un hermano - dijo Darien entre risas haciendo reír a la rubia a carcajadas.

- Yo de ti, le tendría más miedo a los celos de Haruka - sacó los pies del agua y se puso de pie, cogiendo sus zapatos en la mano. Miró a Darien que seguía sentado y le sonrió - me acompañas?

- A dónde? - se sentía confundido al ver los múltiples cambios de Serena.

- A caminar - le regaló una enorme sonrisa que demostraba la inocencia de la rubia.

- Irás descalza? - le miró los delicados pies con uñas pintadas muy diestramente.

- Si - movió los pies como si estuviera bailando - no puedo ponerme los zapatos con los pies mojados - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- entonces... - se puso de pie dándole la espalda y se agachó un poco - sube...

- Quieres cargarme? - Serena estaba divertida. Era posible que un hombre fuera tan dulce sin tener dobles intenciones?

- Sí, sube princesa - esperó a que ella se subiera en su espalda. Cuando sintió el peso se enderezó y comenzó a caminar por el césped que rodeaba el lago.

- Creo que cuando llegue a casa voy a tener que dar un par de explicaciones - Darien hablaba tranquilo mientras veía a Seiya a los lejos, recostado en un árbol mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rei, acostada en su regazo.

- No serás el único - le habló casi al oído - Sammy me va a exprimir.

- Qué le dirás?

- Nada, que somos amigos y que haré un intento por volver a ser la que era antes de todo - respondió con la voz cargada de una gran tranquilidad.

- Bueno, supongo que yo diré que somos amigos y que me retracto de decir que eras una fiera - le acarició las manos a la rubia que lo sujetaban por el cuello.

Y con esas dos frases dieron paso a conversaciones más triviales sobre sus estudios, amigos, historias de colegio y experiencias con sus hermanos.

Caminaban de vuelta a la casa Chiba cerrando la caravana de parejas. Ni Sammy ni Rei entraron a la casa de nuevo. Se despidieron de todos en la puerta de la casa y Serena los imitó. Subió al auto y le dio marcha rumbo a su casa.

No habían avanzado dos cuadras cuando, dentro de su cartera el celular vibró. Sammy, que la tenía en su regazo lo sacó y se lo mostró a su hermana con señas de que revisaría lo que había llegado.

- Léemelo - dijo Serena tranquila.

- un mensaje de Endymion - comenzó Sammy - "Gracias por confiar en mí, hermosa... Espero ayudar a sanar tu corazón" - guardó de nuevo el celular en la cartera y miró a Serena - Se lo contaste?

- Si, y aún cuando le dije que no podía prometerle nada, que no confío en los hombres y que les temo, mira lo que me manda - soltó un suspiro de frustración.

- En verdad quieres alejarlo de ti?

- No, pero debía ser sincera con él Sammy.

- Él te quiere, o parece hacerlo Serena - habló con toda la sinceridad del mundo - Entiendo tu aberración hacia los hombres, hermana, pero no creo que él sea como Diamante.

- Quiero creer eso - soltó un suspiro mientras mantenía la mirada en la calle.

- Me alegra que sea él - dijo Sammy al aire - aunque no voy a dejar de cuidarte.

- Lo se Sammy - lo miró por un instante - te quiero.

- Y yo a ti - le sobó una pierna - gira acá Serena - señaló una calle - quiero visitar a papá y mamá.

Y así terminaron de pasar la tarde hablando de todo frente a la tumba de sus padres. Los dos hermanos retomaron energías, abrieron sus corazones y sintieron tranquilidad por un rato. El lunes se acercaba y una nueva semana de aburrida rutina los esperaba.

* * *

**Bueno... Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo... Las entiendo si quieren matar a Diamante... Yo también quiero hacerlo...**

**Los OS parece que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana... No he estado en mi casa en todo el días y desde el Ipad no puedo crear una historia nueva, pero apenas llegue a casa publico el de Un hombre Nuevo... El de Una vida normal, tenía planeado comenzarlo con el cumpleaños del Rey, pero me arrepentí y escribí otra historia diferente, así que lo publicaré durante la semana...**

**Hace poco abrí mi face, para quienes quieran, son bienvenidos: Nix Sophie.**

**feliz noche y gracias a Tod s por sus comentarios... Besos!**

**Sophie.**


	8. Traspasando fronteras

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la historia de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Perdonen, quién de ustedes es Serena Tsukino? - un joven desgarbado, de cabellos rubios cenizo y bastante alto irrumpía en el pequeño grupo de estudiantes que hablaba junto a la puerta de un salón.

- Yo soy Serena - La rubia lo enfrentó con algo de temor.

- Le mandaron esto - buscó en su bolso y sacó una hermosa rosa roja y una pequeña nota y se los entregó.

La rubia recibió las dos cosas y con gran curiosidad desdobló la nota. Una caligrafía perfecta se plasmaba sobre el papel con una sencilla frase: _"Te ves hermosa hoy. Darien"._

- Serena! - Una chica de cabellos rojizos y piel blanca la sarandeó un poco para hacerla volver a la tierra.

- Discúlpame Unazuki - guardó la nota en su mochila, olió la rosa y miró a su alrededor para buscar a su "amigo".

- Te decía que no podré entrar a la siguiente clase, Andrew viene a recogerme para llevarme a una cita médica, ,e disculpas con el profesor?

- Eh... Si, ve y salúdame a tu hermano - la rubia ingresó al salón, se sentó en una silla y sacó su celular.

**Princess Serenity:** Ahora me espías?

Darien, en uno de los pasillos de la facultad de psicología, sacaba su celular y sonreía ante el mensaje de su princesa.

**Darien: **No te espío preciosa, me cercioro que estés bien, que es diferente.

**Princess Serenity: **Y desde cuándo cambiaste tu nombre de mensajería?

**Darien: **desde que no tengo nada que ocultarte... Hermosa, aceptas que te lleve a cenar al terminar tus clases?

**Princess Serenity:** creo que no estoy vestida para una cena :-s

**Darien:** Estás perfecta... Sabías que el rosa resalta tu belleza?

Serena llevaba puesto unos sencillos jeanes oscuros y una blusa rosada pastel que, aunque no se señía a su cuerpo, demostraba que tenía una linda figura. Para completar, llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas adornaban sus pies, una mochila hippie blanca con líneas de todos los colores y su rubio cabello amarrado en una coleta alta. Estaba tan sencilla que no pudo evitar soltar una risa irónica al leer ese mensaje.

**Princess Serenity: **Crees que con palabras bonitas voy a aceptar salir contigo un lunes en la noche?

**Darien: **no, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo... Igual esperaré a que salgas para acompañarte a casa.

**Princess Serenity:** me llevarás a casa en mi auto o en el tuyo? Y qué haremos con el otro?

**Darien:** Porqué le pones tantos peros, hermosa... Puedo seguir tu trasto viejo para dejarte sana y salva con tu loca familia. ;-)

**Princess Serenity:** espero que no te aburras, además, debes invitarme a mí y a Amy, no puedo dejarla sola.

**Darien: **Y Amy tiene permiso para conducir?

**Princess Serenity:** Si y pensaré si le presto el auto o nos invitas a las dos... Por ahora, déjame estudiar, mi profesor acaban de entrar.

**Darien: **Estaré esperándote, hermosa.

Tres horas aburridas de clase teórica pasaron tan lentas que parecieron casi cinco. La frase que Serena tanto esperó por fin esperaba escuchar.

- Nos vemos el miércoles, espero que traigan el libro terminado - el hombre canoso y de baja estatura daba por terminada la clase y Serena se puso de pie para caminar rumbo a la puerta.

Cuando salió sintió unos brazos que la atrapaban y la halaban hacia un fornido cuerpo. Sintió el aliento de su cazador en su oído y se estremeció.

- Aceptarás mi invitación a cenar o debo secuestrarte? - Darien sostenía a Serena de espaldas a él y la apretaba contra su cuerpo con fuerza, pero cuidadosamente.

- Quieres no asustarme de esa manera? - Serena respiraba con dificultad gracias al susto que se había llevado, por un momento pensó que era Diamante.

- Perdóname princesa - infundiéndose valor, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó para que lo mirara.

- Serena! - Amy se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

- Hola Amy - la rubia la abrazó - te presento a Darien, el hermano mayor de Hotaru y Seiya.

- oh... Mucho gusto - Amy hizo pequeña reverencia y volvió a su amiga.

- El gusto es mío - respondió Darien agradeciendo que su confusión con el nombre de Serena no haya pasado de eso, una confusión.

- Sere, quería pedirte un favor... - Amy hablaba avergonzada y con prisa - podrías prestarme tu auto después de llegar a casa? Quiero ir a cenar con Richard y Michiru.

- Serena, préstale el auto a tu amiga, yo te llevo a casa - Darien, con sonrisa de suficiencia y alegría.

- Supongo que si - Serena miró al pelinegro con fingido enojo y buscó las llaves en el bolso - dile a todos que llegaré más tarde, voy a cenar con Darien - le entregó el llavero que llevaba un conejo de felpa y le sonrió a su amiga.

- Está bien - le dio un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos en la casa y cuídate - lo último lo dijo mientras miraba cuestionante a Darien y después desapareció con prisa.

- Parece que tu amiga tiene algo de prisa - dijo Darien ocultando la sonrisa de placer.

- Parece que se alió contigo para que yo aceptara tu invitación a cenar - Serena le habló con reproche pero divertida - y adonde piensas llevarme? No tengo pinta de un gran restaurante, y acá entre nos, no se mucho de protocolos elegantes, no es mi estilo - hablaba mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro hacia el estacionamiento.

- Por si no te habías fijado, yo tampoco tengo el atuendo adecuado - rió bajo por la naturalidad con que Serena pretendía zafarse de la cita - y aunque sí me gustan los restaurantes elegantes, solo quiero compartir un buen rato contigo, así que no me importa el lugar - vio que Serena sonreía y siguió - qué tal la comida china, sushi, pizza, hamburguesas?

- Si serás... - Serena que aún quería salirse de ese compromiso que no había adquirido estaba a punto de dejar ver todo su mal genio pero recordó que él solo tenía buenas intenciones, o eso había dicho y quería creerle - pizza no estaría mal.

Y tras eso se dirigieron a una pequeña e informal pizzería. Aparcaron el auto, entraron y se sentaron en un privado rincón. Serena quería ocultarse si Diamante la estaba siguiendo y Darien quería privacidad para conocer mejor a su princesa.

Mientras ellos se acomodaban en el restaurante, una apresurada Amy entraba a la casa de los primos Aino, encontrándose de frente con Haruka.

- Amy, no venías con Serena? - el rubio, extrañado por no ver a su prima soltó omitiendo el saludo.

- Si, pero me entregó las llaves del auto y dijo que saldría con Darien, el hermano de...

- Si, se quién es Darien, y cómo que mi princesa salió con él? - casi tumba la casa con el grito y en menos de cinco segundos, Sammy, Mina, Rei, Seiya, Hotaru y Richard estaban en la sala.

Amy asustada miró a Richard con la intensión de que calmara a Haruka y el pelinegró entendió. Se acercó a su amigo despacio mientras Amy respondía.

- Yo que se, estaban juntos cuando fui a recoger a Serena en el salón donde tenía la última clase... - los nervios de Amy se empezaban a notar.

- Amy cómo la dejaste ir con un tipo sabiendo que... - Haruka empezaba a gritar enfurecido pero Sammy lo interrumpió.

- Sabiendo que nada Haruka! - el grito del menor de la casa fue casi tan fuerte como el primer grito de Haruka y ahora se enfrentaban dos titanes en la sala - Serena ya ha sufrido mucho, déjala salir y retomar la vida que frenó cuando todo sucedió - Sammy miraba intensamente a Haruka. La tensión era tan grande que el aire se hacía pesado.

- Samuel, es que no te das cuenta? Tu no estuviste ahí y...

- Yo si estuve Haruka - ahora era Richard el que interrumpía mientras Mina, consciente de lo que se hablaría, arrastró a Rei y Seiya fuera de la casa gritando un "nos vemos más tarde" - y estoy de acuerdo con Sammy, ella debe retomar la vida que perdió hace años y Darien tiene buenas intenciones.

- Buenas intensiones? Chiba me va a oír! - gritaba mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y marcaba un número.

En la pizzería, Darien y Serena hablaban sobre su día en la universidad hasta que el teléfono del pelinegro sonó y mirando la pantalla soltó una ristada.

- Qué tan buena es tu amiga Amy para dar razones? - le preguntó antes de responder a la llamada.

- Muy buena, porqué? - la rubia vio la pantalla del móvil que Darien le mostraba y sonrió por el nombre - te dije que no sería fácil - y con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo miró mientras Darien se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja y ponía cara de tragedia.

- Dime Haruka... - se limitó a saludar pero el grito de su amigo lo obligó a parar.

- Me dices ya mismo dónde tienes a mi prima!

- Cálmate Haruka, solo la invité a comer algo después de clases...

- Invitar a comer algo? Chiba te exijo que me digas dónde tienes a Serena! - Haruka seguía gritando que hasta Serena escuchaba.

Serena al ver la cara de Darien le extendió la mano para recibir el teléfono. Dió un suspiro y con la mejor voz y cara de ángel rompió el silencio.

- Haruka, corazón, estoy bien, solo estamos comienzo pizza como dos buenos amigos - la voz melosa de Serena sorprendió a Darien, era primera vez que la veía hablar tan dulcemente. Normalmente hablaba con mucho amor de su familia, pero verla hablar así lo hizo sentir envidia de Haruka.

- Serena, princesa, ven a casa y no me des estos sustos, si? - como un manso gatito Haruka bajaba su voz y respondía en el mismo tono meloso.

- Estaré en dos horas en casa, cuando llegue, hablaremos, te parece? - Serena hablaba con los ojos cerrados para no v la cara que Darien ponía ante su tono y conversación.

- No quiero que nada malo te pase princesa...

- Confías en tu amigo? - Serena lo interrumpió en seco y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Darien.

- Si Sere, pero...

- Pero nada corazón, en dos horas regreso a casa - bajó la mirada a la mesa - te quiero Haru.

- Y yo a ti princesa, me pasas a Darien?

- Quiere hablar contigo - Serena le extendió el teléfono con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Dime - el pelinegro habló mientras agradecía con la mirada a su rubia acompañante.

- Cuidado con mi prima Darien Chiba - la voz dura pero baja de Haruka hizo sonreír a Darien - sabes parte de su historia y no quiero que nada malo le pase...

- Lo se todo - lo cortó mirando a Serena - ella me lo contó, y créeme, la voy a cuidar de la misma forma que ella cuida a mi hermana.

- Chiba no quiero ver que estás traspasando las fronteras con Serena...

- Si Haruka - dijo ya aburrido, sabía a donde iba esa conversación - en dos horas tienes a Serena en casa - y diciendo eso terminó la llamada, apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- Te lo advertí - Serena reía frente a él. Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo por los celos de Haruka - Te dije que debías tenerle más miedo a Haruka que a Sammy.

- Pensé que no pasaría de una leve advertencia como la que le dio a Andrew - se recostó en la silla y volvió a abrir la carta - ya decidiste qué pedir?

- Me gusta la pizza con carne y vegetales - dijo tímida la rubia.

- Con vegetales y carne será - cerró la carta he hizo una seña para que les tomaran el pedido. Después de dictar al mesero lo que querían, tomó una de las manos de Serena que jugueteaba con el salero para llamar su atención - Preciosa, crees que debería hablar con Haruka para no ocasionarte problemas?

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él al llegar, mi primo puede llegar a ser muy intenso a veces, perdónalo, si? - hablaba suave y dulce.

- Porqué le llamas corazón a Haruka? - quería saber porqué tenía tratos tan íntimos, a su parecer, con él, con Hotaru y seguramente, con Richard y Nicolas.

- Es una manía mía - Serena lo miraba y seguía con sus manos unidas, no le molestaba ese contacto - tal vez se la heredé a mamá, a las personas que quiero las trato con mucho cariño. A Sammy le digo corazón, lindo, cariño. A tu hermana la trato de linda, hermosa. A Haruka, Richard y Nicolas les llamo corazón y a mis amigas si las trato por sus nombres. - Serena recordó algo y agregó - acabo de darme cuenta que los trato exactamente igual a como los trataba mi madre.

- Y porqué a mi me quitaste el trato que me tenías? - tenía que sacarse la espinita como fuera. Ella lo llamaba cielo y desde que lo conoció en la vida real solo lo llamaba Darien.

- No lo se, llámalo precaución, mecanismo de defensa o trauma, solo lo dejé de hacer sin darme cuenta - Avergonzada, Serena bajó la mirada, era consciente de que eso podía herir a Darien.

- Bueno - Con un tono alegre, Darien acercó la mano de Serena hasta sus labios, depositó un suave beso y la dejó de nuevo sobre la mesa - supongo que debo ganármelo de nuevo, verdad princesa?

- Porqué lo tomas como un juego? - Serena volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con la divertida mirada de su caballero.

- Preciosa, no lo tomo como un juego, solo no quiero presionarte - le sobó con delicadeza la mejilla y cambió el tema radicalmente - Quisieras acompañarme el sábado en la mañana a hacer algunas compras? Necesito asesoría femenina y la de mi hermana no es muy agradable.

- No tienes más amigas que te ayuden? - le miró acusadora pero divertida mientras él negaba con una sonrisa en los labios - está bien, te acompaño, pero deberás invitarme a almorzar.

- Que conste preciosa, ya me lo prometiste - le iba a dar otro beso en la mano pero el mesero llegó con la pizza y entre risas, conversaciones sobre sus vidas y charlas, comieron tranquilos.

En la casa de los cuatro rubios, Haruka miraba el reloj y caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Sammy y Hotaru lo miraban dedes el comedor donde tenía regados unos cuantos cuadernos y libros.

- Este par me van a oír! - muy enojado, Haruka volvía a mirar el reloj. Faltan cinco minutos para que se cumplieran las dos horas.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y por ella entraron Amy, Richard y Michiru aún charlando. Cuando vieron al enfurecido rubio lanzaron una mirada interrogante a Sammy.

- Serena no ha llegado y faltan cinco minutos para que se cumpla el plazo - dijo con gracia Hotaru ignorando la rabia de Haruka y volviendo a sus cuadernos.

- No lo puedo creer, cualquiera diría que eres su padre - Richard divertido cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el sillón donde se sentó y con señas llamó a su novia y cuñada para que lo acompañaran.

- No soy su padre, pero mi tía me la encargó antes de morir, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella - impaciente veía el reloj avanzar. Tres minutos más y estaría llamando como loco a Darien.

- No exageres Haruka, estoy seguro que Serena está en buenas manos - Sammy habló desde la mesa sin mirar a su primo.

Mientras Haruka se disponía a hablar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Serena, seguida de Darien entró en la casa y con un gesto de sorpresa soltó la bomba.

- Esto parece un velorio, qué les pasa a todos? - con su mejor cara de ángel caminó hasta Haruka y lo abrazó con cariño.

- Me tenías preocupado princesa - Haruka le sobaba la espalda y le daba besitos en los cabellos - todo está bien?

- Si Haru - se separó para mirarlo a los ojos - solo fuimos a comer pizza.

- Chiba, quiero hablar contigo en la biblioteca - Sin soltar el abrazo con el que envolvía a Serena miró a su amigo con intensidad y el pobre pelinegro no tuvo otra que caminar por delante de ellos y desaparecer tras la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Yo también voy - Serena se soltó de Haruka y caminó en la misma dirección ignorando las palabras de Haruka pidiendo hablar a sola con Darien.

En la sala todos solaron una carcajada. La escena parecía la de un padre celoso regañando a su hija adolescente y a su novio después de descubrirlos dándose un beso. Haruka, con la ira a flor de piel, desapareció tras la misma puerta.

- Ahora si Darien, explícame porqué demonios estás invitando a Serena a salir? - dijo cortante el rubio mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

- Haruka... - Serena quiso responder pero Darien, con la mano, la interrumpió para explicarle a su amigo.

- Haruka, amigo, tu prima es una mujer muy dulce y maravillosa - comenzó sin mirar a su amigo, solo mirando a la rubia que tenía a su lado - la conocía antes sin saber quien era, y cuando ella me contó su historia quise protegerla y darle felicidad, es muy malo eso? - por fin cruzó su mirada con la de Haruka.

- Mira Darien, yo no pienso permitir que a mi princesa le pase algo, que otro hombre la intente... - calló, miró a Serena que seguía sin palabras mirando a Darien - Ella ya tiene quien la cuide...

- Tengo quien me cuide, si - Serena lo interrumpió e ignoró la petición de Darien para dejarle manejar la situación - pero no tengo quien sane mi corazón - miró a los ojos a su primo - debo seguir mi vida Haruka. Dejé todo por cuidar a Sammy, dejé la ilusión por el imbécil de Diamante y ahora que quiero volver a vivir como lo hacía antes, no voy a dejar que tu y tu paranoia me repriman.

Los dos, asustados por las palabras tan sinceras de Serena se quedaron sin que decir. Ambos la miraban con intensidad, y después de soltar el aire de sus pulmones, Serena prosiguió.

- Mira corazón, Darien es un buen hombre, lo conoces casi de toda la vida, conozco a sus padres, a sus hermanos y no ha querido sobrepasarse conmigo - miró al pelinegro y siguió - me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir viva, porqué no voy a poder salir con él a comer algo o simplemente a caminar?

- Serena, princesa - Haruka se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta ella. Tomó el delicado rostro entre sus manos y lo levantó para mirarla a los ojos - yo solo quiero cuidarte.

- Lo se - Serena mantenía la mirada de Haruka - y te lo agradezco, pero quiero ser feliz Haruka, y para serlo, tengo que vivir mi vida.

Darien, atento a todo y esperando que su amigo confiara en él y se relajara puso su mano en el hombro de Haruka e intervino.

- Me conoces, sabes que no le haría daño a Serena - vio cómo Haruka lo miraba con un gesto de perdón, arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

- Desde cuando salen juntos? - Haruka preguntó sin quitar la mirada de Darien.

- No salimos como tu crees, solo somos amigos - Darien se relajaba por fin - hemos salido tres veces...

- Porqué no me lo dijeron? - Ahora el rubio miraba a su adorada prima.

- Porque no hay nada que decir, amigo - Darien miró a Serena, cruzó una mirada con ella y continuó - no te voy a negar que Serena me gusta, ella lo sabe, pero la respeto y si ella no quiero nada, pues solo seremos amigos, y como amigos hemos salido a caminar y a comer, nada del otro mundo.

- Te gusta Serena? - Haruka lo miró sorprendido.

- Si - Darien hablaba como si Serena no estuviera ahí y solo se estuviera desahogando con su amigo - es dulce, amable, inteligente, graciosa, divertida, cariñosa, hermosa por dentro y por fuera, cualquiera se enamoraría de ella.

- Aún sabiendo que... - Haruka seguía sorprendido por las palabras de Darien pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió.

- Aún sabiendo que le tiene miedo a los hombres, que se asusta si le toco una mano, que se pone nerviosa cuando le digo que está hermosa o que se sonroja cuando la miro - soltó un suspiro. Por fin había dicho lo que sentía por ella, solo esperaba que eso no la alejara de él - no me importa su pasado , solo quiero verla reír...

Entre lágrimas, Serena salió corriendo de la habitación. Ninguno de los hombres se explicaba porqué. En la sala de estar, todos escuchar a la rubia correr y sollozar camino al segundo piso.

Sammy, preocupado, se levantó de la mesa y corrió tras ella. Buscó en las habitaciones y la encontró llorando sobre el rosado y mullido tendido de su cama.

- Qué pasó Sere - el rubio cerró puerta y caminó hasta la cama donde, con dulzura empezó a acariciar los dorados cabellos de su hermana.

- Darien está enamorado de mi - respondió entre sollozos y sin voltear su rostro de la almohada.

- Y eso que tiene de malo? Es una buena noticia, no? - con cariño, Sammy seguía hablando.

- No! No puedo! Sammy, no puedo responderle como mujer, me da miedo que me toque! - Serena hablaba en medio del llanto - me gusta también, pero no puedo tener nada con él ni con nadie!

- Serena... - Sammy se quedó sin palabras. No entendía el temor de su hermana, pero le partía el corazón. Simplemente se limitó a dejarla llorar.

Minutos después, un golpe en la puerta hizo regresar a Sammy a la realidad. Vio que Serena se había quedado dormida y caminó en silencio a abrir.

- Qué le pasó? Cómo está? - una profunda voz y preocupada voz sorprendió a Sammy.

- Una crisis, Darien - Agotado, el rubio miró a su cuñado con seriedad - se quedó dormida de tanto llorar.

- Lo lamento, no quería...

- No te preocupes, eso tenía que pasar en algún momento - salió y cerró la puerta tras él quedando con el pelinegro solos en el pasillo - me alegra que hayas sido tu el que la ha despertado.

- No entiendo - confundido por las palabras del rubio, Darien se recostó contra una de las paredes.

- Ella siente cosas por ti, pero al negarse por tanto tiempo un sentimiento fuerte que no fuera por alguno de los miembros de la familia, está sufriendo crisis - Sammy se recostó en la puerta - su corazón despertó y se siente perdida e insegura, además de temerosa.

- Sería mejor alejarme de...

- No, solo tenle paciencia, no va a ser fácil - se alejó de la puerta - iré a despedirme de tu hermana.

- Puedo despedirme de la tuya? - Darien miraba la puerta.

- Sí, pero ten cuidado - y diciendo eso, Sammy bajó al primer piso, donde todos estaban reunidos.

Con sigilo, Darien entró en la habitación, caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Con valor y en contra de lo que le dictaba la razón, comenzó a acariciar los dorados cabellos de Serena. La rubia seguía profundamente dormida, o eso parecía, así que, esperando que no lo escucharan y desahogando sus sentimientos comenzó a hablar cortando el pacífico silencio de la habitación.

- Lo siento preciosa, no quiero asustarte - su voz suave y baja viajaba por el espacio - en poco tiempo me devolviste la ilusión, me demostraste que existen mujeres buenas, alegres y adorables. Al igual que tu, me había desilusionado con el amor, no de una forma tan fuerte, pero si estaba a punto de casarme y en un segundo, todo cambió - sin separar sus dedos de los sedosos rizos, miró al techo para recordar y seguir con su reflexión - Solo quiero verte reír, ser el artífice de tu felicidad, porque tu te convertiste en la mía.

- No quiero hacerte sufrir, Darien - la voz de Serena lo asustó. La rubia seguía con su rostro contra la almohada y el pelinegro se obligó a mirarla.

- Te desperté? - fue lo único que atinó a decir.

- No, no estaba dormida - se sentó en la cama y cruzó la mirada con la de su caballero. Zafiro vs celeste.

- Escuchaste todo lo que dije entonces? - sin quitar la mirada de la de Serena, tomó una de sus manos y con la otra que tenía libre, movió un mechón dorado que atravesaba el rostro de la rubia.

- Si y quiero pedirte perdón - Serena hablaba en casi un susurro - No quiero hacerte daño, Darien. No se si yo pueda responderte como te lo mereces, eres un gran hombre...

- Sabré esperarte preciosa - con delicadeza sobó el rostro de Serena - Si el destino nos quiere juntos, pasará, sino, me conformo con solo estar cerca de ti y alegrarte un poco los días.

Lentamente, Darien se acercó hasta dejar sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros. Cerró los ojos y con suavidad depositó un suave beso en la frente de Serena. La rubia solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y obligarse a no reaccionar como una loca. "Es Darien, es Darien" se repetía una y otra vez en la mente para no alejarse y refugiarse en un rincón.

Cuando el pelinegro se alejó, Serena abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sincera y hermosa sonrisa del hombre que ocupaba ahora sus pensamientos y se abría un campo en su corazón.

- Cuídate princesa - se levantó de la cama y con la misma sonrisa caminó hasta la puerta - duerme bien y mañana hablamos, vale?

- Si - sonriendo de forma natural, Serena le respondió y antes de que se cerrara la puerta una vez más, agregó - me debes una historia, quiero saber lo de tu matrimonio.

- Te la contaré - como un adolescente tonto, le envió un beso volado con la mano a Serena y salió dejándola sola.

Al día siguiente, cuando Serena llegaba a la universidad en compañía de Amy y sin recibir un solo mensaje de Darien en toda la mañana, la rubia caminaba como un zombie hacia el primer salón donde tenía clase. Miraba al suelo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, pero en su cabeza se repetían una y mil veces las palabras de Darien.

"- Aún sabiendo que le tiene miedo a los hombres, que se asusta si le toco una mano, que se pone nerviosa cuando le digo que está hermosa o que se sonroja cuando la miro. No me importa su pasado , solo quiero verla reír..."

Era posible que existiera un hombre tan especial? No podía juzgar mal a Sammy, Haruka, Richard o Nicolas, pero es que Darien era tan irreal que costaba creerlo. Sin mencionar que la diferencia de edades, aunque si Mina andaba con Andrew, eso no sería mucho problema.

Si lo hubiera conocido de otra manera hubiera sido más fácil? Tal vez, pero lo que si era certero era lo que su corazón sentía. El palpitar acelerado cada vez que lo tiene cerca, la dualidad entre dejarse tocar o retirarse, todas las veces que la hacía olvidar del mundo. Sammy tenía razón, era hora de retomar su vida, pero aún se sentía cohibida. Lo mejor sería volver a visitar a la doctora Meio, ella le podría ayudar. Daba clases en esa universidad, tal vez la encontrara y separaría una cita con ella...

- Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar una hermosa rosa en otoño? - una profunda voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones y le aceleró el corazón.

Suavemente levantó la mirada del suelo y frente a ella estaba Darien, con su porte tan imponente y masculino. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de botones azul rey, por fuera de los pantalones, unas zapatillas deportivas y en su mano, sostenía una rosa rosa roja. Le sonreía con adoración mientras le extendía la hermosa flor para que ella la recibiera.

- Es casi igual de difícil que encontrarte en la universidad, aunque al parecer logré mis dos objetivos - Darien, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó y deposito un suave beso en la mejilla de la rubia paralizada - Qué tal tu día, preciosa?

- Eh... Creo... Que... Bien... - con la voz entrecortada por la sorpresa y los nervios, Serena se limitó a contestar lo más rápido que pudo y le recibió la rosa.

- Me alegra - acercándose a la rubia, se pasó a su lado y le extendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara - será que la princesa quiere acompañarme a tomar un café antes de entrar a su clase? - la más hermosa de las sonrisas y la ilusión que irradiaba de los ojos de Darien, la conmovieron, y sonriendo, Serena tomó su brazo y caminaron juntos a la cafetería del edificio.

Al llegar, buscaron una mesa, pidieron un par de cafés y se sentaron, uno en frente del otro para hablar.

- Pensé que no querías ni verme después de... - Darien empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

- Perdona, no puedo controlar mis crisis por momentos, no quise ofenderte al salir corriendo de la biblioteca - la rubia hablaba mientras miraba un punto en la mesa.

- Mírame Serena - con suavidad levantó el mentón de Serena para que le mirara - no me ofendiste, me preocupaste, por un momento no pensé si estaba haciendo algo bien o mal para ti, discúlpame, quieres?

- Solo si perdonas mi actitud - con una encantadora sonrisa Serena le respondió. Movió los ojos por la cafetería y vio a su psiquiatra entrar acompañada del profesor con el que tenía clase en unos minutos - Darien, me disculpas un segundo?

- Claro princesa - Darien miró hacia atrás para buscar quién llamaba la atención de Serena y se encontró con la mirada de Setsuna. - La conoces?

- Si, fue mi psiquiatra - Serena como si nada, se levantaba de la silla para ir en busca de ella - voy a saludarla, no tardo.

Caminando despacio llegó hasta la mesa en la que se sentaban los dos maestros y con suma cordialidad se dirigió a ellos.

- Buenas tardes, profesor, podría prestarme a La señorita Meio unos minutos?

El hombre alto y buen mozo que estaba frente a Setsuna la miró y simplemente asintió. Setsuna se levantó y sonriente caminó con Serena a un lado, bajo la mirada intensa de Darien.

- Serena que bueno verte de nuevo! - La peliverde la abrazó con cariño. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con la chica que llegó destrozada a su consultorio hace ya casi tres años - te ves hermosa!

- Gracias Set, tu también está muy bien - algo sonrojada por la sorpresiva demostración de cariño, Serena soltó lo que tanto quería decirle - Podría volver a tu consultorio? Necesito que me ayudes con algo - y señaló disimuladamente a Darien.

- No me digas que estás saliendo con el doctor Chiba? - sorprendida pero alegre, la alta y morena mujer casi pega un grito.

- Doctor? Espera, no se supone que aún estudia?

- Si, bueno, le faltan un par de meses, pero fue compañero mío en el hospital de Tokio cuando hacía sus prácticas y no puedo evitar llamarlo doctor - sonriendo como una niña pequeña miró a Serena - te gusta verdad?

- Si! Y no se que hacer! - Serena casi estaba llegando al borde de la desesperación, pero Setsuna, con cariño, posó una mano en el hombro de la rubia, hizo un gesto para saludar a Darien en la distancia y volvió a hablar.

- Mira Serena, para lo que me quieres no puedo ayudarte, ya te dije que escuches a tu corazón, que no puedes quedarte encerrada en un suceso de tres años atrás - la miró a los ojos - es un buen muchacho, y esto te lo digo como amiga y no como doctora, Darien vale la pena, no es como te lo estás imaginando, tranquilízate y haz lo que dice este de acá - lo último lo hizo señalando el pecho de Serena - Anda, quedan quince minutos que puedes aprovechar con tu bombón, sabias que todas la enfermeras buscaron tener algo con él y ese testarudo pelinegro las ignoró?

- No, no lo sabía - sonrió de nuevo, le dio un abrazo a Setsuna en agradecimiento y la miró - Gracias Set, siempre me dices lo que tengo que oír - y diciendo esto, regresó a la mesa.

- Parece que tendré que reclamarle a Setsuna por quitarme a mi chica durante cinco minutos - Darien hablaba a tono de broma mientras Serena se sentaba frente a él.

- Necesitaba pedirle un favor, lo siento - Tímida de nuevo, Serena miró la mesa como si fuera lo más interesante, dio un suspiro y volvió la mirada a su acompañante - Me dijo que todas las enfermeras corrían detrás del doctor Chiba.

- Solo la mitad, la otra parte, corrían detrás del doctor Tenou - le dijo Darien con gracia - Setsuna es una gran persona y me ayudó mucho.

- Con lo de tu prometida? - se atrevió a preguntar la rubia.

- Si, digamos que después de Beryl me había convertido en un ogro - la miró a los ojos y pasó una mano por la mejilla de Serena en una suave caricia - hasta que llegaste tú.

- Deja de decir esas cosas - Serena, tan roja como un tomate, escondió su rostro mirando a la mesa - más bien cuéntame de Beryl.

- Te cuento esa historia luego - miró su reloj - Más bien te llevo a tu salón que tu clase está a punto de comenzar.

- Me recogerás cuando salga? - la rubia seguía avergonzada mirando a la mesa.

- No lo se princesa, te mando un mensaje y te aviso, si? - la tomó de las manos y la incitó a levantarse - llevaré a mi madre a hacer algunas compras, pero intentaré estar aquí a la hora que salgas, te lo prometo.

- No te preocupes por mí, Amy me acompañará, como siempre - tomando su mochila, Serena emprendió el camino hacia el pasillo, siendo seguida por Darien.

Después de dejar a Serena en el salón, Darien partió a su casa. La larga tarde consumía a los dos enamorados, mientras en la biblioteca de la casa de los cuatro rubios, un grito desesperado hizo correr a Haruka a toda velocidad.

- Maldito Diamante! - Richard se levantó con brusquedad de la mesa en la que llevaba trabajando días enteros.

- Qué pasó? - un muy asustado Haruka atravesó la puerta y se encontró con su amigo desesperado caminando de un lado a otro.

- Ese imbécil me bloqueó de nuevo - pasa la mano por su cabello - estaba a punto, a dos minutos tal vez, de copiar su disco duro, pero el muy...

- Sigue rastreándote a ti - concluyó Haruka.

- Para encontrar a Serena me necesita a mí, por eso me permite entrar por momentos a su sistema - por fin se detuvo frente a la ventana - los dos buscamos lo mismo y sabemos que el otro nos cierra el camino.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Que aún no tenemos nada y será difícil conseguirlo - volvió a la silla, se sentó de nuevo y clavó los ojos en la pantalla - Ya no se qué más hacer...

El desespero consumía tanto a Richard como a Haruka. No querían decir nada a nadie más, pero era cierto que si seguían así, no terminarían en nada y Serena no podría estar protegida.

La tarde cayó. La noche empezaba a abrirse sobre el cuelo de Tokio cuando Serena salía de su salón de clases. Distraída, esperando el mensaje de Darien, salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Amy.

- Oh... Pero qué tenemos acá? - la voz de un hombre se escuchaba acercarse rápidamente - los años te tienen hermosa cuñadita.

Serena conocía esa voz. No recordaba a quién pertenecía hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con un chico alto, buen mozo, de cabellos azulados y rostro perfecto.

- Zaf... Zafiro... - Asustada al más no poder, Serena logró balbucear el nombre de su interlocutor.

- Creo que a Diamante le gustaría saber que te encontré en la universidad - la sonrisa malévola del joven y la distancia que cada vez acortaba más, tenían a Serena temblando.

- Que... Sorpresa... Verte - sacando valor de quien sabe donde, Serena intentaba entablar conversación mientras llegaba Amy.

- Aunque se alegraría conmigo si te invito a cenar en casa - tomando a Serena del brazo con fuerza, Zafiro empezó a halarla.

- Zafiro! Suéltame! - Serena chillaba desesperada - Por favor, tu no eres como tu hermano!

- Qué sabes tu Serenita - respondió con ironía - mamá y Esmeralda se alegrarán de verte - dijo con falsa dulzura antes de sentir un fuerte empujón por la espalda.

- Suelta a mi amiga imbécil! - Amy, golpeando a Zafiro con su bolso logró que este soltara a la rubia.

- Amy, es un placer verte después de tanto tiempo - se acercó a la azulada y con un golpe la estampó contra la pared dejándola atontada - no te metas preciosa, esto es un asunto solo con Serena - volvió a tomar a la rubia que quedó petrificada ante la escena y la arrastró fuera del edificio.

Tres o cuatro minutos pasaron antes de que Amy pudiera recordar lo que pasaba. Llorando intentó ponerse de pie, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Unos brazos fuertes la ayudaron a levantarse y fue cuando escuchó la angustiada voz de un hombre.

- Amy qué te pasó? Dónde está Serena? - Darien, recostando a Amy en la pared, sabía que algo malo había pasado.

- Alcánzala Darien! - Amy reaccionó - Debe estar llegando al estacionamiento, el hermano de Diamante se la llevó. Es un hombre alto, de cabello...

- Maldito Diamante! - Darien no dejó terminar a Amy y salió corriendo rumbo al estacionamiento.

Serena seguía llorando mientras Zafiro la sacaba del enorme edificio. El azulado no disminuía la fuerza del agarre y caminaba con prisa. Cuando salieron y estaban justo frente al estacionamiento. Serena, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza se plantó en el suelo, apoyando su pie derecho en el marco de una de la puertas.

- Suéltame Zafiro o voy a gritar - lloraba la rubia.

- Serena, no te conviene gritar, camina! - Zafiro la seguía halando pero era inútil - no me obligues a usar métodos que no quiero.

Las personas empezaban a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Zafiro, asustado, explicaba que era su hermana y que quería volarse de casa, mientras Serena solo gritaba para que la soltara. Desesperado, el azulado se agachó y la tomó en sus brazos, iba a seguir caminando con ella pero una mano lo detuvo por el hombro.

- Yo de ti, soltaba a esa joven ahora mismo - Darien, imponente e iracundo hablaba desde la espalda de Zafiro.

- Y tu quién eres para decirme qué hacer con mi hermana? - con la mejor cara de inocente se volteó para enfrentar al pelinegro, pero un fuerte golpe lo obligó a soltar a Serena.

La rubia cayó de espaldas en el suelo, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y la espalda. Darien corrió a ella para auxiliarla pero Zafiro lo empujó para que se alejara. Y en ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para Serena.

Zafiro sacó un arma de sus pantalones y apuntaba a Darien. Darien permanecía inmóvil frente a él. Serena seguía en el suelo, en medio de los dos. Amy llegaba al lugar y se quedaba pasmada tras Darien, y dos gorilas, vestidos con trajes negros apuntaban sus armas a la cabeza de Zafiro. Justo en ese momento, el mundo se apagó y Serena solo vio oscuridad.

* * *

**Perdón por tardar y por no contestar sus mensajes de forma personal, esta ha sido una semana de locos en el trabajo, pero prometo sacar un tiempito para responderles...**

**les agradezco muchísimo todo su apoyo y espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo igual que yo...**

**Besos! Sophie.**


	9. La mejor cita de mi vida

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

**- Pov de Darien -**

No entiendo aún qué sucedió. Cuando vi a ese tipo con Serena en brazos, enloquecí. Pero lo que no me esperaba era que estuviera armado. Mi princesa está en un peligro real y solo hasta ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente a Haruka y su obsesión por cuidarla.

Si no fuera por los dos gorilas que cuidan a Serena, tal vez ahora no estaría sentado y recordando. Esos tipos ausentaron al hermano menor de Diamante pero igual, fue algo tarde. Serena entró en shock y ahora estoy en la enfermería del edificio, esperando que despierte.

- Darien, puedes irte a casa, yo me quedaré con ella - Amy solo sufrió un par de pequeñas contusiones al chocar con la pared y lleva más de quince minutos intentando apartarme de Serena.

- Llévate su auto, yo la llevaré a casa - esa es la cuarta vez que se lo digo.

- Sabes que si se despierta te va a pegar? - Amy me mora divertida. Qué? Tengo micos en la cara?

- No me importa, ve que yo espero a que despierte - una vez más hago un intento para que se vaya.

- Sabes que si me voy Haruka estará acá gritando como un loco? - Amy se sienta a mi lado y toma una de las manos sudorosas de Serena.

Mi hada del mar lleva delirando una hora. Tiene una fiebre muy alta, suda, dice incoherencias y ya no se qué más hacer. Le he puesto paños en la frente, le hablo para que despierte pero sigue en shock.

- voy a buscar un café y a llamar a Richard, ten cuidado si despierta - por fin se va Amy. No es que me caiga mal, es solo que quiero estar solo con Serena - te traigo algo?

- Si, tráeme un café fuerte - le respondo por responder mientras me levanto por otra mota de algodón y alcohol para intentar despertar a mi princesa.

Paso nuevamente la moto por la nariz de Serena y por primera vez, en casi media hora, ella hace un gesto, le molesta el olor, eso quiere decir que está despertando. Tomo su mano y ahora no es sudorosa, pero sí muy fría. Debió ser enorme el susto que se llevó para que perdiera la conciencia.

- Serena, despierta por favor... - mi voz hasta a mí me parece quebrada. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar. Me siento fatal por verla así. Si solo hubiera llegado antes, no habría sentido ese temor -

**- Fin de Pov de Darien -**

**- Pov de Serena - **

No recuerdo nada. Solo tengo en mi mente la imagen de Zafiro apuntando a Darien. estoy poniéndolo en peligro y si lo quiero como creo quererlo, debería alejarme de él. Me despertó un fuerte olor a alcohol pero aún no abro los ojos. Tengo miedo de mirar la realidad.

- Serena, despierta por favor... - ese es Darien? Está bien? Su voz suena quebrada...

- Darien? - suavemente abro los ojos. Si! Es Darien, está a mi lado, pero dónde estamos?

- Princesa! Que bueno que despiertas! - se ve indeciso. Quiere acercarse, lo se, pero se detiene. Porqué?

- Dónde estamos? - eso es lo primero que quiero saber.

- Estamos en la enfermerías, preciosa - toma mi mano y la lleva a su rostro, la pone en su mejilla y luego me da un tierno beso en los nudillos - Entraste en un shock nervioso y perdiste el conocimiento.

- Amy? Cómo está ella? La haz visto? - recordé, de pronto, el fuerte golpe que le dio ese idiota.

- Está bien, salió por un café y a llamar a Richard.

- qué pasó, vi a Zafiro apuntándote... - me siento de tope, necesito ver que está bien, pero él me vuelve a acostar en un rápido movimiento.

- No pasó nada preciosa - porqué me mira como si tuviera miedo? - A Zafiro lo sacaron tus guardaespaldas y ya Amy hizo los trámites para que lo expulsen - en qué piensa? Se ve tan extraño... Está serio, asustado y no me quita la mirada - Tuve miedo de perderte Serena...

**- Fin de pov de Serena -**

- Tuve miedo de perderte Serena - la voz de Darien salió en un susurro. Después del shock cayó en la cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo Zafiro de llevársela.

- y... Yo... - la voz quebrada de Serena salía despacio mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo - de perderte a ti - sin esperar a que Darien la volviera a acostar, se lanzó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo y rompió a llorar.

Sin percatarse del tiempo, el abrazo se prolongó hasta que Serena se quedó dormida por el cansancio en los brazos de su caballero. Darien volvió a la realidad al escuchar que abrían la puerta de la enfermería. Sin poder girarse para ver quien entraba, acostó de nuevo a su rubia en la pequeña cama.

- Darien, gracias - la voz de un hombre llegó a los oídos de Darien - si no fuera por ti, en este momento estaría culpándome por muchas cosas.

Con curiosidad, el pelinegro volteó para ver al hombre que le hablaba con sinceridad. Frente a él estaba Richard, abrazando a Amy. Estaba visiblemente afectado por lo sucedido.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer - se limitó a responder mientras se alejaba de la cama y extendía una mano para saludar a Richard.

- En verdad la quieres, o me equivoco? - sin anestesia soltó el recién llegado.

- Se lo dije a Haruka y te lo digo a ti - miró a Amy, luego a la cama y finalmente al hombre que tenía en frente - La quiero, no se cómo o cuándo la empecé a querer, pero quiero cuidarla y verla feliz.

Con esa última frase, se dio por terminado el suceso. Bueno, hasta llegar a casa donde Haruka entró en una fuerte histeria pero terminó agradeciendo a su amigo por estar ahí y ayudar a su prima.

Ese pequeño encontrón dio paso a una semana entera de nervios para Serena. La rubia no regresó a clases en el resto de días. Darien se empeñó en acompañarla todas las tardes en casa aunque Serena se empeñaba en insistir que no era necesario.

Zafiro no apareció de nuevo por el campus y a Amy, ahora la escoltaba Richard para no que no faltara a clases. Todos estaban alertas a cualquier señal que indicara que Diamante estaba detrás.

El viernes, mientras Sammy cubría su turno en el Crown, Haruka había salido a hacer las compras en compañía de Mina y Serena se había quedado bajo la custodia de su caballero.

Los nervios de la rubia seguían atormentándola y aún acompañada, no salía de su habitación. Darien, para no molestarla, revisaba cada tanto que estuviera bien y se encerraba a estudiar en la biblioteca. Se sentía impotente al verla de esa forma, pero sabía que si se acercaba más de lo debido, ella podría reaccionar peor. Pero lo que más lo tenía cabizbajo era el saber que tenía una cita con ella al otro día y que seguramente estaría cancelada por todo lo sucedido.

Concentrado en su ordenador, Darien no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría y Serena entraba con una bandeja en la mano.

- Darien... - Serena, tímida se acercó más para llamar la atención del pelinegro.

- Serena? - sorprendido, Darien se puso de pie y le recibió la bandeja que contenía dos tazas de café - pensé que estabas dormida - descargó la bandeja en la mesita de centro y guió a la rubia hacia el sofá.

- No, solo estaba pensando - con tranquilidad, Serena tomó una de las tazas y empezó a beber ante el aún asombrado pelinegro - a qué hora me recogerás mañana?

- Mañana? - sin poder procesar la pregunta aún, solo se limitó a repetir la última palabra que salió de los labios de la rubia.

- Si, mañana, a menos que ya no quieras que te acompañe a hacer las dichosas compras para las que necesitas asesoría femenina - respondió tranquila Serena mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café y recordaba las palabras de su hermano la noche anterior, mientras bebían un jugo en el jardín.

- Flashbakc -

- Basta ya Serena! - gritó Sammy con rabia - Te vas a esconder del mundo por el resto de tu vida? Tienes guardaespaldas, personas que te cuidamos y a un hombre que sin importarle nada, quiere estar a tu lado y viene a acompañarte aunque no salgas de tu cuarto - le sobó la mejilla con delicadeza mientras se calmaba - estás dejando que Diamante arruine tu vida Serena.

- Pero Sam...

- Pero nada tontita - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - además, no creo que Darien te atemorice, hay algo en él que te da tranquilidad y lo he notado - le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos - o me equivoco?

- No te equivocas...

- Entonces porqué le haces pasar este mal rato - le soltó el rostro y le habló dulcemente - ha venido todos los días aunque tu ni hables con él - empezó a enumerar con los dedos - se aguanta tus encierros,no se va hasta que te quedas dormida en la noche o hasta que Haruka o eche, como hoy. Él te quiere, y tu a él...

- Fin de Flashback -

- Pensé que querías estar en casa, princesa - miró a la rubia y dio un sorbo al café que tenía en frente - no tienes porque...

- Ya me cansé de encerrarme - lo miró con dulzura, con esa dulzura que tanto le atraía y que no veía hace unos días - y si no salgo, creo que Sammy me va a obligar - soltó una pequeña risa que contagió al pelinegro. Ninguno de los dos había reído en toda la semana y ahora lo hacían juntos.

- Entonces puedo pasar por ti a las 10 de la mañana, me acompañas, comemos juntos y después, podemos hacer lo que quieras - la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya el terror había pasado y ella lo miraba diferente - te parece?

- Si, es perfecto - Serena se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, algo que pasaba por su cabeza la hizo avergonzar - podría pedirte un favor?

- Claro preciosa - Darien con cariño levantó el rostro de la rubia y le vio su hermoso rostro sonrojado - lo que quieras.

- Podrías ayudarme a hacer algo de comer? No soy buena en la cocina y tengo hambre - volvió a intentar esconder su rostro pero Darien la acercó a él y la amarro en un fuerte pero caluroso abrazo.

- Claro princesa, vamos a la cocina y te preparo algo rico - le dio un tierno beso en los cabellos, olvidándose de la distancia que debía mantener con ella para no asustarla. La alejó, le tocó la punta de la nariz, se puso de pie y la invitó a levantarse también - quieres algo en especial?

- Quisiera una sopa de vegetales, aunque no se si está en tu menú - respondió tímida.

- Sopa será - le tomó la mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y camino con Serena hacia la cocina.

Mientras Darien picaba los vegetales y ponía todo en la olla, Serena lo miraba atentamente. El pelinegro hacía un comentario cada tanto y la rubia lo respondía entusiasmada. Hasta que, finalmente, él sirvió dos platos humeantes y los puso en la mesa donde Sena estaba sentada. Se sentó frente a ella invitándola a comer.

- Tienes a cargo a tu hermano menor y no sabes cocinar? - divertido, Darien preguntó mientras cogía otra cucharada de sopa.

- La cocina es un arte y, francamente, no soy artista - respondió ella dulcemente - gracias a Dios tengo a Haruka.

- Y no haz pensado en tu futuro, no se, si te casas, si tienes hijos - agregó el pelinegro.

- supongo que si eso pasara, tendré que hacer unos cuantos cursos, o contratar a alguien que me ayude - la inocencia de Serena enternecía a Darien - pero dudo que un hombre quiera estar con una mujer como yo... - agregó la rubia sin pensar en lo que decía, pero fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

- Serena, eres preciosa, dulce y llena de vida - tomó el rostro de Serena entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos siguió halando - cualquier hombre quisiera hacerte parte de su vida - y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de la nerviosa Serena - No quiero oírte hablar así de nuevo, estamos?

- Es... Estamos... - respondió como niña regañada y aún nerviosa por la cercanía de Darien.

Después de comer juntos, pasaron el resto del día en el jardín, hablando como dos viejos amigos y sin más acercamientos para evitar un nuevo ataque de nervios.

La noche cayó, Darien regresó a su casa con una enorme sonrisa. Desde el ataque a Serena no sonreía y ahora no le faltaba sino, dar brincos por toda la casa. A entrar, subió derecho a su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta, Seiya entró como un torbellino detrás de él.

- Pero qué demo... - Darien intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

- Cómo está mi bombón? Sigue encerrada? - preocupado, Seiya se sentó en la cama de Darien como lo había hecho toda la semana, desde que se enteró que alguien la buscaba para hacerle daño.

- No Seiya - Darien se acostó en un lado de su cama y clavó la mirada en el techo - Hoy salió de su habitación, tomamos un café, comimos y pasamos el día juntos...

- Darien... - Seiya dudó pero se atrevió a seguir - me quieres decir qué es lo que sucede con ella?

- Es mejor que ni lo sepas, ni te involucres - le limitó a responder antes de pasar la mano por su rostro, como quitándose una máscara - ahora déjame dormir - le lanzó una almohada a su hermano y el atacado salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

La mañana llegó más lenta de lo normal. Serena se levantó temprano, se bañó, preparó una taza de cereal y se dispuso a buscar una ropa adecuada para ir a su cita. Llevaba más de media hora mirando el armario, cuando Mina, aún con una tostada en la mano, entró a la habitación.

- Creo que alguien necesita ayuda... - canturreó la rubia extrovertida.

- No sé qué ponerme! - dijo Serena pidiendo auxilio.

- Gracias a Dios me tienes a mí! - abrazó a su prima con cariño y le ayudó a buscar ropa.

A las diez en punto, la bocina de un auto se sintió fuera de la casa de los primos Aino. Sammy, cumpliendo el papel de hombre responsable de su hermana, salió a encontrarse con su cuñado. Esperó que Darien bajara del auto y se encontró con él en el frente de la casa.

- Que paradójico es el mundo, primero eras tú el que me fiscalizaba antes de salir con tu hermana y ahora es a mí a quien debes argumentar una salida - con gracia y buen humor, saludo Sammy a Darien extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la del moreno.

- No me lo recuerdes - miró hacia la puerta - se demora Serena?

- No, creo que Mina le estaba terminando de ordenar su cabello, en un par de minutos estará acá - y cambiando la voz por una más seria agregó - Mira Darien, quiero que mi hermana retome su vida y sea como una chica normal, pero no quiero que la hagas sufrir y si la veo mal por tu culpa, no me importará que seas el hermano mayor de Hotaru, la voy a defender con mi propia vida, si es necesario...

- Tranquilo, lo único que quiero de tu hermana es verla feliz - palmeó el hombro de Sammy y una imagen que apareció en la puerta los hizo mirar y quedarse sin habla.

Serena salía vestida de una forma sencilla, pero tan acorde a ella, que se veía magnífica. Lucía una camisa leñadora de color azul oscuro con las mangas cerradas en sus codos. Llevaba los botones hasta arriba y sobre la camisa, un delicado chaleco afelpado de color marrón claro. Debajo, lucía un short del mismo café que cubría solo una cuarta parte de la distancia entre su rodilla y su cintura y en los pies, calzaba unos delicados botines de cuero café y de tacón bajo.

Su cabello dorado estaba suelto, pero a manera de corona, tenía unas delicadas trenzas que se hacían y deshacían al rededor de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba al natural, solo una sutil sombra marrón acentuaba el azul celeste, y un delicado brillo rosa iluminaba sus labios.

Como cartera, llevaba una delicada mochila de cuero azul oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con la leñadora. Además portaba unos delicados aretes de plumas café y un collar largo, en tono ocre y del que colgaba otra pluma, pero más grande.

Sammy la veía hermosa, desde que era un niño no había visto a Serena tan radiante y bonita. Darien estaba realmente asombrado, era cierto que Serena era una mujer hermosa, con un gran cuerpo y una energía única, pero esa forma de vestir, acentuaba toda su belleza.

- Estoy lista, nos vamos? - la voz y la repentina cercanía de Serena hizo regresar a Darien al mundo real - las llaves del auto quedan en mi mesita de noche - le habló a Sammy mientras se acercaba y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla - hablamos más tarde - volvió la mirada hacia Darien que, aunque más consciente, aún tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro - Buenos días Darien - le dio un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla y sonrió de forma inocente.

- Bu... Buenos... Dias princesa - contestó buscando su propia voz - estás hermosa - la divisó de pies a cabeza y con una sonrisa pícara tomó una de sus manos y la hizo girar como si estuvieran bailando - creo que seré la envidia de todo el centro comercial - abrió la puesta del pasajero y la ayudó a subir.

Después de despedirse de Sammy, subió al auto y dio marcha hacia el centro comercial. Estaba aún sorprendido y sin saber qué decir. Tenía nervios y se sentía como un adolescente en su primera cita. Pero el silencio tranquilizador duró poco. La suave y tierna voz de Serena resonó por encima de la suave música que sonaba en la radio.

- Ahora sí me dirás qué vas a comprar y porqué necesitas ayuda femenina? - la rubia sonreía inocente. Aunque estaba nerviosa, se había decidido a vivir de nuevo y Darien era atento, guapo y dulce, quería confiar en él.

- Necesito comprar un traje para la ceremonia de juramento como médico, será el mes que viene - respondió el pelinegro sin apartar los ojos de la carretera - también quiero comprarle algo a papá por su cumpleaños y otro regalo para Hotaru y Sammy por su graduación, porque ya una hermosa mujer se adelantó y les regaló un viaje de vacaciones

- El señor Artemis cumple años la otra semana, no? - Serena sonó sorprendida e ignoró lo último - no he pensado en qué darle!

- Tranquila, tu me acompañas y yo te acompaño...

Y así, en medio de una conversación sobre posibles regalos, llegaron al centro comercial, aparcaron y se dirigieron, primero, a una gran boutique de ropa de gala. Con gracia Serena caminó adelante entre estanterías llenas de trajes masculinos. Darien solo la seguía sonriendo y percatándose de las miradas que tanto él como ella le estaban robando a compradores y dependientes de la tienda.

- Puedo ayudarle? - un joven de cabellos castaños y rostro amable detuvo a Serena, y Darien, inmediatamente y en acto egoísta, se paró a su lado y la tomó por el brazo.

- Buscamos un par de trajes completos para mi - respondió el pelinegro con algo de posesión en su voz, cosa que hizo recomponer la posición del vendedor.

- Buscan algún color en especial? - se limitó a preguntar el chico.

- Uno gris claro y menos formal - Serena habló mirando a Darien y examinándolo - y otro negro que si sea completo.

- Perdón? - Darien la miro divertido.

- El gris y el negro resalta el color de tus ojos Darien, y si uno es para tu ceremonia y otro para los grados de los chicos, el del grado puede ser más informal - le respondió tranquila.

- Está bien, síganme - el vendedor encabezó la marcha hacia una habitación de atención para los clientes, los dejó instalados y salió en busca de varios trajes.

- Deberías buscar un vestido para ti también - Darien le dijo a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado, mientras, con delicadeza, le apartaba el cabello hacia la espalda.

- No, seguro usaré alguno de los de mamá - respondió suavemente - debo ir a la casa de mis padres a buscar algunas cosas para ese día, y por las llaves de la cabaña, cuando vaya, buscaré uno.

- Si quieres te llevo más tarde, pero mídete algo acá, tal vez te guste alguno - le acarició suavemente la mejilla pero fue interrumpido por el vendedor que entraba con cuatro bolsas de ropa.

- Acá hay dos modelos diferentes de cada color - le entregó las bolsas a Darien - se los puede medir en uno de esos cuartitos - le señaló un par de cuartos en el extremo de la habitación - Quiere que busque algo más para su novia, señor?

- No... No s... - Serena intento responder, pero Darien la interrumpió.

- Sí, traiga un par de vestidos de gala verde esmeralda - el color lo dijo mirando a Serena directamente a los ojos - el verde resalta el color de tus ojos, preciosa - le dijo en un susurro y se acercó hasta dejar un beso en la comisura de los labios de la sonrojada rubia.

- Está bien, Señor, voy a buscarlos - una vez más el vendedor salió dejándolos solos.

- Porqué hiciste eso? - confundida aún por el beso, Serena logró preguntarle.

- Princesa, quiero que te midas algo, dame ese gusto, si? - sobó su mejilla, tomó las bolsas y caminó al cuartito - ya te muestro los trajes para que me ayudes a elegir - Sabía perfectamente que el reproche de la rubia no era ni por el vestido ni por el beso, era por no negar que era su novia, pero la idea no le molestaba, y aunque fuera en esa sala exclusiva, ella podría ser su novia.

Un par de minutos después, Darien salió vistiendo un traje de color gris claro, con una camisa lila, con los tres primeros botones sueltos. El saco era de corte informal y no tenía botones para asegurarlo.

Con admiración, Serena lo veía de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas y trasero bien formados, eran sutilmente demarcados sobre la tela del pantalón que caía perfectamente sobre sus piernas. Arriba, la camisa demostraba algo del fornido pecho, la chaqueta destacaba los amplios hombros y los fornidos brazos. Definitivamente, era un hombre de ensueño, destilaba masculinidad por donde lo viesen.

- Y qué tal? - Darien daba una vuelta y sonreía a la pasmada rubia.

- Te ves... Perfecto... - respondió sonrojada.

- Entonces lo llevo - terminó la frase y regresó al cuartito, bajo la mirada de Serena.

- Señorita - el vendedor entró cargando tres bolsas y colgándolas en un perchero - acá hay tres vestidos para que se mida.

- Muchas gracias - Serena lo miró y una idea se le vino a la mente - puede traerme algunas mancuernas de plata?

- Claro, en un momento regreso - una vez más el vendedor salió.

- No es necesario princesa, tengo algunas en casa, o puedo usar las de papá - Darien hablaba desde el cuartito.

- Si me vas a obligar a medirme un vestido, tendrás que conformarte con que te regale un juego de mancuernas - le dijo divertida mientras llevaba las tres bolsas al otro cuartito y regresaba al sofá de la pequeña estancia para esperar a Darien y juzgar el siguiente traje.

- Regalo? Ni se te ocurra preciosa! - respondió divertido antes de salir vistiendo un elegante traje negro completo. Camisa, corbata, saco y pantalón eran de un negro opaco que hacía resaltar los hermosos ojos azul zafiro. - Qué tal este?

- Justo como lo imaginé - Serena le respondió con una linda sonrisa y haciendo señas con un dedo para que girara - lleva ese, pero espera a que me traigan las esclavas.

- No es necesario Serena - Darien se acercó como un tigre acechando a su presa, tomó a Serena por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo y levantando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos - no quiero que gastes en mi...

- Disculpen... - el vendedor entró avergonzado - traje las mancuernas que me pidió señorita - le entregó cinco cajas de terciopelo apiladas y Serena se sentó en el sofá para mirarlas, invitando a Darien a sentarse a su lado.

El vendedor los veía aún apenado mientras Serena descartaba caja por caja. Al abrir la última, sus ojos se iluminaron y Darien lo notó de inmediato. El par de mancuernas de plata eran cuadradas, muy masculinas,pero tenía el gravado de una delgada medialuna que daba visos celestes.

- Llevamos el vestido que tiene puesto, el gris de la camisa lila y estas las pago yo - le entregó la caja mientras empujó a Darien al cuartito - y tu, cámbiate si quieres verme disfrazada - con una alegría que no sentía desde mucho tiempo atrás, Serena entró al segundo cuartito dejando al vendedor afuera.

Darien salió en tiempo récord. Se sentó en el sofá, entregó los dos vestidos descartados al vendedor que salió con ellos para devolverlos. Esperó a que su rubia saliera mientras miraba una y otra vez las hermosas mancuernas hasta que sintió la voz de Serena preguntando cómo se veía.

Alzó la mirada e igual que en la mañana, quedó sin palabras. La rubia llevaba un extraño pero impresionante vestido. Un straplees de fondo negro con un delicado y gran estampado en flores verde esmeralda, se ceñía desde su busto hasta tres manos por encima del muslo, dibujada su silueta de una forma perfecta. Pero sobre el vestido, desde el pecho bien marcado, caía una seda transparentosa, de color verde esmeralda, que llegaba hasta el suelo y no le cubría la parte delantera. En el brazo derecho, un tirante de la misma seda, con detalles en piedras negras adornaba el brazo, y para completar, la seda fruncida del busto, dibujaba una enorme mariposa de tela.

- Tan mal me queda? Ves porque prefiero usar los de mamá? - dijo Serena al ver que Darien no decía ni una palabra.

- Lo llevamos! - fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro cuando retomó el aire - lo uses o no en los grados de tu hermano, ese vestido es perfecto para ti - dijo levantándose y haciendo el mismo gesto que antes le había hecho ella con un dedo para que girara - te ves, simplemente, hermosa - se acercó a ella, y con rostro pícaro, la metió de nuevo al pequeño vestier y cerró la puerta - vamos, mídete otro.

Una vez más, pasaron los minutos, aunque esta vez, le dejaron retomar la compostura al sorprendido pelinegro. Pero cuando salió la rubia, de nuevo el aire escapó por completo de sus pulmones.

Otro extraño vestido cubría el perfecto cuerpo de Serena. Este tenía la parte superior a dos tirantes gruesos y era de un delicado encaje color verde, con incrustaciones en piedras celestes. Debajo del busto y hasta la cintura, se abría un cinto de satén verde y ahí empezaba lo complejo del vestido. Tenía tres capas y las tres se dejaban ver la una a la otra. En la más interna, una falda tubo, que le llegaba tres manos arriba de la rodilla se ceñía perfectamente a sus caderas. Sobre esta, y hasta el suelo, una capa del mismo encaje de la parte superior, pero más transparente, cubría las delgadas y largas piernas. Y finalmente, sobre el encaje, caía un velo de seda verde, dándole un toque mágico a todo el conjunto.

- No tienes que medirte más, llevamos los dos - dijo Darien al vendedor que había regresado, sin dar oportunidad a que la rubia se midiera el tercero - miró a Serena con un nuevo brillo en los ojos y sonriéndole le habló - Cámbiate princesa para que vamos a pagar.

Y después de volver a su apariencia inicial, salieron juntos. Darien cargaba los cuatro vestidos, mientras serena llevaba la cajita de terciopelo y caminaba aún molesta.

- Solo lleva uno de mis vestidos, no es justo Darien - decía con una tierna molestia.

- Quiero darte los dos, déjame, si? - sobó la mejilla de Serena y descargó los cuatro trajes en el mostrador para cancelarlos.

Una vez salieron del almacén, caminaron por los pasillos buscando un lugar para comprar un reglo a Artemis Chiba y a Sammy. Cosa que encontraron en una lujosa joyería y donde compraron un par de relojes y una esclava de plata.

- Ahora solo falta tu hermana - Serena seguía caminando al frente, cargando las bolsas de la joyería y de las mancuernas de Darien.

- Hay una tienda que le gusta mucho, venden artículos extraños y creo que le encantan sus bolsos - Darien tomó la delantera y giró por uno de los pasillos de almacenes - mira, es allí - con las bolsas de los vestidos en la mano, le señaló un almacén que exhibía unos hermosos animales de felpa y unas extrañas lámparas.

- Vamos! - como una niña pequeña, y provocando una sonrisa en Darien, Serena corrió y se perdió tras la puerta del almacén. En realidad estaba disfrutando de la salida de compras.

Cuando Darien entró y saludó cortésmente a la encargada, caminó directo a donde Serena miraba los animales de felpa.

- Mira Darien - cuando Serena sintió que su caballero se acercó lo suficiente, volteó sosteniendo un feo y desgarbado conejo de felpa que tenía las orejas más grandes que el cuerpo - es hermoso!

- Princesa, necesitas lentes, ese conejo es horrible - le respondió riéndose del feo peluche - ayúdame a buscar algo para Hotaru.

caminaron por el almacén y se decidieron por una hermosa mochila de cuero con un diseño en parches de colores. Pero al pagar, Darien sorprendió a Serena con la frase que le dijo a la encargada.

- Déme también el conejo horrendo - dijo sonriendo y mirando a su princesa sorprendida.

- Está bien, le empaco también el conejo?

- No, creo que mi conejita lo llevará en la mano - le entregó el feo animal a Serena que se sonrojaba por las palabras y el acto del pelinegro. Recibió la bolsa con la mochila y salió incitando a Serena a que saliera también.

- No tenías porque...

- Serena, ya te lo dije, quiero verte feliz, y ese feo conejo te hace feliz - señaló el animal de felpa desfigurado.

- No es feo, solo es desgarbadito - sonriendo de forma inocente, lo cogió de las dos manos y lo abrió frente a Darien. En verdad parecía que le faltaba relleno al pobre animal.

- Si tu lo dices, princesa - se dejó contagiar por la risa de Serena - vamos al auto, quiero llevarte a almorzar.

- Como diga el jefe! - con una exagerada expresión militar, Serena los siguió al parqueadero y salieron juntos hacia las calles de Tokio.

- Hace mucho no disfrutaba tanto ir de compras - Darien rompió el silencio del auto.

- Hace mucho no iba de compras - agregó Serena como completando la frase.

- Lo repetiremos, te lo prometo princesa - y con el gesto que ya se le había hecho costumbre, le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

Llegaron a un restaurante informal pero muy bonito. Tenía una zona abierta, que permitía comer en un hermoso jardín, junto a un gran lago. Fue allí donde se sentaron. Darien ocupó la silla continua en vez de la del frente de Serena para tenerla mas cerca.

Hablaban de muchas cosas durante la comida. Se rieron, comieron y se divirtieron tanto que no vieron el tiempo pasar.

Después de terminar el postre y de esperar a que Serena dejara de reírse por la historia de cómo el pelinegro pilló a su hermano en la cama con Rei, por accidente, Darien se perdió en el par de ojos celestes por un momento, provocando un cómodo silencio entre ambos.

- No sé qué tienes Serena, pero me encanta verte reír - Darien tomó una de las manos de la rubia, le dio un beso en la palma y la entrelazó con la suya, dejándolas sobre la mesa.

- Gracias por todo Darien - seria, pero con voz dulces, Serena le respondió sin separar la mirada de la azul zafiro que la tenía atrapada.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos dos. Azul sobre celeste, se miraban intensamente. La distancia se hizo cada vez más corta. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, Darien tomó con su otra mano el rostro de Serena, lo levantó un poco y un segundo después, ambos con los ojos cerrados, tenían sus labios sobre los del otro.

Empezó como un roce tímido. Darien no quería asustar a su princesa y por eso se limitaba a rozar solamente sus labios. Esos labios rosados que sabían a miel y que lo tenían soñando durante días. Pero para su sorpresa, Serena continuó el beso, entreabrió sus labios dándole una invitación clara y con dulzura, el pelinegro lamió, besó y mordisqueó los labios de su princesa, feliz de que ella hiciera lo mismo con los suyos.

Serena sentía que volvía a vivir. Cualquiera aseguraría que después de ese beso, reaccionaría tan mal, que todos los presentes tendrían que buscar un lugar para esconderse, pero no, los labios de Darien la atrapaban en una ola de sensaciones que creía ya no existían en ella.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero solo un poco, porque Darien juntó sus frentes y sin abrir los ojos, solo se limitó a disfrutar del aliento dulce de su preciosa princesa.

- Déjame hacer parte de tu vida, princesa - le dijo en un ruego que sonó casi a súplica - déjame demostrarte que soy un hombre bueno y que quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Ya lo eres cielo - la voz de Serena salió en un susurro, pero la palabra usada hizo que Darien abriera los ojos sorprendido y se encontrara con los ojos celestes de Serena.

- Cómo me llamaste? - sin creer lo que había escuchado, se separó de ella intentando ocultar su sonrisa de alegría.

- Eh? Cielo... eso creo... Pero... - Serena, confundida por la reacción de Darien iba a disculparse pero un espontáneo beso en los labios la silenció.

- Gracias preciosa! - le dijo después de soltarla, provocando una risa inocente en Serena - Pero déjame hacerlo bien - se sentó bien en la silla, tomó las delicadas manos de la rubia entre las suyas, sosteniéndole la mirada y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas se atrevió a hablar - Serena Tsukino, quieres ser mi novia?

Un silencio que parecía infinito se abrió paso en la mesa. La risa de Serena se transformó en sorpresa y luego en... ¿Diversión?

- Eso debiste preguntarlo antes de besarme - Entre nerviosa, divertida y dulce, la voz de Serena le devolvió la tranquilidad a Darien - la respuesta te la di hace un par de minutos - y por primera vez, soltó sus manos y acercó una a la mejilla de su caballero, sobándola con suma delicadeza - aunque pensé que esas declaraciones ya no se usaban - y soltó una tierna carcajada que contagió a Darien.

- Si, pero no soy tan joven como nuestros hermanos y en mi época era así - respondió riendo - además, eres una princesa y mereces un buen caballero.

- Entonces, señor caballero - con una mala imitación de actriz de telenovela, la rubia volvió a hablar - Podría llevarme a dos lugares antes de dejarme en mi casa?

- A donde quieras preciosa - hizo un gesto para que el mesero llevara la cuenta y volvió su mirada a la hermosa rubia - tus deseos son órdenes para mí - acercó su rostro al de Serena y después de depositar un tierno beso en los rosados labios, volvió a hablar - Tenía miedo de besarte.

- y yo de que lo hicieras - En un susurro y volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de Darien, Serena habló - pero me alegra el que lo hayas hecho, ahora se que no todo en mi está mal.

- No digas eso de nuevo, preciosa - otro suave beso - quiero que olvides todo lo que pasó antes - se alejó de nuevo al sentir que el mesero ponía la cuenta en la mesa.

Sacó unos cuantos billetes, los dejó en la bandeja y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a Serena. Sonriendo y en un silencio que solo se rompía cuando la rubia daba una indicación para virar, llegaron a un pacífico barrio residencial. Las casas de fachadas claras y de dos plantas de extendían por varias cuadras.

Aparcaron en una que, desde afuera, se notaba que no recibía atención humana por años. Sin saber qué decir, Darien se bajó del auto, ayudó a bajar a Serena y la siguió hasta la puerta de la descuidada casa.

Con facilidad, Serena abrió la puerta y pequeños rayos de luz entraron en la desolada estancia. Tomó la mano de su príncipe entre la suya para darse valor e ingresó sin pensarlo. Era la primera vez que desde la muerte de sus padres y la mudanza para la casa de sus primos, entraba en la casa de la familia Tsukino Aino.

Los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas, protegiéndose del polvo y el descuido. Los cuadros de las paredes, también se escondían tras grandes mantas y la escasa luz, gracias a las pesadas cortinas cerradas, le daban un tono tétrico a la imagen.

- No venía a la casa de mis padres desde su muerte - Serena rompió el silencio llamando la atención de Darien que intentaba buscar detalles en ese cuarto fantasmal - Quisiera que esta sea la casa de Sammy, cuando decida tener una familia.

- O sea que si quiero un lugar bonito para mi hermana, tendré que ayudarte a ponerlo a punto - Con gracia empezó a destapar un cuadro enorme que exponía un retrato familiar con una hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados, sentada en una gran silla, detrás de ella, un hombre con lentes y cabellos oscuros la abrazaba con cariño. En el piso, y apoyados sobre las piernas de la mujer, dos niños, la niña rubia y simpática y el chico, de cabellos rubios más oscuros y con una sonrisa angelical. Los dos hijos de la pareja aparentaban unos 10 y 7 años. Serena y Sammy, en compañía de sus difuntos padres - este retrato no debería estar oculto princesa - Serena, sin darse cuenta del atrevimiento de su ahora novio, volteó y se encontró con el enorme cuadro. Solo mirarlo le provocó un ardor en los ojos, que dio paso a unas cuantas lágrimas.

- Aún no supero su muerte - logró decir la rubia entre sollozos.

- Preciosa - Darien la abrazó con cariño - si los encierras nunca vas a hacerte a la idea de que no están - le dio un tierno beso en los cabellos y recostó la rubia melena contra su pecho.

- Tienes razón - después de unos largos dos minutos llorando, Serena se recuperó y caminó directo a una mesa alta que estaba recostada contra una pared y cubierta por una sábana.

Con sumo cuidado quitó la tela y tres grandes portarretratos aparecieron relucientes. En el medio, había una réplica de enorme cuadro, pero en la pequeña los niños estaban de pie a cada lado de su madre. A la derecha, una foto de Serena, con unos 15 años, en la que posaba mientras se columpiaba en un árbol. Y a la izquierda, Sammy, con unos 12 o 13, se reía mientras sostenía una gata gris en la mano.

- Son hermosas esas fotografías - Darien apareció por detrás y tomó una a una detallándola. Cuando soltó la de Sammy se atrevió a preguntar - Tenían un gatito?

- Era mía pero dormía con Sammy - Serena tomó la foto en la mano - El día que mis padres murieron, Diana desapareció de la casa, nunca pudimos encontrarla - soltó la foto y miró a Darien - iré por mi mochila de la escuela, quiero llevarme algunas cosas.

- Quieres que te acompañe? - Darien siguió los pasos de Serena hasta la escalera.

- Si no te molesta andar por este museo y verme llorar... - iba a seguir hablando, pero unos demandantes labios silenciaron su boca.

Con suma delicadeza, Darien abrazó a Serena y se apoderó de sus labios. Ahora que por fin los había probado, no quería soltarlos.

- Estoy contigo princesa, te acompaño - y siguió los pasos de la rubia al segundo piso.

Entre la oscuridad, caminaron hasta la puerta de un cuarto. Seguramente, el de Serena. Tenía una pegatina de un conejo sonriente de color rosa y que invitaba a pasar. Con inmensa ternura, Darien tomó la mano de Serena y abrió el pomo de la puerta. La rubia le estaba dando la oportunidad de conocer lo que era antes de que su vida se destruyera y no desaprovecharía.

Al entrar, una pequeña cama con una manta de lunas y estrellas, decoraba la pared donde había una ventana que daba a la calle. Decoraciones de conejos color rosa por todo lado, delataba a la joven. Todo estaba muy ordenado, descuidado, pero ordenado.

Serena se soltó de la mano de su caballero y caminó directo a un pequeño armario, de donde sacó una mochila rosada. Sin poder evitar sonreír por la revelación del color favorito de su princesa, recorrió con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación. En una esquina, encontró una tierna foto de su amigo abrazando a cada lado a dos rubias que serían casi idénticas, de no ser por sus peinados. Serena se delataba por el hermoso brillo de los ojos. Sobre la espalda de Haruka, Samy había quedado inmortalizado en un gran salto. Los cuatro sonreían al fotógrafo y parecía que estaban realmente felices.

- La tomaron una semana antes del incidente con Diamante - Serena tomó el portarretratos y dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima - Fuimos a la cabaña de la playa con mis padres y los chicos, mamá tomó la foto y después fue atacada por Haruka y Nicolas - Serena seguía narrando la historia con una sonrisa y un par de lágrimas más en su rostro - salvé la cámara antes de que los chicos la tiraran al agua con todo y ropa.

- Se ven tan alegres - abrazó a Serena por la espalda y detalló mejor la foto. En el fondo estaba la mística palmera de las fotos que le mandaba Serenity desde su paseo - Esa palmera es la misma de tus fotos?

- Sí - La rubia gradó el portarretratos en la mochila rosa y siguió hablando - papá la sembró cuando nací, a su lado hay una más pequeña, la de Sammy - hablaba mientras abría un cajón del tocador donde estaba la fotografía y sacaba un joyero cuadrado - Se supone que es s reflejo del amor de mis padres y el agradecimiento a Dios por nuestra existencia - aún siendo abrazada por Darien y disfrutando de ese contacto, Serena esculcaba el joyero en busca de algo en especial.

- Qué buscas preciosa? - Darien jo pudo aguantar la curiosidad.

- Ya verás - seguía rebujando hermosas cadenas hasta que alzó dos - creo que es el regalo perfecto para tu hermana - en su mano derecha alzaba un delicado collar con una llave de oro blanco y rosa y un par de diamantes - Me la regaló papá cuando terminé la preparatoria, me dijo que era la llave de un mundo lleno de felicidad - sonrió casi con adoración mientras buscaba en el mismo cajón dos pequeñas cajitas - ya ves que no lo fue para mí, pero tal vez para tu hermana sí - metió la cadenita en la caja y la metió a la mochila antes de tomar una segunda del desordenado joyero.

- Y esa? - Darien soltó uno de los brazos que se amarraban a la cintura de Serena y tocó la pequeña media luna plateada que colgaba¿

- Me la dio mamá el día en que nací - Serena soltó un par de lágrimas más - no me la quitaba nunca, me dijo que era una conexión especial de los tres, esta luna - tocó suavemente el dije - es la misma que iluminaba el cielo el día en que nací - la iba a guardar en la segunda cajita pero Darien se lo impidió.

- No la guardes, princesa - tomó la delicada cadenita y la pasó por el cuello de Serena - mantén a tus padres presente - la abrochó detrás y volteó a la rubia para tenerla de frente - ya haz sufrido mucho mi preciosa, es hora de sanar esas heridas y volver a tener una vida feliz - acercó su rostro y juntó sus frentes - Serena, tus padres siempre van a estar acompañándote - tocó el pequeño dije que ahora colgaba del cuello de Serena - y eso no debe doler, debe alegrarte - acercó sus labios hasta encontrar los de Serena y después de un suave beso que duró minutos se alejó limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que decoraban ese hermoso rostro.

- Aquí ya terminamos, vamos a la habitación de Sammy - Serena se soltó del abrazo y tomó la mano de Darien guiándolo fuera del rosado cuarto.

Después de cerrar la puerta, Caminaron hasta la siguiente. Esta no tenía nada en la puerta, pero era de color azul. Serena abrió y Darien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una habitación exactamente igual a la anterior, pero con color azul. Serena soltó la mano de Darien y caminó hasta la cómoda de donde sacó una pequeña cesta de mimbre con tapa. La curiosidad obligó a Darien a acercarse.

La cesta estaba llena de bolas de cristal de diferentes colores. Con suavidad, Serena buscaba en el fondo hasta que sacó una esclava de plata con una pequeña lámina en la que estaba gravada una luna llena.

- Es la joya de Sammy? - Darien entendió inmediatamente lo que tenía Serena en la mano.

- Sí, nació en una noche de Luna llena - la metió en la cajita donde iba a meter su cadena y sin guardarla en la mochila salió de la habitación llevando al pelinegro de la mano.

Entraron a la tercera habitación. Una cama matrimonial se extendía en el medio. Y un enorme tocador se abría paso entre dos ventanas. Serena empezó a sollozar, pero caminó en silencio hasta el tocador. Abrió un cajón y sacó un juego de llaves que metió a la mochila sin mirar. Sintió a Darien detrás de ella y se obligó a darle una explicación.

- Son las llaves de la cabaña de las montañas. Ninguno de los cuatro volvimos después de la muerte de nuestros padres - siguió buscando en el mismo cajón hasta sacar dos cajas de terciopelo. Una roja y otra negra.

Descargó la roja en el tocador y abrió la otra mostrándole a Darien su contenido. Un par de mancuernas plateadas y brillantes estaban puestas delicadamente. Una tenía una media luna grabada, idéntica a la que Serena había escogido para Darien en la tienda. La otra, una luna llena. Y sobre los gravados, se marcaban, delicadamente, un par de S entrelazadas.

- Serena y Sammy - No era una pregunta. Darien no necesitaba explicaciones, ésas eran unas mancuernas mandadas a hacer por el padre de su novia y cuñado, para llevar siempre a sus hijos con él. Era su joya personal.

- Si, ahora sabes porqué escogí las tuyas esta mañana - fue la respuesta de Serena mientras cerraba la caja y la metía a la mochila - se las daré a Sammy el día de su grado.

Después tomó la segunda caja y la abrió con delicadeza. Una delicada tobillera de plata adornaba la caja. Tres dijes colgaban alrededor de ella. Una media luna, una luna llena y una pequeña placa con las S entrelazadas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y comprendiendo que era la última de las joyas de la familia Tsukino, Darien guió a Serena a la cama de sus padres donde la hizo sentar. Tomó la caja de terciopelo y se agachó para quitarle la bota derecha a la expectante rubia. Después de deshacerse del zapato, tomó la delicada cadenita y la ató al tobillo de su princesa. Depositó un suave beso en el lugar ahora decorado y regresó el botín a su lugar.

Serena no logró contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Dejó que las compuertas de sus ojos de abrieran y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Darien se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y la atrajo a su pecho para consolarla.

El tiempo pasó sin que los dos se percataran de cuánto había pasado. El celular de Darien vibró en su bolsillo e hizo que los dos se miraran. Serena aún sollozaba. Darien le limpió el rostro con una mano mientras, sin mirar, se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja.

- Hola...?

- Darien, aún estás con mi hermana? - la voz de Sammy resonó y el pelinegro puso el celular en altavoz para que Serena escuchara.

- Si, estamos en... - Darien se obligó a parar la frase al ver las señas de Serena diciendo que o dijera nada - ... en un parque pronto regresaremos.

- Ok, no tengan prisa, intenté comunicarme con ella pero no coge su teléfono, le dices que acabo de pasar con Hotaru por... - dudó un poco- ... Por casa, que la están esperando.

Sin entender bien, Darien miró a Serena, vio que ella asintió comprendiendo el mensaje y se puso de pie.

- Gracias Sammy, le doy tu mensaje, dile a Hotaru que nos vemos en el apartamento de ustedes en la noche, no la lleves a ca, yo lo haré.

- Esta bien, cuida a Serena por mi, nos vemos en la noche - y con esa frase, Sammy colgó la llamada.

- No entendí nada, pero ya escuchaste a tu hermano, princesa, dime a donde te llevo ahora - la tomó de la mano y salieron hasta la sala donde Serena recogió su bolso, as tres fotografías de la mesa y salieron hasta el auto sin decir nada más.

- todos los sábados y domingos en la mañana, Sammy y yo vamos a "casa" juntos - Serena rompió el silencio cuando Darien encendió el auto, haciendo las comillas con los dedos - quedamos en que él llevaría a Hotaru y yo iría más tarde, puedes llevarme?

- Claro, dime dónde es - acarició el delicado rostro, la acercó hacia él para darle un suave beso en los labios y puso el auto en marcha siguiendo las indicaciones de Serena aún sin entender nada.

Pero era solo cuestión de minutos el comprender todo eso. Serena lo dirigió hasta el cementerio central de Tokio. Bajaron de auto y antes de ingresar, la rubia compró un enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

Darien solo la seguía de cerca, estaba asimilando todo e intentando comprender porque los dos hermanos hablaban de "casa". Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta un pequeño campo decorado con dos pequeña palmeritas y dos lápidas juntas: Kenji Tsukino e Ikuko Aino.

Ese era el dato que faltaba, "casa" era el lugar donde descansaban los padres de Sammy y Serena. Por fin Darien comprendió, pero "cómo que Sammy traería a Hotaru a ese lugar?". Esa era la pregunta que cursaba la mente de Darien.

Serena por su parte, colocaba las rosas al lado de un ramo de rosas amarillas frescas que estaba en la mitad de las dos lápidas. Desató los ramos con delicadeza y regaba las rosas de los dos colores frente a ella. Se sentó para reordenarlas mientras Darien seguía de pie, mirando a la nada e intentando entender todo.

- Perdónenme por tardarme y no venir con Sammy - la voz de Serena hizo volver a Darien que se sentó a su lado a ver cómo mezclaba las rosas en un nuevo ramo - Me dijo que quería presentarles a Hotaru, es una niña muy linda, espero que les haya gustado - la rubia hablaba tranquila y como si en verdad su padres estuvieran frente a ella.

Darien solo miraba y se enternecía mientras Serena les contaba lo sucedido en esa semana. Les habló de Diamante, del ataque de Zafiro y les pidió perdón por encerrarse otra vez.

- Ahhh que mal educada soy - miró a Darien a su lado - él es Darien Chiba - tomó la mano del pelinegro y volvió el rostro hacia las lápidas - El hermano mayor de Hotaru y el chico del que les hablé hace días - sin mirar a Darien, siguió hablando como si él no estuviera ahí, pero sentía sus dedos entrelazados a los de él - hoy me acompañó a casa para recoger las joyas de la familia, por fin tuve el valor para regresar, él me dio ese valor - apretó la mano de Darien entre la suya como agradeciendo - me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepté, espero que no te moleste mucho papá.

Con cada palabra, Darien se conmovía más y más. Nunca pensó que alguien pudiera hablar así con la nada. O bueno, la nada para muchos, sus padres para ella. La vio hablar tranquila hasta que el cielo oscureció. Les contó que esa noche había una luna exacta a la de la noche en la que nació y se despidió prometiendo regresar al otro día en la mañana.

- Pensarás que estamos locos, no? - le preguntó a Darien que seguía mirando el ramo de flores concentrado.

- No princesa, solo un poquito - tocó la punta de la nariz de Serena con una pícara risa - puedo hablar con ellos o se molestarían? - se atrevió a preguntar eso para aliviar un poco a la rubia.

- En verdad quieres hacerlo? No crees que es tonto? - Serena estaba sorprendida. Cuando Haruka y Mina los acompañaban, se reían horas por los extensos diálogos de Sammy y Serena con la nada.

- Claro, quiero hacer las cosas bien - apretó la mano de Serena entre la suya y le dio un casto beso en los labios - puedo? - agregó señalando las frías lápidas.

- Si tu quieres... - iba a seguir, pero Darien comenzó con el monólogo al aire.

- Señores Tsukino, permítanme decirles que tienen una hija maravillosa. Ha sido una excelente hermana mayor, es una gran trabajadora y una mujer tan dulce que logró hacer sonreír a este ogro - Darien hablaba sin mirar a Serena, solo a las lápidas, exactamente igual a como hacía ella. Las primeras tres palabras lo hicieron sentir ridículo, pero después, solo dejó que salieran una tras otra - les prometo que la voy a cuidar con mi vida, si fuera necesario y que voy a trabajar por hacerla feliz...

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Un viento cálido rodeó a Darien y Serena. Mientras Serena solo cerró los ojos, alzó su mirada al cielo y disfrutó de la sensación, Darien se asustó tanto que apretó de más la mano de la y miró a todos lados. Nunca había experimentado algo así. No era de temer, era un ambiente acogedor. Imitó a Serena y cuando el cálido aire se fue, volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una Serena sonriente y con lágrimas en su rostro. Aún tenía los ojos celeste cerrados y seguía mirando con el rostro dirigido al cielo.

- Gracias mamá, gracias papá - dijo en un susurro y volvió su rostro a Darien - te asustaste?

- Un poco, si te soy sincero, no entiendo nada - se puso de pie y ayudó a Serena a pararse. La abrazó por la espalda, dejó que ella pasara su delicada mano por su cintura y caminaron al parqueadero abrazados.

- Perdona no advertirte, no todo el mundo puede sentir esas cosas, no pensé que tú lo harías - habló la rubia cuando Darien se sentó a su lado en el auto.

- Nunca había sentido algo así - miró a Serena - pero me alegra haber compartido esto contigo, gracias preciosa - acarició el rostro de Serena y encendió el auto - pero puede explicármelo?

- claro cielo - devolvió la caricia al rostro de Darien y empezó a explicar - nuestra familia era muy unida, mis papás se amaban como nadie se ama ahora y después de morir, nada pudo romper ese lazo - suspiró mientras Darien daba marcha al carro - La primera vez que sentí su energía fue en el entierro de ellos. Haruka me abrazaba mientras yo le decía llorando que me quería morir con ellos. Sammy estaba en brazos de Mina llorando de forma inconsolable - Darien escuchaba atentamente la historia - Haruka me dijo que no estaba sola, que lo tenía a él y a Mina, y que mis padres siempre nos acompañarían, fue en ese momento que los sentí cubrirme con su calor. Hauka no sintió nada, pero yo estaba convencida de que eran ellos.

- Sammy también... - Darien iba a preguntar pero Serena continuó.

- Sammy los sintió después de pedirme perdón por su rebeldía - dijo tras un suspiro - cuando tu hermana llegó a nuestras vidas volvimos a unirnos y eso parece que les gusta a mis padres, por eso siempre venimos juntos y hablamos con ellos, porque estamos seguros de que nos escuchan.

- Es algo... Mágico? - fue lo único que logró preguntar Darien.

- Si, y es lo que me dice que hago las cosas bien con Samuel - miró a Darien que estaba concentrado en la carretera - Aún con esto quieres que sea tu novia? Estoy loca, Cielo.

- Te quiero Serena - habló sobando la pierna de Serena con cariño y sin medir el gesto, lo hizo casi que automático, pero a Serena no le molestó - loca y todo, solo quiero hacerte feliz, entiéndelo...

Regresaron al apartamento que ahora Darien sabía, le pertenecía solamente a Haruka y Mina, haciendo una parada rápida en una pizzería para llevar algo de cenar. Cuando se acercaban a la casa, vieron en la puerta a tres personas hablando. Haruka abrazaba por la cintura a Mi hiru, la hermana mayor de Amy, que misteriosamente, compartían mucho tiempo juntos. E rubio discutía con una exuberante pelirroja.

Serena se quedó de una sola pieza y se agachó en el asiento para no ser vista. Darien se puso nervioso por volver a ver a esa mujer.

- Conoces a Beryl? - Se obligó a preguntarle a Serena que estaba asustada.

- Es la mejor amiga de Esmeralda, la hermana melliza de Zafiro - respondía la rubia intentando controlar su miedo hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Darien la conocía? - y tu? La conoces?

- Sí, más bien de lo que quisiera, pero no sabía que tenía una relación con Diamante - Acarició los cabellos de Serena y detuvo el auto frente a la puerta - Quédate acá preciosa, creo que está acá más por mi que por ti, pero te explico después de que se vaya - apagó el carro y se bajó con la expresión más relajada que pudo simular.

- Ves que aún son amigos! Eres un mentiroso Haruka! - la pelirroja parecía bastante molesta. Se giró a Darien y se lanzó a sus brazos, pero el pelinegro la alejó al instante - Qué te pasa mi vida? - la voz melosa de Beryl resonaba tan duro que Serena escuchaba todo.

- Tu vida? Beryl, hace ya muchos años que se acabó lo nuestro, desapareciste antes de nuestra boda o no lo recuerdas? - más frío que un témpano de hielo, Darien hablaba para despachar a la intensa mujer.

- Lo siento, mi vida- Beryl estaba a punto de arrodillarse en el suelo a rogar pero Haruka intervino.

- Mira Beryl, nunca le dije a Darien porque te fuiste y si no quieres que te dejé como lo que eres frente a él, es mejor que te largues y no vuelvas nunca más - Con una ira extraña el rubio gritaba y Michiru intentaba controlarlo.

- No lo escuches Darien, tu amigo siempre estuvo detrás mío - la exótica mujer estaba al borde de la desesperación.

- Beryl, vete, hace mucho no quiero saber nada de ti - la seriedad de Darien era tan extraña que hasta Haruka sintió algo de temor.

- No me voy! - se plantó Beryl delante del pelinegro pero fue l rubio quien se interpuso y la tomó del brazo.

- Mira zorra! - la bajó del portón de un tirón e ignorando que Serena estaba en el auto soltó la bomba que guardó por tantos años - vete a los brazos del miserable con el que engañaban a mi mejor amigo y a mi prima - la empujó tan fuerte que casi la hace caer de espaldas en el asfalto - vete a los brazos del imbécil de Diamante y de paso le dices que no se le ocurra seguir buscando a Serena!

La mujer salió corriendo del lugar. Darien se quedó de piedra al escuchar a su amigo y Serena desde el auto, estaba igual de sorprendida.

cuando la pelirroja ya había desaparecido, Darien volvió al auto bajo la vigilancia de Haruka que no sabía qué decir para disculparse. Pero quedó aún más arrepentido cuando vio que Serena se bajaba del auto y se lanzaba a los brazos de Darien llorando.

- Ya pasó hermosa - le acariciaba la espalda con ternura - estoy contigo, lo recuerdas?

- Dar... Perd... No sabia... - Haruka no sabía qué decir y Michiru sentía que estaba de más en la escena.

- Ya sabía que me engañaba, no sabía con quien, pero no te preocupes - habló el pelinegro haciéndole señas al rubio para que viera que a quien realmente había herido era a Serena.

- princesa... - Haruka se acercó a la pareja y sobó los cabellos de la rubia que aún sollozaba con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Darien - perdóname...

- No te preocupes - respondió la rubia sin voltear, después de sorber la nariz - todo eso ya pasó, solo estoy algo sensible - levantó el rostro y miró a Darien que estaba prevenido por todo lo que había escuchado Serena sin querer - me ayudas a bajar las cosas?

- Claro preciosa - al ver que Serena estaba mejor, soltó su abrazo y abrió la cajuela del auto mientras Serena, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Haruka, sacaba la mochila rosa y dos cajas grandes de pizza del asiento trasero.

- Estás bien Sere? - Haruka le recibió las cajas de pizza e intentó hablar con ella, pero la respuesta de la rubia lo dejó frío.

- Si, y antes de que preguntes o veas algo, Darien y yo estamos juntos - la rubia hablaba al lado de su primo que parecía una estatua - y no te preocupes, yo misma se lo cuento a Richard y a Nick.

- Chiba! - Haruka, entre lo arrepentido, agradecido y enojado llamó a su amigo que caminaba hacia ellos con dos bolsas enormes de ropa - cómo te atreviste...

- Mira Haruka, no me voy a aguantar tus celos de primo sobreprotector - le puso una mano en el hombro - me conoces amigo, no voy a hacerle daño - eso lo dijo mientras los dos hombres veían a Serena y Michiru abrazándose con cariño.

- Te tendré vigilado, lo sabes, verdad? - Haruka y Darien se abrazaron por los hombros y entraron a la casa siguiendo a las dos chicas que hablaban de vestidos y regalos.

Dentro, Sammy, Hotaru, Amy y Richard hablaban en la sala tomando algunas cervezas y jugos naturales. Había música suave y los cuatro reían alegres. Al ingresar, Sammy corrió a abrazar a su hermana con una devoción que no demostraba desde tiempo atrás. La rubia sintió eso y sin decir una palabra, tomó las pizzas de la mano de Haruka con una mano y con la otra haló a Sammy a la cocina, dejando a todos extrañados en la sala. A todos, menos a Hotaru, ella sabía muy bien qué sucedía.

- Qué le pasó a este muchachito ya? - Haruka divertido por la escena hablaba mientras se aplastaba en el sofá y halaba a Michiru para que se sentara junto a él.

Darien solo se limitó a llamar a su hermana con la mirada y a llevar juntos los vestidos de Serena al cuarto de chicas.

Mientras, en la cocina, Sammy soltó las lágrimas que tenía rato conteniendo y se abrazó a Serena como un tierno cachorro.

- Me vas a decir qué te paso? - Serena le habló con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su hermano.

- Llevé... A ... Hotaru... A ... Casa - empezó a hablar entre sollozos - Serena, mamá me habló - miró a su hermana a los ojos buscando alguna señal de susto o incredulidad, pero se encontró con una mirada que no veía desde hacía casi tres años - me estoy enloqueciendo tonta...

- Sammy, de nuevo? - lo guió hasta la mesa de la cocina y se sentó frente a él - qué les dijiste?

- Les presenté a Hotaru, les dije que ella me ayudó a quererte como antes y que era nuestra familia ahora - Sammy narraba con palabras atropelladas - y escuché a mamá, me dijo que estaba feliz y que ahora debía cuidarte yo a ti, que tu labro estaba terminada...- sorbió la nariz - intenté llamarte pero no contestaste.

- Lo siento Sammy, no tenía el bolso conmigo, pero no tienes porque asustarte, yo quisiera oírla también - tomó la mano de su hermano - Darien los sintió esta tarde - le cambió el tema para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Así como los sentimos nosotros? - parecía realmente sorprendido y al ver a su hermana asentir, agregó - cómo lo tomó?

- Al principio, igual que tu, luego lo aceptó como algo normal - y con esa frase, lo invitó a servir pizzas para todos mientras él le contaba que Hotaru también sintió lo mismo.

En la habitación de chicas, Hotaru estaba algo indecisa en hablar con su hermano mayor, pero después de verlo tan pensativo se atrevió a romper el silencio mientras metía cuidadosamente los dos vestidos al armario de Serena.

- Darien, crees en cosas paranormales?

- Hasta hoy no, porqué lo preguntas? - Darien estaba tranquilo, pensativo, pero relajado.

- Volví a escucharlos, después de mucho tiempo - cerró el armario y corrió a abrazar a Darien que esta a de pie cerca de la puerta - pensé que ya no me atormentarían más... - Hotaru siempre había sido una niña muy diferente a las demás.

Desde muy pequeña tenía dones de premonición y en ocasiones, escuchaba espíritus que le pedían favores. Esos dones fueron un dolor de cabeza en la familia, pero durante unos cinco años no se manifestaban. Darien fue el único que le creyó al 100%, pues aunque él no era tan sencible, tenía dones similares, pero mientras dormía, todo era mediante sueños.

- Ya enana, si es por los padres de Serena y Sammy, fuimos dos, no te preocupes -'la alejó un poco y la miró a los ojos - te dijeron algo en particular?

- No, solo me agradecieron, no me pidieron nada, es primera vez que pasa, pero no descansan en paz, no aún...

- Luego podremos ayudarles, por ahora, creo que nuestros novios nos esperan - abrazó a Hotaru por los hombros pero la chica se alejó de inmediato mirándolo fijamente.

- Novios? Darien... Serena...? - no sabía ni cómo formular la pregunta.

- Si, aceptó ser mi novia - la sonrisa tonta en el rostro de Darien hizo sonreír también a Hotaru.

- Me alegra grandote - abrazó a su hermano y regresaron a la sala.

La noche entre amigos pasó rápidamente. Michiru, Amy y Richard se habían ido a dormir temprano. Haruka se les unió unas horas más tarde. Hotaru se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás y Sammy la había llevado al sofá cama de la biblioteca mientras Darien se decidía a irse.

pasaban las dos de la mañana cuando Serena bostezó por tercera vez seguida. Darien la abrazaba en una cómoda otomana en la que los dos estaban muy juntos, enredados en un cálido abrazo.

- Mi princesa, ve a dormir, mañana podemos hablar - acarició el rostro de Serena que descansaba sobre su pecho.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor - Serena levantó el rostro y haciendo algo que reía nunca haría, tomó la iniciativa para besar los dulces y ardientes labios de Darien. Estaba volviendo a vivir gracias a él y a todo lo que despertaba en ella. Un beso era la mejor muestra de que estaba saliendo de ese hoyo en el que estuvo por tanto tiempo.

El beso se alargó por varios minutos rozando el límite entre el cariño y la pasión. Serena enredada sus dedos en el cabello azabache y halaba, de cuando en vez, pequeños mechones. Darien recorría la pequeña espalda una y otra vez con suaves caricias que dibujaban extrañas figuras.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, pero mientras se sumergían en los ojos de otro, sus mentes y cuerpos les decían que ese era su destino.

- Gracias hermosa - Darien le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz - me regalaste la mejor cita de mi vida.

- No seas tonto Darien, me viste llorar, asustarme, halar con muertos... - Serena enumeraba divertida con los dedos de la mano - eso no es para nada algo que quepa en el concepto de cita exitosa...

- Me dejaste ver a la Serena que existía años atrás - Darien hablaba serio pero con dulzura - a la que quedó guardada en el armario y a la que voy a recuperar - le dio un casto beso en los labios y siguió - Princesa, a partir de ahora, eres mi vida, el centro de mi existencia...

- y tu el mío - se abrazó a él con fuerza - te prometo que pondré de mi parte - le dio un beso en el pecho por encima de la camisa - también fue la mejor cita que he tenido en m vida, gracias...

- Te mereces el mundo entero, no me agradezcas - se puso de pie con Serena entre sus brazos - acompáñame a ir por Hotaru.

Abrieron la biblioteca y encontraron a Sammy y Hotaru dormidos profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro. Darien luchó contra sus celos de hermano y se limitó a ver a la rubia.

- Déjala cielo, me da pesar despertarlos - Serena se abrazó a Darien con fuerza - más bien quédate si quieres - el comentario inocente de la rubia enterneció a Darien.

- Hermosa, ya hay mucha gente durmiendo hoy acá, no crees?

- Pero aún queda el otro sofá cama de la biblioteca - señaló el mueble que estaba en frente de ellos - puedes quedarte si quieres... - repitió con esperanza.

- Puedo negarme a una petición tuya? - la abrazó con fuerza y caminó con ella hasta el sofá - me acompañarás esta noche? O seré un policía solitario vigilando a nuestros hermanos?

- Puedo acompañarte un momento - avergonzada y nerviosa, Serena se separó un poco - espérame acá voy a buscar un par de mantas y una pijama - y diciendo esto, salió de la biblioteca.

Darien abrió el cómodo sofá, se quitó las zapatillas, los calcetines, el cinturón y la camisa. Por respeto a su hermosa novia, dejó el pantalón que llevaba puesto en su sitio y se recostó a esperarla. Minutos después, una torre de mantas y almohadas caminaba con unas delgadas y largas piernas que solo vestían unos delicados shorts rosa oscuro.

Riendo se levantó y le recibió el montón a su novia yudo divisarla hermosa figura de Serena. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes del mismo tono del corto pantaloncito. No llevaba sujetador, por lo que sus pechos se marcaban como dos perfectas montañas que sobresalían del esbelto cuerpo. El cabello rubio suelto bajaba hasta cubrir todo el curvo trasero y ya sin maquillaje, se resaltaba su belleza natural. La imagen provocaría los deseos de cualquier hombre, pero Darien debía controlarlos a toda costa.

Juntos, separaron las matas y cubrieron a Sammy y Hotaru con un par de ellas. Luego, pusieron las almohadas en el sofá y con un acto más tierno que cualquier cosa, Darien pidió a Serena que se acostara. La cubrió con la manta, apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su pecho y abrazándola por la cintura.

- Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa - se alzó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Serena y depositar en ellos un tierno beso.

- Buenas noches mi cielo - como si se tratara de su hermano o de Haruka, Serena pasó su brazo por el pecho de Darien y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, quedando aferrada como un koala al firme cuerpo masculino.

El sueño los venció minutos después, dando por terminada, oficialmente, la cita más extraña y especial que ambos habían tenido, pero a s vez, dando inicio a una historia que comenzó con un juego y que ahora había traspasado fronteras.

* * *

**Primero que todo, debo disculparme por la demora, pero el trabajo solo me dejaba escribir un par de párrafos diarios y cuando llegaba a casa, estaba tan cansada que caía rendida de inmediato...**

**Aún así intenté reivindicarme con un poco de romanticismo que estaba haciendo falta a la historia. Expliqué un poco de la historia de Darien y me permití meter algo de misticismo... Solo espero que les haya gustado...**

**les dejo un beso enorme y una vez más les pudo disculpas...**

**Sophie...**


	10. Inician los cambios, se destapa la olla

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Hacía un par de meses Haruka y Darien había recibido sus títulos como médicos y ahora trabajaban juntos en el hospital de Tokio. Serena regresó a sus estudios bajo una estricta vigilancia que incluía turnos de Richard, Haruka, Darien y hasta Andrew. Además, regresó a cubrir sus turnos en el Crown.

Estaban a un día de los grados en la preparatoria y desde el incidente con Zafiro, nada había sucedido. Eso frustraba el trabajo de Richard, pero tenía paciencia y ya se había hecho a dos pruebas que le darían a Diamante por lo menos cinco años tras las rejas, pero buscaba las joyas de la corona. Se había prometido a sí mismo, encerrar a quien fuera su mejor amigo, por el resto de sus días.

Darien y Serena avanzaban en su relación. Con el pasar del tiempo, tanto él como ella se preocupaban menos por el contacto físico en exceso que podía asustar a la rubia. Pero ninguno de los dos daba un paso más para que esos contactos fueran más íntimos.

Habían aprendido a conocerse y a sorprenderse mutuamente. Serena sabía que Darien era tímido y que las demostraciones de amor públicas le causaban un tierno sonrojo, pero le gustaban. Darien por su parte, sabía que Serena era extremadamente alegre y era muy dada a sorprenderlo con pequeños detalles y eso le encantaba.

Sammy y Serena pactaron con Hotaru y Darien ir los domingos juntos a "casa", donde pasaban largas horas hablando a los Tsukino. Los sábados si seguían siendo exclusivos de visita de los dos hermanos juntos.

Darien acababa de entrara a su consultorio con un semblante cansado. Había trabajado el doble, durante un mes, para darse unos días familiares en la cabaña de las montañas de Serena y Haruka. Pero el cansancio por el sobre esfuerzo ya era más que evidente. Sin mencionar que desde el primer día que durmió con Serena en el cómodo sofá cama de la biblioteca, un sueño lo acosaba noche tras noche.

**- Flashback -**

- Buenas noches mi hermosa princesa - se alzó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Serena y depositar en ellos un tierno beso.

- Buenas noches mi cielo - como si se tratara de su hermano o de Haruka, Serena pasó su brazo por el pecho de Darien y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, quedando aferrada como un koala al firme cuerpo masculino.

Después de escuchar la dulce de voz de Serena quedó profundamente dormido. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

Sumergido en un sueño consciente de esos que no tenía desde niño, se vio caminando por el campo santo que conoció esa tarde con Serena. Sabía a dónde lo llevaban sus pies y aunque sentía miedo, dejó que su mente siguiera adelante. Cuando llegó a las lapidas de Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, los vio olisqueando el ramo combinado que Serena les dejó esa tarde.

La hermosa mujer de cabellos azulados tenía en su mano una rosa de cada color y ambas pegadas a su pecho. Kenji volvía a acomodar las rosas oliéndolas de vez en cuando. Cuando la pareja lo vio acercarse, se pusieron de pie y con una sonrisa fraternal, Ikuko estiró su mano para recibir al pelinegro con un abrazo.

Aún indeciso, Darien aceptó el cálido gesto y luego saludó a Kenji con un fuerte apretón de manos. Y antes de comenzar a preguntar porqué lo habían llamado hasta allá, la voz cantarina de la madre de su novia lo sorprendió frenándolo en seco.

- Darien, que gusto que hayas venido - la mujer le sonreía con dulzura, la misma dulzura de la que Serena hacía gala - queremos pedirte un favor... - la mujer miró a su esposo y fue él quien siguió.

- Serena te contó su historia y con todo lo sucedido aún sigues con la insistencia de devolverle la felicidad - la voz de Kenji era calmada pero muy profunda - Nuestros hijos son lo más maravilloso que tuvimos en vida y Serena es quien nos tiene aún acá, no nos hemos ido a descansar tranquilos porque queremos, necesitamos verla bien, como era antes de que ese... - suspiró mirando al cielo - le arruinara la vida.

- Entiendo, pero qué quieren de mi? - un expectante Darien seguía de pie inmóvil.

- Queremos que nos prometas que la vas a hacer inmensamente feliz, que vas a curar sus heridas - Ikuko tomó las dos manos de Darien y con cariño siguió - Hijo, lo que sientes por ella es tan puro y sincero como lo que sentíamos nosotros dos en vida y que aún después de dejar nuestros cuerpos, nos mantiene unidos... - Le acarició la mejilla al pelinegro en un acto fraternal - cariño, solo tu puedes devolvernos a nuestra hija, a la niña alegre y especial que era...

- Lo prometo, lo haré para que puedan descansar en paz - miró a sus dos suegros, les hizo una sutil reverencia y se disponía a despedirse cuando Kenji lo interrumpió.

- Y regresa a visitarnos, fue lindo ver a Serena tan tranquila a tu lado - le dio un golpe en el hombro y la escena desapareció.

Darien despertó asustado. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar. Debían ser cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana. Entre sus brazos, Serena aún dormía pacíficamente. Frente a ellos, Hotaru y Sammy seguían profundos.

Pasó una de sus manos por el rostro, se abrazó aún más a la rubia amarrada a su cuerpo, le dio un beso tierno en los cabellos y volvió a dormir.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Doctor Chiba! - el grito de Haruka en la puerta hizo que Darien se levantara como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

- Quieres no provocarme un paro cardiaco? - Entre enojado y divertido, Darien tomó su delantal del perchero y caminó hasta su amigo - Vamos por el café matutino?

- Si que lo necesitas amigo - abrazando a Darien por los hombros y como si estuviera regañando a un niño continuó - Deberías dejar de pensar tanto en Serena y doblarte para trabajar o antes de que se comprometan voy a tener una prima viuda.

- No molestes - Darien empujó suavemente a su amigo y ambos, riendo y saludando al personal que se cruzaban, llegaron a la cafetería.

En el Crown, Serena y Sammy se encargaban de los clientes que por, las vacaciones, aumentaban rápidamente. Mientras Sammy y Unazuki se encargaban de la cafetería, Andrew y Serena se dedicaban a los juegos y computadores.

- Ya compraste el regalo de Sammy? - Andrew le preguntó mientras ambos se tomaban un leve descanso en el mostrador.

- Sí, aunque no compré nada, es algo más bien significativo - le respondió viendo a su hermano llevar un par de malteadas a dos clientes.

- Y compraste también mi regalo de navidad? Recuerda que también vamos a ir a la cabaña... - como siempre, Andrew hacía lucir sus dotes coquetos y bromistas.

- A ti te voy a regalar un bolígrafo con estrellas y corazones - Serena lo abrazaba por el hombro riendo alegremente mientras su amigo la miraba con reproche - No me mis así, es por si se te olvida comprarle algo a Mina.

- Muy graciosa! - le rebujó la coleta alta y ambos volvieron la mirada a la puerta que acababa de registrar el ingreso de un nuevo cliente, avisando con un suave pitido.

Un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético e imponente entraba sosteniendo una maleta en una mano, un saco formal en la otra y con una mochila viajera en la espalda. Su cabello castaño un poco largo estaba despeinado y lucía como uno de esos jóvenes ejecutivos exitosos.

Al verlo, y sorprendiendo a Andrew, Serena se saltó el mostrador con gran agilidad, salió corriendo hasta el atractivo hombre y se lanzó a sus brazos, pegándose como una garrapata, con pies y manos, a tu fuerte torso haciéndole soltar la chaqueta y la maleta para sostenerla.

- Nick! - el grito obligó a medio establecimiento a girar la cabeza para ver a la rubia y el castaño abrazarse con devoción.

- Princesa! - Nicolas soltó a Serena y la puso sobre el suelo, besó sus cabellos y le hizo un gesto para que caminaran al mostrador - Te haz vuelto más ágil de lo que te recordaba, ese salto estuvo perfecto.

- Gracias, pero hace muchos años no tengo que huir de ti y Richard jugando en las calles, ya perdí práctica - Serena le recibió la chaqueta y la puso sobre el mostrador - Andrew, te presento a Nicolas, Nick, te presento a Andrew - hizo señas enfrentando a los dos hombres.

- Y este quién es? - Andrew, enojado por la demostración de cariño de los dos amigos en sus narices y pensando en su amigo Darien, hizo un fuerte reclamo - y porqué lo saludas así? A Darien no le va a gustar...

- Tranquilo... Andrew? - Nicolas salió en defensa de la rubia - Serena es como mi hermanita tonta - le rebujó la rubia coleta.

- Porqué todos tienen que despeinarme!? - Gritó enfadada Serena justo cuando Sammy se acercaba al mostrador.

- Porque te ves adorable despeinada - El rubio también le rebujó la coleta y rió a carcajadas por la expresión enfurecida de su hermana - Que bueno tenerte por acá Nick - le dio un par de golpes en el hombro y miró a Andrew - Jefe, puedo tomarme el resto del día? Hotaru quiere que la lleve al salón - puso cara de "detesto ese plan".

- Claro! Ve y... - buscó en el mostrador el bolso de Serena - y llévate la chatarra de tu hermana, hoy Haruka quedó en venir en la tarde - le entregó las llaves con el pequeño conejo de felpa.

- Gracias! - se quitó el delantal emocionado, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y salió dejando a sus espaldas un "nos vemos en casa".

- Oye! - Serena enfadada pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro cogió a Andrew por una oreja - a ti quién te dio permiso de prestar mi auto así como así?

- Es tu hermano, mañana se gradúa de preparatoria y va a llevar a la novia al salón, es bueno que tenga en qué movilizarse - Andrew hizo un gesto de intelectual - deberías regalarle un auto.

- No es mala idea princesa - Nick imitó el movimiento de Andrew con exagerado dramatismo - ya puede tener su propio auto.

- Bueno... Me los gané entonces? - fingiendo enojo y exagerando unos movimientos de modelo de pasarela, la rubia caminó derecho a Unazuki para buscar algo de comer en la cocina.

Pasaban ya las cinco de la tarde. Serena, en el mostrador y de espaldas a la entrada, seguía peleando con Andrew y Nicolas por el tema "auto de Samuel".

- Cuánto les pagó mi hermanito por convencerme? Par de malos amigos! - el dramatismo de Serena tenía a los dos hombres con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

- Nada, pero se sincera contigo misma, quieres darle un auto a tu adorado hermano - Andrew hablaba señalando a la rubia con un bolígrafo.

- Princesa yo puedo prestarte el dinero si lo necesitas - Ahora era Nicolas quien hablaba mientras sacaba de su pantalón la billetera.

- NO MÁS CON ESE TEMA! - el grito sorprendió a todos los que estaban en el local, que terminaron mirando, inevitablemente hacia el mostrador.

- Quién pudo haber hecho enojar tanto a una dulce princesita? - una voz masculina susurraba en el oído de Serena y una presencia imponente se erguía detrás de ella - me lo dirás para partirle la cara?

- DARIEN! - del enojo, Serena pasó a la alegría en un segundo. Se giró tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre que sonreía frente a ella llevando una delicada rosa roja en la mano.

- Cómo estás preciosa? - le preguntó con dulzura mientras escondía un par de mechones desordenados detrás de sus orejas.

- Despeinada y queriendo matar a estos dos - señaló a sus amigos con ira fingida - me han azotado todo el día cielo - la pataleta de Serera hizo reír no solo a Nick, Andrew y Darien. Detrás Haruka soltaba una fuerte carcajada - Ah y te presento a Nicolas ya te he hablado de él - miró con enojo a su amigo que parecía divertido con la actitud de Serena.

- Mucho gusto - Darien, formalmente y sin soltar el abrazo con el que tenía a su rubia amarrada a su cuerpo, extendió la mano para estrecharla con el castaño.

- El gusto es mío - sonriente y después del saludo, Nick caminó para abrazar a su amigo Haruka.

- Nick también va a pasar las fiestas con nosotros - Agregó Serena llamando la atención de Darien.

- La cabaña tendrá que ser inmensa mi vida- rió el pelinegro mientras saludaba a Andrew con un par de golpes en el hombro - con tanta gente no quiero terminar durmiendo en la nieve - con dulzura levantó el rostro de Serena para darle un beso en los labios.

- Oigan, tortolitos - Haruka los obligó a separarse - ya se pueden ir, yo llevaré a Nick a casay Serena necesita un par de horas en el salón... - lo último lo dijo despeinando también a la rubia.

- Dame mi bolso Andrew, me largo! - enojada por ser despeinada una vez más arrebató la mochila de las manos de Andrew y salió dando fuertes pasos, haciendo reír a los cuatro hombres.

- Ve a calmar esa fiera amigo - Andrew empujó al divertido Darien.

- No entiendo porqué la molestan tanto - Aún con su portafolio y delantal en la mano, Darien salió por la misma puerta que salió su princesa.

Afuera, la encontró intentando rehacer su coleta mirándose en uno de los espejos de su deportivo rojo. Con ternura, la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un suave beso en el cuello.

- Quieres que te lleve al salón? - le hablaba desde atrás.

- No, Mina va a peinarme mañana - Serena se volteó para enfrentar al hombre que le había devuelto la tranquilidad, pero al ver su rostro no pudo evitar preocuparse - Darien, estás muy cansado! Qué haces acá? Deberías estar descansando en casa.

- Tenía que verte preciosa - la abrazó por la cintura, la pegó a su cuerpo y bajó la mirada para enfrentar ese par de ojos azules - te extrañé todo el día...

- Doctor Chiba - con una seriedad fingida, Serena estiró su mano derecha - Déme las llaves de su auto, no está en condiciones de manejar - se empinó un poco para alcanzar los labios de Darien, dejó un suave beso en ellos.

- No me extrañaste ni un poquitico? - con cara de niño regañado, Darien buscó en sus bolsillos las llaves, en verdad sí estaba agotado y no quería otra cosa más que acostarse en su cama - solo me regañas...

- Claro que te extrañé mi cielo - recibió las llaves y abrió el auto. Esperó que su novio se sentara y se montó al otro lado - pero ya estamos juntos - encendió el auto y miró a Darien que se recostaba en la silla del copiloto y la bajaba un poco para quedar más cómodo - a dónde te llevo amor?

- quieres saludar a Luna? - le sonrió a la rubia que lo miraba con ternura. Últimamente, Serena y su madre compartían mucho tiempo, Luna le enseñaba algunas recetas a Serena y salían frecuentemente de compras para preparar el viaje.

- Es tu madre, porqué la llamas por el nombre? - le reprochó divertida y dio marcha al auto en dirección a la casa de su novio.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a la hermosa casa de los Chiba. Después de parquear, Darien abrió la puerta y con voz cansada pero divertida gritó hacia l interior.

- Mamá... Vino visita...

Serena, tomada de la mano de Darien y cargando el blanco delantal, entraba en la casa a la espera de que llegara su suegra a saludarla como siempre. Pero en su lugar, apareció un despeinado Seiya bajando por las escaleras, adormilado y completamente desinteresado en la visita.

- No puedes llegar a casa sin gritar? - El joven pasó frente a su hermano y lo fulminó con la mirada - Hola bombón - agregó mirando a Serena para volver su mirada a Darien - mamá salió a comprar no se qué, Hotaru está con Sammy en el salón, papá no ha llegado del hospital y yo dormía hasta que llegaste.

- eres un cascarrabias Seiya - Darien siguió de largo y subió a su habitación llevando a Serena de la mano.

Al entrar, y sin previo aviso, abrazó a Serena y con ella atrapada en sus brazos, caminó hasta la cama dejándose caer en ella y sobre él a la rubia.

- Cielo, suéltame - Serena entre risas por el ataque posesivo de Darien que no la dejaba mover - si me sueltas te traigo algo de comer - intentó sobornarlo pero el pelinegro simplemente rodó para que quedaran de lado y se hizo el dormido.

- Quédate conmigo esta noche, si? - el susurro de Darien salió de sus labios antes de pensar en lo que decía. Ya había pasado un par de noches con ella, sin intimidad, pero se sentía tranquilo, despejado y no soñaba con los padres de su princesa. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, quería descansar y eso solo podía hacerlo en brazos de Serena.

- Cielo, no puedo - con dulzura le acarició el rostro - mañana es un día especial y tengo una conversación pendiente con Sammy, además sabes que me da vergüenza con tu madre quedarme acá.

- Sabes que por mamá no debes preocuparte, si fuera por ella, te tendría viviendo acá y pidiéndote nietos como loca - abrió los ojos y sobó los dorados cabellos de Serena - Quédate princesa, te llevo temprano a casa, te lo prometo.

- Pareces un niño pequeño Darien... - el sonido de celular de Darien interrumpió a la rubia que por fin quedó libre del abrazo mientras él sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo.

- Hola?

- Darien, estás con mi hermana? Acabamos de pasar por el Crown y no la vi, me dijeron que salió contigo - Sammy se escuchaba hablando fuerte por el ruido del motor del escarabajo.

- Si, estamos en mi casa, la estoy convenciendo de que me acompañe esta noche pero no quiere... - miró a Serena poniéndole mala cara - me ayudarías a convencerla? - desde que formalizaron su relación, Sammy se había convertido en su principal aliado. El rubio era feliz al verla feliz y sabía que su cuñado era el mejor hombre para ella.

- Te ayudo, en cuanto lleve a tu hermana - se escuchó el claxon de un auto - te dejo, hablamos en unos diez minutos.

Diez minutos después, Sammy y Hotaru entraban a la casa. Serena salía de la cocina con una bandeja con dos tazas y sin percatarse de nada, un grito casi la hace botar los cafés que acababa de preparar.

- Serena! Miráme! - Hotaru, alegre, daba vueltas frente a ella. Llevaba su cabello en partes pulcramente alisado y en otras con suaves rizos que le daban un toque adorable. Sammy a su lado, cargaba dos bolsas de trajes y reía al ver a su novia lucirse.

- Estás preciosa - soltó después de recuperarse del susto - Le subo estos cafés a Darien y Seiya y bajo, tengo algo que darte - y así siguió su camino.

Un momento después, Darien, ahora vestido con una camiseta y un jean, bajaba descalzo y bebiendo de una de las tazas que Serena había subido. Hotaru y Sammy estaban hablando en la sala, a la espera de la rubia.

- Hola chicos? Ya tienen todo? - Tranquilo pero aún agotado, Darien se sentó en uno de los sofás - Hot, Serena te espera en mi cuarto, tiene algo para ti, creo.

Sin decir más, Hotaru subió para encontrarse con Serena. La vio sentada en la cama con su mochila en las piernas y jugueteando con una delicada cajita de terciopelo. Sonreía mientras la giraba en sus manos, recordaba el momento en que su papá se la regaló. Estaba más que segura, que entregársela a Hotaru era lo más acertado que tenía.

- Sere...

- Ven Hot, siéntate - le abrió un espacio en la amplia cama de Darien - quiero darte esto - le extendió la cajita.

Hotaru la tomó y se sentó a su lado. Con suavidad abrió la caja y su rostro se transformó en una mezcla de sentimientos.

- Hace unos años, cuando terminé la preparatoria, mi papá me dio este collar - comenzó a hablar Serena mientras tomaba la cadena del la cajita para mostrársela a su cuñada e ignorando que dos espías escuchaban desde afuera - Me dijo que era la llave de un mundo lleno de felicidad al que me enfrentaría y ya vez, no fue así, tardé mucho en volver a ser feliz - abrió el broche y le hizo un gesto a la pelinegra para que se acercara - Quiero que lo tengas tu, tal vez esa felicidad esté reservada para ti - abrochó la cadena en el cuello de Hotaru y volvió a mirarla - Eres como mi hermanita y quiero que tu vida sea perfecta, estés o no con Sammy.

- Serena en serio? - la chica se tocaba la llave que colgaba ahora de su cuello - eres la mejor! - emocionada y con lágrimas en el rostro, abrazó a la rubia.

Un par de horas después y tras una pataleta tonta de Darien porque Serena no se quedaba a dormir con él, Serena entraba en la habitación de Sammy con una segunda caja de terciopelo. Su hermano repasaba una y otra vez el traje que luciría al día siguiente.

- Creo que a ese traje le falta algo - Serena entró y le extendió la pequeña caja.

- Qué es esto? No me digas que andas comprándome cosas Serena, no quiero que gastes tus ahorros en mí - Sammy, enojado estaba a punto de rechazar la caja hasta que su hermana la abrió frente a él - No... No me... Digas... Que son... - la sorpresa le impedía hablar bien.

- Si, son las mancuernas de papá, creo que te pertenecen ahora - Sammy tomó la caja de las manos de Serena y la abrazó con inmenso amor.

- Regresaste a la casa? Hace cuánto? - hasta ese momento, Sammy juraba que la casa que les pertenecía seguía estando clausurada.

- Hace unos meses - buscó en su bolsillo - incluso tengo algo más para ti - sacó un juego de llaves y se lo entregó - si en algún momento quieres regresar a nuestra casa, solo tienes que decírmelo, Darien me ha ayudado a limpiarla, remodelarla y está habitable de nuevo.

- Crees que puedes vivir allá de nuevo? - miró a su hermana a los ojos.

- Si, pero solo regresaré cuando tu quieras hacerlo conmigo - abrazó de nuevo a su hermano, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para irse a dormir, pero su celular la alertó.

Tomó el teléfono mientras caminaba a su cuarto. En la pantalla, el nombre de Darien aparecía titilando con un nuevo mensaje. Sonriendo con anhelo, desbloqueó el teléfono para leerlo.

**Darien: **Me tienes aguantando frío y sin poder dormir.

**Serena: **Piensas culparme a mi por tus caprichos?

**Darien:** me parece justo, solo cuando te siento cerca puedo dormir profundamente.

**Serena: **Cielo, no te acostumbres mucho

**Darien: **niégame que duermes mejor cuando me acompañas...

**Serena: **eso es jugar con trampas...

**Darien: **lo se, por eso lo hago... Mi vida, le diste las llaves a tu hermano?

**Serena: **sí, se las acabo de entregar quedó sorprendido.

**Darien:** lo va a superar y pronto regresarán a su verdadero hogar... Princesa, en verdad, necesito sentirte cerca...

**Serena: **pareces un adicto...

**Darien: **y tu eres mi droga, princesa... No puedo vivir sin ti...

**Serena: **deberías descansar cielo, yo me acostaré ya, mañana debemos estar muy temprano en el colegio de los chicos.

**Darien: **está bien hermosa... Descansa y sueña lindo... Te quiero.

**Serena: **descansa mi cielo, también te quiero.

A la mañana siguiente, Sammy y Serena salían de la casa vestidos de gala. La rubia lucía el vestido verde de encaje y su hermano un traje de color negro con una camisa azul cielo y corbata en un tono de azul más fuerte.

Condujeron hasta el auditorio donde estaba programada la ceremonia de graduación. Quedaron de encontrarse con los Chiba en la entrada para acompañar a Serena que había ido sola, pues Mina la estaba reemplazando en el Crown y Haruka estaba cubriendo el turno propio y el de su amigo en el hospital.

Después de aparcar, caminaron abrazados bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos, lujuriosa de otros y sorpresiva de unos cuantos. Pocas personas en el colegio habían visto a Serena. Sabían que Sammy estaba bajo la custodia de ella y solo un par de profesores y padres la conocieron, pero ese día precisamente, la rubia estaba hermosa y radiante y su hermano se enorgullecía.

En la puerta, un muy guapo Darien vestido de gris y lila abrazaba por los hombros a su hermana menor. Al lado, se erguía Seiya con su característica coleta bien peinada y con un traje negro, camisa roja y tenis converse. Los señores Chiba estaba elegantemente vestidos.

Al ver a los hermanos Tsukino acercarse, todos quedaron sin palabras. La belleza de Serena saltaba gracias a la enorme y radiante sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro. El brillo de sus ojos y sus cabellos dorados ordenadamente dispuesto en delicados rizos destacaban sobre todo lo que la rodeara.

Hotaru corrió a los dos rubios. Besó a Serena en la mejilla, luego a Sammy en los labios y se despidió alegre halando a su novio al interior donde los esperaban. Al ver a su rubia a pocos metros sola por el reciente rapto, Darien caminó a ella y con un beso cargado de amor la saludó y la guió hasta donde esperaban sus familiares.

- Estás preciosa mi vida - Darien le susurró a Serena cuando por fin se sentaron en una mesa dispuesta para 8 personas en la que se sentaron los Chiba y la rubia.

Sonrojada, Serena le hizo una seña a su novio para que se callara porque el maestro de ceremonia llamó la atención de todos los presentes. En el escenario, Hotaru y Sammy, sentados juntos miraban fijamente a la mesa donde estaban su familia, porque ya era la familia de ambos.

La ceremonia comenzó con palabras de docentes, himnos, la entrega de diplomas y una calurosa despedida por parte del rector. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que al mencionar que el mejor estudiante daría el discurso de despedida y había ganado una beca para sus estudios superiores en la Universidad de Tokio, Sammy se puso de pie y caminó decidido hacia el atril.

Serena solo miró pensando que él sabía algo pero estaba igual de sorprendido. No era que Samuel Tsukino fuera mal estudiante, de hecho era muy inteligente, pero nunca fue muy dedicado y con el tiempo que pasaba jugando online, nunca pensaron que pudiera tener las mejores notas.

El rubio atrapó la mirada de su hermana, suspiró, se dio fuerza y comenzó a hablar sin quitar la mirada de Serena y sin sacar algún papel para leer.

- Buenos días - comenzó con gracia - se supone que debía preparar un buen discurso que conmoviera a mis compañeros y nuestras familias, pero después de mucho pensarlo, no fui capaz de escribir nada - miró por primera vez a su alrededor y volvió a sostener la mirada celeste de Serena - muchos de mis compañeros, profesores e incluso las familias que hay hoy acá fueron testigos de la tragedia que azotó a mi familia años atrás - con valor Sammy se inspiró, mantuvo la mirada firme en la celeste y continuó - Ese hecho destruyó mi vida y la de mi hermana, aunque creo que más la de ella que la mía, porque muy joven, con apenas unos meses de terminar la preparatoria y a punto de ingresar a la universidad, esa mujer dejó todos sus proyectos y dedicó su vida entera a mí... - sonrió con amor al ver que los ojos de su hermana estaban ya cristalinos - duré mucho tiempo negándome a la vida y haciéndosela imposible a mi hermana con mi rebeldía, hasta que una hermosa niña nos unió... Aunque ese es otro cuento - miró a Hotaru que le sonreía con un inmenso amor - La cuestión es que hoy, muchos agradecen a sus padres todos sus esfuerzos y dedican este logro a ellos, pero mi caso es distinto - Volvió a mirar a la rubia que ahora lloraba silenciosamente bajo un abrazo de Darien - Hoy le agradezco a mi hermana, a Serena Tsukino - la señaló con la mano aún con una enorme sonrisa - por los esfuerzos que ha hecho para llevarme a donde estoy y yo se que esto te sorprende mucho mi tonta cabeza de chorlito - sosteniendo el micrófono, bajó del escenario, caminó hacia ella mientras hablaba y la invitó a levantarse para seguir hablando abrazado a ella - pero es solo por ti que me esforcé tanto y todos mis logros son dedicados a ti, porque eres mi heroína Serena... - la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver al atril y continuar con su improvisado discurso - Amo y admiro a esa mujer más de lo que lo haré con otra - miró a Hotaru y agregó - lo siento mi bonita, pero es verdad - ese comentario hizo reír no solo a Hotaru sino también a todos los presentes - Y bueno, antes de que me regañen por no despedirme en nombre de mis compañeros, gracias a todos por aguantarnos y espero no extrañar mucho los momentos buenos que pasé durante estos años en la institución... Adiós a una etapa de nuestras vidas, hasta luego a nuestros maestros y bienvenida a la vida - se alejó del atril, hizo una pequeña reverencia y el auditorio rompió en aplausos y vítores para el joven que ya había regresado a su asiento.

- Voy al tocador - sin poder contener las lágrimas y sin que la ceremonia terminara aún, Serena se puso de pie y se alejó de la mesa bajo la mirada compasiva de todas las personas que estaba allí.

La ceremonia terminó, los meseros estaban sirviendo un exquisito desayuno y Serena aún no llegaba. Sammy, ya sentado en la mesa con sus suegros, novia y cuñados, estaba completamente impaciente.

- No más! - se levantó de repente - voy a buscarla - salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres donde no se veía nadie.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en el lugar y encontró a su hermana intentando contener las lágrimas que aún brotaban de sus ojos.

- Eres muy sensible tonta - Sammy se acercó a ella y la abrazó - no quería hacerte llorar, solo quería que supieras que...

- Eres un tonto! - llorando pero feliz, le pegó al rubio que sobrepasaba su estatura por una cabeza, al igual que su novio - yo también te amo Sammy - se abrazó a él con fuerza- ahora me arrepiento de no hacer caso a Andrew y Nick.

- Cómo así? No te entiendo - el comentario dejó confundido al rubio.

- Me dijeron que debía comprarte un auto, que ya es hora de que dejes de conducir mi cafetera - se soltó y vio que una chica quería entrar pero se contenía al verlos ahí - y estás en el baño de chicas, vamos - después de limpiarse las lágrimas por el camino a la mesa y de halar a su hermano, Serena se sentó de nuevo en medio de sus dos amores.

- Estás mejor hija? - Luna, preocupada por la forma como salió su nuera le preguntó cogiendo sus manos por encima de la mesa.

- Si lunita, solo fue que Samuel me cogió por sorpresa, no estaba preparada para tanto - le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

- Bueno Serenita, ya está todo listo para irnos? - Artemis intervino para dejar el tema atrás y que no afectara más a la rubia.

- Sí señor - Serena lo miró agradecida - podemos partir en ocho días, para el 17 de diciembre los mayordomos me entregan la cabaña lista para todos los que van.

- Está bien, yo ya arreglé mi ausencia, la de Haruka y la de Darien en el hospital - dijo amablemente el hombre de pelo plata que dirigía el prestigioso centro médico.

- Gracias papá, no quería perderme las fiestas con ustedes - Darien tomo una mano de Serena y la llevó a sus labios para depositar en ella un suave beso.

- Bueno, todavía me falta anunciar algo - Sammy llamó la atención de todos en la mesa - Ayer me dijiste algo Serena, y hoy te doy una respuesta, quiero regresar a casa contigo, quiero volver a nuestro hogar, del que nunca debimos haber salido - miró directamente a Serena y Darien y antes de que lo interrumpieran, agregó - Gracias Darien por hacerlo posible, siempre extrañé mi casa, pero sabía que Serena no quería regresar.

- No fue nada, hermano - la voz de Darien se escuchó en la mesa - te sorprenderías al ver lo bonita que está en este momento.

- No entiendo nada hijo - Luna, ilusionada preguntó.

- Mamá, desde que fallecieron los señores Tsukino, Samyy y Serena no viven en su casa, viven en la de Haruka - Hotaru explicó el enredo antes de que su mamá pensara cosas que no eran - Serena nunca quiso regresar, pero desde hace unos meses, Darien le ayudó a Serena para restaurar la casa y así poder regresar en cualquier momento.

- Ahhh que lindos - una enternecida Luna se levantó para abrazar a los dos hermanos Tsukino al tiempo.

Tras salir de la ceremonia y desayuno, Sammy insistió en ir a recoger sus cosas para volver a la casa en la que creció. Los Chiba apoyaron la idea y así, todos con sus mejores pintas y en tres autos (el de Serena, el de Darien y el de Artemis) se dirigieron al apartamento sobrepoblado de Haruka.

Recogieron ropa, accesorios y fotografías en varias maletas. Nick se ofreció a quedarse con ellos durante su estancia en Tokio, para liberar un poco el apartamento de su amigo y para cuidar a Serena. Y aunque Artemis vio el gesto como algo extraño, Darien agradeció eso y le aseguró que habían adecuado un espacio para numerosas visitas.

Partieron ahora con un miembro más a la casa que había perdido la vida pero que estaba a punto de retomarla. Al llegar y aparcar, Sammy notó el primer cambio. El jardín mal cuidado era ahora decorado por enormes rosales blancos, amarillos y rojos que se cerraban protegiéndose del frío.

Seiya también notó el cambio. Había visitado esa casa tantas veces siendo más joven que ahora le parecía otra, era completamente diferente, tal vez por la energía que se había generado.

Al entrar, la oscuridad y muebles tapados con sábanas habían desaparecido. Fotografías viejas de la familia Tsukino, otras actuales de Sammy y Serena y unas más de Sammy con Hotaru y Darien con Serena, decoraban las paredes, mesas y bibliotecas de la sala.

Rosas blancas, amarillas y rojas, por elección de Darien, acompañaban a las fotografías por cada rincón, dándole un ambiente familiar y acogedor a la enorme estancia. Seiya miraba a lado y lado descubriendo todo lo nuevo. Los colores de las paredes, el tapizado de los muebles, hasta el estilo de las mesas.

- Wow, si que pusiste tu estilo acá hermanito - Seiya se desplomó en un sofá mientras lanzaba la frase al aire.

- Gracias por notarlo, pero levántate y ayúdame a llevar las maletas a las habitaciones - miró a Nicolás que estaba concentrado en la enorme fotografía de las personas que lo quisieron como un hijo desde que Haruka lo invitó a la casa de su prima una vez - Nick, quieres que te enseñe tu habitación?

- Ehm... Si - se limpió el rostro disimuladamente - pareces como en tu casa - le dijo riendo.

- Le invertí mucho tiempo y trabajo, la conozco completamente - respondió ignorando el sentido con el que Nicolas hizo el comentario.

- Si, claro - el castaño entendió que Darien no cayó en su comentario y se limitó a seguirlo al segundo piso.

- Quieren un té o algo? - Serena, en un acto de formalidad, se dirigió a sus suegros que seguían maravillados por ver tanto reflejo de la personalidad de Darien en los detalles de la casa y como combinaban perfectamente con la de Serena - no tengo mucho en la nevera, pero puedo preparar café o té.

- Gracias hija - Luna se sentó en un sofá y Artemis hizo lo mismo - un té sería perfecto.

- Yo te ayudo Sere - Hotaru tomó a Serena de gancho con el brazo y se escabulleron por la cocina.

Mientras Sammy y Seiya dejaban maletas en las dos habitaciones de los hermanos, Darien acompañaba a Nicolas a la habitación que había sido de Serena y que ahora ya no estaba inundada con conejos rosas. La habitación estaba bien iluminada y tenía un mobiliario sobrio y moderno.

Nicolas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar la diferencia y Darien, extrañado tuvo que esperar a que el castaño superara la sorpresa.

- Qué hiciste con la princesa? Nunca imaginé ver esta habitación sin conejos o de otro color - Nicolas descargaba su portafolio en la suave cama.

- Ella fue quien escogió los muebles, yo también me sorprendí - le dijo el pelinegro al hombre que tenía en frente.

- Darien, dime algo - el semblante de Nicolas pasó de divertido a serio en solo un segundo - Ya haz tenido algo con Serena? Ya te acostaste con ella?

- eh... - la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sabía muy bien que a falta de suegros, tenía que lidiar con Richard, Haruka, Sammy y Nicolas - No, no quiero obligarla a nada - se sentó en la cama. Por fin podía hablar de las frustraciones que tenía hace meses. Nicolas le inspiraba confianza y de los tres hombres que sobreprotegían a Serena, era el que más confianza le inspiraba - Tengo miedo de que reaccione mal. Me he aguantado muchísimo, Serena es hermosa, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y me tengo que controlar para no asecharla...

- Te entiendo - Nicolas se sentó a su lado - mi... Perdón, nuestra princesa se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer pero sabes que debes cuidarla mucho? - Darien confundido solo asintió, por lo que Nicolas continuó explicando su punto - Sabes que Serena es virgen, verdad?

- Si, por poco, pero sí, se que es virgen - respondió el pelinegro de inmediato.

- No quiero que le arruines la ilusión Darien - dijo yendo directo al grano - Serena es pura en muchos sentidos y te quiere mucho más de lo que ella misma cree hacerlo... - tomó aire - No quiero que le pase algo similar a lo que le sucedió con Diamante.

- Descuida, faltará mucho tiempo para que me anime a intentar algo más con ella - lo miró a los ojos - y si es temor a que la deje hecha trizas, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, si por mi fuera, en este mismo momento me casaría con ella para cuidarla y amarla siempre.

- Pensé que no vería hablar a un hombre así nunca más - el castaño sonrió recordando algo - Richard hablaba exactamente igual de Amy, pero su trabajo le impide darle rienda suelta a su amor, debe protegerla.

- si, he hablado con él...

- bueno, deberíamos regresar a la sala, la visita es grande y dudo que hayan hecho compras para atenderla - Nicolas se puso de pie, sacó el celular de su bolsillo y un segundo después empezó a hablar - Malachite, podrías ir a hacer las compras de una semana para una nevera vacía? Deja a Jedite al cuidado de la casa - sin esperar respuesta colgó.

- Nunca te agradecí por esos dos gorilas, supongo que son ese tal Malachite y Jedite? - Darien se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir.

- Por mi princesa pondría a todo mi personal para cuidarla, pero sé que con ellos dos basta, eran los guardaespaldas de mi padre - respondió como si nada - los conozco desde que soy niño y ellos conocen a Serena desde el mismo tiempo que yo, aunque ella no lo sepa.

- Por eso son tan sutiles? - dijo despreocupadamente Darien mientras caminaban a la escalera.

- Les pedí sutileza, se cómo es de asustadiza Serena y es mejor que sea así.

- Bueno, por lo menos, agradéceles de mi parte, si no fuera por ellos, tal vez ni estaría acá - bajaron las escaleras juntos y se unieron a todos los que tomaban té y hablaban en la sala de estar.

La visita se extendió por largas horas. En la noche, Haruka, Mina, Andrew, Richard, Rei, Amy y Michiru se les unieron para ver el estado de la casa. Cerca de las diez, los Chiba partieron sin Darien, que argumentó quería ayudar a Serena con la casa mientras tenían visitas. Llegando la media noche, se fueron el resto. Sammy se fue a dormir en su vieja, pero nueva habitación, Nicolas se retiró a trabajar en su cuarto a eso de las 8.

Después de despedir a los últimos amigos visitantes, Serena recogía tazas, vasos y platos por toda la casa. Darien organizaba las cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar y miraba por la ventana del primer piso hacia afuera, buscando a los dos gorilas que los cuidaban. Seguramente tenían orden de estar muy cerca, Diamante conocía esa casa y si estaba buscando a Serena, seguramente visitaría el lugar de vez en cuando.

- Cielo, quieres irte a descansar? - Serena se acercó a Darien por la espalda y se abrazó a su cintura recostando la cabeza en la fornida espalda que se marcaba sobre la camisa lila que aún llevaba puesta.

- Si, creo que ya es tarde y estoy realmente cansado - se volteó y abrazó a Serena con fuerza - quieres que me vaya o me darás posada esta noche? - le pregunto alzando el rostro de cabellos rubios para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Me huele a reproche doctor Chiba - Serena divertida se empinó para darle un beso en los labios a su amado caballero.

- Chica perspicaz - le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz - pero no quiero hacer algo que tu no quieras, princesa.

- Puedes quedarte si quieres, la cama de mis padres es un poco grande para mi sola - Se soltó del abrazo y con las manos entrelazadas, apagaron las luces y subieron al cuarto principal que ahora contaba con un combinado de cortinas azul cielo, verde olivo y velos blancos.

La cama remodelada, tenía ahora una enorme media luna grabada en la cabecera, por petición Darien, y por petición de Serena, en la curva de la luna estaba grabado el símbolo que sus padres diseñaron años atrás, las dos S entrelazadas.

La luz de una delicada lámpara que Darien le regaló a su novia para completar la habitación, alumbraba dando visos de color rosa y celeste por las paredes y marcando en su base, con un juego de luces, una S y una D entrelazadas, diseño hecho por el pelinegro.

Sin encender la luz, Darien condujo a Serena hasta la cama, la sentó con delicadeza y se agachó para quitarle las elegantes sandalias que aún llevaba puestas. Besó el tobillo donde colgaba la tintineante joya de Ikuko. Se levantó, dio la vuelta a la cama y desde atrás, levantó el cabello de Serena que recibía todo con los ojos cerrados y desabrochó el collar de media luna que colgaba delicadamente, siguiendo con los aretes y una pequeña pero brillante peineta que le sostenía unos cuantos rizos.

Descargó las joyas en la mesa de noche y volvió a posarse frente a la rubia. Serena seguía con los ojos cerrados, asimilando cada roce. No quería accionar mal, quería sentir las caricias de Darien pero aún así sentía miedo. A su mente llegaban flashes de Diamante desnudándola violentamente.

Las manos de Darien ahora la invitaban a ponerse de pie y accedió de buena gana. Sintió que su adorado caballero la rodeaba y se paraba a su espalda y levantaba sus rizos para alcanzar con la otra mano la cremallera del vestido verde esmeralda. Sintió los dedos de Darien rozarle la espalda a medida que lo bajaba y los nervios la invadieron. Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire y estaba respirando pesadamente.

Para Darien la reacción no pasó desapercibida. Se atrevió a llegar tan lejos para medir el terreno y el cuerpo de su novia le decía a gritos que era terreno prohibido, aunque ella aún no se resistía.

Dejando la cremallera abierta hasta la curva que separa la cintura de las caderas, Darien abrazó a Serena por la espalda, acercó sus labios a los oídos de Serena y escuchando la fuerte respiración de su novia, solo se limitó a susurrarle con cariño.

- Tranquila mi vida, no va a pasar nada - le bajó uno hombro del vestido con cuidado no de bajarle también el sostén - solo quiero que estés cómoda - le dio un beso en el hombro descubierto y sintió que la respiración de Serena más pesada cada vez - Tranquila preciosa, solo intento ponerte la pijama, cuál quieres para ir por ella al armario...

- Per... Perdón - con dificultad, Serena intentaba disculparse. Su mente quería continuar pero su cuerpo no.

- Tranquila preciosa, solo te voy a poner cómoda, nada más - Darien hablaba mientras se alejaba al armario donde había puesto la ropa de su novia. Buscó una pijama de short y blusa de tirantes y regresó al lugar donde Serena respiraba profundamente para tranquilizarse un poco - voy a quitarte el vestido, lista?

Sin decir nada, Serena asintió y se quedó inmóvil. Las manos de Darien recorrían su torso deslizando la delicada prenda hasta las caderas bien formadas de la rubia. Con sumo cuidado, como si estuviera jugando con una muñeca de porcelana, deslizó la prenda hasta que cayera a los pies de Serena. Admiró sus curvas y el contraste de la ropa interior de encaje verde esmeralda contra la piel blanca. Definitivamente, estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol y estaba a punto de perder la batalla.

Tomó los shorts y y tocando las piernas de Serena con suavidad, la incitó para que levantara un pie a la vez y así poder subirlo y dejarlo en su sitio.

- Princesa, alza las manos - le susurró sobre los labios antes de depositar un beso en ellos.

La rubia alzó los brazos y sintió cómo su novio deslizaba la camisola por su torso. Aún sin abrir los ojos, soltó una leve sonrisa entre los jadeos por la falta de aire.

- Hermosa, voy a quitarte el sostén, no puedes dormir con él - le dijo Darien después de posarse detrás de ella una vez mas y descargando sus manos en las caderas de Serena.

Una vez más, la hermosa rubia asintió y tomó aire para darse valor. Darien subió sus manos por debajo de la camisola hasta encontrar el broche en la espalda. Lo soltó y deslizó la prenda para dejarla caer sobre el suelo. Tomó a Serena en brazos y con una mano descubrió la cama para depositar a su amada en el suave colchón. Solo en ese momento, la rubia abrió los ojos.

Concentrada, vio como su caballero recogía las prendas, las ordenaba y las dejaba sobre el banquito del tocador. Después se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, abrió su camisa y La dejó caer sobre el suelo. Desató su cinturón y lo sacó de las pretinas del pantalón gris y cuando estaba a punto de entrar en las mantas, la voz de Serena lo detuvo.

- Quítate el pantalón cielo, con él no vas a descansar bien - la rubia se había girado y miraba la amplia espalda de Darien. Sin poder detener la tentación, se atrevió a acariciarle la espalda con suavidad, provocando un escalofrío involuntario en el pelinegro.

- No quería incomodarte - se agachó para darle un beso en los labios.

- No me incomoda cielo - después de recibir el beso lo empujó un poco para que se enderezara - quítatelo para acostarnos a dormir.

Sin decir nada más, Darien se levantó, desabrochó su pantalón y lo dejó caer. Un mejor paisaje no podía tener Serena. Bajo la escasa luz, la rubia tenía frente a ella un cuerpo atlético y perfecto de un hombre dulce y tierno. Una mezcla perfecta.

La réplica de Dios griego entró en las mantas un minuto después, y entrelazando el cuerpo con el de su hermosa hada del mar, se quedó profundamente dormido pensando en los cambios que habían tenido y el gran avance que tuvieron en ese momento.

- Mal, vamos a tener que cambiar la estrategia - Nicolas hablaba por el celular mientras leía el periódico y tomaba una taza de café en el comedor - hablaré con Darien y Serena cuando se levanten y les informaré.

- Qué sucede? - Darien, con el pantalón de traje gris y sin camisa sorprendió a Nicolas que estaba concentrado en su llamada.

- Te informo luego, Darien ya está acá - colgó el teléfono, bajó el periódico y miró a Darien a los ojos - Diamante sabe que están acá, eso alegrará a Richard, pero a mí me preocupa.

- Cómo lo sabes? - un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Darien mientras hablaba. En ese momento quiera sentir el calor de sus suegros.

- Anoche vieron a Diamante y Zafiro rondando cerca, vieron cuando se iban las visitas y saben que estoy acá y que el hombre que defendió a Serena también está - esta casa tiene una habitación de servicio en el primer piso, o recuerdo mal?

- Si, tiene una par de camitas que Serena dispuso para sus amigas - Respondió el pelinegro casi automáticamente.

- Tenderemos que hablar con Serena, no puedo mantener a Malachite y Jedite tan lejos, los necesito lo más cerca posible de Serena y de ti.

- De mi? La que corre peligro es ella - confundido, Darien se levantó de la silla.

- Darien, tu representas la frustración de Diamante - Nicolas con serenidad pero muy serio, miró los ojos a Darien - Seguramente pensará que ya conseguiste lo que él no pudo. También está en peligro...

- No me importa lo que me suceda - Darien se sentó de nuevo - ponle a Serena un ejército completo, pero a mí no.

- No seas terco, sabes que si algo te pasa a ti, Serena se muere - ahora Nicolas sonaba enfadado.

- Cuándo va a terminar esto? - frustrado, Darien tomó su cabeza en las manos y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Se sentía frustrado.

- Pronto Darien, estamos trabajando en eso...

- En qué trabajan chicos? - Ahora era Sammy quien llegaba sin ser percibido.

- Diamante ya sabe donde está Serena, tendremos que reforzar su seguridad - sin anestesia, Nicolas le soltó la bomba a Sammy.

- Quieres decir que...

- Tranquilo, no se atreverá a entrar mientras yo esté acá - el castaño intentó calmar la confusión y temor que se apoderaba de él.

- Iré a preparar algo de comer - con rabia, Darien se levantó de golpe de la mesa y caminó directo a la cocina.

Esa mañana de sábado desayunaron en completo silencio. Serena confundida por la nueva información, Sammy preocupado, Darien frustrado y Nicolas ocultando su temor. Cerca del medio día, alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa. Nicolas se levantó a abrir para presentar a sus dos gorilas.

Dos hombres grandes y fuertes entraron vestidos de traje negro. Serios a más no poder, quedaron de pie frente a Serena, Darien y Sammy.

- Ellos son Malachite - comenzó Nicolas señalando al mayor de los dos, un hombre de cabellos platinados y largos - y Jedite - señaló al rubio un poco más joven que estaba a su lado - de ahora en adelante se encargarán de su seguridad, Malachite cuidará de Darien y su hermano Jedite de Darien...

- Acepto lo que quieres hacer Nick, pero no voy a andar con un par de gorilas detrás vestidos como para una fiesta elegante - Serena soltó acercándose a los dos hombres mirándolos de arriba a abajo. Tomó sus corbatas y mientras los dos guardaespaldas intentaban contener la risa, la rubia fulminó a Nicolas con la mirada - Tendrás que hacer algo con esto Nick...

- Ya escucharon a su nueva jefe chicos - Nicolas, divertido les habló a los dos hombres que aún intentaban no reír - Serena, no se si recuerdas a Jedite...

- Si, el adolescente que cuidaba de ti cuando salíamos a jugar y que me obligaba a buscarte más de lo normal - Miró al rubio grandote que tenía agarrado por la corbata. Así parecía más ruda de lo que en verdad era y Darien y Sammy solo miraban divertidos la escena - podré desquitarme de ti ahora Jed... - le haló la corbata con fuerza y Malachite no pudo contenerse más y soltó una carcajada.

- Perdón Serena, pero... - el rubio quiso disculparse pero un carraspeo lo hizo detenerse.

- Así no debes referirte a ella - Nicolas intentaba controlar los modales de su guardaespaldas.

- Ah no! No les vas a obligar a llamarme "Señorita" - Serena soltó las corbatas de los dos gorilas y se enfrentó a su amigo - si van a vivir acá y estar detrás de nuestros traseros todo el día, nos tendrás que llamar por nuestros nombres.

- Como quieras - Nicolas miró a los dos hombres - Chicos, instálense en la habitación de servicio y cámbiense la ropa, tenemos que salir.

- Si señor! - dijeron al unísono.

- Saldré en cuanto Malachite esté listo, debo ir a casa, cambiarme e informar a mi familia que ahora tendremos una sombra a mis espaldas - Darien habló antes de que partieran los dos hombres - Malachite, mantén una maleta con algunas mudas de topa para guardarla en el carro, no paso las noches siempre en esta casa.

- Si Señor! - el hombre respondió al instante y desapareció con su hermano.

- Puedo ir con ustedes a visitar a mis tíos? - El castaño miró a los dos hermanos Tsukino y confundió a Darien.

- Tíos? - Darien miraba a Serena y luego a Sammy en busca de una respuesta.

- Así llamaba Nicolas a mis padres, su padre, el mío y el de Haruka eran socios de algunas empresas - Serena respondió sorprendiendo a su novio y a su hermano que ignoraba esa información - aún somos socios, pero entregamos poderes a Nick para que maneje nuestras partes - miró a Sammy - con mi trabajo en el Crown no podría darte tanto Sammy, aunque tampoco es que seamos millonarios - rió abrazando a Nicolas - o si?

- El capital se ha valorizado, pero, como me lo pediste, tus ganancias están mitad en una cuenta que manejas y mitad creciendo en un banco - Le devolvió el abrazo y miró a Sammy - no la juzgues Samuel, ella solo ha pensado en tu futuro.

- No la juzgo, solo no entiendo porqué nunca supe de todo esto... - el rubio seguía algo confundido.

- Porque te la pasabas jugando videojuegos, pegado de las faldas de mamá a donde quiera que fuera y jugando con Diana - Serena enumeraba con los dedos - yo pasaba más tiempo con papá y conocí todos sus negocios.

- Ahora si que me sorprendes preciosa - Darien habló después de un rato intentando comprender todo - Nunca pensé que fueras empresaria.

- No lo soy, el empresario acá es Nick, conozco los negocios, pero no los manejo ni me interesan - agotada de explicar cosas que tenía guardadas de tiempo atrás resopló - y quiero que siga así...

- Podemos irnos Señor - Malachite apareció en la sala vestido con un jean y una camisa de botones por fuera. Llevaba en su mano una pequeña maleta y así vestido parecía mucho más joven.

- Está bien - Darien tomó a Serena por la cintura, la acercó a él hasta depositar un hambriento beso en los dulces labios - tendré que contar algo de tu historia a mis padres para argumentar a mi nuevo gorila, te molesta? - le preguntó en un susurro que solo escuchó ella.

- No te preocupes cielo - le sobó el rostro - Cuéntales lo que sea necesario y suerte con el guardaespaldas, Malachite suele ser malgeniado.

- Luego me cuentas de ellos y porqué los conoces tan bien - le dio otro beso - te quiero preciosa, cuídate - miró a su nueva sombra - Vamos - y tras esa solitaria palabra salió seguido del atractivo hombre.

- Bueno, al agua patos - Nicolas con gracia, animó a su amiga y a Sammy para que se bañaran y vistieran y poder salir a la visita sabatina al cementerio.

Camino a la casa Chiba, Mlachite obligó a Darien a sentarse en el puesto del copiloto argumentando que debía dejarle hacer su trabajo. El pelinegro no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarlo y limitarse a mirar la carretera.

- Señor, disculpe que me entrometa, pero sería más fácil cuidarlos si vivieran en la misma casa o en el mismo barrio, en su defecto... - Malachite rompió el silencio.

- Llámame Darien, eso de Señor no va conmigo - le dijo sin ánimo de ocultar el temor que sentía por saber que Diamante ya los había encontrado - Simula un poco que somos amigos, me será más fácil acostumbrarme.

- Como quiera Darien - le respondió el platinado serio - cómo quiere que llame a sus hermanos y a sus padres?

- Cómo ellos quieran, primero debemos explicar un poco para que te acepten en casa fácilmente - lo miró y se percató de la gran experiencia que demostraba su rostro - Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para la familia Kumada?

- Mi padre era el guardaespaldas de el señor Nagato, padre de Nicolas - respondió tranquilo - mis hermanos y yo crecimos en su casa, mi madre era su ama de llaves - hablando así, el hombre parecía mucho más tranquilo - cuando cumplí los quince años, mi padre empezó a entrenarme para cuidar del joven Nick que en esa época tenía unos diez años. Después entrenó a mis otros tres hermanos y antes de los veinte años, todos ya éramos guardaespaldas consagrados - miró a Darien - Jedite es un poco mayor que el Señor Nicolas y han sido grandes amigos, por eso le confió la señorita a él. Mis otros dos hermanos están a cargo de la seguridad del señor Nicolas desde que nos puso a nosotros dos al servicio de la Señorita Serena, nosotros éramos sus guardaespaldas oficiales.

- Lamento que te alejaran de tu jefe para cuidar a Serena y ahora para cuidarme a mí... - Darien notó algo de nostalgia en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

- El señor Nicolas solo quiere lo mejor para la Señorita - suspiró - A Jedite no le molesta, conoce a Serena desde que era una niña y aunque no tuviera permiso para entablar amistad con los señores, él se volvió buen amigo de Nicolás, Serena, Richard, Haruka y hasta Diamante - esa frase sorprendió a Darien - Yo nunca me había alejado de la familia Kumada y me preocupa el señor, pero comprendo que ahora quien necesita más protección es usted, por eso me lo asignó.

- Espere, vaya más despacio - dos frases cruzaban la cabeza de Darien - Jedite hacía parte del grupo de amigos...

- Si- Malachite no le dejó terminar su pregunta - y antes de que lo pregunte, el día en que todo sucedió, Jedite conducía el auto en el que fueron a recoger a Diamante a su yate y el que retuvo un corto tiempo a Haruka y al señor Nicolas. Además fue quien tuvo que calmar a los tres hombres que llegaron con la Señorita desnuda y en un shock nervioso al auto.

- Serena sabe eso?

- No, nunca le dijeron y nunca se dio cuenta que había alguien más - dijo tranquilamente - ya tiene suficiente con pensar en que sus amigos la vieron desnuda - sonrió con ternura - cuando superó un poco los nervios, se alejó de los chicos por pura vergüenza, ellos le aseguraron que no la habían detallado y acordaron que no volverían a tocar el tema.

- Bueno, y cómo es es de que yo necesito más protección? - ahora el tema fuerte.

- No se si se lo informaron, pero entre las pruebas que encontró Richard hace unos días, se filtró un correo electrónico en el que que Zafiro le explicaba a Diamante que el ex novio de su amante estaba saliendo con la señorita Serena y la había protegido sin importarle su propia vida - le dijo con tranquilidad - desde eso y gracias a Beryl, Diamante lo ha investigado a usted, piensa que es su gran rival y le robó lo que le pertenecía y no logró conseguir, a Serena la quiere para él y a usted lo quiere muerto - miró a Darien que ahora comprendía la gravedad de la situación.

- Quiere decir que...

- Sí, eso mismo - se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y miró a su nuevo protegido - Las pruebas que ha conseguido Richard son sus órdenes de asesinarlo Darien, pero mientras usted siga vivo, eso no le dará más que cinco años en prisión.

- En qué momento cambió tanto mi vida - se pasó la mano por el oscuro y desordenado cabello.

- En el momento en que quiso ayudar a la Señorita - dio marcha al auto - pero no le diga nada de esto, ella perdería todo lo que ha ganado a su lado y podría entrar en otra crisis nerviosa.

- Gracias Malachite - se limitó a decir recostando la cabeza en la silla y cerrando los ojos.

Darien no supo más, quedó dormido al instante y solo se despertó cuando Malachite lo movió después de llegar a su casa. Entraron juntos y se encontraron a la familia reunida tomando el almuerzo.

- Que bueno que están todos acá - Darien descargó el saco en una de las sillas del comedor - quiero presentarles a alguien - llamó con la mano a Malachite que esperaba a una prudente distancia.

- Uy hermanito, no me digas que cambiaste a mi bombón por un hombre - Seiya soltó el comentario en son de burla.

- Qué sucede hijo? - Luna preocupada mirada a su hijo y al alto hombre que estaba parado al lado de Darien.

- Él es Malachite y de ahora en adelante, será mi guardaespaldas personal...

- Qué sucede Darien? Cómo que guardaespaldas? - Artemis Chiba, mostrando toda su imponente figura, se puso de pie.

- Siéntate papá, hay una historia que tienen que saber sobre Serena... - Darien se sentó en la mesa e invitó a Malachite a sentarse a su lado - Hace casi tres años, Serena salía con un tipo que quiso violarla... - Darien narró la historia de Serena omitiendo el hecho de que todos sus amigos la vieron desnuda. Contó todo sobre el criminal Diamante, sobre el agente Richard y el protector Nicolas. Sus dos guardaespaldas y el incidente de meses atrás donde, de no ser por ellos, Serena estaría en manos de Diamante y Darien, seguramente muerto.

La familia Chiba no podía creer los detalles. Seiya parecía más que sorprendido, preocupado y en extremo. Malachite contaba parte de lo que habían descubierto y prometía que cuidaría de Darien con su propia vida.

- Pobre niña - Luna secaba sus lágrimas, estaba conmovida y preocupada.

- Darien, cuándo te metiste en la boca del lobo por Dios! Te persiguen para matarte! Esa niña... - Artemis se debatía entre la compasión y el odio por Serena.

- Mira papá, no sabía que ese imbécil me buscaba, no sabía que era tan peligroso - el pelinegro se levantó y lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo sobre Serena - Amo a Serena y no la pienso dejar sola en este momento!

- Tranquilo Darien - Malachite se puso de pie e intentó tranquilizar al pelinegro - su papá solo se preocupa por su bienestar.

- Hotaru! No volverás a pisar esa casa ni verás más a Sammy! - Ahora Artemis atacaba a su hija menor.

- Pero papá... - la joven luchaba con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su rostro.

- No tiene de qué preocuparse señor - la voz profunda de Malachite hizo callar al jefe del clan Chiba - la Señorita Hotaru y el Señor Samuel también tienen seguridad a su cargo, no debería decir esto, pero Nicolas Kumada no ha escatimado y tiene protegidas a todas las personas cercanas a la señorita Serena.

- Qué? - Darien y Hotaru preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- No digan nada por favor - Malachite se veía indeciso - el señor Nicolas no quiere que la señorita Serena se preocupe más de lo debido, por eso solo nosotros sabemos que todos están siendo cuidados - miró a Hotaru - a la señorita la cuida mi hermano Neflyte y al señor Samuel, mi hermana Zoycite - ahora miró a Darien - perdón por mentirle, la seguridad del señor Kumada está cubierta por mi padre, mis hermanos y yo estamos asignados a ustedes cuatro.

- Perfecto! -Artemis demostraba frustración - Ahora dos de mis hijos corren peligro, somos vigilados por dos guardaespaldas que ni siquiera conocemos, un loco estafador quiere matar a mi hijo mayor y todo por culpa de su noviecita...

- Deja en paz a Serena papá!- la ira de Darien era notable - No voy a permitir que hables mal de ella...

- Serena no tiene la culpa papi - Hotaru estaba llorando, pero aún así intervino para calmar los ánimos - no te das cuenta que solo es la víctima de todo esto? No quiero alejarme de ella, es como mi hermana - rompió a llorar y corrió a los brazos de Darien para refugiarse en ellos.

- Ves lo que causas? - Darien retó a su padre - no puedes pretender que nos alejemos papá, tu decides, aceptarás todo esto o querrás que nos marchemos - sostuvo la mirada con la de su padre esperando una respuesta.

El hombre, agotado, se sentó de nuevo, cogió su cabeza entre las manos y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

- Artemis, debemos apoyarlos, no reprocharlos - Luna abrazó por la espalda a su esposo mientras miraba Darien abrazando a su hermana y luego a Malachite, parado a su lado - Bienvenido a nuestra casa Malachite y disculpa esta escena.

- Tranquila señora, no es fácil acostumbrarse a los cambios... - habló el platinado sacando su celular del bolsillo y llevándolo a su oído - dime Jed...

- Voy con Serena, Sammy y Nick en el auto, Diamante nos persigue, papá va tras él, llama a Richard! - la voz apurada de Jedite dejó frío al alto hombre.

- Perdonen - dijo colgando - pero creo que la socialización tendrá que ser después, están persiguiendo a la señorita Serena - habló mientras marcaba un número en el celular - Hola Richard, llama a tu gente, Diamante está siguiendo a Serena y... - miró por una de las ventanas que daba a la calle - y creo que zafiro vigila la casa de los Chiba.

El silencio se tomó el lugar. Luna y Hotaru quedaron de piedra, Artemis se levantó de su lugar y solo miraba al preocupado guardaespaldas, Seiya se paró al lado de su hermano y Darien solo tenía el rostro en blanco.

- Ya informo, puedo pasar el informe sobre Darien pero sabes que no servirá mucho... - la voz de Richard llegaba por la bocina con algo de preocupación.

- No hablo de esa gente Richard, no podemos meterlo a la cárcel para que salga en dos días, hablo de tu otra gente... - Malachite sonaba enfadado.

- No creas que llamaré a mi padre, me alejé de él desde que...

- Lo se Richard pero de algo debe servirnos que seas el primo de Diamante! - le gritó enfadado.

- Cálmate Malachite, no...

- Eres el primo de ese imbécil? - El grito de Darien sorprendió a todos. Todo sucedió en un segundo. Malachite no había terminado su frase cuando Darien ya le estaba quitando el celular.

- Dari...

- Darien Nada! - la ira del pelinegro se acrecentaba cada vez más - ella lo sabe? - Malachite afirmó - Mira Richard, si algo le sucede a Serena, tu vas a pagar, no me importa que seas un agente de la seguridad nacional!

- Cálmate Darien, por eso no te dijimos nada - Richard intentaba conciliar con él - lo voy a atrapar, pero por ahora cálmate.

Darien lanzó el celular a la mano de Malachite, tomó las llaves del auto de su padre que colgaban en un perchero en la entrada y salió corriendo para ayudar a su princesa.

- Richard, detén esa persecución, Darien acaba de salir de la casa y Zafiro lo está esperando - gritó corriendo tras el pelinegro y dejando a todos asustados dentro de la casa.

Un par de segundos después de haber visto a Malachite correr tras Darien, el sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio que era cada vez más pesado.

* * *

**No me maten! Esto se pone bueno apenas... Pensaron que Diamante había desaparecido tan fácil y que ya llegaba la felicidad a la vida de todos? ... **

**Espero les guste... Besos a todas!**


	11. Descanso y bajos instintos

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Nick no quiero alarmarlos, pero Diamante viene siguiéndonos desde que salimos de casa - Jedite habló después de mirar el retrovisor por sexta vez en un minuto - y papá creo que viene detrás.

Sammy miró a Serena que se había quedado petrificada con el comentario. Nicolas miró por el retrovisor y luego al asiento de atrás donde estaban los dos hermanos ahora abrazados.

- Llama a Malachite, él sabrá que hacer y nos dará noticias de ellos - miró el frente del escarabajo - no podemos protagonizar una persecución en esta cafetera, hay que detenerlo de otro modo.

Con pericia, Jedite sacó su teléfono, marcó el número de su hermano y puso el altavoz.

- Voy con Serena, Sammy y Nick en el auto, Diamante nos persigue, papá va tras él, llama a Richard! - habló el rubio rápidamente sin recibir respuesta, la llamada terminó al instante - Ya debe estar trabajando en eso, pronto tendremos noticias.

- Conduce como si nada pasara hasta que tengamos noticias de Malachite - dijo Nicolas entre la serenidad y la preocupación. Debía mostrarse tranquilo para no empeorar el estado de su amiga, pero en realidad, temía mucho por ella.

- Está solo, tal vez no ataque, solo quiere saber qué hace ella normalmente - Los estudios en criminalística de Jedite estaban dando frutos - con usted y conmigo acá, no se atrevería a hacer un movimiento - miró a Serena sobre su hombro - me preocupa más Darien.

Al escuchar el nombre de su novio, Serena abrió los ojos en su totalidad. Se irguió y miró por la ventana trasera.

- Dónde está Zafiro? - preguntó casi presa del pánico.

- No lo se, descansando tal vez? - Jedite respondió tranquilo.

- Tonto! - Serena gritó tan duro que los aturdió a todos - Solo él y Beryl conocen a Darien bien y saben donde vive! Está vigilando a Darien! - cavilaba la información y la soltaba sin medir - Llama a Malachite ya!

Jedite marcó de nuevo el número de su hermano y puso el altavoz. No respondió la voz del platinado, al contrario, parecía como si lo hubiera contestado por accidente, se escuchaban pasos rápidos y una puerta. Un click muy conocido obligó a Nicolas y Jedite a cruzar sus miradas. Luego el sonido de un fuerte disparo llenó el auto.

- DARIEN! - el grito desgarrador de Luna, en su casa y de Serena en el escarabajo, siguieron al estruendo.

Artemis y Seiya, sin decir una palabra, corrieron hacia la puerta, chocándose con la espalda de Malachite en el instante en que pusieron un pie fuera de la casa. Al rodear al imponente hombre, Seiya se arrodilló junto a su hermano.

Darien estaba de rodillas, completamente inmóvil, si poder decir una sola palabra. Seiya lo miraba de arriba a abajo buscando sangre, un hoyuelo o algo pero no había nada, absolutamente nada.

Frente a Darien, a unos tres metros, un joven de cabellos azul oscuro sostenía uno de sus brazos que derramaba sangre a borbotones, dejando un charco sobre el suelo donde reposaba un revólver. Detrás de el petrificado pelinegro, Malachite aún sostenía su arma de frente.

- Lárgate Zafiro y dale un mensaje a tu hermanito - la profundidad de la voz de Malachite había alcanzo un nivel inimaginado - Antes de acercarse a Serena o a Darien, tendrá que acabar con los hermanos Chikyuu y no será fácil.

Sin decir nada, Zafiro caminó hasta su auto y desapareció bajo la mirada de los tres hombres Chiba y Malachite.

- Darien, respóndeme por favor - Seiya intentaba ayudarlo a parar pero su hermano no respondía.

- Qué sucedió? - Artemis se atrevió a hablarle a Malachite mientras este guardaba su arma de nuevo y sacaba su celular que estaba encendido.

- Señor Chiba, Déme un segundo y le explicaré, ahora debo calmar a alguien más - se llevó el teléfono a su oreja - Jed, no me digas que como de costumbre tienes el altavoz porque te voy a matar...

- Lo siento grandote, no sabía que...

- Tienes a Serena al lado y debe estar petrificada - Malachite soltó un suspiro - Serena, Darien está bien, el disparo fue mío, herí a Zafiro antes de que le disparara a Darien, esté tranquila...

- Todos están bien entonces? - ahora era Nicolas quien hablaba mientras miraba como Serena retomaba color en su rostro.

- Si, todos están bien, creo que Darien está en shock, pero no más - volteó para enfrentar los ojos de Artemis que seguía junto a él mirando a sus hijos arrodillados en el suelo - A ustedes aún los siguen?

- Mmm... - Jedite miró el retrovisor mientras Nicolas miraba por la ventana - No, parece que Diamante nos soltó...

- Richard hizo un buen trabajo entonces, tendremos que pagarle luego, no debió gustarle llamar a su padre - Malachite se relajó por fin - Sigan con sus planes tranquilos, yo intentaré calmar a Darien, con esto, tendremos un par de días de tranquilidad - y con esa frase colgó el teléfono.

- Gracias Mal... - la voz de Darien salió débil. El pelinegro aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo y sin enfocar la mirada - es la segunda vez que me salvas de Zafiro...

- Ese es mi trabajo jefe - se acercó a Darien y puso su mano en la espalda del petrificado pelinegro - aunque no lo coja de costumbre, no me gusta sacar mucho a la bebé de su funda - dijo con gracia mientras lo rodeaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantar - Arriba Darien, todo está bien - el pelinegro tomó su mano y se levantó ignorando a su hermano, a su padre y a su madre y hermana que acababan de aparecer en la puerta, abrazó fraternalmente a su guardián.

- dime que Serena nunca sabrá esto - la voz de Darien ahora estaba quebrada, luchaba por no dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima.

- Demasiado tarde - soltó el abrazo y tomando por los hombros a Darien lo miró directo a los ojos - Escuchó el disparo por celular, les di orden de seguir su rumbo, pero algo me dice que estarán acá dentro de pocos minutos...

- Hijo! - Luna corrió hacia los dos hombres y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo mayor - estás bien? - lo soltó y lo miraba de arriba a abajo buscando alguna herida.

- Si mamá - la abrazó con cariño - entremos, necesito un vaso de agua fría - abrazando a su madre caminó hacia la puerta de la casa, seguidos de Seiya.

- Darien, recapacita... - Artemis intentó hablarle a su hijo pero el pelinegro siguió derecho.

- Señor, disculpe, pero tiene una idea errada en la mente - Malachite habló en cuanto desaparecieron los demás Chiba - Serena no es la mala acá - recogió con un pañuelo el arma de Zafiro que había quedado tirada en el suelo - buscaré algo con que limpiar acá, permiso - Malachite entró a la casa dejando a Artemis solo.

Mientras dentro de la casa Darien se reponía del susto, en el escarabajo Serena lloraba inconsolablemente.

- Jedite, llévanos a la casa de Darien, Serena tiene que verlo bien - Sammy, aún abrazando a su hermana levantó la voz.

- Pero...

- Ya que - Nicolas, resignado le habló a su empleado y amigo - Conduce a la casa de Darien, tal vez él pueda calmarla - volteó a mirar a su amiga pero aún estaba escondida llorando en el pecho de Sammy.

En la sala de los Chiba, Darien bebía un baso de agua. A cada uno de sus lados, su hermana y su mamá lo miraban y acompañaban. En la puerta, estaba recostado Malachite y frente al pelinegro, Artemis y Seiya estaban de pie frente al gran sofá. El más joven miraba a su hermano, madre y hermana sin saber qué decir, mientras el platinado movía insistentemente un pie pensando en qué frase decir primero.

- Darien - el hombre de largos cabellos plata y con rostro impaciente logró romper el silencio - Entiendo que Serena sea una víctima, pero hijo, solo quiero proteger a mi familia, mira lo que estuvo a punto de suceder de no ser por... - la indecisión se podía palpar en la voz del hombre.

- Malachite papá, se llama Malachite - Darien aún enfadado con su padre respondió sin mirarle - Y así me quieras alejar de ella, ya estoy metido hasta el fondo, ese hombre cree que yo le gané la virginidad de Serena, esté o no esté con ella, me considera su enemigo.

- A buena hora te enamoraste Darien! - soltó frustrado el hombre - Ahora qué debemos hacer?

- Nada Señor - Malachite se acercó - déjelo todo en nuestras manos... - el fuerte sonido del escarabajo interrumpió al guardaespaldas.

- Y acá está la culpable! - Artemis siguió destilando su veneno mientras Darien se paraba corriendo hasta la puerta.

- Cálmate Artemis! - Luna lo enfrentó por fin - Serena y Sammy son como nuestros hijos, no los vamos a tratar así...

En las afueras, Nick salía del auto dándole espacio a Sammy que llevaba abrazada a Serena. Al sentir el suelo bajos sus pies, la rubia por fin alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la azul zafiro de Darien. Solo bastaron unos segundos para que ella saliera a correr y se lanzara a los fuertes brazos de su caballero.

El abrazo se prolongó por unos diez minutos. El resto de personas entraron en la casa dejándolos solos. Serena lloraba en el pecho de Darien y el pelinegro sollozaba en los dorados cabellos de su novia.

- Aún crees que hacerle la vida imposible a esa niña es lo mejor Artemis? - Luna veía por la ventana y le mostraba a su esposo la tierna imagen - Cuándo habías visto a tu hijo así?

- Ya mujer, ya entendí - el hombre se sentó en uno de los sofás - Necesito algo fuerte...

- Ya te sirvo algo papá - Seiya se levantó directo al pequeño bar - alguien quiere algo? - preguntó aún nervioso a los presentes.

- No, gracias Seiya - Nicolas se limitó a responder.

Afuera, Darien mantenía a Serena en sus brazos. Por fin se habían calmado los dos Y ahora solo respiraban con dificultad.

- Ya pasó todo princesa - Darien le dio un beso en los cabellos a Serena - Estoy bien mi vida...

- No quiero perderte - la rubia hablaba aún con el rostro escondido - perdóname por meterte en esto, ves porqué no podía salir con nadie?

- Hermosa, no digas eso, no me vas a perder y fui yo quien me empeñé en hacer parte de tu vida - levantó el rostro húmedo de su novia y atrapando ese par de ojos azules, siguió con tu idea - No me arrepiento de nada Serena, y no me voy a alejar de ti aunque Artemis se pare en las pestañas...

- Qué pasó con tu padre? - sorprendida, Serena lo interrumpió.

- Digamos que está muy preocupado por mi seguridad y eso lo tiene de mal genio - le dijo simulando una sonrisa - Presentarles a Malachite no fue una buena idea.

- Lo siento - arrepentida y sin saber qué más decir solo se abrazó a él.

- No te preocupes mi vida - le dio un beso en los cabellos - Y tu señorita - la alejó un poco para mirarla al rostro - deberías estar cumpliendo una cita con tus padres, o me equivoco?

- Si, pero tenía que ver que estabas bien - se empinó y depositó un suave beso en los labios del apuesto pelinegro.

- Quieres que acompañe? - acariciando el rostro de Serena con delicadeza, Darien no quería separarse un segundo de ella, no después de haber estado al borde de la muerte y de no verla nunca más.

- Tu padre...

- Mi padre nada - tomó la mano de Serena y abrió la puerta.

Al entrar, todos los miraban. Luna, Hotaru y Seiya con ternura. Nicolas, Sammy y los dos guardaespaldas, preocupados y Artemis, entre enfadado y arrepentido.

- Voy a cambiarme - anunció Darien a todos sin soltar a Serena - cuando esté listo, iremos a visitar a los señores Tsukino - sin decir más, subió las escalareas llevando a Serena con el.

Media hora más tarde y después de una despedida seca, Nicolas, Sammy, Hotaru, Darien y los dos gorilas, salían de la casa Chiba camino al cementerio. Esa misma noche, Artemis Chiba visitó la casa Tsukino y, avergonzado, se disculpó con Serena, Darien y Malachite.

No era que Artemis tuviera una mala intensión, solo amaba a su familia y quería lo mejor para ellos. Pero por fin había comprendido que Serena y su hermano eran ya parte del clan Chiba y quisiera o no, tenía que apoyarlos y protegerlos, como lo hacía con sus tres hijos e incluso, con Rei, la prometida de Seiya.

Después de una larga conversación que incluyó a Richard y a su jefe, todos acordaron adelantar un poco el viaje a las montañas. Todo estaba listo, y solo serían unos cuatro días antes de lo previsto. Las emociones estaban en un punto muy alto, y todos necesitaban descanso, un momento para olvidarse de Diamante, sus hermanos, sus amenazas y sus atentados.

Ahora, el extenso grupo viajaba en una caravana de cautos por las carreteras de Japón. Darien y Serena viajaban en el deportivo, en compañía de Malachite, Jedite y Lita. Sammy, Hotaru, Nicolas, Amy y Richard, viajaban en el escarabajo. Artemis, Luna, Rei y Seiya, en el auto del doctor Chiba. Haruka, Mina, Andrew, Michiru y Unazuki, viajaban en el auto de Haruka.

Unas ocho horas de viaje después, los cuatro autos subían por un camino empedrado que se había abierto después de pasar una verja de hierro forjado que exponía en letras plateadas "Milenio de Plata". La nieve alrededor les daba la bienvenida cubriendo cada rincón del bosque que, en otra época del año, debería ser verde.

Al final del sendero, una enorme mansión con paneles en madera, techos en barro y grandes cristales se abría ante ellos. Por la chimenea salía una suave cortina de humo y un enorme y peludo perro se sentaba en la puerta de la entrada a mirar cómo se aparcaban los autos.

Una mujer alta, bien vestida de cabellos largos y verde y una elegancia sobresaliente, estaba de pie al lado del San Bernardo que babeaba meneando la cola.

Serena se lanzó del auto tan pronto se detuvo. Bajo la mirada de todos los que apenas estaban deteniéndose, se postró de rodillas frente al enorme animal. El reencuentro era de admirar. El perro se abrazó a la rubia, meneaba la cola y jadeaba mientras Serena le sobaba la cabeza y el lomo.

- Guardian! - Sammy se bajó del escarabajo y llamó al perro que inmediatamente soltó a Serena y corrió hacia el rubio que terminó tirado sobre la nueve y con un can del tamaño de un oso encima lamiendo su rostro.

- Tía Set! - Serena abrazó a la mujer que la miraba con cariño.

- Hola princesa - la mujer alejó un poco a su sobrina y la miró de arriba a abajo - Pero que linda te haz puesto en este tiempo.

- Gracias! - abrazó a la mujer pero fue apartada inmediatamente por Mina.

- Tia Setsuna! - el grito de la rubia sorprendió a la familia Chiba, Rei, Lita, Amy, Adrew y Unazuki, que creían que los primos Aino no tenían más familia.

- Mi niña - abrazó con fuerza a la escandalosa rubia hasta que Haruka llegó hasta ellos - Hola mi niño - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla - que bueno verlos a todos tan grandes y tan apuestos aunque Sammy, como siempre, prefiere a Guardian que a mi.

- Perdona tía Set - el rubia seguía en el suelo y la corte de invitados miraban entre divertidos y sorprendidos - te ves bien! - le alzó un pulgar y como si fuera un niño de nuevo, siguió revolcándose con el perro en el suelo.

- Tía, tenemos invitados que presentarte - Serena interrumpió y cogió a la peliverde de la mano acercándola al grupo de personas que ya tenían las maletas en el suelo - Ellos son la familia Chiba - comenzó por sus suegros - Luna y Artemis, Seiya, Hotar, la novia de Sammy - hablaba mientras señalaba a cada uno y cada interpelado hacía un saludo cortés - y Darien, mi novio.

- Mucho gusto - Darien dio un paso al frente y extendió la mano para estrecharla con la hermosa mujer.

- Igualmente - la mujer hizo una corta reverencia antes de ser halada por Serena.

- Ellas son mis amigas - empezó con las cuatro chicas que estaban juntas - Rei, la novia de Seiya... - la primera señalada se sonrojó - Lita, Michiru y su hermana Amy, las novias de Haruka y Richard.

- Si que han crecido mis niños - se rió la mujer antes de seguir con las presentaciones.

- Mi jefe y novio de Mina, Andrew, y su hermana menor, Unazuki - señaló a los dos hermanos - Y al resto ya los conoces - señaló finalmente a Richard, Jedite, Nicolas y Malachite - Chicos, ella es nuestra tía Setsuna Meio - Serena le habló a sus invitados - y antes de que pregunten, no es tía de sangre, era la mejor amiga de nuestras madres y vive en esta casa desde que ellas se fueron a Tokio, esta era la casa de nuestros abuelos maternos y Setsuna los cuidó hasta que murieron - señaló la casa a sus espaldas - bienvenidos a la mansión Aino.

- Bienvenidos todos - la voz formal de Setsuna se escuchó sobre los sonidos de Sammy y el perro - y gracias por cuidar y acompañar a mis niños, yo no puedo dejar la casa sola para estar con ellos - abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado - Pero entren, no quiero que se resfríen les voy a mostrar sus habitaciones.

Después de acomodar a los huéspedes, las habitaciones quedaron colmadas. En la que pertenecía a los señores Tenou, estaban ahora instalados los señores Chiba. En la que pertenecía a los Tsukino, estaban instalados Darien y Serena. En la habitación que era de Serena, quedaron Hotaru, Lita y Unazuki. En la de Sammy, quedó su dueño, acompañado por Nicolas, Jedite y Malachite. Haruka estaba compartiendo su cuarto con Michiru y Mina el suyo con Andrew. Rei y Seiya quedaron en una de tres habitaciones para visitas, al igual que Amy y Richard.

Todos descansaban tranquilamente del cansino viaje. En una enorme habitación, Serena dormitaba sobre la cama matrimonial que perteneció a sus padres. Darien llevaba unos cuantos minutos en la ducha. La noche ya se acercaba y un golpe en la puerta terminó de despertar a la rubia.

- Serena, cielo... - la voz de Setsuna se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta - la cena estará lista en media hora, las cosas de navidad están listas para que las pongamos juntos después...

- Gracias Set - Serena se levantó fregándose los ojos y caminó a la puerta hasta abrirla - Tía, aún está guardado acá el joyero de soltera de mi madre?

- Lo tengo guardado en mi habitación - respondió la mujer confundida.

- En ese joyero está guardada una sortija de mi abuela Selene - dijo suavemente la rubia para que Darien no la escuchara - es de oro y tiene una rosa grabada.

- Si, se cuál es, pero para qué la quieres? - Serena y Haruka le pidieron a Setsuna, años atrás que guardara y cuidara las cosas de sus madres y su abuela. No querían tener esas pertenencias con ellos, por eso la petición le extrañaba.

- No digas nada, pero creo que Sammy le dará un buen uso en un par de años - dijo revisando que Darien aún estuviera en el baño.

La peliverde sonrió con complicidad y se retiró depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la hija de una de sus mejores amigas. Para Setsuna la muerte de las hermanas Aino había sido una desgracia. Pero, aunque viviera lejos, sabía que sus amigas le habían dejado el regalo que nunca podría alcanzar: cuatro hijos cariñosos y llenos de amor.

Su vida siempre se fue muy solitaria. Creció en un orfanato de monjas. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Selene, una docente voluntaria del orfanato la llevó a su casa y la trató como si fuera una de sus hijas. Ikuko y Ritsuko la acogieron rápidamente y se volvieron inseparables, o bueno, solo hasta que cada una hizo su vida al lado del hombre que amaba. Pero Setsuna se quedó al lado de la pareja que la acogió hasta que fallecieron.

Nunca se casó, nunca tuvo hijos, bueno, a menos que Guardian se considerara como uno. Se convirtió en una excelente diseñadora de modas y una voluntaria más del orfanato donde creció.

- Princesa - Darien salió del baño sin camisa, vistiendo unos jeans oscuros y secando aún su oscuro cabello con la toalla - hablabas con alguien o fue solo mi impresión?.

- Eh... Setsuna... - los ojos de Serena no podían apartarse de la figura aún húmeda frente a ella. Nunca pensó que vería a algún hombre con deseo, pero lo estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva - en media hora estará la cena - sin ser consciente de sus actos caminó hasta el hombre que la miraba con ternura. Amarró sus brazos por el cuello de Darien y aprisionó los labios del moreno en un mordaz beso.

Darien, sorprendido, solo se limitó a gozar del arranque desenfrenado de su princesa. La abrazó por la espalda para pegarla más a su cuerpo. Recorrió la curva de la cintura de la rubia y subió una de sus manos para enterrarla en el rubio cabello y evitar que el beso terminara.

Para Darien todo eso era nuevo. Tanto que se contuvo con Serena, tanto que controlaba sus deseos de recorrer su cuerpo. Sentía el dulce néctar de los labios de Serena en los suyos. Las delicadas manos de la rubia, recorrer su espalda y agarrar sus cabellos.

Con decisión, el moreno profundizó el beso. Apretó a Serena tanto como podía, introdujo su lengua para explorar cada rincón de esa boca que lo enloquecía. Tomando valor, condujo a Serena hasta la cama y con suavidad, acostó a su novia quedando sobre ella. Sin romper el beso, Darien se dio a la tarea de recorrer con sus manos ese cuerpo que ya había visto tantas veces en ropa interior.

Como si fuera una pluma , Darien comenzó su recorrido por los muslos de Serena. Con delicadeza siguió por sus caderas, cintura y abdomen. Recorrió los pechos de su rubia casi como si fuera a romperse y terminó por acariciar ese tierno y hermoso rostro que esperaba ver a su lado el resto de su vida.

Serena solo se entregaba a las caricias. Dejaba salir de su garganta uno que otro gemido de placer mientras Darien leía su cuerpo. No le importaba nada, no existía nada, solo eran ellos dos y su amor. Había aprendido a amar a Darien sin temores, sin restricciones, sin pensar en su pasado, sin nada más importante que el sentimiento que nacía de sus corazones.

Las caricias y los besos se intensificaban cada vez más. La entrepierna de Darien aclamaba a gritos saciar su deseo y Serena lo sentía complacida. Llevado por el deseo y el amor, Darien le quitó con cuidado la camisa a Serena, dejándola solo en sostén y jean. Se dio unos minutos para admirar la blanca piel y acarició las dos montañas que sobresalían subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada de Su amada. Llevó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó un recorrido con ellos por la delicada mandíbula, el dulce cuello y el apetecible pecho.

Los gemidos de placer de Serena solo alentaban a su caballero a seguir adelante. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía una inmensa necesidad de por un hombre. La primera vez que se entregaba tanto. La primera vez que quería continuar.

Sin abrir los ojos, Serena abrazaba a Darien mientras sentía los ávidos labios recorrerla. El mundo entero había desaparecido. La cena se había olvidado y la cama de los señores Tsukino, de repente, parecía el más perfecto escenario. Bueno, hasta que una voz proveniente de la puerta hizo que ambos abrieran los ojos y se miraran mutuamente.

- Serena, Darien, todos están abajo esperando por ustedes para cenar - un muy prudente Malachite hablaba mientras daba tres golpecitos en la puerta de madera.

- Ya vamos Mal - Darien contestó sin quitar la mirada de su amada e intentando contener su agitada respiración - Serena aún está en el baño, vamos en cinco minutos.

- Está bien, les diré a todos - se sintieron los pasos del platinado alejándose.

- Vamos princesa - sonriendo como un tonto le dio un beso más en los labios y le entregó la camisa que le había quitado - Vístete para que podamos cenar.

- Dar... - la rubia se sentó en la cama y pensaba hablar mientras se ponía la camisa pero fue interrumpida.

- Tranquila mi vida - Darien hablaba mientras sacaba una camiseta del armario - lego se la cobro a Malachite - se volteó a la cama aun sin ponerse la camisa.

- Vas a necesitar otra ducha cielo - Serena reía al ver que a Darien aún se le notaba una fuerte erección.

- Está muy graciosa princesita - la miró con falso enojo - Y como no hay tiempo, déjame refrescarme un poco y salimos - le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y entró al baño cerrando la puerta - Preciosa, me buscas unos zapatos? No debo bajar descalzo, no sería de muy buen gusto - dijo divertido.

- En qué está pensando doctor Chiba? - preguntóla rubia mientras buscaba unos descansados tenis para ambos.

- No quieres saberlo o le quedaremos mal a todos - dijo el pelinegro aún desde el baño.

- Solo sal de ese baño pronto cielo, no quiero tener a Setsuna acá en dos minutos - la rubia estaba sentada en el suelo poniéndose los zapatos.

- Ya amor - bien peinado, vestido y sin señas del calor que sentía un momento atrás, Darien salió por la puerta y soltó una carcajada al ver a Serena en el suelo - Qué haces hermosa?

- Me pongo los zapatos, no ves? - la pregunta la enfadó un poco. Tomó los de Darien y se los lanzó - mira los tuyos.

- Lo siento linda, pero es primera vez que te veo haciéndote ochos para ponerte un par de zapatos...

- No digas nada Darien - lo miró de reojo mientras ataba sus cordones - tu pudiste refrescarte, yo aún estoy... - De la nada, Darien se lanzó sobre ella atrapándola entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

- Estás que? - la miró insinuante.

- Bájate! - Serena pataleaba entre risas - Darien nos esperan, bájate!

- Te quiero preciosa - mirando fijamente a Serena a los ojos depositó un casto beso en los rosados labios.

- Y yo a ti mi cielo - el tiempo volvía a detenerse pero un perro enorme entró por la puerta y se lanzó sobre Darien buscando juego.

- Ahhhhhhh quién dejó entrar al oso? - Darien no tuvo más que soltar a su novia y luchar con Guardian para calmarle la alegría.

- No es un oso, es un perro Darien - Sammy, recostado en la puerta intentaba contener su risa - la tía Setsuna me pidió llevarlos así fuera cargados, pero no esperaba verlos en ensayos de mis sobrinos, que por cierto, quiero tres - el último comentario hizo que Serena, aún en el piso, se sonrojara al más no poder - Ven Guardian! - por fin el perro soltó a Darien.

- Gracias cuñadito - soltó Darien mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse - pero agradecería que en la próxima tocaras a la puerta y no enviaras al oso baboso sobre mi - acomodó un poco la ropa de Serena - Ya linda, tu hermano no vio nada...

- No vi nada? - Sammy halaba sobre actuado - casi vi la cabeza de mis tres sobrinos...

- SAMUEL TSUKINO AINO - el grito de Serena se escuchó en toda la mansión y Sammy solo pudo salir corriendo - De esta no te escapas - y emprendió la carrera detrás de su hermano, seguida por Guardian y un muy divertido Darien que caminaba entre carcajadas.

- Tía! Serena me quiere matar! - Sammy corrió por el comedor donde Setsuna, Mina, Haruka, Richard, Nicolas, Jedite y Amy reían por la escena. Los demás miraban extrañados.

- Samuel Tsukino - ahora era Serena la que hacía su aparición en el extremo contrario de Sammy - Ni la tía Setsuna te va a salvar esta vez.

- Cinco billetes a Serena - Mina se levantó de la mesa y puso los billetes en frente de ella.

- Cinco a Sammy - Haruka imitó a su hermana.

- Le voy diez a la princesa - Nicolas se sumó.

- Diez a Samuel - Ahora Richard se levantaba mientras Luna miraba a todos sin entender.

- Darien amarra a esa fiera! - Sammy intentó convencer a su cuñado cuando lo vio entrar acompañado de Guardian.

- Te lo mereces - buscó en sus bolsillos - le voy diez a Serena - puso el dinero frente al de los demás.

- Alguien me explica... - Artemis entre divertido y confundido intentó hablar pero una muy divertida Setsuna lo interrumpió.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... - la mujer contaba suavemente - uno...

Sorpresivamente, Serena rodeó la mesa con agilidad. Sammy huyó hacia la sala y bajo la mirada sorprendida de la familia Chiba, la rubia salió como una gacela sobrepasando mesas y sofás. Detrás de ella, todos los que no habían visto una escena de ese tipo, estaban viendo como Serena trepaba el último sofá y se lanzaba sobre Sammy cayendo los dos en el suelo.

- No vuelvas a decir esas cosas! - emprendió un ataque de cosquillas a Sammy - Y respeta a tu hermana mayor!

- Ya, ya! - entre risas y llorando, Sammy intentaba zafarse - Serena no más!

- Ganamos! - Mina llegaba a la sala abrazada a Nicolas y a Darien por cada brazo - Ya si podemos cenar - miró a sus primos en el suelo - Sere, ya, ayúdalo aparar.

Después de explicar a los que no entendían el suceso que esa era la forma en que Serena reprendía a su hermano, a sus primos y a sus dos amigos, comieron todos en familia y finalizaron la noche decorando la inmensa casa con adornos de navidad, luces de colores y uno que otro regalo de los que ya habían adelantado las compras.

- Juguemos los regalos de navidad! - Mina, como siempre tan animada, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba despatarrada.

- Me uno a la propuesta pero esta vez no cubro los gastos de Guardian - Sammy hablaba mientras sobaba la cabeza del perro con una mano y abrazaba a Hotaru con la otra - la última vez me tocó Darle a Mina y a Serena y casi me arruino.

- Yo cubro al oso - Darien sonrió y miró a sus padres - Anímate papá, va a ser divertido.

- Yo entro - Luna respondió alegre y fue seguida por un coro de personas. El único que faltaba era Artemis.

- Señor Chiba, anímese, mire que así son menos regalos los que debe comprar - Mina con su imprudencia hizo sonreír al hombre que tenía una taza de te en sus manos.

- Está bien, pero no pienso sacar a ese animal - señaló al perro que dormitaba a los pies de su hija y su yerno.

La reunión terminó con el extenso grupo de personas revisando a sus santas secretos y caminando a sus habitaciones, con la promesa de ir a esquiar en la mañana siguiente.

En la habitación, Darien, sentado en la cama, se quitaba los zapatos y revisaba otra vez los dos papeles de su santa secreto y del santa secreto de Guardian. Serena se peinaba el largo cabello en el tocador.

- No podía sacar a dos personas más difíciles - guardó los papelitos en el bolsillo del jean y se acostó boca arriba en la cama - cambiamos preciosa?

- No cielo, esa es la gracia del santa secreto - Serena se levantó y caminó hacia el armario en busca de su pijama.

- Qué haces preciosa? - Darien se levantó de la cama y se paró a la espalda de Serena, abrazándola.

- Busco algo de ropa para dormir - le respondió sin mirarlo.

- ven te ayudo - la apartó del armario para sacar una cómoda pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de tirantes.

Con la misma delicadeza y devoción que lo hacía siempre que compartían la cama, Darien desvistió a su novia y la cubrió con el conjunto café, rosa y blanco que había sacado. Sabía que no debía presionarla en temas sexuales, así que solo se limitó a seguir con lo que su princesa había comenzado. Minutos después, los dos dormían profundamente, entregados en un cálido abrazo.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. La mansión Aino volvía a tener vida después de muchos años. En las mañanas, todos partían a practicar deportes en la nieve. En las tardes, el extenso grupo de personas se separaba para ir de compras, a conocer el pueblo o simplemente a descansar.

La tarde del 23 de diciembre avanzaba. Darien había salido a trotar con Guardian y Malachite. Pasó poco tiempo para que el pelinegro se encariñara con el perro y había llegado a tal punto, que conversaba frecuentemente con el can para saber qué regalarle al santa secreto que había sacado para él, lo malo es que la única respuesta del animal, era un lametazo, una movida de rabo o un jadeo alegre.

Para Malachite, el tiempo que compartía con Darien era ameno. Debía admitir que en tanto tiempo de trabajo como guardaespaldas, nunca se había compenetrado tanto con su protegido. El pelinegro era un buen hombre, atento y alegre. Más de una vez logró quitarle su máscara de dureza y lo había puesto a reír como hacía cuando era niño. Había aprendido a apreciarlo y poco a poco, lo iba considerando más un amigo que una obligación.

En casa solo estaban Setsuna, quien se encontraba en su taller adelantando trabajo; Luna, preparando postres en la cocina para nochebuena; Jedite, que vigilaba a Serena desde la sala; y la rubia que leía tranquilamente un libro en el exterior de la casa, sentada sobre una silla de madera.

- No sabes cuánto me gusta verte así Serena - Setsuna llegó sorpresivamente a la misma silla y se sentó al lado de su sobrina - Ya era hora de que dejaras todo atrás y Darien es un gran joven.

- No ha sido fácil tía - la rubia bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado - y todo no ha acabado aún...

- Si, lo se - dijo abrazando a su sobrina - lo sospeché desde que vi que Jedite y Malachite no estaba cuidando a Nicolas sino a ti y a Darien - apretó un poco a Serena - Las cosas están más graves de lo que parecen, verdad?

- No quisiera preocuparte...

- Mi niña, sabes que lo haré quieras o no - le dio un tierno beso en los cabellos - ustedes son lo único que tengo en la vida.

- No empieces Set - Serena la abrazó con cariño - Ya te hemos pedido mucho que te vayas con nosotros a Tokio para no estar sola - Serena cambió el tema para no preocupar más a su tía.

- Alguien debe cuidar la casa pequeña - dijo riendo la peliverde - y Guardian es feliz en la nieve.

- Y yo que pensaba pedirte que te fueras a casa con Sammy y conmigo para ayudarme en la cocina...

- Regresaron a casa? - sorprendida, Setsuna apartó a Serena y se quedó mirándola.

- Si, volvimos a casa, aunque ahora hospedamos a Nick y Jedite - respondió tranquilamente la rubia.

- Eso me alegra - la abrazó con cariño - prometo que voy a considerar el irme con ustedes, eres un desastre en la cocina y me da pesar de Sammy...

- No seas mala, hago mi mejor esfuerzo...

- Pero es mi niño quien cocina - la miró con picardía - o no?

- Ehm... - la rubia se sonrojó provocando una fuerte risa en su tía.

El enorme perro apareció de la nada y se lanzó sobre las dos mujeres para saludarlas alegremente.

- Guardian! - Serena agarró al animal y se tiró con él en la nieve a jugar.

- Es adorable - Darien y Malachite se habían detenido a una prudente distancia y el pelinegro habló mientras veía a su novia jugar con el inmenso animal.

- Si... - inconscientemente Malachite respondió pero mirando a Setsuna, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Darien.

- Si, también es linda - agregó el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar a Malachite - y está soltera...

- Darien, no digas tonterías - Malachite emprendió el camino hasta la casa - voy a ducharme...

- Como quieras Mal - le respondio Darien divertido mientras caminaba hacia las dos mujeres - Qué tal el trabajo Setsuna?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar cariño - esas palabras y la forma de tratarlo le recordaba todos los días que la dulzura de Serena venía de su familia. Recibió un tierno beso en la mejilla - Qué tal se porta Guardian?

- Bien, baboso y enérgico - miró a su novia jugando con el perro - ven Guardian! - llamó al enorme can que por fin soltó a Serena dejándola despeinada y risueña sobre la nieve - Hola preciosa - se acercó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a parar - necesito que me acompañes a comprar algo, vamos a organizarnos? - le dijo mientras intentaba peinar un poco la maraña dorada de cabello.

- Si - se empinó depositando un beso en los labios de su príncipe - yo también debo ir de compras - y saltando entró alegre a la casa dejando a su tía, perro y novio afuera riendo.

- Gracias Darien - Habló la peliverde - me devolviste a mi niña...

- La amo - le confesó a la mujer parada a su lado - solo quiero verla bien y feliz...

- Eso fue lo que me la devolvió - los dos miraban la puerta por donde había entrado la rubia - el que alguien la amara sin condiciones.

- Es difícil no hacerlo - miró a Setsuna - y si me disculpa, debo ir a comprar los regalos de mi santa secreto y del de Guardian - dijo riendo.

- Me gustan los chocolates, las carteras y los zapatos - le dijo giñándole el ojo.

- Lo tendré presente- le devolvió el guiño y entró en la casa.

En la habitación, Serena ya estaba en la ducha y había dejado la puerta abierta por lo que el valor del agua caliente llenaba la habitación. Darien entró y no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar a Serena tararear una canción desde la ducha.

- Linda, quieres cocinarme al vapor? - Soltó en voz alta el peligero para que Serena escuchara.

- Lo siento cielo - gritó desde dentro - cierra la puerta...

- No te preocupes hermosa - se acercó a la puerta del baño con deseos de ver en su interior pero se contuvo - solo no tardes mucho - se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba puestas y se recostó en la cama para esperar su turno en el baño.

Estaba quedándose dormido cuando la imagen de Serena lo dejó sin aliento. La rubia se acercaba a él envuelta en una pequeña y blanca toalla que le cubría solo lo necesario. Su figura marcada luchaba por salir de la tela pero ella se aferraba a la pequeña prenda con celo. Era la primera vez que la veía así y el pensar que debajo no tenía nada, lo volvía loco

- Darien que te puedes bañar ya para yo vestirme! - le gritó entre divertida y avergonzada.

- Lo siento princesa, me quedé dormido - se levantó y con delicadeza se acercó a ella dejando un tierno beso en los dulces labios - te ves preciosa así - le soltó en el oído y entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él. Necesitaba algo de privacidad. - Me vuelves loco Serena - susurró al recostarse en una de las paredes del baño.

Media hora más tarde, iban Serena, Darien, Malachite y Jedite en el deportivo rojo por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Compraron los regalos y regresaron a la mansión donde ya todos estaban reunidos para la cena.

Para desgracia de muchos, el tiempo pasaba rápido y el viaje terminaba. Para Darien era cada vez más difícil controlar sus deseos. Más de una semana compartiendo cama con Serena, ayudarle a ponerse la pijama cada noche y verla contonearse por el cuarto eran solo una bomba de tiempo.

Serena, por su parte, aún luchaba con sus instintos de mujer y con los fantasmas de su cabeza. Quería dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía en su interior, a las sensaciones en su vientre cuando Darien la besaba, a la humedad de su intimidada cuando las caricias tomaban más fuerza y los besos se hacían más fieros, pero no podía, no aún. Solo si no los hubieran interrumpido ese primer día, tal vez ahora sería diferente. Pero no, no era así y ella cada vez se confundía más.

Otro que estaba sufriendo era Malachite. No quería alejarse de la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Con su trabajo era difícil enredarse en una relación sentimental, pero Setsuna había roto todo lo que había construido hasta el momento. Quería conocerla más, pasear con ella, pero estaba primero su obligación.

Para Setsuna la situación no era indiferente. El apuesto guardaespaldas le movía el piso, y de que manera. Le gustaba que la mirara y le sonriera de forma tímida. Y desde ya estaba planeando aceptar la invitación de su sobrina, aunque tuviera que esperar un tiempo mientras ordenaba todo y trasladaba sus talleres a la capital.

El viaje había servido para que todos descansaran, se relajaran y se conocieran más. Pero la fecha de partida estaba puesta y solo les quedaba hasta el año nuevo para disfrutar la la desconexión del mundo real que habían tenido.

* * *

**Bueno, disculpen si no he respondido a sus mensajes, pero me concentré en estos capítulos y no he sacado el tiempo, pero seguro lo haré...**

**Espero que hayan respirado por fin. Este y el siguiente capítulo los voy a dejar descansar de tanta intensidad...**

**Gracias por todo su apoyo... Besoso!**

**Sophie**


	12. Te amo, la noche inolvidable

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

La víspera de año nuevo ya estaba terminando. Todos irían a ver los fuegos artificiales en el pueblo. Todos menos Serena. La rubia necesitaba paz. Su cabeza estaba hecha un manojo de pensamientos, sucesos y recuerdos. De hecho, era la fecha que más odiaba.

Con resignación, partieron todos, incluyendo a los dos guardaespaldas. Solo quedaron en la mansión Serena y Darien, que se empeñó en no dejarla sola. Sentados en la sala, bajo la luz de una vela que Serena encendió en representación de sus padres, Darien solo podía mirarla. La rubia lloraba en silencio sin quitar los ojos de esa luz, hablaba mentalmente a los seres que le dieron la vida, hacía una oración agradeciendo tener a Darien a su lado y pedía fervientemente que no le sucediera nada al hombre que amaba.

Aún era temprano, el reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche cuando Darien se levantó en silencio y desapareció de la sala de estar. La concentración de Serena en su oración era tal que no se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Solo se enteró de que su acompañante no estaba cuando un delicioso olor inundó la casa. Olía a una perfecta fusión entre vainilla, canela y chocolate.

Serena apagó la vela, se levantó y caminó a la cocina. Allí estaba de pie Darien removiendo algo en una olla. El pelinegro estaba concentrado en su preparación de chocolate fundido para cubrir unas fresas, uvas y malvaviscos que tenía preparados sobre un plato.

La rubia se quedó de pie en la puerta y solo se dedicó a observar a ese hombre perfecto que tenía en frente. Su cuerpo atlético se marcaba sobre el sweter gris que llevaba puesto e invitaba a ser abrazado.

Con sigilo, la rubia se acercó hasta amarrar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su apuesto y atlético novio, recostó la cabeza en la fornida espalda y soltó un suspiro.

- Estás bien princesa? - Darien, con una mano removía el chocolate y con la otra acariciaba las manos que lo tenían abrazado.

- Si - Serena depositó un beso en la espalda de Darien haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera por el contacto - qué haces?

- Te preparaba un postre - alzó una de las manos de la rubia y la besó con cariño - quería alegrarte preciosa, me mata verte llorar.

- Lo siento cielo - incitó a Darien para que girara a ella y recostó la cabeza en el pecho del moreno - no quise...

- Tranquila preciosa - Darien tomó el rostro de Serena para que lo mirase y depositó un suave beso en los rosados labios antes de que ella siguiera hablando.

Con maestría, Darien apagó el fogón sin soltar a su amada ni terminar el beso. La abrazó a su cuerpo para sentirla lo más cerca posible. Ese cuerpo de mujer perfecto que no había pertenecido a ningún hombre antes y que lo llamaba a gritos noche tras noche. No podía contenerse mucho. Sentía las manos de Serena acariciarle la espalda y los negros cabellos. Sentía la dulce lengua de su princesa recorrer su boca con posesión. Sentía las femeninas curvas estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras la apretaba más y más a él.

No eran necesaria las palabras, ese beso y ese abrazo demostraba el sentimiento de dos corazones y de dos almas que se amaban con la más pura sinceridad. Una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de ambos cuerpos y los dos amantes disfrutaban de la magia que los rodeaba.

Despacio y sosteniendo la mirada de Serena, Darien se alejó un poco. Serena, al igual que él, respiraba rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente que Serena hacía un gran esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico, salir corriendo o recordar un evento desagradable. Tenía que hacer de ese instante algo especial y sabía muy bien cómo lograrlo.

Soltando solo una mano del delicado cuerpo que sostenía y sonriendo a su hermosa princesa, tomó una de las fresas que tenía preparadas, la sumergió en la olla del chocolate y la rozó suavemente contra los labios de su novia para luego hacerla a un lado y probar con sus propios labios el sabor del chocolate, la vainilla y la canela en los de Serena.

El cuerpo de la rubia respondía de la mejor forma. Sus pechos erectos se presionaban contra el de Darien. En su bajo vientre una sensación de vacío se alojaba gritándole que acabara con ella. El mundo desaparecía de nuevo y otra vez para ella solo existía la inmensa necesidad de los besos de Darien.

Con destreza, el moreno cambio de posición. Ahora era la rubia quien estaba recostada en el mesón de la cocina sintiendo la presión del impresionante cuerpo masculino. Darien, sin dejar de besar a Serena, sumergió la fresa que aún tenía en la mano, en la olla de chocolate fundido. Finalizó el beso y mirando a su novia directamente a los ojos, le puso la fresa en la boca para que mordiera un pedazo.

Los sensuales labios de Serena aprisionaron la fruta, se cubrieron de chocolate y finalmente, partieron la fresa dejando solo una mitad que terminó en la boca de Darien. Sonriendo, el pelinegro volvió a juntar sus labios con los de su princesa, provocando que ahora el sabor a fresa, chocolate, vainilla, canela, Serena y Darien se fundieran en un elixir único.

En un rápido pero delicado movimiento, Darien tomó a Serena en brazos y salió de la cocina encaminando sus pasos hacia la habitación que estaba compartiendo con ella. Durante todo el trayecto mantuvo el beso. Sin subir su intensidad ni bajarla acostó a la rubia en la cama y se acomodó sobre ella.

Presa de las nuevas sensaciones, Serena deslizó sus manos bajo el sweter gris de Darien y recorrió con su dedos cada rincón debajo de la tela. Darien se estremecía por el contacto y cada vez era más evidente que la pasión se apoderaba de él. Su entrepierna lo delataba y para la rubia no era ya un secreto lo que había despertado en su amado.

Sin aguantarse más, el moreno sentó a su novia y delicadamente, deslizó la rosada blusa que tenía sobre su cabeza y sus brazos, dejándola con un delicado sostén rosa pastel. Después se deshizo del sweter que antes era cómodo y ahora solo estorbaba.

Volvió a acostar a Serena y después de sostener la mirada con ella por un minuto, recorrió el delicado rostro con sus labios. Besó cada centímetro de la cara angelical que tenía en frente. Se detuvo unos minutos en los rosados labios y continuó su camino por el delgado cuello, abultado pecho y plano abdomen.

La respiración de Serena era cada vez más agitada y no por temor. El deseo se había apoderado de ella y solo estaba disfrutando los suaves toques que Darien le daba. Cuando estuvo a punto de ser violada por Diamante creyó que todos los hombres eran igual de violentos, de apresurados y de desatentos, pero Darien le estaba mostrando un lado completamente diferente, era dulce, delicado y en absoluto afanado, de lo contrario, la estaba torturando poco a poco con sus besos. Era la mejor tortura que pudo haber imaginado en su vida y solo quería disfrutarla.

Descendiendo cada vez más, Darien llegó hasta el botón del jean desgastado que llevaba puesto su hermosa nerviosismo lo soltó, bajó la cremallera que le seguía y se deshizo de la prenda. Volvió con sus labios hasta los de Serena y depositó en ellos un casto beso. Necesitaba saber si podía o no continuar, porque si seguía así, no podría detenerse y no quería que Serena se asustara.

- Deténme ahora Serena - le dijo en un susurro mientras sostenía la mirada azul cielo de Serena y sentía las delicadas manos de su novia recorrer cada centímetro de su espalda - Hazlo ahora, mi vida, o no voy a poder detenerme después - agregó acariciando el rostro de la rubia.

- No te detengas - el suave susurro de Serena lo sorprendió - No quiero arrepentirme...

Darien interrumpió la frase de Serena con un apasionado y hambriento beso. Entendía perfectamente el temor de la rubia y estaba dispuesto a hacer de ese momento, el más especial de la vida de Serena y de la suya. Si bien era cierto que no era virgen y que por su cama habían pasado ya varias mujeres, incluso una con la que creyó que compartiría el resto de sus días, era la primera vez que sus sentimientos estaban involucrados en un 100%. Era la primera vez que tenía la necesidad de amar a una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era la primera vez que el sexo dejaba de ser sexo y se convertía el medio para dejar hablar a su corazón.

Como si se tratase de una porcelana, Darien recorrió el blanco cuerpo de Serena con devoción. La rubia lo miraba atenta e intentaba acompasar su respiración y calmar su mente. Las fuertes manos dibujaron la silueta femenina detallando cada rincón. La ropa interior de color rosa pálido le daban un toque tierno e inocente a ese cuerpo de infarto. Era, inconscientemente, la muestra de lo que era Serena: una niña inocente encerrada en un cuerpo de mujer fatal, un alma joven que se olvidó de vivir para asumir responsabilidades que no le pertenecían y que ahora retomaba su vida donde la había dejado.

Suavemente deslizó los tirantes del sostén por los angostos hombros. Estaba a pocos centímetros de divisar los pechos de Serena en su esplendor. El broche delantero le facilitó el trabajo a Darien y en pocos momentos, las dos cumbres escapaban de su prisión alegres y agradecidas. Se erguían firmes invitándolo a besarlos.

Despacio y dándole tiempo a su amada rubia para similar el siguiente movimiento, Darien acercó sus labios hacia la reciente zona desnuda. Depositó suaves besos en los contornos de las dos montañas y creó un camino imaginario que lo llevó desde el medio hasta el pezón derecho. Con dulzura lo introdujo en su boca y acarició con su lengua dejando finalmente un suave beso en la punta para cambiar al otro.

Involuntariamente, Serena soltaba gemidos de placer con cada beso o roce que los labios, dientes y lengua de Darien le daba a sus pechos. Sentía su intimidad húmeda y ansiosa. Darien la estaba encendiendo y si antes él le pidió detenerlo, era ella quien no podía detener su deseo. Quería entregarse en cuerpo y alma al hombre que la salvó del abismo en que estaba, al hombre que le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro y que le había demostrado en los últimos meses que los caballeros y príncipes de los cuentos infantiles sí existían en el mundo real.

Los gemidos de Serena solo encendían más a Darien. Escucharla emitir esos sonidos mientras saboreaba sus dulces pechos era la mejor música que había escuchado y lo animaba a seguir adelante. Despacio descendió con sus labios hasta encontrarse con las tiernas bragas rosa. Besó suavemente la zona húmeda por encima de la tela y mientras Serena levantaba sus caderas como muestra del placer y la necesidad de que tenía, él se deleitaba con la pureza que desprendía su novia por cada poro de su piel.

Como si se tratase de una muñeca que podría romperse en cualquier momento, Darien deslizó la última prenda que cubría a su novia por las delicadas piernas. Se puso de pie para admirarla la belleza de Serena . Llevó sus manos al botón de su jean pero unas más suaves y delicadas de lo impidieron. Serena se había sentado y, con el rostro sonrojado, llevó las manos al pantalón de Darien.

- Déjame hacerlo - La rubia habló en un susurro inaudible que enterneció aún más al moreno. Quería participar de todo aquello. No quería poner solo en hombros de su amado la responsabilidad del momento.

Darien solamente asintió y permitió que Serena desabrochara su jean azul petróleo, Lo deslizara entre sus piernas y luego, que liberara la fuerte erección de sus bóxer hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo frente a ella. Debía admitir que el gesto, aunque inocente, era el más excitante que había sentido por parte de una mujer.

Empujó de nuevo a Serena a la cama y se posó delicadamente sobre ella. Acercó sus labios y los selló con un beso que unía la pasión y el amor en cada roce. Sus lenguas danzaban en una sincronía tan natural que parecían haber estado hechas solo para eso. La devoción de ambos era palpable en el ambiente que de repente, estaba lleno de suaves gemidos.

El pelinegro, como si estuviera ciego, se tomó un largo tiempo en leer con sus dedos los rincones de Serena. Recorrió cada centímetro de piel memorizándolo. Adoró con sus manos a la rubia que se estremecía bajo su contacto.

Sin poder aguantar más las palpitaciones de su entrepierna, separó un poco las piernas de Serena, acarició suavemente toda su intimidad y se detuvo unos momentos a dar masajes al clítoris ya hinchado y deseoso de su novia.

Los gemidos de Serena incrementaban. Los masajes de Darien con esos expertos dedos la estaban enloqueciendo y su vientre ardía por dentro y su cuerpo se consumía en una deliciosas llamas abrazadoras.

Contra sus deseos, Darien separó sus labios y dio por terminado el beso con el que consumía cada gemido de placer de su novia. Sostuvo la mirada azul celeste que lo miraba extrañada y detuvo su masaje. No podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin unirse completamente a Serena. La necesitaba y ella a él, lo sabía por la humedad que había pasado de la intimidad de la rubia a su mano.

Suavemente, el pelinegro ubicó su erección en la entrada de la cavidad inmaculada de su amada. Ella comprendió el mensaje al instante y solo cerró los ojos a la espera de la invasión que llegaría a la fuente que proveía de calor todo su cuerpo. Darien, con dulzura y movido por un inmenso amor, acarició con una mano el nervioso rostro de Serena. Con la otra mano sostenía su peso y con maestría, empujó sus caderas para entrar en La rubia de una sola y rápida estocada. Sabía que el dolor por el desgarro podría ser fuerte, pero sería mucho más fácil llevarlo en un solo tirón y no en una lenta tortura, así que, después de entrar por completo, se quedó inmóvil a la espera de una señal de Serena para seguir.

Serena abrió los ojo impulsada por el dolor. Fijó la mirada en la azul zafiro que la miraba con una sincera disculpa. Sus ojos cristalinos luchaban por no derramarse pero, inevitablemente, un par de lágrimas cruzaron el hermoso rostro y fueron a parar en los labios de Darien, que las atrapó antes de que llegaran a las rosadas mejillas.

Poco a poco, el dolor desaparecía y daba paso al placer. Con una suave caricia en la ancha espalda de Darien, Serena le animó a seguir adelante. El pelinegro aceptó deseoso la invitación y comenzó un suave vaivén de caderas. Entraba y salía despacio sosteniendo la mirada de Serena a la espera de cualquier indicio de dolor, pero la rubia, después de las primeras cinco estocadas, estaba gimiendo de nuevo.

El ritmo era cada vez más rápido y los gemidos de ambos rompían el silencio. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos y las sensaciones que entre besos, caricias y penetraciones enloquecía a los dos amantes que estaban descubriendo una nueva forma de comunicarse en perfecta armonía.

Las respiraciones eran cada vez más irregulares, el vaivén de de caderas al que se había unido Serena era más rápido y fuerte. El ritmo desenfrenado tenía a los dos amantes al borde del orgasmo. Darien podía notarlo en los ojos de su amada y consciente de que era algo completamente nuevo para su princesa la miró fijamente.

- Déjate llevar preciosa - La voz ronca por el placer y entrecortada por el esfuerzo salió en un bajo susurro. Quería darle confianza y llevarla hasta la cima. Quería hacer que ese momento fuera simplemente perfecto.

Serena aprisionó los labios de Darien como afirmación. Las estocadas del moreno eran cada vez más intensas y los gemidos de Serena más fuertes. Un minuto después, y bajó el sonido lejano de los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban el nuevo año, los dos amantes estallaron en un mar de sensaciones únicas. Un orgasmo abrazador se apoderó de los al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo Serena! - El grito seco de Darien al momento de alcanzar el clímax sobrepasó los gemidos de la rubia y los fuegos artificiales. Su corazón había hablado y no se arrepentía de prestarle su voz para pronunciar las palabras que nunca le había dicho a otra mujer.

Serena solo se abrazó a él como si no quisiera separarse nunca y se entregó a la ola que la arrastraba con su amado a un mundo desconocido. No sabía si era posible unir el amor y la pasión en un mismo acto, pero Darien le había mostrado que a su lado, todo era posible.

- Te amo Darien - el susurro de la rubia llegó a los oídos del pelinegro que descansaba sobre el pecho de su amada mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.

Aún estaban unidos en un solo ser. Los fuegos artificiales habían terminado. Habían comenzado el nuevo año de la mejor forma, iniciando una nueva etapa de su relación y entregándose en cuerpo y alma a la persona amada.

El silencio los cobijó en poco tiempo. Las respiraciones ahora acompasadas eran tranquilas y suaves pero las mentes de ambos viajaban por infinidad de pensamientos.

Darien había descubierto que el amor puro es el mejor afrodisiaco y contra eso no hay nada. Acababa de tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y, contrario a sus experiencias anteriores, no quería separarse de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

Serena se había entregado por primera vez a un hombre. Conoció un mundo maravilloso a su lado y experimentó el mayor placer de su vida. Darien había sido tan tierno, tan dulce, tan delicado, que el fantasma de Diamante y su ataque desapareció de su mente. Ahora solo era un mal recuerdo que estaba segura, desaparecería en poco tiempo.

- Esta es la mejor forma de comenzar un nuevo año - Darien habló suave mientras salía de Serena y la acunaba a su lado, dejando que reposase la rubia cabeza sobre su pecho - Te amo mi princesa a le dio un suave beso en los cabellos.

- Gracias cielo - Serena depositó un casto beso en el fornido pecho que le servía de almohada haciendo que Darien se estremeciera por el contacto - Te amo.

- Lamento romper el momento mi vida - Darien acariciaba la dorada melena con cariño mientras le hablaba con dulzura - pero necesito preguntarte dos cosas.

- Pregúntame lo que quieras - Serena alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su novia a la cara - sabes que entre los dos no hay secretos.

- Lo se preciosa - besó la frente de la rubia y la acomodó de nuevo en su pecho - Me dejé llevar, preciosa, y no debí haberlo hecho así - hablaba mientras seguía acariciando el dorado cabello - No usé protección y no sé si tomas píldora o tienes algún método - soltó lo último en un susurro. No era que temiera ser padre, al contrario, le encantaría, pero Serena estaba estudiando aún, tenía preocupaciones que resolver y no creía que estuviera preparada. Pero no había pensado antes de actuar y ahora eso lo ponía nervioso.

- No te preocupes cielo - otro beso en el centro del pecho hizo estremecer y reír al pelinegro - desde lo sucedido con Diamante, mi padre me llevó al médico para darme algún método, no quería que ese tonto destruyera mi vida bajo ningún pretexto - la voz suave y calmada de la rubia tranquilizó a Darien - tomo píldora desde entonces, de hecho, la mis a que toma tu hermana...

- No creas que... - Darien absorbió la información, tenía dos cosas que decir al respecto pero dejó la principal para luego - Mi hermana toma píldoras?

- Tranquilo cielo - Serena levantó su rostro y se encontró con un muy sorprendido Darien - Sé que no es momento para ser padres y agradezco que te preocuparas por eso - le dio un suave beso en los labios - y con lo de Hotaru, ya está grande, pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad y lleva ya buen tiempo con Sammy - Darien seguía sin halar así que continuó - eduqué muy bien a Samuel en ese sentido, cielo. Si tienen algo, te aseguro que es todo un caballero.

- Entiéndeme - dijo por fin el pelinegro sin quitar la preocupación de su rostro - No es fácil enterarse que tu hermanita menor, la niña de la casa, es una mujer...

- Sabes que tienes entre la cama y desnuda a la niña de no solo un hermano, sino un primo y dos amigos sobre protectores, además de un guardaespaldas que estoy segura daría su vida antes de que me pasara algo? - la mirada pícara de Serena hizo bajar la guardia al pelinegro y por fin soltó una pequeña risa - Ahora, qué era lo segundo que querías preguntarme? - volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el pecho de Darien.

- Me vas a dejar preparado el postre y nos quedaremos acá acostados o vamos a ir por él? - La voz divertida de Darien hizo reír a Serena.

- Porqué no vas por él y te espero acá? - Serena acariciaba con sus manos el costado de Darien. No quería levantarse, ni separarse de él.

- Está bien - Darien se sentó en la cama, acomodó a Serena en un costado y la cubrió con una manta - No tardo preciosa - le dio un beso en los labios, tomó su bata, se envolvió en ella y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él.

En la cocina, el pelinegro sirvió el chocolate en una vasija, la puso en medio del plato con frutas y malvaviscos, sirvió dos copas de vino tinto y puso todo sobre una bandeja. Salía de la cocina cuando sintió la puerta de la casa abrirse. Cerró más fuerte la bata para que no se dieran cuenta de su desnudez y vio entrar la figura de su hermano y Rei abrazados. Detrás venían Sammy, Hotaru y sus padres.

- Hola hermanito - Seiya lo miró de pues a cabeza y sonrió con complicidad - qué tal los recibió el año nuevo?

- Eh... - sonrojado al máximo, Darien aclaró su garganta. Si bien tenía mucha confianza con Seiya, con sus padres, Sammy, su hermana y Rei la cosa era distinta - Bien, Serena estuvo orando hasta que decidió irse a la cama - alzó la bandeja para enseñarla - le llevaré algo de comer, permiso - y sin decir más o saludar a su familia, se escabulló por las escaleras hasta entrar en la habitación en la que Serena lo esperaba.

En la cama, la rubia se veía adorablemente despeinada, sonrojada y cubierta hasta sus pechos con la manta. Era la imagen más erótica que había visto. Con su inocencia lo provocaba y eso le encantaba.

Llegó hasta ella. Dejó la bandeja sobre la cama y se quitó la bata antes de meterse y volver a sentir el delicado y femenino cuerpo abrazarse al suyo mientras permanecían sentados y recostados contra el cabezal de la cama.

- Toma - el pelinegro tomó las dos copas y le extendió una a Serena - No hemos brindado por el nuevo año aún - levantó la copa y esperó que su novia hiciera lo mismo - Por una nueva vida que comienza hoy para nosotros - dijo sosteniendo con su mirada la azul celeste que tenía en frente.

- Por lo que hay aquí - Serena posó su mano libre en el costado izquierdo del pecho de Darien, justo donde estaría su corazón - Por nuestro amor.

Y después de beber la copa, comer las frutas y degustar juntos los malvaviscos, la pasión de apoderó de ellos de nuevo y volvieron a unirse, esta vez sin temores, en una danza perfecta entre dos cuerpos que se llamaban a gritos y dos almas que se amaban con locura.

Al día siguiente tendrían que regresar a su rutina y preocupaciones, así que dejando todo a un lado, alargaron su desconexión del mundo entero durante el resto de la madrugada, haciendo de esa noche, la más mágica de sus vidas, una noche perfecta.

- La próxima no dejaré que te comas todo - después de retomar el aliento, Darien rompió el silencio que reinaba en la habitación que empezaba a iluminarse poco a poco con el alba - Voy a usar tu cuerpo como plato de las fresas con chocolate - le dijo de forma insinuante mientras recorría la espalda de Serena con sus labios.

- Fuiste tu quien se devoró el chocolate - Serena hablaba bajo. Estaba acostaba boca abajo sobre el colchón. La manta le cubría solo de las caderas hacia abajo y Darien, suavemente recorría la angosta espalda de arriba a abajo con suaves y tiernos besos.

- Eres hermosa - El pelinegro cambió el tema, debía admitir que el chocolate era su debilidad, pero la idea tardía de comerlo directamente de la suave piel de Serena lo estaba haciendo encender de nuevo - Te amo...

- Ven Darien - Serena se giró un poco para halar a Darien a su lado - Debemos dormir un poco cielo - recostó la cabeza en el pecho de Darien y soltó un fuerte bostezo.

- Descansa mi princesa - le dio un beso en los cabellos y se abandonó en los brazos de Morfeo, dando por finalizada la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

**Espero que se hayan enamorado como yo de esta pareja... Gracias por sus palabras de apoyo y por seguir esta historia... Le quedan uno capítulos y ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente 'Amiga Mía'... Espero que me acompañen ahí también...**

**Les recuerdo que pueden agregarme al face como Nix Sophie para ver los avances de los capítulos de esta historia y los avances que ya empecé a hacer de 'Amiga Mía'**

**besos a Tod s... Sophie.**


	13. Cazando a Diamante

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Sammy, despierta - Serena estaba sentada en la cama donde un bulto de mantas roncaba plácidamente.

Habían regresado después de la noche de reyes y ella, junto a su hermano, se reintegrarían al día siguiente al Crown mientras comenzaba el siguiente periodo de universidad de la rubia y el primero de su hermano.

- Samuel otra vez no, ayúdame y levántate si? - Con poca fuerza, Serena sacudía el bulto que solo refunfuñaba.

- Te ayudo con eso preciosa? - Darien entró vestido y recién bañado en la habitación de Sammy. Después de regresar, dejar sus cosas en casa y recoger algo de ropa, Darien había decidido acompañar unos días a Serena. Además de serciorarse que Diamante no estuviera cerca de la casa de nuevo

- Haber si eres capaz, Haruka siempre lo lograba - la rubia se levantó rendida, dio un beso en los labios a su novio y caminó a la puerta - iré a bañarme.

- No tardes o iré por ti princesa - dijo el pelinegro antes de que la figura de su novia desapareciera por completo.

- Si, dejen dormir y más bien vayan a hacer a mis sobrinos que se están quedando - la voz adormilada de Sammy salió de las cobijas haciendo devolver a Serena que apartó a su novio de la cama y se montó encima de su hermano pisoteando todo el bulto - Serena ya! Bájate! No más.

- Deja de hablar así de tu hermana! Respétame Samuel! - La rubia seguía pisoteando el bulto hasta que el rubio salió, tumbó a su hermana y Darien la tomó en el aire antes de que se estrellara con el suelo.

- Ya me levanté, contenta? - Sammy le sacó la lengua a su hermana - ya puedes ir a bañarte tranquila.

Mientras los hermanos Tsukino se bañaban y vestían para ir a trabajar, Darien bajó a preparar algo de café, encontrándose con los dos guardaespaldas y Nicolas bebiendo leyendo el periódico y conversando.

- Darien, buenos días - Nicolas se puso de pie y saludó formalmente al pelinegro - quieres algo de café o fruta? - en medio de la mesa había una bandeja de frutas tropicales picadas, una jarra con yogurt y otra con café.

- Gracias Nick - el pelinegro se sentó a la mesa - han sabido algo de Diamante?

- Papá dice que estuvo rondando la casa durante nuestro viaje y mi hermana dice que lo vio por el Crown, ese hombre parece estar desesperado por Serena.

- Me preocupa eso - Darien sirvió una taza de café - No quiero que se le acerque.

- Tranquilo Darien - Jedite miró al compungido hombre - tiene que pasar sobre mi cadáver primero.

- Me encantan esos ánimos que me das Jedite - Resopló el pelinegro.

En el apartamento de Haruka, Richard se encontraba en el patio hablando por celular desde hacía ya casi media hora.

- No sé qué inventarme, ya no se conecta a juegos o redes, sabe donde está Serena y solo la espía - Hablaba el pelinegro pasando la mano por sus cabellos en señal de desesperación.

- Richard, tú tienes la mejor opción en casa, habla con tu padre - una voz fuerte y masculina le hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea - está dispuesto a colaborar con la justicia si le damos casa por cárcel cuando caiga Diamante y solo si es a ti a quien le da la información.

- No pienso pedirle a mi padre que entregue a su protegido, me estaría restregando en la cara de nuevo por deshonrar a la familia y ser policía.

- Tendrás que hacerlo, tienes una cita en su casa a medio día - la voz era autoritaria - hazlo por tu amiga, no te culpas por lo que le pasó?

- Eso es jugar sucio...

- Es optimizar recursos, ese hombre acaba de vender los planos de una nueva arma estatal a la mafia Richard - la voz monótona seguía insistiendo - está en peligro la seguridad nacional y lo sabes.

- Iré, pero después de esto tendrás que darme unas largas vacaciones - Richard, enfadado por la manipulación de su jefe simplemente colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo de la casa.

Más tarde, en el Crown, Jedite estaba sentado en el suelo lloriqueando por un golpe que acababa de recibir de Nicolas.

- Tonto! Te pago para que vigiles, no para que juegues! - Nicolás enfadado miraba por la ventana y a su amigo en el suelo.

- No le he quitado el ojo de encima Nick! - Jedite dolorido intentaba calmar la neura de su jefe - está en la cafetería de en frente, se ha tomado tres tazas de café y se ha comido un par de galletas. Ha querido pasar la calle en tres ocasiones pero se arrepintió y ahora que te vio acá parece que pide la cuenta para irse!

- Lo siento Jed... - Nicolas extendió su mano para ayudar a parar al rubio - todo esto me tiene nervioso, Richard debe estar con su padre y esto en cualquier momento puede ponerse color hormiga.

- Que no lo escuche Serena, jefe - el rubio echaba un ojo por la ventana - no va a querer que salga corriendo para protegernos a todos.

En el hospital de Tokio, el consultorio de Darien se abrió de par en par y un muy serio Malachite entraba como Pedro por su casa.

- Pasa algo Mal? - Darien, confundido se levantó para recibir a su guardaespaldas.

- Doc, creo que lo mejor será que no salga a almorzar, puedo hacer que le traigan la comida más bien - Malachite se sentó frente al escritorio de Darien.

- Qué pasa Malachite, dímelo de una vez por todas - El pelinegro se sentó en su escritorio. Estaba entre confundido, temeroso y nervioso.

- Richard está a punto de atrapar a Diamante - comenzó a narrar el hombre - En estos momentos Diamante está frente al Crown y quizá en un par de horas haya un operativo policial en el lugar.

- Serena... - Suspiró el pelinegro sintiéndose impotente - Supongo que por mi seguridad será mejor permanecer acá.

- Exacto Darien, por eso, qué quiere almorzar, puedo pedirlo y acompañarlo - Malachite intentaba subir el ánimo de su protegido. Sentía lástima por él.

- Lo que quieras - hizo una sonrisa forzada - Solo quiero que este día acabe pronto.

Para todos, ese día cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Estaban a punto de eliminar a Diamante de sus vidas. Richard podría volver a su vida normal, Nicolas podría estar tranquilo en si ciudad, Haruka y Sammy ya no temerían por Serena, Darien no estaría en peligro de muerte y la rubia quedaría libre de la gran sombra que caminaba a sus espaldas.

Pero todo sonaba muy lindo. Las cosas no serían tan fáciles y menos para Richard, que tras unos tres años de abandonar la casa de su padre y alejarse de los negocios torcidos de su familia, tendría que volver y para meter a su padre y primo tras las rejas.

La enorme puerta de madera se abrió para recibirlo. El pelinegro entró sin saludar a nadie y con seguridad caminó por los pasillos que conocía tan bien hasta el despacho de su padre.

- Pensé que moriría sin ver a mi hijo de nuevo - un hombre de pelo cano, corpulento y estatura media estaba de pie mirando a la puerta.

- Ahórrate los sermones de arrepentimiento, quieres? - Richard se sentó en una de las sillas frente al enorme escritorio de caoba - Porqué demonios quieres entregarte y justamente conmigo?

- He cometido mis errores, Richard - el hombre tomó asiento frente a su hijo - y tengo derecho a enmendarlos antes de...

- Al diablo con tus deseos de reivindicarte papá! - alterado, Richard se puso de pie retando al compungido hombre.

- Estoy enfermo Richard - soltó el hombre sin cambiar su tono de voz neutro - moriré en cualquier momento.

- Deja el show y dame lo que necesito - sostuvo la mirada con la de su padre. Se veía viejo y cansado. No era el mismo hombre que dejó atrás cuando su primo quiso violar a su mejor amiga - Ha... Hablas... En... Serio? - la voz quebrada salió involuntariamente de los labios de Richard.

- Si, lo se hace algunas semanas, desde eso comencé a buscarte desesperadamente - el hombre no cambiaba ni su posición, ni su tono de voz - Richard, me enteré en mi búsqueda del motivo por el que te fuiste y créeme, estoy muy arrepentido.

- Arrepentido de qué? De enseñarnos a hackear computadores? De preferir a Diamante por encima de tu hijo o de casi apoyarlo para que destrozara la vida de Serena? - entre el enfado y la tristeza Richard volvió a sentarse.

- De todo - suspiró y abrió un cajón del escritorio sacando un disco duro y poniéndolo sobre la mesa - Acá están las pruebas que necesitas para encerrar a Diamante por espionaje y a Zafiro por intento de homicidio - Miró a su hijo con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas - Richard, estabas luchando contra mí, yo cuidaba de toda esta información y ahora te la entrego para que salves a tu amiga.

- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, o no recuerdas lo tierna que era Serena? - cuestionó al hombre que por fin dejó rodar un par de lágrimas por su rostro.

- Si, la recuerdo, ella le dio vida a esta casa - soltó el hombre con una sonrisa, recordando la época en que todos se reunían allí para jugar y la rubia llenaba de luz cada rincón con su sonrisa - Sálvala por favor - una vez más rebuscó en su cajón hasta que sacó un arma - Richard, perdóname, siempre te quise pero cometí un gran error y debo pagarlo - puso la pistola en su sien - Estoy orgulloso de la persona que eres hoy...

- Papá, qué haces! ... - Richard intentó retirar el arma de la mano de su padre pero el hombre disparó al instante cayendo muerto frente a su hijo - Papá! - las lágrimas salieron como cascadas de los ojos del pelinegro.

Tenía lo que siempre había buscado pero su padre se había suicidado frente a él y, aunque tenían diferencias, era su padre y lo amaba.

Tomó su celular como si fuera un zombie y marcó un número automáticamente. Llevó el teléfono a su oreja y esperó que alguien contestara.

- Capitán, tengo lo que quiere - habló sin quitar la mirada del cadáver de su padre - Nos vemos en el Crown y envíe una ambulancia, mi padre acaba de suicidarse - sin decir más, apagó el teléfono, tomó el disco duro y salió ignorando las preguntas de los sirvientes de su casa.

En el Crown, Sammy cubría a su hermana mientras ella se daba un corto descanso en la oficina. Nicolas seguía nervioso y Jedite vigilaba los movimientos en la cafetería de en frente.

- Darien, contesta - Serena marcaba insistentemente al número de su novio. Tenía algo importante que decirle y no podía esperar, estaba nerviosa y solo él podía calmarla.

- Hola Serena - Malachite respondió después de un rato.

- Mal, Darien está disponible? - la rubia sonaba asustada.

- No, está en consulta - el platinado sintió el temor de Serena - te pasa algo?

- No quiero asustar a nadie, pero Diamante está en frente, toda la mañana me ha observado - soltó para desahogarse. Lo necesitaba.

- Tranquila Serena, todos lo sabemos, estás bien cuidada - Malachite sonrió ante la inocencia de Serena.

- Lo sabían y no me dijeron? - la incertidumbre se tomó a la rubia.

- Solo te cuidamos Serena, continúa con lo tuyo - suspiró - nos vemos en casa esta noche - y colgó. No pensaba decirle que habría un operativo frente a ella en poco tiempo.

En frente, un auto negro último modelo se estacionaba. Zafiro descendía de él. Estaba bien vestido, elegante y con un porte altanero. Entró en la cafetería y se sentó en la misma mesa de Diamante.

- No entiendo para qué nos citó el tío acá - Soltó al quitarse la chaqueta y dejar ver su bien torneado cuerpo cubierto por una camisa azul intenso.

- Ni yo, pero ya me estoy impacientando, dijo que era algo que me ayudaría con Serena - soltó el platinado dejando su taza de café en la mesa - Cómo sigue ese brazo?

- Bien - el joven se tocó - ya estoy recuperado.

- El siguiente va a ser Nicolas - soltó el platinado- Kumada se va a quebrar y le voy a sacar todo.

- Oye Diamante, ese no es Richard? - Zafiro miraba por la ventana cuando su primo entró al Crown.

- Si, el tonto ese también está cuidando a mi Serena... - sacó unos billetes de su chaqueta y los puso sobre la mesa - Ve a saludar a nuestro primito, yo esperaré acá al tío y si algo pasa, toma a Serena como rehén, no se atreverán a tocarte, ese es tu escudo.

- Como tu digas - el peliazul se levantó y salió del lugar.

En el Crown, Nicolas, Richard y Jedite hablaban juntos en la barra. Los ánimos estaban abajo. Todos demostraban nerviosismo. Serena apareció frente a ellos y lo siguiente pasó sorprendió a todos los testigos. Richard se lanzó a los brazos de la rubia y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Hasta ahora a nadie le había dicho lo sucedido, a nadie, excepto a su jefe.

- Qué te pasa Richard? - Serena lo abrazaba sin entender. Miraba a Nicolas y Jedite en busca de una respuesta pero estaban igual a ella - Corazón, dime...

- Pero que tiernos - Zafiro entró con su aire superior - Hay cuñadita, cambias a mi hermano por el tal Darien y ahora al pobrecito lo reemplazas con mi primo? Nunca pensé algo así de ti Serena - el hombre entró hasta la mitad del local.

- No te atrevas a tocarla Zafiro - Richard, aun llorando soltó a la rubia y la ubicó tras él.

- Y yo que venía a invitarte al café de enfrente para que saludaras a tu padre - soltó el peliazul ignorando lo que sucedió momentos antes - tenemos una cita con él en unos minutos, hace cuánto no lo ves? Tres años?

- A destilar veneno a otro lado Zafiro! - Nicolas lo encaró pero antes de seguir fue interrumpido.

- Déjalo Nick, - Richard abrazó a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Princesa, pase lo que pase, quédate en la oficina - le susurró a su amiga y volvió la cara a Zafiro - Si, hace mucho no veo a mi padre - miró a Nicolas y Jedite - Tranquilos chicos, vuelvo en un momento - sacó de su chaqueta el disco duro envuelto y se lo entregó a Nicolas - casi olvido entregar tu encargo, ya está reparado Nick, puedes seguir trabajando - caminó hasta Zafiro y le hizo señas para que entendiera que lo seguía.

Salieron los dos hombres del Crown dejando a todos confundidos. Solo Jedite entendió el mensaje y tomó el paquete de las manos de su jefe. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

- Mal, tenemos las pruebas en nuestras manos, Richard se fue con Zafiro, quiere alejarlo de Serena, llama al capitán y dile que están todos frente al Crown - Jedite hablaba rápidamente mirando a Serena.

- Llamaré al capitán, mantén a Serena alejada de Richard, esos dos tontos se están cuidando el uno al otro y ella es capaz de salir corriendo para protegerlo - respondió la voz de Malachite.

- Además algo le pasa a Richard, nunca lo había visto llorar...

- Llorar? - Malachite interrumpió sorprendido.

- Vio a Serena y se lanzó a sus brazos para llorar como un niño pequeño, averigua con el capitán qué le sucede - terminando de decir eso colgó, tomó a Serena del brazo y la haló hacia la oficina si decir una sola palabra.

- Jedite por Dios qué te pasa? - Serena soltó cuando por fin fue liberada de su agarre.

- Confía en mi Serena, debes quedarte acá, pase lo que pase - Jedite miraba la puerta con desespero - Qué pasa? - la rubia cayó al suelo llorando junto cuando Sammy abrió la puerta y terminó a su lado, abrazándola con cariño.

- Ya Sere, pronto terminará todo... - Sammy hizo señas a Jedite para que saliera y lo dejara solo con su hermana - quieres hablar con Darien para tranquilizarte?

- No... Sam... - La rubia respondió sorbiendo la nariz y sin poder hablar bien.

- Princesa, todo va a estar...

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de las afueras alertó a los dos hermanos. El chirrido de las llantas de un auto entró como si fuera una señal. Seguido, un altavoz mencionaba los nombres de Diamante y Zafiro. Ya Sammy estaba al tanto de todo y por eso mismo, Nicolas lo envió para acompañar a Serena y el rubio haría todo lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

En las afueras, un grupo de cinco patrullas cerraron la calle y unos diez agentes apuntaban sus armas hacia la cafetería por la que apenas entraban Zafiro y Richard.

- Zafiro y Diamante Black, están rodeados, salgan con las manos en alto - la voz del capitán salía por un altoparlante.

- Qué demo... - Zafiro miró a su hermano sentado y a su primo caminando a su lado - Richard que demonios hiciste?

- Lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida Zafiro - Richard lo enfrentó con valentía y tristeza en sus ojos - Será mejor que se entreguen - dijo lo último mirando a Diamante que corrió a reunirse con ellos.

- No tienes una sola prueba Richard - Diamante estaba confiado - no podrás encerrarnos tan fácilmente, mi tío no lo permitiría.

- No hables de mi padre, Diamante! - la ira se apoderó del pelinegro - esta vez no va a poder ayudarte, te lo aseguro.

- Tu renunciaste a él hace años, no me digas que ahora llegarás arrepentido a ocupar tu puesto? - la ironía en la voz de Diamante era palpable con los dedos - No crees que es muy tarde?

- El que está llegando tarde es otro,Diamante - Richard habló mirando a su primo a los ojos - Papá se suicidó hace menos de una hora, después de entregarme las pruebas para liberar a Serena de tu acoso.

- Mientes! - Zafiro gritó con dolor.

- Llama a casa y que te lo comprueben los empleados - Richard se relajó al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus dos primos.

- De acá no me sacarán para la cárcel Richard, - Diamante tomó a Richard de un brazo, con la otra mano sacó un arma de su pantalón puso el cañón en la sien del pelinegro - Tienes de dos, ayudarnos a salir o morir ahora mismo.

- Ya cumplí mi misión, no me importa lo que pase - El pelinegro estaba completamente tranquilo, cosa que hizo enojar más a Zafiro que terminó lanzando un puño al rostro de su primo - Zafiro, pudiste salvarte de todo esto pero tenías que ayudarle a tu hermano...

- Cállate! - un segundo puñetazo llegó al rostro de Richard dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre bajar por su nariz y su labio inferior.

- Zafiro sal con tu arma en alto, te sigo - Diamante ordenó y empujó a Richard para que empezara a caminar.

- Suelte el arma... - el capitán amenazó al peliazul pero al ver a su agente como rehén, se detuvo - Dejen ir a Richard...

En la oficina del Crown, Sammy intentaba calmar en vano a Serena. Cada minuto era una nueva tortura y la voz del capitán los ponía aún más nerviosos.

- Suelte el arma... - la voz del capitán se escuchó fuerte y clara - Dejen ir a Richard...

Serena y Sammy cruzaron una mirada cargada de mensajes. Mientras la rubia mostraba temor y decisión, la de su hermano menor era una mezcla de indecisión y súplica.

Solo bastó un segundo para que Serena se pusiera de pie, y como en los viejos tiempos, saliera a correr esquivando a Jedite, Nicolas Andrew. Sammy salió tras ella quedando los dos afuera, de pie e inmóviles ante la escena.

Frente a ellos, Zafiro cubría a su hermano que amenazaba a Richard con un arma. Los policías miraban al capitán y el jefe buscaba la mejor opción para no terminar el operativo con bajas humanas.

- Me quieres a mí! - Gritó Serena mientras caminaba hacia el centro de la calle mirando directamente a Diamante.

- Serena ven! - Sammy intentaba retenerla del brazo pero ella seguía.

- Serena! - Jedite, Nicolas y Andrew llegaron a la puerta sorprendidos por ver a la rubia en la mitad de la calle y a Sammy intentando retenerla.

- Hola mi amor - la voz oscura de Diamante iba dirigida solo a la rubia que caminaba a él - tiempo sin vernos, no?

- Suéltalo Diamante - exigió Serena - tómame en su lugar.

- Serena, princesa, quédate quieta! - El temor se apoderó de Richard. No temía por su vida, pero la de Serena era otra cosa.

- Sere, por favor - Sammy lloraba desconsoladamente. No tenía fuerzas gracias al miedo y aún así caminaba al lado de Serena como si fueran inseparables - No lo hagas, no quiero perderte!

- Diamante, que lo dejes ir! - una vez más, la rubia halaba dejando a los agentes desubicados.

- Ven acá - Diamante estiró su mano en invitación a la rubia, sin descuidar la amenaza de Richard.

De repente, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Serena alcanzó la mano de Diamante. Diamante descuidó por un segundo el agarre de Richard. Richard desarmó a Zafiro y lo tiró al suelo apuntándole con su propia arma. Zafiro solo podía ver a Nicolas y Jedite desenvainar sus armas y apuntar al frente. Nicolas y Jedite gritaron a Sammy. Y Sammy se lanzó sobre la espalda de su hermana, chocando juntos contra el asfalto. Seguido a todo eso, dos disparos rompieron el silencio que, aparentemente, se había tomado todo.

- Sammy, tómala! - fue el grito coordinado de Nick y Jedite antes de disparar.

Dos proyectiles rasgaron el viento e impactaron contra Diamante. Uno en la mano que sostenía el arma y otro el el hombro del lado contrario. La sangre caía a borbotones sobre el suelo, manchando a Sammy y Serena, mientras Diamante luchaba por quedar en pie después del impacto.

Dos policías corrieron y detuvieron a Diamante contra el suelo y por fin se escucharon voces de nuevo. Richard y uno de los agentes que sostenía al platinado comenzaron el típico discurso de lectura de los derechos, a medida que esposaban a los dos hombres.

- Serena... - Sammy, llorando aún movía a su hermana con insistencia - háblame hermanita, por favor! - la rubia estaba desmayada entre sus manos y con manchas de sangre en su rostro y ropa.

- Sammy, déjala - Nicolas apareció de repente a su lado. Para Sammy ya no existía nadie más, solo Serena - solo está desmayada.

- Llama una ambulancia, maldita sea! - El rubio, enfadado enfrentó a Nicolas que intentaba separarlo de su hermana.

- ya lo hizo el capitán, tranquilo Sam...

- Me voy a tranquilizar cuando abra los ojos de nuevo! No me pidas que la suelte! - soltó en un grito el rubio mientras se ponía de pie con su hermana en brazos - Serena es lo único que tengo Nicolas, no me voy a alejar de ella hasta no verla completamente bien!

Cinco minutos después, una caravana de dos ambulancias, dos patrullas y dos autos particulares recorrían las calles a toda velocidad hacia el Hospital central de Tokio. En la primera ambulancia viajaba Diamante, custodiado por dos policías. En la segunda, Serena, aún inconsciente viajaba con Sammy y Richard. En las patrullas, iban cuatro agentes más, en el auto de Andrew viajaban Nicolas y Jedite, y en el de Serena, el más rezagado, conducía Andrew.

Malachite intentaba leer una revista en la recepción del hospital. La incertidumbre lo estaba matando y aunque había disimulado mucho durante el almuerzo con Darien y Haruka, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Su protegido, hablaba con la recepcionista sobre sus citas de la tarde, y muy cerca de ahí, Haruka mantenía una conversación por celular con Michiru.

El sonido de las ambulancias alertó a todo el personal. Darien, Haruka y otro dos doctores que estaban en la estancia corrieron a la puerta donde se habían estacionado las dos ambulancias y las dos patrullas. Era un movimiento de rutina, solo se limitaron a esperar a que bajaran a los pacientes y poder asignar su atención.

La primera camilla pasó por delante de los cuatro médicos haciendo palidecer a dos de ellos. Diamante, esposado y con dos torniquetes, uno en su muñeca derecha y otro en su hombro izquierdo los miraba con odio. Haruka y Darien intercambiaron una mirada y la preocupación se apoderó de los dos al ver bajar a Richard de la segunda ambulancia y detrás de él, dos paramédicos intentaban conducir la segunda camilla de la que Sammy no se separaba.

- Serena! - Darien dejó su compostura y corrió a la camilla ubicándose al lado contrario de su cuñado - Qué te pasó mi vida? - preguntaba entre lágrimas a la profunda rubia que seguía manchada de sangre.

- Está desmayada Darien - Richard alcanzó al pelinegro para intentar tranquilizarlo.

- Qué sucedió? - sin preocuparse en limpiar sus lágrimas e ignorando a Richard, Darien cruzó su mirada con la de Sammy.

- No lo se, fue tan rápido - Sammy también lloraba mientras le respondía al moreno - dime que estará bien Darien, júramelo!

- Darien, apártate - un doctor de cabellos castaños y largos, amarrados en una coleta, tomó a Darien por la espalda - No estás en condiciones...

- Es mi novia Taiki! - Gritó el pelinegro intentando zafarse pero su colega fue más fuerte su par y lo alejó de la camilla.

- Darien, tranquilízate, Yaten y yo nos haremos cargo, Haruka fue llevado a su consultorio, iba a atacar al otro paciente - el hombre hablaba calmado mientras veía cómo Darien calmaba sus lágrimas - Solo quiero que esté bien...

- Darien! - Andrew llegó al lado de su amigo y lo abrazó con cariño - Todo está bien, tranquilo - soltó al darse cuenta que Darien lloraba en su hombro. Ver a Serena manchada de sangre y sin dar respuesta en esa camilla fue lo peor que había experimentado.

- Señor, puede ayudarme con el joven? - Taiki se dirigió a Nicolas que llegaba con Jedite, mientras señalaba a Sammy que no dejaba que ingresaran la camilla de su hermana por los pasillos.

- Con gusto doctor - Nicolas caminó hasta Sammy y suavemente lo alejó obligándolo a mirarle - Sammy, deja que la atiendan, solo es un desmayo.

Todos terminaron reunidos en el consultorio de Haruka. Darien y Sammy seguían sollozando en silencio, sentados sobre la camilla de atención. Jedite, de pie en un rincón, contaba a su hermano los detalles de lo sucedido. En el escritorio, frente al computador, Haruka escuchaba los detalles por parte de Andrew y Nicolas, y en otro rincón, Richard hablaba con Amy por celular.

El reloj avanzaba con lentitud. Llevaban cerca de 45 minutos esperando noticias de Serena, pero nada. Las enfermeras entraban de vez en cuando para ofrecerles un café, un té o un jugo, pero los ocho hombres estaban en sus mundos.

- Disculpen - una enfermera nueva entraba al consultorio llamando la atención de todos - Doctor Chiba, el doctor Yaten Kou quiere hablar con usted - habló directamente al pelinegro que siguió a la enfermera como un zombie.

Llegaron al consultorio del doctor Kou, la enfermera dejó solo a Darien, quien después de un suspiro, abrió la puerta de su colega.

- Darien, siéntate - Un doctor de cabellos rojos y sonrisa jovial recibió al pelinegro de pie. Parecía tranquilo y hasta feliz - Me dijo Taiki que la rubia que entró, Serena Tsukino es tu novia.

- Si, Yaten - cansado, con los ojos rojos y asustado, Darien cruzó la mirada con su amigo y compañero - Dime qué le sucedió, está bien?

- Pues en su estado, el movimiento de su hermano para protegerla fue algo arriesgado, sin contar que el susto que debió llevarse también puso en riesgo sus vidas.

- No te entiendo, cómo que en su estado? Cómo que vidas? - Darien ahora estaba confundido. Ya sabía que Sammy se había lanzado encima de Serena para protegerla, pero tampoco era que eso pudiera matarla.

- Parece que no lo sabían, y aún es pronto, pero Serena tiene una semana de embarazo - sonrió al pálido y sorprendido Darien que tenía frente a él - Felicidades futuro papá!

- Qu... Que... Dices...? - como un tartamudo, Darien intentó hablar sin tener éxito. Acababan de decirle que sería padre? Su amada princesa estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

- Ya Chiba, se que es una noticia sorpresiva - Intentó calmar a su amigo - No se cómo hizo tu cuñado, pero Serena cayó sobre él y eso la protegió completamente - vio que Darien recobraba color en su rostro y siguió - pero el shock nervioso fue lo que más los expuso y terminó por llevarla a la pérdida del conocimiento - sonrió al ver que el semblante de Darien también cambiaba y se mostraba más tranquilo - aún no despierta pero sus signos vitales, su cerebro y el bebé están perfectos...

- Voy a ser padre! - Darien se puso de pie olvidando todo y abrazó a Yaten - Mi princesa está esperando un hijo mío, Yaten!

- Calmado, papá - se soltó el joven doctor de cabellos platinados y con el mismo estilo del de su hermano Taiki - Si quieres, tu y su hermano pueden ir a la habitación en que está - Caminó a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta - está en la habitación 18 del tercer piso.

Con esa frase, Darien salió corriendo hacia el consultorio de Haruka. Sus amigos seguían tensos y parecían sorprendidos de verlo tan feliz.

- Sammy, ven conmigo - habló Darien mirando al rubio que seguía ido - Hay buenas noticias!

- Qué pasó Darien? - Haruka, Nicolas y Andrew enfrentaron en coro a su amigo.

- Más tarde lo sabrán - le restó importancia a la preocupación de los tres hombres y volvió a mirar a Sammy - Sammy, si quieres ver a tu hermana, ven conmigo.

La habitación era iluminada y tranquila. En el medio, Serena, cubierta por unas mantas, dormía plácidamente sobre una cama. Sammy al verla, se lanzó directo a la cama y abrazó a la inconsciente rubia con cariño y volvió a llorar como un niño pequeño. Darien solo entró, se quedó de pie al lado de la cama y observó la escena con ternura. En dos años que conocía a Sammy, nunca lo había visto tan afligido.

- Serena, despierta, por favor hermanita, despierta - salía de los labios de Sammy entre sollozos - Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo, Darien? - Le preguntó al pelinegro girando la cabeza para verlo sonreír como tonto a la cama.

- Porque acaban de darme la mejor noticia del mundo - Se acercó y ayudó a Sammy a levantarse, quedando uno frente al otro.

- Mi hermana lleva más de una hora inconsciente y tu hablas de buenas noticias? - El rubio empezaba a enojarse. Cómo era posible que dijera que amaba a Serena y estuviera así.

- En su estado un shock nervioso es bastante grave, por eso aún sigue dormida, solo debemos esperar a que despierte - soltó el pelinegro acercándose a su novia y acariciándole la mano con ternura - Los dos están completamente fuera de peligo - con su mano recorrió el costado de Serena hasta posar la mano sobre el plano abdomen cubierto por la manta.

- Los dos? Darien no querrás decir... - La sorpresa invadió a Sammy. El rubio solo miraba a Darien, a Serena y la mano del pelinegro sobre el vientre de la rubia.

- Si, Serena está en embarazo, solo tiene una semana, tal vez por eso no lo sabíamos aún - tomó de nuevo la mano de Serena y depositó un suave beso en ella.

- Voy a ser tío! - Sammy aún procesaba la información mientras Darien acomodaba dos sillas al los lados de la cama - Voy a ser tío Darien! - abrazó sorpresivamente a su cuñado antes de que este se sentara.

- Si... - el pelinegro se soltó, ofreció una de las sillas a Sammy y se sentó en la otra - hubiera preferido que fuera más adelante, por ella, pero la verdad, es que la noticia me encanta.

- A ella también va a encantarle - dijo Sammy mientras miraba a su hermana - al que no creo que le guste es a Haruka.

- Nada de eso me importa ahora - el moreno también dirigió su mirada a Serena - Solo quiero darle una vida tranquila y feliz.

Hablando sobre lo sucedido, sus sentimientos y los plantes al futuro, Darien y Sammy se quedaron dormidos con las cabezas recostadas en la cama, cada uno sosteniendo una mano de Serena.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde la llegada de la rubia y Diamante al hospital y en el consultorio de Haruka todo era un caso.

- Haruka, trabajas acá puedes ir a buscarlos para saber qué sucede! - Richard no aguantó más y se levantó de la camilla donde estaba recostado pensando en su padre.

- Ya te dije que no puedo salir, no hasta que Diamante salga de acá, fueron órdenes de mi jefe - El rubio, recostado en su escritorio se sentía exactamente igual.

- Y porqué no llaman a Darien o Sammy? - Jedite soltó de repente como si no fuera nada.

- Ya lo intenté - ahora era Andrew quien respondía con su celular en la mano - pero no tienen señal.

- Señores - Malachite entró de nuevo al consultorio - alguien tiene que hablar con las chicas, Seiya y Setsuna que se encuentran afuera.

- Yo voy - Nicolas se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentado y salió en compañía de su guardaespaldas.

- Nick que le pasó a mi niña?- Setsuna saltó a los brazos de Nicolas al verlo. La mujer lloraba nerviosa, y tras ella, Mina, Amy, Lita, Rei, Hotaru, Seiya y hasta los señores Chiba, miraban atentos en busca de nueva información.

- No sabemos - Respondió el castaño abrazando a la peliverde y mirando a todos - Solo Darien y Sammy fueron llamados hace horas para hablar con ellos y verla, pero ninguno de los dos nos ha dicho algo.

- Pero que incertidumbre manejan los hospitales - Luna soltó con frustración - Artemis! Tu eres el director, puedes ir a preguntar qué sucede! - habló casi en un regaño.

- Papá! - Hotaru miró a su padre que parecía indeciso.

En la habitación, Serena recobraba el conocimiento poco a poco. Sentía que su carga había desaparecido, pero no recordaba a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido. Sintió agarres en sus manos y temió abrir los ojos. No quería pensar en donde estaba o quien la tenía agarrada. Movió suavemente sus dedos intentando llamar la atención de su carcelero y al parecer funciono. Inmediatamente, los dos agarres desaparecieron, dando paso a una mano que sobaba sus cabellos y otra su rostro. No era una persona, eran dos las que la tocaban.

- Serena, mi vida, estás despierta? - Darien se atrevió a preguntar mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de la rubia - responde princesa.

La voz de Darien llegó a sus oídos eliminando todo temor sobre ella misma, pero el miedo por lo que pudo haberle sucedido a su hermano y a Richard se apoderó de ella.

- Tonta, se que estás despierta, mírame si? - ahora era Sammy quien hacía un intento por que su hermana, ahora muy tensa, abriera los ojos.

Otro temor despejado. Sammy estaba bien y a su lado, solo faltaba Richard...

- Princesa, todo está bien, tranquila - Darien soltó el hermoso rostro y le tomó una mano para darle fuerza - Ya todo pasó y todos están bien.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron lentamente. Confusión y temor se apoderaban de los dos orbes azules celeste y el nerviosismo hacía de las suyas con sus facciones.

- Tranquila Sere - Sammy la miró con cariño. Su hermana era todo lo que tenía, bueno su hermana y su sobrino y tenía que cuidarlos a ambos - Ya yodo acabó.

- Ri... Richard? Don... Donde.. Estoy? - Pronunció la rubia con dificultad mirando a su lado.

- Él está perfectamente. Descansa en el consultorio de Haruka - respondió Darien mientras la miraba tranquilizarte - Estás en el hospital, preciosa.

- Darien, voy a avisar a los chicos - Sammy recordó que Serena no sabía nada de su embarazo y solo Darien podía decírselo, así que quiso darles privacidad - Cuéntale lo sucedido... - miró a su cuñado que entendió perfectamente su mensaje y salió tranquilamente de la habitación.

- Darien, dime qué pasó? Porqué terminé acá? - Serena intentó sentarse pero el moreno se lo impidió y se dedicó a acariciarle los dorados cabellos.

- Hasta donde recuerdas preciosa? - le preguntó con cariño.

- Recuerdo que Diamante tenía amenazado a Richard y que los policías no movían un dedo, así que caminé hasta él, Sammy me seguía y cuando estaba cerca de tomarle la mano a Diamante, todo se volvió negro - dijo suavemente.

- Verás, según cuentan, en ese instante Diamante descuidó a Richard, este desarmó y detuvo a Zafiro, Sammy se lanzó sobre ti por orden de Nicolas y entre Nick y Jedite dispararon a Diamante, dándole tiempo a los agentes para detenerlo...

- Todo eso? - sorprendida por no recordar nada, Serena intentaba procesar todo - Qué pasó conmigo?

- Caíste al suelo con Sammy - siguió narrando lo que le habían contado - estabas inconsciente, entraste en shock como medio de defensa...

- Pero no tenía tanto miedo, solo quería que a Richard no le pasara nada - soltó aún confundida.

- Tu conciencia solo te defendió, preciosa, en tu estado no puedes cargar con tantas emociones - le dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Serena.

- No entiendo, explícame bien! - la confusión crecía a cada instante en la rubia.

- Serena - Darien la miró a los ojos para darse valor. No sabía como respondería a la noticia - No sé cómo decirte esto...

- Solo dilo - lo animó, aunque sentía temor - Estoy acostumbrada a las malas noticias...

- Princesa - el pelinegro tomó aire - Tienes una semana de embarazo, vamos a ser padres...

- No juegues conmigo, Darien! - La rubia se levantó y tocó su plano vientre. Ella planificaba, tomaba pastillas desde niña, cómo era posible? Un hijo suyo y de Darien era toda una alegría, pero era imposible - Yo tomo píldora, es imposible...

- Es verdad mi vida - Darien intentó devolverla a la cama pero era imposible así que levantó el rostro de la rubia y cruzó la mirada con ella - no se si entraste en el bajo rango de error, o el hecho de que eras virgen y nunca habías probado la eficacia del método, pero lo cierto es que acá - tocó el vientre de Serena suavemente - está creciendo nuestro hijo...

- Dar... - Serena no pudo seguir hablando y rompió a llorar refugiándose en el pecho de Darien. Estaba feliz, nunca creyó que la noticia de ser madre la podría alegrar tanto. Pero el amor que sentía por Darien y l esperanza de un futuro hermoso la hacían inmensamente feliz.

Mientras en la habitación los dos futuros padres hablaban, Sammy entraba al consultorio de Haruka donde todos los hombres lo miraron como si quisieran matarlo.

- Chicos dónde están Nicolas y Malachite, necesito hablar con todos - el rubio parecía feliz, seguramente eran buenas noticias.

- Están calmando a las chicas que esperan afuera - respondió Jedite - Qué sucede Sammy?

- Vamos, mejor que estén todos reunidos - Sammy salió hacia la estancia siendo seguido por Andrew, Haruka, Richard y Jedite .

- Está bien, voy a ver qué sucede... - Artemis se ponía de pie después de aguantar los ataques del grupo de mujeres que exigían información cuando Sammy apareció frente a ellos.

- Que bueno que estén todos - respiró forzadamente - Señores Chiba - los saludó a distancia mientras Hotaru corría a su lado y lo abrazaba con efusividad - Hola linda, estoy bien - besó los cabellos de la pelinegra y miró a todos - Chicos, Serena está perfecta, por fin despertó - comenzó a hablar sin anestesia - el desmayo solo fue una forma de protegerlos...

- Protegerlos? - Haruka interrumpió de inmediato.

- Haruka, déjame terminar - Sammy miró a su primo y volvió su rostro a sus suegros - Serena tiene una semana se embarazo, ninguno lo sabía y bueno, por eso fue el desma...

- Que Serena que? - Haruka gritó tan fuerte que no permitió que alguien más dijera algo.

- Ahs, lo que escuchaste - volvió a mirar a su primo - Y no voy a dejar que dejes a mi sobrino huérfano de padre, si quieres pegarle a Darien, más bien vete a descansar - miró de nuevo a Luna y Artemis que seguían procesando la información mientras Setsuna soltaba a Nicolas y abrazaba a Haruka para calmarlo - Felicidades, ahora se creció la familia y no solo lo digo por Rei - miró a la pelinegra que abrazaba a Seiya y ambos sonreían ante la noticia.

- Voy... A ... Ser... Abuelo... - Artemis soltó en un susurro mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo - Mujer! Voy a ser abuelo! - se paró inmediatamente y abrazó a Luna

Después de eso, todos se alzaron en risas, felicitaciones, bromas y comentarios alegres. La noticia los tomaba por sorpresa, pero irremediablemente, era un gran motivo de felicidad.

Serena y Darien seguían abrazados en silencio. La rubia no dejaba de llorar y Darien solo le sobaba la espalda y los cabellos con ternura.

- Princesa, ya, cálmate un poco - le habló con cariño - no voy a dejarte sola si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Da... Dar... Darien... - Serena intentaba encontrar su voz. Sorbió su nariz y siguió - Solo estoy feliz...

- Te amo Serena - tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpió las lágrimas - yo se que no tengo anillo, y que es apresurado, pero dime que te casarás conmigo, quiero que nuestro hijo nazca en una linda familia y con sus padres juntos... - dijo suavemente y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos azules que tenía en fremte.

- Hablas en serio? - Serena estaba extrañada. Era cierto que se amaban y que serían padres, pero muchas mujeres eran madres solteras y salían adelante con el apoyo de los padres de sus hijos. Saber que Darien quería formar un hogar con ella la sorprendió, llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos.

- Completamente, Mi vida - acercó sus labios a los de la rubia y depositó en ellos un suave beso - quiero estar contigo siempre, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y envejecer a tu lado...

- Bueno, suéltala Chiba, que los futuros abuelos quieren saludar a la madre de sus nietos - Sammy abrió la puerta e ingresó llevando en un abrazo a Hotaru y siendo seguido por Luna, Artemis y Seiya.

- Mamá, papá - Darien miró a sus padres con ilusión. No esperaba la mejor acción de ellos pero parecían felices.

- Serena! - Hotaru corrió hacia la cama, movió a su hermano y abrazó a la rubia con cariño - No sabes cuánto me alegra que estés bien y que me conviertas en tía!

- Gracias Hotaru - Serena la estrechó en sus brazos y le dio un beso en los cabellos antes de que Seiya moviera su hermanita.

- Te me adelantaste bombón - abrazó suavemente a su cuñada y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver la mirada a su hermano que era abrazado por Hotaru - Buena grandote! - le dio un golpe en el hombro y se hizo a un lado.

Los abrazos y felicitaciones siguieron por el resto de la tarde. Al caer la noche, dieron el alta a Serena y en compañía de Darien, Sammy, Nicolas, Setsuna y los dos guardaespaldas regresaron a casa para descansar de un largo día.

- Hasta mañana Sere - Sammy abrazó a su hermana que estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación - te quiero mucho, lo sabes?

- Y yo a ti - devolvió el abrazo para luego mirar a su hermano a la cara - gracias por estar ahí conmigo.

- Se necesita más que un loco trastornado, un cuñado con buena puntería - tocó el plano vientre y rió ante su chiste - o miles de amigos para que me alejen de ti, recuerda que somos los dos contra el mundo.

- Aún recuerdas eso? - Serena recordó la frase que decían juntos cuando solo eran unos niños.

- Nunca lo he olvidado - dio un beso en la frente de su hermana y se levantó de la cama - ahora, a descansar - salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia sola.

Darien entró a la habitación minutos después, cargando en sus manos una bandeja con dos platos humeantes. Encontró a Serena hecha un ovillo y durmiendo como un bebé. No quería despertarla, pero la rubia no había comido en todo el día y debía alimentarla, a ella y a su hijo.

- Hermosa, despierta - Darien había descargado la bandeja en su mesa de noche y se había recostado en la cama para despertar a su princesa - Serena, tienes que comer algo, despierta preciosa.

- mmmm? - adormilada, la rubia se removió e intentó abrir los ojos - Déjame dormir...

- Vamos, princesa, debes alimentarte - la levantó contra su voluntad como si fuera una muñeca - Abre tus ojitos y siéntate bien o te cojo a cosquillas, estás advertida... - dijo con ternura y divertido al ver que su novia se hacía rogar.

- No seas malo - intentó volver a la almohada pero fue imposible - quiero dormir.

- Te lo dije Serena... - justo cuando iba a atacarla a cosquillas, la rubia abrió los ojos y se acomodó.

- ya, ya me senté - Soltó divertida y mirando con inmenso amor a su novio.

- Así me gusta - Darien se volteó y tomó la bandeja con dos platos de sopa poniéndola en medio de los dos - A comer princesa - tomó uno de los platos y comenzó a darle su contenido con inmenso amor.

La escena estaba cargada de ternura. Después de terminar la cena, Serena cayó rendida y se quedó dormida al instante. Tantas emociones en un solo día fue mucho para ella. Darien salió con la bandeja en la mano, la dejó en la cocina y caminó a la sala donde estaba la enorme fotografía de la familia Tsukino. La miró por un rato, y después de revisar que estaba solo, comenzó a hablar.

- Perdonen, se que no hice las cosas como debía, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer a su hija la mujer más feliz del universo - la sinceridad en la voz de Darien era notable - Prometo amarla hasta el fin de mis días...

- Lo harás Darien - Setsuna apareció sorpresivamente detrás de él asustándolo - Estoy segura que harás feliz a mi niña.

- Eh... - el pelinegro estaba avergonzado - Creo que...

- Tranquilo, yo también les hablo todo el tiempo - dijo la peliverde sonriendo - solo así los siento cerca.

- Tengo miedo - soltó por fin su preocupación - tengo miedo de no ser lo que ella necesita y quiere.

- Tranquilo, cariño - Setsuna puso una mano en el fuerte hombro de Darien - ustedes se aman y tienen toda la vida para hacerlo, sean o no lo que necesitan, mientras ese amor exista, nada podrá con ustedes.

- Gracias Setsuna - abrazó a la mujer y con un "buena noche" desapareció por las escaleras, encaminando sus pasos a donde dormía la mujer que se había convertido en el centro de su vida y la madre de sus hijos.

* * *

**Espero que les. Haya gustado este capítulo... ya solo queda no y el epílogo, pero no los abandonaré, ya trabajo en mi nueva historia, Amiga Mía.**

**los mensajes los respondo personalmente y les agradezco todo su apoyo... Recuerden que los adelantos de mis capítulos y de la nueva historia los pueden ver en mi face, me encuentran como Nix Sophie...**

**besos!**


	14. La fantasía se convierte en realidad

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- Darien, de verdad, no quiero echarte, pero vete de una vez por todas! - Sammy apareció en la sala de su casa siendo seguido por Guardián. Gritaba divertido al ver Darien hablando con Serena, tranquilamente en un sofá.

- Qué son esos modales Samuel? No creo que tu hermana te haya enseñado eso - Darien, divertido, le respondió mientras soltaba a su novia. Los dos estaban abrazados hablando de su futuro.

- Hoy no puedes quedarte acá y lo sabes muy bien, así que vete! - Sammy llegó a su lado y comenzó a halar al pelinegro hacia la puerta mientras Serena solo reía de forma despreocupada.

- Princesa - Darien miraba suplicante a la rubia que seguía riendo desde el sofá - Vas a dejar que tu hermano me saque así?

- Cielo, él tiene razón - la rubia se puso de pie y caminó a los dos enormes y atractivos hombres. Movió a Sammy y abrazó a su novio por la cintura - no puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda - se empinó y dejó en los labios del pelinegro un delicado beso.

Después de enterarse que serían padres, Darien se trasladó a vivir a la casa de los hermanos Tsukino para cuidar mejor a su futura esposa y a su hijo. Sammy no puso objeción y Setsuna tampoco. La peliverde se quedó en la casa para ayudarle a Serena con su embarazo, a cocinar y a mantener todo en orden. Con eso, tanto Sammy, como serena y Setsuna, volvían a tener una familia unida.

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde la captura de Diamante. Serena sufría los estragos de los primeros meses de embarazo y Darien, pacientemente la atendía, le cumplía cada capricho y antojo.

Sammy no hacía más que comprarle regalos a Serena y a su sobrina, estaba seguro que sería una niña. Setsuna lo regañaba por comprar todo rosa, decía que si salía niño tendrían que montar una tienda para vender cuanto vestido, accesorio o juguete que al rubio se le atravesaba por el frente.

- Pero... - Darien intentaba hacer pucheros para que su novia lo dejara quedarse pero Serena más se reía.

- Pero nada mi cielo - La rubia le hizo una seña a Sammy para que los dejara solos y enfrentó al apuesto y enorme pelinegro al que tenía abrazado - Ve a descansar, yo también lo haré - Darien la miraba con un inmenso amor grabado en sus ojos - piensa que es la última que vez que nos vamos a separar.

- Te amo, Serena - Darien dejó a un lado la pataleta y habló muy seriamente - Te amo a ti y al hijo que crece acá - la separó un poco de su cuerpo para tocar el plano vientre de Serena - Los amo y voy a encargarme de que sean los seres más felices del universo.

- Te amo, Darien - soltó en un susurro la rubia antes de unirse sus labios con los de Darien en un beso cargado de devoción y amor.

- Haber Darien - Una mano masculina se posó en los hombros del pelinegro, proveniente de la puerta que muy convenientemente, Sammy había dejado abierta, logrando que los dos novios se separaran para mirar al recién llegado - No deberías estar en tu casa a estas horas? - Malachite entraba acompañado de Setsuna - Son las ocho de la noche y esta novia debe dormir bien hoy. No me obligues a usar la fuerza contigo

- Ya! Ya me voy! - Dariena caminaba hacia afuera con las manos arriba como si lo estuvieran amenazando con un arma - Nos vemos mañana princesa - volteó para verla antes de caminar hasta donde había dejado el auto estacionado.

- Nos vemos mañana mi cielo.

Tras la corta despedida, Serena se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para ella, para asimilar todo lo pasado. Estaba a pocas horas de cambiar su vida para siempre. De unirse al hombre que la salvó por el resto de su vida.

Se recostó en la cama doble que, sin Darien, parecía enorme y fijó su mirada en el techo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Simplemente se quedó dormida pensando, hasta que sintió a su hermano moverla con suavidad.

- Serena, tontita, despierta - Sammy estaba sentado a su lado y tenía una bandeja en las piernas. Seguramente, la cena.

- Qué hora es? He dormido mucho? - La rubia se removió un poco y abrió los ojos pero siguió acostada.

- Solo media hora - el rubio descargó la bandeja en la mesa de noche y se giró a su hermana para ayudarla a sentar - pero no puedes dormirte sin comer.

- No tengo hambre - la rubia le hacía un puchero a su hermano menor. En realidad, durante todo el día había vomitado cuanta cosa le daban de comer. Parte debido a los nervios, parte debido al embarazo.

- Ah no, vas a comer lo que tu hermano te preparó con mucho amor, quieras o no!

El rubio no esperó respuesta y empezó a darle a su hermana trozos del pollo que había cocinado. La rubia, aunque reticente, solo pudo aceptarlo para volver a quedarse sola y seguir con su interrumpido sueño.

El sonido de su celular la hizo ponerse de pie una vez más. Primero Sammy y ahora quien? No le quedó de otra que tomarlo del tocador y regresar a la cama revisando el mensaje que le acababa de entrar.

Darien: Se me perdió una hermosa princesa y no la encuentro en mi cama, sabes dónde podría encontrarla?

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Serena. Recordó cómo comenzó su historia con Darien y decidió seguirle la corriente.

Serena: Seguramente esa princesa debía estar quedándose dormida hasta que un gentil caballero la despertó.

Darien: Perdóname, preciosa, te desperté?

Serena: Mo cielo, solo estaba recostada, la cena que me dio Sammy no nos cayó muy bien que digamos.

Darien: Procura no vomitar eso también, tu y mi hijo deben alimentarse bien.

Serena: Y tu y Sammy me tienen loca con eso, tu que niño y él que niña, el pobre bebé va a nacer con una crisis de identidad :-)

Darien: No digas eso mi vida... Más bien, ven y duermes conmigo, tengo frío y te extraño :-(

Serena: Eres un niño mimado, lo sabías?

Darien: si :p y no me importa, solo quiero tener a mi princesa al lado...

Serena: no puedo hacer mucho frente a eso, tengo cuatro hombres, una mujer y un perro haciendo custodia para que yo no salga... Por cierto,reo que le diré a Guardian que te reemplace para que me de calorcito :-)

Darien: Piensas dormir con ese oso en NUESTRA cama?

Serena: Vamos cielo, te vas a poner celoso de un lindo perrito?

Darien: Siiiiii! Me niego! No se vale, Serena, acá nadie dormirá conmigo! Malditas tradiciones!

Darien estaba acostado en su antigua cama. Aún llevaba la topa puesta y tenía a su lado una bandeja con los restos de la cena que su madre le había llevado. Y toda esa película no era más que un método para pasar parte de la noche. Nunca se imaginó que separarse unas cuantas horas de la rubia graciosa, tierna y dulce iba a ser tan tan frustrante. Extrañaba sentirla cerca, la peculiar forma en que se abrazaba a él como un oso koala, su peculiar olor a fresas.

Serena: Darien, pórtate bien y duerme, no quiero que llegues tarde a nuestra cita mañana...

Darien: Seré el primero en llegar y te estaré esperando con ansia...

Serena: Aún puede arrepentirse doctor Chiba.

Darien: Está insinuando que me dejará plantado, señorita?

Serena: No, solo te estoy mostrando que hay una puerta abierta...

Darien: Pues ya la cerré, no quiero que nadie más entre... Te amo mi hermosa...

Serena: Y yo a ti cielo, pero debo dejarte, definitivamente la comida no me cayó nada bien y debo ir al baño...

Darien: Mi vida, quieres que te lleve algo, me preocupa que hoy no haz probado bocado...

Serena: si te apareces por acá, más de uno se enojará, ya busco a Sam para que me prepare algo que calme mi estómago... Te amo Darien...

Y tras escribir eso, la rubia se paró corriendo de la cama directo al baño, mientras en el pasillo, Sammy cruzaba un par de palabras con Setsuna y se vieron obligados a interrumpir su conversación por los sonidos provenientes del baño de la habitación principal.

- Y ahí está de nuevo, Setsuna, Serena no ha comido nada hoy! - Sammy, preocupado dejó a su tía en el pasillo y entró sin preguntar en la habitación de su hermana - Serena, déjame ayudarte!

- Ve... Vete... - la rubia hablaba con dificultad entre las arqueadas por las náuseas - prepárame algo para calmar el estómago y deja a Guardian acá.

- Ya mismo, quieres algo más? - el rubio hablaba pegado a la puerta del baño pero se quedó con la pregunta porque una vez más, su hermana empezó a vomitar.

Diez minutos después, Serena dormitaba un poco más tranquila y ya con la pijama puesta, en su cama. A su lado y en el suelo, Guardián roncaba sutilmente cuando el sonido de la puerta los alertó a ambos.

- Te traje un te de limón, crees que te caiga mejor? - Sammy entraba con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

- Gracias Sammy - Serena se sentó y recibió la taza mirando con cariño a su hermanito - quieres acompañarme un rato? Estoy algo ansiosa y no logro dormir bien...

- Déjame ir a cambiarme y vengo - le señaló a su hermana su ropa. Aún vestía un jean y una camiseta.

Esa fue la noche más larga en las vidas de Darien y Serena. Ambos pasaron durmiendo por cortos periodos, levantándose y pensando en el gran evento.

- Ya cálmate, grandote - Seiya, Darien y Artemis estaban en la sala de estar de la casa Chiba acomodando sus trajes. Seiya se divertía abiertamente al ver la cara de preocupación de Darien.

- Seiya tiene razón, hijo, debes estar tranquilo - Artemis hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si, si, ya entendí - Darien se dejó caer en un sofá y miró las escaleras - Será que estas mujeres pueden terminar de arreglarse en algún momento? - gritó hacia el segundo piso donde su madre, hermana y cuñada, llevaban horas encerradas.

En la casa Tsukino la situación no era muy distinta. Sammy, Haruka, Nicolas, Andrew, Richard, Malachite, Jedite y hasta Guardián, estaban listos y a la espera de Setsuna, Amy, Mina, Lita y Serena. En el segundo piso, Setsuna y Serena estaba en la habitación de la rubia y las otras chicas, en la de Sammy.

- Estás hermosa mi niña - La peliverde abrazó a la rubia que se veía perfecta en su traje de novia.

El vestido era muy al estilo de Serena. Sencillo pero con hermosos detalles. Blanco completamente y con algunos toques de dorado en el busto. La prenda caía delicadamente desde la curva de sus pechos, hasta arrastrarse por sus pues en pequeñas ondas. El peinado, un par de trenzas entrelazadas jugaban con varios mechones del largo cabello rubio, y los mechones que no entraban en ese juego, estaban lisos y rizados en las puntas.

- Gracias tía - Serena la abrazó con cariño - crees que le guste?

- Le va a encantar, cariño - tomó una mano de Serena y la hizo girar sobre su eje justo en el momento en que entraron las chicas para bajar todas juntas.

- Wow! Serena, estás perfecta! - Mina fue la primera en abrazar a la rubia - Darien se va a morir al verte - la miró de arriba a abajo y se detuvo en sus prominentes pechos - y agradécele al embarazó tener estas maravillas adornándote.

- Mina! Respétala! - Lita se acercó moviendo a su amiga para abrazar a Serena - Te ves simplemente, hermosa, ese hombre no va a quitarte el ojo de encima.

- Darien es muy afortunado - Ahora era Amy quien se acercaba - Me alegro mucho por ti.

- No lo digas así Amy - soltó Serena con cariño al sentir un cierto dejo de tristeza en la voz de la peliazul - Richard ya te propuso matrimonio y dijo que dejará el trabajo más pesado para no tener que alejarse de ti.

- Si, pero aún está afligido por lo de su padre...

- Bueno, bueno chicas - Setsuna intervino antes de que empezaran a llorar todas recordando el suceso del que fue testigo el agente - Aún nos queda maquillarla - agregó rápidamente y todas se pusieron en esa tarea.

Terminar de arreglar a Serena fue una tarea fácil. Su luz natural opacaba el perfecto maquillaje que había hecho Mina. Y cuando estuvo termina, bajaron todas juntas para encontrarse con los hombres que, misteriosamente, terminaron jugando póker en la mesa del comedor.

- Creo que debemos irnos - Andrew logró hablar tras un par de minutos admirando a la corte de hermosas mujeres que descendía, especialmente a Serena - Sammy y Serena deben salir en unos diez minutos - Tomó a Mina del brazo, y tras ellos, empezaron todos a salir deja do a los hermanos solos.

- Serena... - Sammy la abrazó con devoción. No entendía sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que en su lugar debía estar su padre, pero se enorgullecía el tener la labor de entregarla al hombre que la había sacado del abismo - te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo mi princesa... - las palabras salieron de sus labios en un tierno susurro.

- Gracias Sammy - la rubia seguí abrazada a él - Sabes que eres lo único que tengo, verdad? Lo que más me importa en el mundo?

- No digas esas cosas, hermanita - Sammy la alejó para mirarla a los ojos - Ahora tienes a Darien y a mi sobrina - puso una mano sobre el vientre de su hermana - Ya estoy en otro plano.

- Nunca vas a ocupar otro plano Samuel - la rubia hablaba seria y con sumo cariño - Eres mi único hermano, lo último que dejaron mis papás y eso no lo va a cambiar mi bebé, ni mucho menos Darien - Serena limpió una solitaria lágrima que rodó por el rostro de su rubio hermano - Te amo mi Sammy, y te amé a ti mucho antes que a mi hijo y a mi futuro esposo - señaló su vestido con gracia - y recuerda, somos tu yo contra el mundo, hoy y siempre.

- Juntos contra el mundo - susurró y volvió a abrazar a la rubia - Te amo Sere y no quiero tenerte lejos... - Por fin, Sammy estaba soltando su preocupación - dime qué voy a hacer cuando les entreguen la casa que compraron? Cuando se vayan de acá y me dejes solo...

- No seas tan melodramático - Serena soltó entre una suave carcajada - Si la casa que compramos es la del lado!

- Pero ya no me vas a despertar todas las mañana - soltó el rubio en un quejido - No me vas a pedir que te cocine, no me vas a perseguir para agarrarme a cosquillas...

- Quién te dijo a ti eso? - La rubia se soltó del abrazo y miró a su triste hermano - Nada va a cambiar y dentro de poco, seré yo la preocupada porque el que se va con otra mujer y me abandona eres tu.

- Míralo por el lado bueno, nos casamos con dos hermanos - sonrió por fin - bueno, si Hotaru me acepta en un par de años...

- Seguro que así será - un claxon sonó en las afueras de la casa. El auto que había contratado Nicolas ya había llegado por ellos - ahora, vamos, no quiero que el padre de tu sobrina se aburra de esperarme y se escape.

En el lugar de la boda, todos estaban ya sentados y hablando. Todos, menos Darien, quien acompañado por Seiya, su padrino, y Luna, miraba impaciente a la puerta, esperando que su princesa entrara.

- Ya grandote! - Seiya intentó calmar los nervios de su hermano - Serena estará acá en unos minutos para ponerte la soga al cuello, no entiendo porqué te preocupas.

- Cuando se llegue tu boda me vas a entender - lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ya niños! - Luna intervino - Seiya, respeta a tu hermano - miró al pelinegro de la coleta - y Darien, tranquilízate, cariño, Serena debe estar por llegar.

En ese instante, Nicolas, el único que estaba afuera, entró haciendo una seña a los músicos para que comenzaran a tocar. Los nervios de Darien se acrecentaron y todos se dispusieron a esperar la entrada de la hermosa novia.

Una rubia angelical entraba al lugar del brazo de otro rubio. La pareja era simplemente, adorable. Ambos expedían una tenue luz que demostraba la fuerte unión entre ellos y el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La imagen dejó a Darien sin aliento. Su princesa brillaba con luz propia y estaba tan hermosa que fácilmente, opacaba a cualquier mujer que se le atravesara en su camino. Pero hubo algo más que llamó su atención y que por fin lo relajó por completo. Tras su hermosa novia y su elegante cuñado, una pareja que conocía muy bien, caminaba tomada de la mano. Estaba seguro que era el único en todo el lugar que podía verlos. La mujer de cabellos azulados limpiaba una aparente lágrima, mientras el hombre caminaba con la cabeza en alto, demostrando su orgullo.

Tímidamente, Darien sonrió a Serena y Sammy que caminaba despacio hacia él, y de paso a la imagen fantasmal de sus suegros. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que hacía las cosas bien.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiro al ver a Serena a pocos pasos. Miró a Luna, de pie a su lado dándole valor. Dio un paso para encontrarse con la preciosa rubia saludó cortésmente a su cuñado.

- Te entrego lo más valioso de mi vida, Darien - Sammy puso las manos de Serena sobre las de Darien y miró al hombre de frac frente a él - Cuídalas con tu vida, así como lo he hecho y seguiré haciendo yo.

- No hace falta que lo digas - Darien mantenía sus ojos en los de Serena. El cielo y el mar unidos en una mirada llena de amor y promesas eternas - Ella es mi vida entera, ella y mi hijo.

- Cuídamelo Serena, es mi bebé - Ahora era Luna la que hablaba con cariño - Yo se que es el mayor de mis hijos, pero Darien aún es mi bebé y me duele verlo partir, aunque se fue ya hace unos meses.

- Tranquila Luna - Serena sonrió a la mujer - por él - miró a Darien - estoy dispuesta hasta a aprender a cocinar.

El comentario hizo reír a los cuatro involucrados. Todos sabían que a menos que se tratara de postres, Serena no lograba terminar de preparar un platillo en la cocina. Tras dejar pasar el comentario, Darien y Serena siguieron su camino al altar. Ahora la imagen perfecta de los hermanos Tsukino era remplazada por la de una pareja que irradiaba amor y devoción.

Sin importar la diferencia de edad o de estatura, Darien y Serena se proyectaban como la pareja perfecta. Siguieron juntos hasta detenerse frente al ministro para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Entre amigos, familiares, rosas rojas y blancas y un ambiente de alegría, unieron sus vidas en un solo destino. Un destino que se abría ante ellos sin obstáculos y con la promesa de ser, simplemente, maravilloso.

- Puede besar a la novia - dijo el ministro a Darien, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, abrazó a Serena, la pegó a su cuerpo e inclinó la cabeza para unía sus labios a los de la hermosa princesa que tenía en frente.

El beso fue dulce y suave, pero la mezcla de sus alientos con la satisfacción de estar unidos, además de la alegría por el futuro que se abría ante ellos, podían ser sentidos por cada una de las personas presentes, incluyendo en ellas, a los padres de la rubia.

- Gracias Darien, ahora podremos irnos en paz - El pelinegro vio a sus suegros detrás de Serena al separarse de ella. Kenji Tsukino, su fantasma o lo que fuera, hablaba seriamente - recuérdale siempre que la amamos, a ella y a su hermano.

Sin decir nada, Darien sonrió al vacío como muestra de haber recibido el mensaje e inmediatamente después, la calidez de los señores Tsukino envolvió a la pareja y a un rubio que estaba en primera fila, acompañado por una hermosa y dulce pelinegra. Los tres sonrieron entendiendo lo que sucedía.

Tras una hermosa recepción en la que las rosas rojas y blancas inundaron el lugar y le dieron un peculiar perfume, Darien y Serena conducían por una carretera de Tokio. Dejaron a sus invitados disfrutando de una agradable cena, buena música y un ambiente festivo, pero ellos se escaparon sin ser vistos y ahora solo miraban hacia el horizonte que empezaba a cambiar de color, tiñiéndose de naranja, rosa y púrpura.

- Vamos a donde creo que vamos? - una vez más, el impaciente pelinegro miraba a su esposa en busca de una respuesta. Solo se había dignado a conducir bajo las instrucciones de Serena.

- No seas impaciente mi cielo - respondió ella sonriente y aún metida en el hermoso vestido de novia - Es más, detén el auto.

- Pero... Preciosa? - Darien la miraba extrañado.

- Detén el auto y confía en mi, quieres? - la rubia lo miró con cariño y el pelinegro no tuvo más opción que detener el deportivo rojo - Baja - Serena dejó la frase dentro del auto y se bajó después de sacar algo del cajón frente al asiento del pasajero.

- No entiendo lo que haces, princesa - Darien descendió del auto y lo rodeó para abrazar a Serena y aprisionarla entre el auto y su cuerpo. Levantó el rostro de la rubia y atrapó los dulces labios en un voraz beso.

Serena, divertida, intentaba alejar a su esposo. Le encantaban esos impulsos del pelinegro, pero estaba en carretera, la noche se acercaba y debían llegar a su destino.

- Darien, no es lugar - logró decir Serena al alejarse un poco del ya sobrexcitado moreno - Suéltame!

- Como pidas amor - el pelinegro le dejó un suave beso en los labios - Para qué me hiciste bajar? - fingió enojo mientras se alejaba de ella.

- Primero agáchate, no soy tan alta - la rubia, sonriendo, le mostró un pañuelo blanco de seda - te voy a vendar...

- Y quién va a condu...

- Estoy en embarazo pero no impedida, cielo, solo ayúdame, si? - la miró poniendo su mejor puchero a lo que el pelinegro no pudo aguantar más su máscara de enojo y cumplió el capricho de su princesa. - Listo! - soltó Serena al terminar de amarrar el pañuelo - Ahora ven - lo ayudó a montar en el puesto del pasajero y le pasó el cinturón para que él mismo se lo pusiera - te amo cielo, confía en mi...

- Nunca me habían vendado así Serena - Darien estaba nervioso y a la expectativa. Serena se había empeñado en encargarse de su luna de miel y él no pudo hacer más que aceptar todo - me siento extraño...

- Tranquilo mi cielo - Serena encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha - duerme un rato, estabas agotado cuando salimos.

- No dormí anoche, tu no me dejaste - Y sorprendiendo a Serena, le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

- yo? Darien, estabas en tu camita, lejos de mi, sin nada que te incomodara, cómo no ibas a dormir?

- No puedo estar lejos de ti, hermosa - El pelinegro estiró su mano y atrapó una pierna de Serena por encima del vestido.

- Bueno doctor, duerma que aún quedan un par de horas de viaje... - la rubia encendió la radio y siguió condiciendo mientras tarareaba las canciones y su esposo dormitaba a su lado, con la mano posada en su pierna.

El auto se detuvo por fin, despertando al pelinegro. Serena descendió del deportivo, caminó hasta la puerta por la que Darien intentaba bajarse.

- Ten paciencia, ya solo te quedan algunos segundos vendados - regañó la rubia con voz cariñosa mientras tomaba una de las manos de su esposo y lo halaba lejos del auto.

- Me pides mucho, preciosa - un obediente Darien se dejaba arrastrar por el extraño suelo que sentía a sus pies - me tienes vendado hace dos horas y no se porqué, pero creo que eso te divierte...

- Ya señor impaciente - Serena se abrazó al cuello de Darien dejando en los labios del moreno un suave beso - quieres agacharte un poco para quitarte el pañuelo?

Obediente, Darien se agachó a la estatura de Serena, logró robarle un beso a Serena antes de que ella se girara hacia su espalda y descubriera el par de ojos zafiro.

La imagen que tanto había querido ver en frente suyo, ahora era real. Aún conservaba en el fondo de su celular la fotografía que Serenity le había enviado meses atrás, en la que un hermoso mar se unía al cielo y a la arena y que en un costado tenía una palmera que se mecía al antojo de un cálido viento.

Solo hasta ese momento fue consciente de aroma salino que arrastraba el viento consigo. Estaba dentro de la postal que Serena le mandó. En el lugar donde quiso estar con ella cuando aún no sabía quien era. Y estaba con ella, sabía que su amada princesa estaba a su lado, o bueno, a su espalda. Su fantasía se convertía ahora en realidad y pensaba disfrutar de ella al máximo.

Se giró hacia Serena que lo miraba expectante. Caminó los tres pasos que lo alejaban de ella y la abrazó como si ella estuviera a punto de desaparecer. Buscó el par de ojos celestes y los vio brillando como nunca. En completo silencio acercó sus rostros y la besó con devoción, recorriendo con su lengua los rosados labios y la dulce boca de la rubia que respondía gustosa.

Las manos tomaron vida propia y en cuestión de minutos, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, metidos en las oscuras aguas en las que se reflejaban las estrellas, entregándose al amor que nació de la nada y que ahora podía casi palparse.

Los besos, las caricias y el calor, producto de la pasión, invadía los dos cuerpos que se amaban como si no hubiera futuro y un orgasmo conjunto se apoderó de ellos, llevándolos del mar, directamente a las estrellas, las únicas testigo de esa noche. De la noche en que por fin, tenían la certeza de que nada los separaría.

* * *

**Por fin Darien y Serena pudieron unir sus vidas... Espero que esta historia les haya gustado y pronto estaré publicando el epílogo. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta aventura y los invito a acompañarme en Amiga Mía, la historia que comencé hace unos días y que ya va en su quinto capítulo...**

**besos, Sophie.**


	15. Epílogo: Un Amor Real

**Este es mi tercer fic. Si bien los dos anteriores los había basado en la uistoria de Sailor Moon, en este solo usaré los personajes y sus personalidades... Obviamente, como ya han visto, me gusta escribir S&D y no lo voy a cambiar... Pero además, contará con un Mina&Andrew y la presencia de los personajes que más quiero: Sammy, Luna, Artemis, Haruka (en una versión masculina), Amy, Lita y Rei...**

**Se que había prometido que mi siguiente fic sería una continuación de 'Una vida normal' o 'Un hombre nuevo', pero tenía esta historia en mente y debía escribirla... La continuación de los otros estará en proceso, no los dejaré con las ganas, pero quería revivir una historia parcialmente real, que le pasó 'al amigo de un amigo' (para no echar a nadie al agua), y bueno, qué más que poder usar a mis personajes favoritos en una nueva historia de amor que me trae millones de recuerdos...**

**Si alguien vio de casualidad la serie SAO (Sword Atr Online) o han jugado algún rpg en línea, podrán ver cosas conocidas en esta historia y les parecerá muy común... A los que no conocen esa magia, podrán vibrar con todo lo que hay tras los juegos online... (El nombre del juego en el que centra la historia será inventado para no hacer propaganda)**

**No siendo más, les presento mi nuevo fic: 'Amor real'. Una historia cargada de emociones, momentos graciosos y grandes sorpresas...**

**Nota lega: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original.**

**Vivir en mundos paralelos puede despejar la mente. Eso pensaba Darien Chiba cuando pasaba horas, con sus amigos de universidad, jugando un tonto juego online. Bueno, eso creía hasta que la conoció a ella. Ese día, sus mundos se combinaron entre si y sin poder separarlos.**

* * *

- ... Mis papás se conocieron por internet y vivieron una novela romántica y de acción, por eso, para mí, mis héroes son ellos dos y mi tío Samuel - una pequeña de cabellos rosa atados en dos ondangos, hablaba frente a su clase.

- Muy bien, Serena, vuelve a tu asiento - la maestra con dulzura, envió a la niña de siete años a sentarse - creo que es suficiente por hoy, sus padres deben estar por llegar a recogerlos y saber cómo estuvo este primer día, así que empaquen sus cosas.

- Si maestra! - respondieron los pequeños a coro.

- Serena, puedes contarme la historia de tus padres? Es que hablas de ellos de una forma tan linda! - una niña de cabellos castaños, se acercó a la pelirrosa que empacaba un desgarbado conejo de felpa en su mochila.

- Puedes llamarme Rini, así me dicen todos - la pequeña de ojos escarlatas y sonrisa brillante le contestó amablemente - Y cuando quieras te la cuento y te invito a casa para que los conozcas, son los mejores papás del mundo.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Monica, pero todos me dicen Momo - la niña le tendió la mano a Rini - vamos? Mi mamá ya debe estar esperándome - la castaña mostró a rino que eran las últimas en salir - quién viene por ti?

- No lo se, me trajeron mis papás, pero deben estar aún en el hospital, tal vez venga mi tío Sammy o mi tía Hotaru - soltó la pequeña con tristeza.

- En el hospital? Están enfermos?

- No, mi papi es el director y mi mami es la psicóloga - Rini le sonrió mientras caminaban - Y aunque salen temprano para estar conmigo, creo que aún es muy temprano para los dos.

Juntas llegaron hasta la puerta donde su maestra saludaba a los padres y despedía a los niños. Momo vio a su mamá y corrió hasta ella emocionada dejando a Rini sola. La pequeña pelirrosa miraba a todos lados buscando a quien fuera a recogerla pero no veía a nadie. Solo se encontró con la mirada triste de Momo que también buscaba a los acompañantes de su nueva amiga.

Un perro gigante de pelaje blanco, negro y marrón se lanzó alegre sobre la pequeña Rini, que reía a carcajadas.

- Artemis! Bájate! - decía entre risas la pelirrosa. Artemis era el hijo de Guardián. El viejo amigo de Setsuna había muerto de viejo años atrás, pero antes, le encontraron una novia y de ahí nació el can que Rini había bautizado con el nombre de su abuelo porque, según ella, se parecían.

A lo lejos, una pareja abrazada por las cinturas veían sonrientes la escena. Un hombre alto y apuesto, vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa azul celeste que ya estaba remangada en sus codos y porf uera del pantalón formal, una corbata desatada colgando en su cuello y con sus cabellos negros como la noche y algo desordenados subía sus lentes de sol.

A su lado, y entre uno de sus brazos, una rubia de cuerpo delineado y curvas prominentes, vestida con un delicado vestido blanco de lino que caía sobre sus rodillas y se mecía con el viento, imitando el movimiento de sus largos cabellos, abrazaba al hombre con su brazo y en la otra mano, llevaba la correa que, seguramente, pertenecía al enorme animal.

Los dos estaban recostados en un flamante deportivo rojo, viendo como Artemis jugueteaba con Rini. El animal era dos veces más grande que la pequeña Serena y aún así, era mucho más dócil que la niña.

- Ven acá Artemis! - la voz profunda del hombre se escuchó en el lugar alertando no solo al enorme perro, sino también a la niña, a la maestra, a Momo y a su madre que miraba a la adorable pareja que parecía sacada de una revista.

- Papá? - Rini se quedó quieta. Le sorprendía ver a sus padres ahí cuando debían estar trabajando.

- Quién más, amor? - Darien se acercó a la pequeña mientras el perro regresaba a donde estaba Serena para ser atado nuevamente.

- Pero... Ustedes... No?... - la niña no lograba atar una oración.

- Si - el pelinegro se agachó para estar a la altura de la pequeña y le besó la punta de la nariz - Mamá y yo salimos temprano para venir por ti...

- Maestra - Serena se acercó con Artemis siguiéndole el paso - Qué tal se portó nuestra princesa? - la voz dulce de Serena hizo reaccionar a la pequeña que, dejando a su padre corrió a abrazar a su mamá por los pies.

- Es un encanto...

- Mami! Ven te presento a Momo! - la niña intentaba halar a su madre pero le era imposible - Mamá.

- Perdone maestra - Serena sonrió a la mujer que al parecer, también se había quedado pasmada por la hermosa imagen de la familia que estaba frente a ella.

Después de las presentaciones y de una infinidad de piropos hacia la familia Chiba, Darien conducía el auto hacia su casa. Rini narraba todo sobre su primer día y Artemis babeaba a la pequeña con alegría. Eran una familia perfecta.

- Mami, ten, te devuelvo el conejo feo - Rini rebujaba en su maleta. Al igual que su padre, consideraban ese conejo deforme y horrendo - no lo necesité, no me sentí solita - madre e hija estaban sentadas en la alcoba de la pequeña desempacando la mochila y cambiando a la niña de ropa.

- Te lo dije - Serena le acarició una de las coletas a su hija - así estemos lejos, amor, siempre te estamos acompañando, así como mis padres nos acompañan a Sammy y a mi.

- Perdóname mami, no te creí - La niña abrazó a su madre con cariño.

- Puedo entrar o mis princesas están muy ocupadas? - la voz y cabeza de Darien se asomaron por un lado de la puerta.

- Entra cielo - Serena se levantó de la cama de Rini y terminó de abrir la puerta.

- Sammy y Hotaru me pidieron que les dijera que las están esperando para tomar la merienda - Darien caminó a la cama, tomó a Rini en brazos y se levantó con ella y con el feo conejo en la mano - les parece si vamos de una vez?

- Siii - la niña, feliz, hizo reír a sus padres.

- Vamos Artemis! - Serena llamó al animal que apareció por la puerta jadeando.

Al entrar a la casa del lado, una enorme Hotaru los esperaba en la puerta. Sus ocho meses de embarazo eran más que notorios. Detrás de ella, Sammy aparecía con una paleta para su sobrina.

- Dónde está la niña más hermosa?.

- Tío Sammy! - Rini se lanzó a los brazos del rubio dejando a su padres y a Hotaru riendo.

Una deliciosa comida en familia, seguida por una conversación sobre la decoración del cuarto del pequeño Kenji, próximo a nacer, terminaron con la tarde. La adorable pareja, con su hija dormida en los brazos del padre y el enorme can escoltando a la madre, regresó a su casa cuando apenas la noche comenzaba.

Darien caminó con Rini en brazos hasta la habitación de la pequeña y la depositó en su cama. Desde la puerta, Serena veía con ternura al moreno acomodar y besar a la niña antes de arroparla.

- Aún me parece mentira - Soltó la rubia de camino a su habitación, seguida por Darien - Todo esto, la casa, la niña... Tantos años...

- Serena, mírame - Darien se detuvo antes de llegar a su cuarto y la giró para quedar frente a ella y la acorraló contra una pared - Todo es real, nuestra vida, estos ocho años juntos, nuestra bebé, nuestra alegría - hablaba mientras sostenía la mirada celeste y acariciaba las delicadas y hermosas piernas de la rubia sobre el vestido - y si debo recordártelo cada día, lo haré mi princesa.

- Dar... - Sorprendida por el repentino ataque de pasión de Darien y por sus dulces palabras - la rubia intentaba soltarse.

- Te vas a hacer la difícil, amor? - una sonrisa ladeada y sexi se dibujó en el rostro divertido de Darien mientras le subía el vestido y la apretaba más entre su cuerpo y la pared.

- Darien, la niña... - Soltó Serena antes de que el pelinegro se apoderara de su labios.

- La niña duerme y no se va a levantar - Darien seguía el camino de sus manos por las piernas de la rubia mientras la miraba intensamente a los ojos - Y es igual a Sammy...

En un ágil movimiento, cargó a la rubia e ingresó con ella a la habitación, dejándola sobre la cama y ubicándose encima de ella.

- Deberíamos empezar a buscar el hermanito de Rini - el deseo de Darien era palpable en su voz - Ya ha crecido suficiente para ayudarnos con el bebé, no crees?

Serena no había querido tener aún otro hijo. Decía que con cuidar a Rini, a Sammy y ahora a su próximo sobrino, era suficiente. Pero Darien insistía a diario. No tenían discusiones, pero en el fondo, ambos querían otro hijo.

- Darien, hace un mes no tomo píldoras - nerviosa, Serena soltó sin quitarle la mirada a su sorprendido esposo - no quería decirte nada hasta estar segura...

- Princesa... No me digas... - las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Darien.

- Si, hoy Yaten me dijo que estoy en embarazo - soltó la rubia con una sonrisa inocente - pensaba contártelo...

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo - cortó el pelinegro antes de apoderarse de los labios de su esposa con ansia. Esa era una de las mejores noticias que había recibido - Te amo preciosa, te amo.

Esa noche, como en todas, dos corazones y dos almas se unieron en una danza de pasión y amor.

Juntos tenían la familia que anhelaron, juntos tenían la felicidad que buscaron, juntos le demostraron a todos que a pesar de las dificultades, su amor era tan fuerte que nada ni nadie podía contra él y la muestra era la pequeña de siete años que dormía en la habitación del lado...

- Creo que eres una mentirosa - Rini, Momo y un nuevo amiguito estaban sentados en el jardín de la escuela. El chico de cabellos platinados miraba a la pelirrosa juzgándola.

- No soy mentirosa Heliot! - la pequeña de ojos carmín lo miró con rabia - Mi mami me dijo que cuando un amor es real, esa persona que quieres siempre está contigo, a ella mis abuelos siempre la acompañan! - Rini estaba frustrada. Sabía que su amigo era huérfano de padres y que vivía con una tía, pero permanecía de mal humor porque culpaba a la vida de estar solo. La pequeña solo intentaba animarlo - Estoy segura que si les habla como lo hace mi mami y mi tío, ellos te escuchan.

- Yo le creo a Rini, mi mamá dice que mi papá la escucha siempre - Momo había perdido a su padre gracias a una enfermedad - Deberías intentarlo.

- Ustedes están locas, todas las mujeres lo están - el pequeño se levantó y desapareció dejando a las dos niñas solas.

- Pobre, él necesita alguien que lo quiera de verdad - dijo Rini con cariño al verlo partir - yo lo voy a hacer! - agregó alzando una de sus manitas.

Quince años después, en un hermoso templo, decorado con una infinidad de rosas blancas, un joven de cabellos platinados esperaba a su novia, acompañado por una jovendce cabellos castaños. Los invitados miraban al nervioso joven.

Un chico de unos 13 años, alto y de cabellos negros como la noche, y vestido de frac, se acercó al nervioso joven.

- Tranquilo Heliot, no se va a volar, a menos que papá la secuestre para que no se casen y se vayan a estudiar juntos al exterior - le soltó con gracia mientras el joven so reía.

- Siempre tan gracioso Endy - Respondió la castaña - No crees que deberías ayudarle en evz de ponerlo más nervioso?

- Nah - soltó el pelinegro - No quiero que Rini se vaya de casa y él debe saberlo - le sacó la lengua a Heliot.

- Endymion Chiba, ya te he dicho que no molestes a Heliot! - Una rubia radiante se unió a los jóvenes - Lo siento Heliot, pero este niño le aprendió mucho a Sammy - Serena abrazó Al menor de sus hijos por los hombros - Les deseo mucha felicidad Cariño - tomó las manos del nervioso joven justo en el momento en que los músicos llamaban la atención de todos - Vamos Endy, debemos esperar sentados - le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Heliot y a Momo y regresó a la silla halando a Endymion.

Por la puerta, un orgulloso Darien caminaba sosteniendo a su deslumbrante hija. Rini había aceptado y se empeñó en usar el mismo traje de novia de su madre. Los dos entraron luciendo una enorme sonrisa y mirando al chico nervioso en el altar.

- Te llevas a mi tesoro, Heliot, es una mujer maravillosa, igual a su madre - La voz profunda y quebrada del moreno llamó la atención del joven que hasta el momento no quitaba los ojos de su deslumbrante novia - Cuídala y ámala siempre o tendrás a muchos enfadados persiguiéndote...

- papá! - Rini regañó a su padre divertida.

- No se preocupe señor Chiba - Heliot ignoró el reclamo de la pelirrosa y habló mirando a su suegro - Haré todo lo necesario para darle a esta mujer una vida tan feliz como la de sus padres, ella me enseñó a reír y a creer en el amor, no puedo pagarle de otra forma.

- Me alegra escuchar eso... - soltó Darien antes de poner las manos de su hija sobre las del platinado - Te amo mi bebé - le dio un beso a la joven que se sonrojaba y los dejó seguir su camino mientras él se dirigía a la primera fila, sentándose al lado de su esposa y su hijo.

La ceremonia fue corta y la recepción bastante larga. Darien y Serena estaban de pie, junto a una columna. El pelinegro abrazaba a la rubia por la espalda, y juntos veían el salón.

Su hijo estaba con Kenji, el hijo de Sammy y Hotaru. Los dos tenían sus trajes desordenados y rebuscaban cosas para comer en el bufette. Su hija, bailaba encantada con su esposo en el centro de la pista de baile. Sammy y Hotaru reían juntos al lado de Seiya, Rei, Haruka, Michiru, Mina y Andrew en una mesa, por las gracias que una tierna bebé de cabellos dorados hacía al pobre Andrew. Lin, la hija menor de Mina se había heredado toda la gracia Aino.

- Creíste que llegaríamos a este día? - Serena soltó tras un suspiro.

- Siempre lo creí, aunque fue duro entregarla, aún es mi bebé - Darien no quitaba los ojos de la hermosa pareja en el centro de la pista.

- Es feliz y Heliot es un buen chico - Serena se volteó para mirar a los ojos azul zafiro dice Darien - Gracias Darien, gracias por haberme salvado.

- Te lo dije una vez, princesa y te lo repito cada día - Darien estrechó a la rubia en sus brazos - Solo quiero verte feliz y ser el artífice de esa alegría - y con esas palabras, selló la promesa eterna. Unió sus labios en un dulce beso y se dejaron envolver por la calidez de su amor, un amor que a pesar de que la muerte los alcanzara en algún momento de la vida, sabían que sería eterno.

* * *

**Muchas, pero muchas gracias por tu compañía en esta historia... Una más que termina pero que me anima cada vez a sacar nuevas y nuevas historias...**

**Para mi fue muy gratificante cada uno de sus comentarios, de sus alegrías ydde las lágrimas que derramaron con esta historia... Espero seguirlos viendo en las siguientes, por ahora en Amiga Mía... Pero seguramente, vendrán muchas más...**

**Un beso enorme a todos y nuevamente, muchas gracias!... Sophie**


End file.
